The Adventures of Captain Yaten
by myinterests
Summary: AU Some Pirates attack a village that happens to have some beautiful maidens in it. What happens when they kidnap these maidens and take them out to sea? YatenxMinako,SeiyaxUsagi,TaikixAmi
1. The attack

**Fan Fic by: My Interests**

**Sailor Moon Disclaimer: Duh, I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon- nor will I ever. I am just a wild dreamer. **

**Story description: Some Pirates attack a village that happens to have some beautiful maidens in it. What happens when they kidnap these maidens and take them out to sea? S/U, Y/M, T/A- hee hee – no sailor senshi in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1; The Attack! 

The story takes place in the 1700's. A beautiful girl runs down the street of her village. She stops and waves at one of her neighbors. She wore her beautiful blond hair up in two buns letting the hair from her buns fall freely below. Her smile would light up anyone's day. She had big blue eyes and she wore a brown dress with an apron. She was known as the village klutz though. Her name: Tsukino Usagi.

She rushed off towards her destination. A grocery store. She needed to get some items for dinner that she had forgotten to buy. She was 20 years old now, and she lived in her own cabin with her cousin, Aino Minako. She peeked her head into the store and saw the storeowner stocking the shelves. He turned to smile at her. "Hello, Tsukino-kun!"

Usagi walked in to the store. "Hello Chiba-kun!" She waved to Chiba Mamoru. He had black hair, blue eyes and wore his normal shop uniform. She looked at a shelf and picked up some flower. She glanced at the tall dark haired man. She always thought he was good looking, however, he was not too nice. She put the flower in her basket and walked over to the next isle. She saw some cloth that was used for babies' diapers. She touched the soft fabric and smiled softly. She couldn't wait to find a true love and have children. She looked over to the left of the diapers and saw some other things she needed. She then walked over to the cash register and waited for Mamoru. He came over a few minutes later.

"Is this all, Tsukino-kun?" He bagged her groceries.

Usagi nodded her head. She then pulled out some money.

"Don't worry about paying, um, how about letting me take you out on a date?" He asked as he handed her the groceries.

Usagi blushed. "When and where?"

He thought for a minute. "I'll pick you up at your place tonight."

Usagi nodded in agreement and took the groceries. She quickly left the store and started to walk home. She smiled to herself, knowing that the storeowner is a good catch.

She couldn't wait till that night.

* * *

Usagi tasted the food she was cooking for dinner. Sadly, it tasted horrible. She lowered her head and sighed. "How can I ever get a husband if my cooking tastes so awful?" 

Minako walked into the room. She smiled kindly at her older cousin. "How's it coming?"

Usagi tossed the big wooden spoon into the pot and walked away from it. "It's horrid. What did you expect?" She sighed and picked up a dress. It was maroon and the fabric was soft. It went all the way up her neck and the dress went down to the floor. It had long sleeves.

Minako smiled at her cousin. "A date?"

Uasagi looked at her and nodded proudly. "The store owner."

Minako got up and walked over to the window, viewing the sunset. "I would love to marry a pirate!" She giggled and looked back at a shocked Usagi. "They are so full of adventure and I know I would be rich." She giggled at Usagi. "Don't worry, Pirates are never around."

Usagi nodded slowly and walked to her room. She closed the door behind her and started to get dressed.

Minako went over to the pot and tested how the stew really tasted. She stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Man, she is a terrible cook! Better marry a very rich man! YUCK!" Minako started putting spices into the stew and tried to work with it when she heard a nock at the door. She stopped what she was doing and got up. She wiped her hands on her apron and opened the door.

"Hello Miss. Is Tsukino-kun in?" The tall dark haired gentleman asked.

Minako stared at him for a minute, debating if she should warn him to run for his life. She decided against it and opened the door. He walked in to the house.

"She will be out shortly." Minako said as she closed the door.

Minako looked a lot like her cousin. However, Minako had her hair done up different and her hair was much shorter.

Mamoru sat down in front of the fireplace. He noted the pot and pointed at it. "Are you cooking dinner?"

Minako smiled and let out a little giggle. "Usagi is."

He raised an eyebrow and then asked, "Should we stay here then?"

Minako shook her head. 'You want to live to see tomorrow?' She thought. "Oh no, this meal is um… for my parents who are coming by tonight!" Minako lied. She shot a glance towards the door. 'Hurry up!' She smiled at Mamoru. "What are your hobbies?"

Mamoru opened his mouth but nothing came out as right that second, Usagi came out in her beautiful dress. She smiled at him and turned around in a complete circle. "Do you like?"

Mamoru didn't speak. He just kept his mouth wide open.

Minako elbowed him, "You're catching flies!"

He regained himself and cleared his throat. "You look simply ravishing."

Usagi blushed. "Thank you. Shall we go?"

He smiled and got up. "We shall."

* * *

Mizuno Ami sat on her front porch reading a book. She had a lantern by her side, giving her light. She loved reading in the dark. It helped her think more. Her hair was short, and it shaped her face. It was blue along with her eyes. She looked up to see a happy couple walking past her home. The girl had long blonde hair and the guy had short black hair. She sighed and went back to her book. Even though no one in the village knew, she wanted to find love as well. Everyone thought that since she was the village doctor she was too busy to ever find love. She flipped a page in her book. She hopped that she could one day find love. 

She heard some noise and looked ahead. She couldn't see anything. Her cabin was by the ocean shore and she would not venture to close to the waters at this hour. She picked up her lantern and squinted her eyes to see anything. That is when she saw it. A ship was docking. Not just any old ship. She saw a skull and crossbones symbol on a flag the ship had. A pirate ship!

She quickly blew out her lantern and picked up her dress. She ran like mad towards the village. "PIRATES!" She screamed as she rushed to the village's alert bell. She rang it with all of her strength. "PIRATES!"

* * *

Minako stood over the pot, holding a wooden spoon by her face. Her eyes watering from all of the spices she had put into the pot. "It's worse now then before!" She began to spit out fire. 

She tossed the spoon to the side and tossed herself onto the sofa. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

Suddenly, her door busted open. A man stood in the doorway holding a lit torch. "Arrh!" He said as he began to set her cabin on fire.

Minako hid behind the sofa. Hiding from the terrifying man. Her was huge and muscular. He had a beard and one eye was missing. She held her breath as the man walked around the cabin.

He then checked out one of the rooms, Usagi's and her bedroom, and then left. Minako let out some air. She quickly got up and saw that the fire was burning out of control. She started to rush out the front door when she heard something. She turned around to see one of the windows smashed in and a white haired man jumped through it. He stood up strait and grinned at her.

Minako did the first thing that came to her mind. She grabbed the huge pot of yuck from the fire and threw the contents at the pirate. The Pirate screamed and she then threw the pot at him. She picked up her dress and rushed out the door.

She heard screams all around her. She decided to run towards the woods, as it would be the safest place for her. As she ran she could feel that some one was chasing her. She let out a scream and tried to run even faster. She would not look back as she knew that would slow her down. She made it to the edge of the woods and she began to climb through them. She heard her dress tear, but that would not stop her. She did however stop when she felt something grab her from behind. She let out a scream as she looked fearfully at what grabbed her.

"Lets see how well you do with out a pot of boiling slush!" The white haired man snarled to her. She looked into his beautiful green eyes. How could eyes so beautiful, be that of a pirate?

She tried to get away, but couldn't. He was much too strong. She felt her eyes fill up with tears. She watched as a smile formed on his face. "You're mine!"

* * *

Usagi heard the alert bell. She looked up at Mamoru who let go of her hand. "Hide, I will try to defend you and the village!" He rushed towards his shop, leaving her alone. She looked around too see men starting to rush into their village. She gasped. "MINAKO!" She picked up her dress and started to run towards her cabin. Her heart was beating super fast. "Minako, please be safe!" She heard Minako scream. Her heart stopped. "MINAKO!" 

Usagi spotted a pipe and grabbed it. She rushed over to their cabin, which was completely in flames. "MINAKO!" She began to look all around her. She couldn't see any signs of her cousin.

"What is a pretty girl-" a man said behind her. She swung the pipe wildly into the guy's stomach. He bent over in pain and his long black hair covered his face.

Usagi began to run towards the woods. However, a white haired man came out, caring Minako over his shoulder. He grinned at Usagi. Usagi gasped and fell on her bottom.

"MINAKO! You-" She quickly got up and tried to hit him with the pipe she held. However, she couldn't budge it. She looked up to see the other pirate that she had nailed earlier holding the other end of the pipe.

"Hey captain, can I keep this feisty little Odango?" The black haired pirate asked the white haired pirate.

"Sure, what ever. Now, lets get the goods!" Minako looked up and gasped as the other pirate grabbed Usagi by the waist and tossed her onto his shoulder. Usagi began to kick and punch him. He wobbled while she did this, however, he never let go of her.

* * *

Ami rushed to a wounded man. She tore a part of her dress and wrapped it around his arm, which had a bullet in it. She tightened the cloth on his arm and he grunted in pain. 

Ami then started to get up as something hit her in the back of the head. She fell on top of the man.

Suddenly, Ami felt herself get lifted off of the ground. She tried to open her eyes, but couldn't.

"Lets get you some place safe." She heard a gentle man's voice say.

She smiled softly and then, she passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Whew, the first chapter of a long crazy story. I know that you all can guess whom the two pirates are that ran off with Usagi and Minako. Those poor guys are going to be in a world of trouble... lol. How about Ami's hero? Hee Hee… this should be one interesting story! You know the drill, review!**


	2. The Ship’s prisoners

Chapter 2; The Ship's prisoners

Minako groaned. She felt as if she was lying on a hard bed. She started to pick up her arm, but suddenly was splashed by ice-cold salt water.

"AGH!" She screamed, as she was jolted out of her slumber.

"WAKE UP!" A man's voice yelled.

Minako looked up to see the white haired pirate who had kidnapped her. "Why I otta…"

He smiled down at her and tossed the bucket to the side. "You otta what?"

Minako started to get up but she felt something restraining her. She looked up to see that she was hand cuffed to the ship. "Oh just dandy…" She groaned.

"Don't worry, we're out to sea now, I will release you from those hand cuffs." She looked up at him in shock. Was he being nice? He leaned over her and un-cuffed her hand. "Well, now that you are my prisoner, you have some chores to do!" Minako glared at him.

"Like the hell I will!" She yelled.

The captain smiled at her, amused. "Rei will be giving you your chores."

Minako stood up and kicked at him. The captain turned his back on her and laughed. "You know, you better straiten up your act soon or you will walk the plank."

Minako glared at him. She felt powerless. There was nothing in that room that she could throw at him.

"Common Odango, time to give you your assignment!"

"MY NAME IS USAGI! U-SA-GI! NOT ODANGO!"

Minako perked up. Usagi! She rushed up the stairs to see her cousin yelling at the black haired pirate. "USAGI!"

"MINAKO!" They ran to each other and hugged.

"How sweet… a reuniting!" The black haired pirate cooed.

Usagi took off her shoe and threw it at him. It hit him square in the head.

"HEY! Not nice!"

Usagi spat out her tongue and started to run to the edge of the boat with Minako. They both gasped horrified, as they could not see land for miles. They slumped their shoulders as the black haired pirate put his arms around both of them. "SIGH, isn't the ocean grand?"

Usagi punched his chin from underneath. "I hate it."

* * *

Ami opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times, allowing her eyes to focus.

"Are you alright?"

Ami gasped and sat strait up. She shook her head and looked at the guy. "Who are you… where am I… what-"

"Shhh… I am Taiki. I um… escaped a ship of pirates and I saw you were hit by some pirate and I figured I would…" He walked over to her and knelt by her side. "How do you feel?"

Ami studied the ground. "Where they after you?"

Taiki lowered his eyes. "I am the first captain's brother. When they realize I am missing, they will hunt me down."

Ami looked into his eyes. "Why did they attack us?"

Taiki shrugged. "They were out of food."

Ami shook her head. "I'm going to see if my friends are ok." She stood up and saw that there were in a cabin that was on fire. She quickly walked out the door and gasped in horror. The whole village was burnt down. She walked towards a man who was throwing things at a old store. She recognized him as the store's owner. Mamoru.

She walked past him to where her friend's cabin was. It was burnt down along with everyone else's. She shook her head and walked around. "MINAKO! USAGI!"

One guy stopped and looked at her strangely. "Miss, those two girls were taken by the pirates."

Ami jerked her head around to look at him. "WHAT!"

"They are gone, never to be seen again." The guy then walked off.

Ami glared towards the man who walked out of the cabin she was in the night before. "Taiki!"

He looked at her. "What?"

"I need to go to that ship and save my friends." She walked up to him. "Where is the ship going?"

Taiki bit his lip. "North."

She grabbed his hand. "Take me there."

He shook his head. "Don't worry, if you stay with me, they will find you."

Ami studied him and then nodded. 'Why is he so sure they will find him.'

Taiki smiled, as if he read her mind. "I have their treasure map."

* * *

The white haired pirate threw everything in his room onto the floor. "TAIKI!"

Some of the pirates rushed into his carters. "Captain!"

The pirate's eyes flashed with anger. "That Taiki did it again!" He kicked the table so that it would fall on the floor as well. "He thinks that by stealing the treasure map we would stop hunting for the ancient treasure! Such a good doer!"

The pirates all looked at each other. "Captain?"

The captain threw another item on the floor and stomped on it. "I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!"

The pirates started to leave. "HOLD IT! Bring me my prisoner!"

They smiled and rushed off. Moments later they dragged a kicking and screaming Minako back.

"You are to clean up this mess. I hate cleaning." He then walked out of the room.

"Is there anything you don't hate?" A pirate asked.

"SHUT UP!"

They then closed the door, leaving Minako to clean. She looked around. "As if!"

Suddenly the door opened and a pirate looked in. "Clean or you walk the plank!"

Minako picked up a book and threw it at the pirate.

"So much like the captain." The pirate moaned just before he was whacked by another book.

* * *

The black haired pirate closed the kitchen door and dragged Usagi with him into the kitchen. "You are going to cook today!"

Usagi grumbled.

"HEY! Makoto! Look who I have?" He yelled.

A beautiful brown haired girl popped her head up from behind a mountain of potatoes. "Did you bring me an assistant, Seiya-san?"

Usagi looked up at him. "Seiya?"

"That's me!" He then turned his attention to Makoto. "Can you make me those awesome hamburgers?"

Makoto laughed. "Yes!"

"JA NE!" Seiya let go of Usagi and left.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at him and turned to Makoto. "My cooking sucks."

Makoto looked at her and laughed. "Nice try. Come help me peal these potatoes."

* * *

Minako sighed as she leaned against the wall. The room was all fixed and shinning, as if no one ever had a tantrum fit. She got up and started to walk to the door. The moons light shined through the window. She gazed out the window for a moment. Then she saw the captain walk towards the room she was in. She panicked and took off a shoe, ready to throw it.

The door opened and the shoe flew. WACK!

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" The White haired captain yelled as he picked up her shoe and stormed at her.

'Ok, it doesn't work on this guy… shoot…' Minako backed up into a corner. She was ready for him to hit her. She braced herself for the hit.

"Pathetic. You did a lousy job of cleaning."

Minako opened her eyes and blinked. He insulted her cleaning skills? She looked at him. His back was to her. The moonlight made him look like an angel. He wore a loose white shirt with long sleeves. His hair was tied back. He wore tight black pants. If Minako didn't hate him… she would have melted. He was gorgeous.

He looked back at her. His green eyes sparkled. Minako shook it off. "I am a very good cleaner!" She told him.

He turned around to face her, and grinned. "You stink."

Minako blinked. "Why I otta!" She grabbed her other shoe, ready to throw it.

He rushed over to her and knocked the shoe out of her hand. "Throw one more thing at me, and I will do something to you far worse then walking the plank."

Minako looked away from him. Tears filled her eyes, but she would not let him have the gratitude of them falling. She looked at him with a firm expression. "I'd rather die then to be here on this stinking boat with a stuck up little pathetic…"

The captain's eyes danced with glee. "Oh? Die huh?" He grabbed a hold of her filthy and torn dress. "WHEW! You reek!" He grabbed a clothespin and stuck it on his nose as he pulled the girl out of his cabin. He quickly picked her up and tossed her over board.

"YIIIIIIII!" She screamed as she fell into the water.

He then grabbed a bar of soap and threw it at her. "Hope you can swim!"

The other pirates laughed as Minako glared at them. "OOOHHHH… If I was a witch I'd show them a thing or two…" She growled. She suddenly realized that the ship was at a halt. She looked up to see the other pirates climbing and jumping off of the boat. She looked over her shoulder and saw an island right behind her. She quickly swam over to the island and climbed out of the water onto the shore.

"NO NO NO!"

Minako looked as the other pirate threw Usagi off of the boat. He then jumped off behind her. He grabbed the kicking and screaming girl and swam to shore.

Minako picked up a branch and looked at him. If he touched her or Usagi in any way…

He smiled at Minako and tossed Usagi at her. "You two better bath or Captain Yaten will loose his temper again." He then was gone.

The girls looked at each other in shock. They were alone?

"I am here to make sure that you two don't run off."

The two girls jumped when they heard the icy female voice.

"I am Rei, Seiya's younger sister. You are my responsibility now." She flung her long raven hair over her shoulder and looked at them with her violet eyes. "I am strong enough to take both of you on."

Makoto swam over to the girls. "Hi ladies! It's so nice to see more girls!"

Minako and Usagi looked at the brown haired girl and smiled.

"We better move to another location so the captain doesn't watch us." Makoto said. She pointed to the ship where Yaten was throwing stuff overboard and yelling.

"Um, why is he so mad?" Usagi asked.

"Typical, my older brother stole the map. He feels that we should leave the history be and find newer treasures." Rei said.

Minako giggled. "So, um, he is a unique pirate?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "I think Captain Yaten will make him walk the plank this time."

Usagi frowned. "When will the captain let Minako and me go?"

Makoto laughed. "Never! They kidnapped me five years ago. Look at me now. Their chief."

Minako shook her head. "Usagi and I both can't cook."

Rei looked at them. "I am their only female pirate. I sit in the tree and shoot fire arrows at all of the cabins." She smiled. "I have done sword fighting as well. And I have killed many people."

Usagi grabbed onto Minako and they both looked at Rei in terror.

"Stop scaring them, Rei. Lets bath before the Captain starts looking for us."

* * *

Taiki and Ami rode on a horse going north. Ami smiled as she felt the air blow through her hair.

"Look, there they are!" Taiki said.

Ami looked over to see the pirate ship had docked on an island. "How can we ever get to it and save the others?"

Taiki lowered Ami off of his horse. "That's none of my concern." He then rode off, leaving Ami behind.

Ami nodded. He had a different mission. She understood it well. However, she could never ever fight all by herself. She was a doctor, not a hero. She looked over at the ship. A white haired guy jumped off of the ship. She decided to sit on a rock and think out a plan. She tapped her chin in thought. She could swim over to the ship; throw off the pirates… no no… that wouldn't work. She could go to a town that had even bigger ships and sail on the ship and blow up their pirate ship and save her friends…

She stood up and nodded. She will get help from a village nearby. She turned around and walked into a wet object. She looked up and saw the white haired pirate. He grinned down at her. "I think I remember you… I saw a friend of mine run off with you!" He grinned and grabbed the girl, tossing her on her shoulder.

"IEEEE!"

* * *

Taiki heard her yell as he slowed down his horse. He looked back to see if he could see anything. "Ami…" He turned his head and started to go the way he was going when he heard the captain's voice.

"Taiki, I know you're near. Bring back our treasure map and nothing will happen to this blue haired girl… but, if you go… she will be fed to the sharks!"

Taiki bit his lip. No, this is his problem. He got her involved. "Damn map." He hated to see history getting messed up for vein reasons. He shook his head.

"Taiki! GO! HIDE! I don't care about myself! Save the map!"

"SHUT UP!"

Taiki looked towards where her voice came from. She agreed with him? Taiki's heart started to beat faster. A plan formed in Taiki's head as he ordered his horse to go back to Ami.

* * *

Ami watched as Taiki rode in on his horse. "Taiki!"

"Here Yaten, here's the map. Give me the girl." Taiki said as he tossed the map at Yaten.

Yaten in return tossed Ami at Taiki. "It's mine!" He picked up the map and opened it. He stared at it as Taki grabbed Ami and rode off. "TAIKI! When I get you… I will shoot you myself!"

Yaten dropped the map and the map said; "Got you!"

* * *

**Hee hee.. Hope you all like the story thus far. Don't worry; it'll only get better. How is Ami going to save her friends? Will Yaten loose his temper and make the two feisty girls walk the plank? And Seiya, what is up his sleeves? **

**I thought that Rei would make a great pirate. Heehee. Well, it's almost dinnertime… how will the crew deal with Usagi's cooking? Find out… REVIEW!**


	3. Next day

Chapter 3: Dinner

The night was setting and Makato called everyone in for dinner. Captain Yaten sat at the foot of the table, grumbling under his breath. All of the pirates avoided him like the pelage. They all knew that when he grumbled like that, he wanted blood.

Minako and Usagi carried two big pots around the table as the pirates helped themselves to the stew.

Makato leaned over Seiya and handed him a hamburger with everything on top. "I made this myself, while Usagi made everything else."

Seiya smiled. "THANK YOU!" He grabbed the burger and began eating it as if he had never had anything else to eat before.

Usagi stopped by Yaten. He looked up at her and glared at her. "Minako will bring me my stew."

Usagi looked towards her cousin and walked away from Yaten. Minako walked up to him and he glared at her. "You shall serve me." Minako nodded and poured the stew into his bowl. He waved his hand and dismissed her. She walked over to Usagi.

Yaten took a bite of the stew. His eyes lit up and his face turned red. The other pirates looked at their food and dropped their spoons. Seiya licked his fingers and smiled.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS!" Yaten yelled as he spat fire everywhere.

"Stew, with a twist!" Usagi said proudly.

Yaten pulled out his gun and aimed it at her. "The "twist" is fire! I should shoot you down right now!"

Usagi didn't flinch. "Go ahead. It's not as if we're ever going to go home again."

Seiya quickly stood up. "I'll punish her, Captain. After all, she is my prisoner."

Yaten glared at him, but lowered his gun. "What do we eat now?"

Minako sighed. Yaten glared at her. "What do you know how to cook?"

Minako smiled. "Spicer stews."

Yaten shook his head and sat down.

"More please!"

Yaten raised an eyebrow as a pirate shoved his bowl towards Minako. She scooped out some of the stew and gave it to him.

"She is my servant, I do not want to ever hear you say please to her again." Yaten said as he got up. He glared at Makoto. "Make me a tuna platter. I will be in my quarters." Yaten then left the room.

"Minako, will you stay here and serve the pirates while I make Yaten a Tuna plater?" Makato then left the room.

Suddenly, none of the pirates were eating. A couple of them stared at her and narrowed their eyes. Minako started to feel funny.

"MEN! BEHAVE!" Rei walked into the room and tossed her hat on the hat rack. Her raven hair was loose and she wore a red shirt, and tight black pants. She sat into her chair and held out a bowl to Minako. Minako quickly filled it.

Rei took a small sip of the stew and glared at Minako. She threw the bowl at Minako. "Did you make this?"

"No ma'am. My cousin did." Minako said meekly.

"I demand a different meal. NOW!"

Minako quickly rushed out of the room.

* * *

Seiya put his arms around Usagi. He put his head on top of her head. He didn't really want to punish Usagi.

"If you are going to rape me, you better just get it done and over with as I have no chance."

Seiya twisted Usagi around to face him. The moonlight caught her hair and made his heart stop beating. "Odango, I would never do that to you."

Usagi looked at him in awe. "Then why do you hold me so?"

Seiya regretfully let her go. He then walked to the other side of the room that he had taken her into. He grabbed a mop and a bucket. "Here, scrub the deck." He had a reputation to keep and this was the only punishment that he could think of that would not hurt her so.

Usagi took the mop from him and the bucket. She then grinned as she whacked him from behind his knees with the mops stick. His knees buckled and she took the iron bucket and shoved it on his head. She then started to run away when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She let out a shriek as she fell backwards, onto the man who grabbed her. She looked up and saw Seiya, with the bucket still on top of his head smiling down at her. The moonlight can play so many tricks as it made him glow like an angel.

"Odango, you should not have done that!" Seiya then grabbed her legs and pulled her whole body closer to him. He stared down at her. His eyes twinkled with playfulness. For some odd reason, Usagi felt safe with him.

Suddenly, her stomach let out a loud rumble. Seiya looked at her surprised and burst out laughing.

"I haven't eaten in hours!" She hissed at him.

"Well, you do need to loose some weight…" He teased.

Usagi pushed herself away from him. She started to get up when she saw that Seiya wasn't paying any attention to her. Suddenly her hair was yanked.

"You're not getting away that easy!" He stood up and picked her up. He carried her out onto the deck and tossed her down. He then tossed her the mop and bucket again. "I will be watching you, Odango." He then turned his back to her and waved as he left her alone on the deck. "Ja!"

* * *

Minako gave Rei a different meal. Rei wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What the hell is this?"

Minako studied the plate. "Um, potatoes, green smock and chopped fish of some sort."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Who made it?"

"Um… it was something I scrounged up…" Minako said nervously.

Rei slammed her hands on the table. "Do you want me to give you to these men?"

Minako looked around the room at the men who licked their lips. "Errr…. NO!"

Rei grabbed the girl's collar. "Then I suggest you get me something else!"

Makato walked into the room. "No fret, Rei. I have some fantastic chicken filet!"

Rei let go of Minako and sat down. "Thank GOD! I thought we were to starve!"

Minako let out a sigh and she backed out of the room. She walked up to the deck. She looked towards captain Yaten's quarters. She saw a glimpse of the white hair. "I hate him." She muttered.

"You and me both."

Minako jumped, startled. "Usagi! You're cleaning the deck?"

Usagi tossed the mop down and stomped on it. "Yeah, that Seiya is a total jerk!"

Minako laughed. "I think he is nicer then Yaten."

Suddenly, Usagi's face went pale and something grabbed Minako. "I heard that. Thank you for agreeing with me that I am a mean pirate! I am the most handsome and meanest pirate around!"

Minako looked up at the conceded Yaten. "Handsome? You are so vein!"

Yaten glared at her. "I am not!"

"Are too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!" Yaten yanked Minako over to the wheel where a pirate stirred the boat. "I think it's time to show you who is boss." He let go of Minako as he placed his hand on the wheel. He then glared at the pirate. "Leave."

The pirate rushed off in fear. Yaten took over the wheel. "I hate stirring this ship." He looked at Minako. "Would you like to stir it?"

Minako shook her head. She wanted off the damn boat!

Yaten grabbed her and pulled her in front of him so that she faced the wheel. He grabbed her hands and placed them on the wheel. He then smiled. "Good, now you can stir this ship." He then let go and his smile broadened as he heard Minako scream and fly about a foot away from the wheel. He turned around and grabbed the wheel. "Dumb wench! You could have made the ship crash!"

Minako stood up. She glared at the captain who glared back at her. "I HATE YOU!" She yelled and then rushed off of the deck.

* * *

Usagi felt the sun start to warm her skin. The sun was rising. She let out a sigh. She then heard waves crashing into the boat. She opened her eyes and gasped. It wasn't a dream… she was still on the pirate ship! She sat up and looked over at the pirate who smiled down at her.

"Oh? I thought I would have to use this." He said as he showed her the bucket that she had used to clean the deck with the night before. The pirate glanced in the bucket and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, why waste the water?" He then dumped the contents on Usagi who was wide-awake already. "SEIYA!"

Seiya laughed and dropped the bucket as he ran off. Usagi grabbed the mop and rushed off after him. She was furious! How dare he? Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind. She used the mop to whack the person.

"ARGH! GIVE ME THAT!"

Usagi recognized the voice instantly. Captain Yaten. He yanked the mop from her grasp and yanked her to the center of the deck. Seiya was already long gone. "I should just make you walk the plank. However, I have a punishment for you that is even better then that!" He pulled something out of his pocket and suddenly, her head felt lighter, a whole lot lighter. She glanced sideways and saw golden strings falling everywhere. Wait, it was not golden string… it was her hair! She gasped in horror as she felt the rest of the hair from the other bun gets sliced as well. Tears built up in her eyes, but she blinked them back. She would not gratify him with tears. Suddenly she was turned around to face Yaten.

Yaten grinned. "Much better!"

She glared at him.

Yaten studied her face.

She still glared at him…

Yaten's eyes fell towards her chest.

She still glared at him….

Yater put his knife in his mouth and carefully picked up the locket she wore. He flicked it open.

"NO! Don't!" She yelled.

To late. Yaten eyed the contents in her locket. He pulled out a piece of paper and shook it open. He studied it for a moment. He then looked at her necklace. He fingered the locket and then yanked it off of her neck. He then grabbed the knife out of his mouth with the same hand that he had the locket in. "Well Well… I do believe I have found something of absolute value… Usagi… or should I say, Lady Usagi? Heir to the fortune that was suppose to be mine… and to think, I was going to not take you…" Yaten grinned as he looked deeply into her eyes, as if he was searching her soul. "I bet you don't know nothing of me… huh?"

Usagi kicked him. "Like why the hell would I know anything of a disgusting pirate like you!"

Yaten wiggled his nose. "You stink."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "I wonder why?" She said sarcastically.

Yaten started to yank on her dress. He used his knife to slice at the dress.

"HEY!" Usagi yelled.

Yaten ignored her as he kept searching for something. "Strip!"

Usagi gulked at him. "What!"

"You heard me! Strip damn it!"

Minako rushed over. "Usagi!" She was in shock at the sight. Usagi's hair was now shoulder length, but still in their buns. Yaten had a knife and was slicing up Usagi's dress. He stopped and smiled at the other girl. "GET HER!" He barked, even though it was only the three of them on the deck. Suddenly, a mob of hugh pirates ran over to Minako. She let out a scream and tried to run away. Yaten gestured for the other pirates to pull her to him. He let go of Usagi and Usagi was instantly was grabbed by another pirate.

Yaten eyed the other girl. "Why did I not recognize you two? Why is it that I over looked the most valuable treasure?" He moved his knife so that it caught the sunlight and shined in to Minako's face. He felt around the collar of her dress until his fingers grasped a chain. He yanked it out and Minako's eyes widened. "That's mine!" She quickly kicked at Yaten. Yaten smiled triumphantly as he grasped the chain and yanked it from her neck. He put the two lockets together and studied them. "Now this is a prize!"

Minako started to kick the other Pirates. "LET ME GO!"

Usagi bit one. "YUCK!"

Yaten turned around and quickly sliced up Minako's dress. She let out a scream of utter humiliation.

"There it is, the mark of the blessed child!" Yaten's smile broadened even more as he tore Minako's dress away from a birthmark on her shoulder. It was in the shape of a star. He went over to Usagi and tore the shoulder of her dress off. A shape of a C was there… or a crescent moon. He narrowed his eyes. There, before him, were two ladies of an old bloodline… that were filthy rich. His eyes sparkled with joy. "Boys, we have a new quest!"

* * *

Seiya watched as Makato made breakfast. "Could you give me a portion for the two girls?"

Makato looked back at Seiya and smiled. "They have gone all day with out eating, haven't they?" She said referring to the day before.

"Hai. I feel bad for them." Seiya smiled at the girl. "Don't tell any one though, alright?"

Makato winked at him and continued to cook. Seiya let out a sigh and walked out to the dock. Golden feathers caught his eyes as they floated by him. He looked ahead to see piles of golden hair blowing away in the wind as Yaten glowed over some object. Seiya couldn't see anything more cause of all of the other pirates who were snickering. Seiya walked up to them and then gasped. Odango's hair was sliced off! Plus her clothes we sliced into pieces. Along with her cousin who still had her hair. His heart stopped beating. Her long beautiful hair. Seiya saw the look of hate on her face, and it was aimed at Yaten. Seiya saw that Yaten held a knife. Without thinking, Seiya yanked out his own knife.

SLICE!

Silence.

White feathery hair began to mingle with the blonde hair.

"…."

Seiya looked in his hand, which now held Yaten's ponytail. He smiled at himself as he let it fall onto the ground.

"…."

Minako looked at the two pirates. She was scared… Yaten's face was full of horror and shock. Seiya put his knife back into his pocket and looked at the girls. He winked at them and then rushed away. Yaten's face turned bright red suddenly.

"MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Suddenly Yaten erupted. He turned to where Seiya once stood. "I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"What do you think I would have done to you for doing the same thing to me!" Usagi screamed.

Yaten didn't even hear her. His face was red and he withdrew his sword. "SEIYA!" Yaten then vanished as he rushed off after Seiya.

The pirates looked at each other, baffled by Seiya's attack. They then looked at the two women who they held in their grasp. Hardly any clothes were left on the women.

"I wouldn't do anything if I were you…" came a cold female voice.

The pirates all looked up as Rei walked up to the girls. "Dresses never work on the ship any ways." She told the two.

"CURSE YOU SEIYA! I HATE RUNNING!"

Rei shook her head. "My poor brother. He let his feelings get the better of him again."

Usagi crouched down and touched her hair. Yaten's own hair still mostly was in its tie, as Seiya cut it just an inch below his scalp. Usagi looked up at Rei. "Why would he do something so crazy?"

Sweat drop.

"You do not know?" Rei said in disbelief.

Usagi gathered her hair. "No…"

Minako shook her head. "He did it for you, dummy!"

Usagi didn't falter. She just stared at her hair that had been freed from her head. "Oh."

* * *

**A/N**

**Woo Hoo! Things are getting exciting! What was it that Yaten discovered? Will Seiya live after this day? HEY! What's going on with Ami and Taiki? Don't forget to … REVIEW!**

**zzzzzz**

**Prieview:**

**Yaten glared at the pirates. He unfolded the two map pieces and placed them side-by-side. He studied them. "Bring me the wenches!"**

**One pirate cleared his throat. "Um, Captain… Seiya took the girls…"**

"**WHAT!"**

**zzzzzzz**

**Uh Oh, Seiya is being such a bad boy! Don't forget to check out my other stories! **


	4. New Quest

Chapter 4: New Quest

Usagi grabbed her hair that was on the deck. She was able to gather it up in a bow.Some tears fell as she thought of what had happened.She then put the hair into her undergarments. Rei was trying to find the two girls something to wear. Sadly, Reis clothes did not fit. Rei kicked at her dresser. "I'll be right back. I know that Makato's clothes will be too long, but I think I know whose clothes you will fit in." She then left her quarters.

Minako let out a sigh. "She has been so kind to us."

Usagi leaned back. "Hai. As long as we do not cook for her." Usagi laughed.

Minutes later, Rei walked into the room holding two outfits. She grinned something wicked. "Here you go ladies! Try these on!" She tossed the outfits to the two blondes. The girls began to strip and put on the clothes. The clothes were defiantly men's clothes. Usagi fumbled with the buttons seeing that half of them were missing. Rei looked at her and smiled. "Perfect fit! Here, let me sew that up for you." Rei grabbed a needle and thread from her sewing equipment.

"You can sew?" Usagi asked dumbly.

"Yes, these men are always ripping their clothes." Rei sighed as she sewed. She then tied a knot and used her scissors to cut the left over thread from the needle.

"Um, whose clothes are these?" Usagi asked as Rei took down Usagi's hair.

"Your hero's." Rei said calmly, but smiling the whole time.

"Wait, these are Seiya's!" Usagi gasped turning to Rei.

"My brother will not mind, honest!" Rei laughed. "Any ways, you needed some clothes…"

Minako smiled. Her shirt had all of it's buttons and was pressed. "Wow, I didn't know that Seiya was good about having nicely pressed clothes."

Rei replied and she snipped at Usagi's hair with her sewing scissors as she had grabbed. "They are not Seiya's."

Minako looked at Rei. "Whose are they?

Rei grinned wickedly. "Yaten's."

"Give me those scissors!"

Rei laughed as she kept the scissors away from Minako. "Sorry! But those are the only clothes your size."

"Then I'll shred all of his clothes in his quarters!"

Rei just laughed.

* * *

Seiya, convinced that he lost Yaten, came out of his hiding place and let out a yawn. He slowly skipped down the stairs to Makato's kitchen. She was standing over a pot of boiling stew.

"I see that your helper is not here today." Seiya said with a grin.

"Oh don't sound so sad! She's getting her hair fixed and new clothes." Makato said with out turning around.

"Huh? I'm not sad!" Seiya said in mock shock. He then sniffed the aroma of the food. "Uummmmm… That smells so good!" He reached over to grab a piece of chicken.

WACK!

Seiya pulled his hand back. "NOT NICE!" He rubbed hand.

"Prying hands always get it." Makato winked and handed Seiya a piece of bread. "Now get out!"

Seiya laughed and rushed up the stairs. He put the bread into his mouth ready to take a bite when he heard a voice. He looked sideways, towards the voice. A girl with short shoulder length loose blonde hair stood on the boat leaning on the rail. She wore tight black pants and a loose long sleeved white shirt. She sung a beautiful tune. Seiya let go of the piece of bread, letting it hang out of his mouth. His eyes widened. He watched as she turned around and looked at him. She smiled.

"Um, your bread is hanging out of your mouth." She said, giggling. She tilted her head to the side; her hair blew in the wind.

Seiya yanked the bread out of his mouth. He walked up to her. "Are those my clothes?"

Usagi blushed. "Rei said you wouldn't mind…"

Seiya fingered the shirt where Rei sewed it together to cover Usagi's chest. "Rei did this, didn't she?"

Usagi looked down at the sewn part. "I'm sorry, was this shirt-"

Seiya looked into her eyes, which stopped her mid-sentence. Their eyes locked. Both of their heart began to flutter.

"Odango… You look simply beautiful…" Seiya whispered to her.

She blushed. She didn't know what to say. She rarely got complements.

"Hey, you two!"

Seiya turned around to see Minako in Yaten's clothes. Her hair blew in the wind. Seiya burst out laughing. "Yaten will kill you!"

Minako smiled sheepishly. "It was Rei's idea."

Seiya looked at the two girls. Both of them had very bad sunburns and looked worn down. Seiya smiled as he took another bite out of his bread.

"Um, ano… Thank you, Seiya-san." Minako said. She bowed to him.

Seiya looked at her surprised. "Why thank me?"

"If you didn't come by sooner, Yaten may have killed one of us." She replied.

"I know Yaten. He's bark but no bite. It has been hard on him ever since he took over being captain." Seiya offered the girls the rest of his bread.

"He is so mean." Minako pouted. She took half of the left over bread.

"I can't believe you cut off all of his beautiful hair!" Usagi exclaimed as she took the other half.

Seiya shook his head and leaned back. "Me neither. It must have been something I ate."

Usagi chewed the bread thoughtfully. "Why are you so nice to us?"

Seiya shrugged his shoulders. "I never took you to be a prisoner… I just thought you were so beautiful and um… I" He looked around the ship. He looked at the girls and smiled. "Would you girls like to escape with me?"

Usagi looked at him in shock.

Minako nodded her head with out thinking.

Seiya grabbed the two girls by the waist and jumped into a small boat that the pirates had to go to shore with. He lowered the boat slowly, having Usagi help him. Once they were lowered into the water, Seiya cut the rope and grabbed the orbs. The girls looked behind Seiya and saw what he had seen. There was an island that was not to far away. The girls looked at each other with happiness.

"You two better not run away from me when we get to shore." Seiya joked.

Usagi smiled. 'Why is Seiya doing this?'

* * *

Yaten stormed into his quarters. Seiya was nowhere to be found. Yaten then called all of the pirates together. They all were there except Seiya and Taiki.

Yaten glared at the pirates. He unfolded the two map pieces and placed them side-by-side on his table. He studied them. "Bring me the wenches!"

One pirate cleared his throat. "Um, Captain… Seiya took the girls…"

"WHAT!"

"John here saw him in a boat with the two girls…" A big muscular pirate said pointing to a little skinny pirate.

John shook his head. "Not me!" He looked terrified.

Yaten's face turned red and steam came out of his ears. "First he cut my hair… now he stole my wench!" Yaten fingered his short hair. "FIND HIM! KILL HIM! Bring me both wenches!"

The pirates never had seen Captain Yaten so angry. "Kill him?"

"Yes! I've had it with that guy!" Captain Yaten threw the table onto the floor again. He kicked the table and glared at it. "When she returns to me, have her clean my quarters again." He then walked off, leaving behind some very surprised pirates.

* * *

Taiki got off of his horse. He quickly reached up for Ami and pulled her off of the horse. Ami smiled sheepishly at the tall man as he pulled out the map. They stood in front of a museum. He smiled down at her. "I use to work here before I became a pirate. I only did it to make Seiya and Rei happy." He guided the girl into the museum.

"YO! " He yelled as he entered the museum with Ami. Ami stiffened. She felt something in the air. Something was wrong.

Taiki stopped suddenly. He must have sensed it as well. "Ami-san…we better leave." He whispered.

They started to back out. Suddenly, a bunch of people with swords appeared. They all were big and gruffly looking.

"PIRATES!" Taiki yelled as he grabbed Ami and they made a mad dash to the door.

A pirate stepped in front of them. Taiki made a fist and slammed it into the pirate's jaw. He then pulled out his sword as the pirate made a fist and punched at Taiki.

"TAIKI-SAN!" Ami screamed. Suddenly she felt some one grab her from behind. Ami kicked the pirate, but her kick proved to do nothing. The pirate slugged her in the face. She went out cold.

Taiki swung his sword at the other pirate. The pirate grinned and pulled out his bigger sword. Taiki studied the sword for a moment, took a deep breath, and lunged for the pirate. The other pirate made a low hit. His sword plumaged into Taiki's stomach. Taiki's sword though, made it through the pirate's chest. The pirate went limp. Taiki pulled away from the pirate, however, another pirate stood behind him. Taiki could feel the blade of the other pirate's sword pressing against Taiki's back.

"Arh, Pirate. It seems that yee has a treasure map I be needing." The Pirate said to Taiki.

Taiki smirked. "I have no map for you."

"Arh, that be ok. I be taking yee and the girl anyways." Suddenly Taiki felt something hit him on the head and he fell to the ground. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Seiya rowed the boat onto the island. He helped the two girls out of the boat. Seiya smiled at the pirate ship as it kept going away. He grabbed the girls by their elbows and rushed them into the forest that was just behind them.

"There must be a place for you ladies to call for help and get taken back home." He said as they reached a clearing. "Like here! Just do a smoke signal."

Usagi smiled up at Seiya. "Why did you rescue us from Captain Yaten?"

Seiya frowned. "I don't know. I never was a fond one for making a lady suffer." He looked at Usagi and touched her hair. "Plus, your hair… that was more then punishment for you. It must have taken your whole life to grow it that long."

Usagi fingered her short hair. "Yes, it did."

Minako smiled and left the two to talk. She liked Seiya. He was so nice. She saw a piece of fruit in a tree and grabbed it. Fresh fruit was always the best! Suddenly, and arrow roared past her head and into the tree. She gasped in horror and pulled the fruit from the tree. With out thinking, she rushed back to Seiya and Usagi. "We have trouble!" She gasped.

Seiya stood up and removed his sword from its seethe. He looked around them. Minako went to stand by her cousin.

A arrow flew past Seiya. He looked where it came from and a man holding the bow slowly walked out of the woods and into the clearing. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore some sort of animal skin over his torso and bottom half. He glared at Seiya. The girls screeched as another person appeared behind them also with a bow and arrow aimed at Minako. She had aqua hair that fell to her shoulders. She wore the same outfit, but her's showed off her beautiful figure.

"You will never leave this island alive!" Stated the blonde male.

* * *

**A/N: The adventure is just beginning, my dears! Can you guess who it is that is on the island taking Seiya and the girls hostage? Don't forget to review. Oh, and if you get bored, check out my other great stories! **

**Preview:**

**Yaten climbed off of the little boat and onto the island. His pirates followed him. Yaten pulled out his sword; he had a bad felling about this island. **

"**Captain, should we-?"**

"**SHHH!" Yaten ordered. Suddenly a bow flew by his head. He glared in the direction it had come from. A man with short blonde hair appeared. He held the bow and arrow aimed at Yaten. **

**Yaten snickered. "Do you think that one measly person would scare me?"**

**Suddenly about fifty people came out of the woods with their arrows, and some had spears.**

"**No." The blonde said calmly. "But how about this many?"**

**Yaten growled. "Give me back what is mine, and we will leave peacefully."**

**The man's eyes gleamed. "You're too late, if you mean the boy and his two girl friends."**


	5. Captive

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! WAH!

Captive:

Ami blinked a couple of times. She let her eyes adjust to the room. She was so cold. She looked down at herself and realized that she only had on her undergarments. She bit back any words or sounds that wanted to come out. All she could do was think of Taiki. She glanced around and didn't see him any where.

"ARGH! The treasure map you low life! Give it to me!" A pirate yelled from above. Ami looked up but could not see anything.

"Never!" Taiki's voice came.

WHACK!

Ami flinched at the horrible sound of something hitting Taiki.

"Give us the map or I shall kill your little girlfriend down below." The other voice said.

Ami felt something drip on her shoulder. She looked at it and saw it was blood. "Taiki!" She exclaimed.

"She's awake!" The pirate yelled.

Ami closed her eyes tightly as the door flew open and two pirates came down to take her up on deck. They dragged her up to the deck.Ami tried to look at Taiki. Her eyes had a hard time due to the sun, but then, when they did focus, she looked away. Taiki was all beaten up and bloody. His shirt was torn. It looked as if they were beating him with a whip. She knew that they needed Taiki, but not her. Soon she will look just as bad.

"Let go of her! She has nothing to do with this!" Taiki yelled.

The two pirates held Ami.

"Alright men. It's time to show this Pirate who is boss." The pirate who had been beating on Taiki yelled. Before Ami realized what had happened, she felt her jaw get hit by a force that made her almost loose conscious. She looked at Taiki who had his arms chained behind his back. Anger flew from him.

"DON'T YOU DARE HIT HER!" He yelled.

Ami spat up some blood. She must have bit her mouth when he hit her. The pirates laughed and one grabbed Ami's face, forcing her to look at him. "I wonder how you taste."

Ami's eyes grew in horror.

Taiki growled. He looked back at the Pirate in front of him. "I will give you the map, if you let her go."

The Pirate grinned. "First the map."

Taiki looked at his boot. "No, first let her go." He looked back up and glared at the pirate. The Pirate grabbed Taiki's boot and tried to rip it off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Taiki warned. The Pirate laughed and yanked off the boot. Suddenly, a knife flew out at the pirate and went into his chest. Taiki kicked the pirate and head bucked him. He then rushed over to the two pirates that had Ami and side kicked the one to her right before he did a twist and kicked the other in the jaw. Taiki then fell on his knees and coughed up some blood. Ami, who was freed, rushed to his side. She touched a cut on his cheek. He squirmed.

She then hugged him. He was in shock as she embraced him and said, "Thank you."

"The pirate over there, he should have some keys-" Taiki started, but Ami rushed over and grabbed the keys before he even finished his sentence. She found the right key and his wrists were freed. He smiled at her. "Thank you."

Ami blushed and looked down. Her face turned red as she realized what she was wearing. Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her. She looked up as Taiki had undone his shirt, taken it off, and put it around her. She was so relieved. He smiled at her and did up the top button on her so it would not fall off. "It's not a dress, but it'll cover you up."

She quickly embraced him. "Thank you!"

"Let's get off of this boat before anyone sees us." Taiki said.

"The map!" Ami exclaimed as she stood up by his side.

"I have it, it's safe." Taiki smiled and grabbed her as they rushed towards a small boat.

* * *

Yaten grumbled under his breath. His boats were almost to shore. He stomped his foot, getting impatient. A pirate looked up at him, but said nothing. 

Yaten brushed his fingers through his now short hair. "Damn him. It took me years to get it that long, and now he endangers my treasure!" He grumbled.

Finally, they hit the shore line. Yaten climbed off of the little boat and onto the island. His pirates followed him. Yaten pulled out his sword; he had a bad felling about this island.

"Captain, should we-?"

"SHHH!" Yaten ordered. Suddenly a arrow flew by his head. He glared in the direction it had come from. A man with short blonde hair appeared. He held the bow and arrow aimed at Yaten.

Yaten snickered. "Do you think that one measly person would scare me?"

Suddenly about fifty people came out of the woods with their arrows, and some had spears.

"No." The blonde said calmly. "But how about this many?"

Yaten growled. "Give me back what is mine, and we will leave peacefully."

The man's eyes gleamed. "You're too late, if you mean the boy and his two girl friends."

"What!" Yaten growled.

"They are being prepared for the ritual." The man said. "You are not aloud to be here during the ritual unless you do not value your life."

Yaten started to see flames. "DAMN! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

The guy shot Yaten with an arrow. It went into his shoulder. Yaten looked at his shoulder, anger growing even more. Blood started to drip down it. Then, he calmly said, "Do you know, why I am the Captain of this ship?"

The blond male raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Yaten tightened his arm up and yanked the arrow out of it. "Because, of this." Suddenly, his wound began to glow and the wound healed itself.

The blonde male stumbled towards Yaten. "How lucky to find four of the special children in one day!" Then he yelled out an order, "Kill the Pirates except the white haired one!"

Yaten yelled, "ATTACK!"

* * *

Seiya shook his head. He was tied up to some sort of tree in the middle of some sort of Grass house. He kicked his legs in frustration. "I'm a pirate damn it! I should be able to get out of here with no problems!" He wiggled to try to free himself from the rope. 

"You talk way too much."

Seiya looked over. A tall woman with long dark green hair stood in the grass house now with him. She held a spear. "I take it that you are going to tenderize me for dinner." Seiya sneered. The woman ignored him and walked up to him and undid his shirt.

"HEY!" He yelled.

The woman examined his chest. "Where is it?" She asked.

"What?" Seiya replied.

"Your mark."

"HUH!"

"Are you not a blessed child?" The woman asked.

"If I am not?"

"You die." She replied.

"If I am?"

"You live."

"What does the mark look like?" Seiya asked half hearted.

"A star."

Seiya looked at the woman for a moment. A star? He remembered Yaten saying something about star markings. Yaten even showed him his own star mark. He said something about treasure being associated with it. Seiya sighed. "You have the wrong person."

"You were with the chosen girls." She said as she examined his torso, and then his shoulders.

"They were my catch." He said proudly.

"Then you must die." She said, as she tugged at his pants.

"HEY! Leave my pants alone!" He yelled.

Suddenly, the blonde male came in. "We got another chosen one. He didn't go easy though, we had to tranquilize him." He then looked at Seiya. "Does he bare the mark?"

"I'm still looking, Haruka." The woman replied.

"Find it, and if you don't, kill him." Haruka turned to leave.

"Asswhole." Seiya muttered.

SLAP!

Haruka slapped Seiya across the face.

"You hit like a girl!" Seiya spat out.

"I AM a girl!" Haruka growled back.

Seiya didn't respond for a second. "Um, you have nothing up top."

SLAP!

"That's none of your concern!" Haruka growled. "On second thought, Setsuna, I want to kill him." She then left.

Setsuna sighed as she fidgeted with Seiya's pants. "I told you, I am not a blessed child!"

She smiled at him. "I still want to make sure."

Seiya rolled his eyes and kicked the woman. She got up and aimed her spear at him. "I will be right back." She then left the straw house. Seiya sighed. Suddenly, the door opened again and Yaten was thrown in. The door then closed. Seiya glared at Yaten. 'Oh great, now I have three people who can't wait to see me dead nearby and I am stuck to a damn tree!'

* * *

Usagi smiled as the women put a necklace on her and played with her hair. 

Minako turned to Usagi. "I can not believe that we are being treated like royalty!"

Usagi frowned. "I hope Seiya is alright."

"Of course he is! He was with us!" Minako smiled. She had no idea why they were being treated so well, but Minako didn't question it.

Usagi looked out the window. "Be safe."

Haruka walked in the room and the girls tried to cover themselves up. Haruka laughed. "Do I really look that much like a man? Haruka laughed as the aqua haired girl walked up to her and hugged her.

"We will talk about that tonight." She winked at Haruka.

Haruka said, "Yes, we will." She winked back at the other girl.

Usagi blushed.

"What is going on with Seiya." Minako asked.

"He will be killed by me." Haruka said proudly.

"He saved our lives so many time!" Usagi screeched.

Haruka shrugged her shoulders. "He was not chosen. The other one was."

"What other one?" Minako asked.

"The one with white hair."

* * *

Yaten opened his eyes. Everything was a blurry mess. He felt dizzy. He tried to sit up but couldn't. He shook his head. He then looked in front of him and saw Seiya come into focus. Seiya smiled and nodded. 

"WHAT! YOU!" Yaten tried to get up, but failed miserably. He then tried to wiggle over to Seiya. "I'm going to kill you!"

Seiya rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

Yaten started to wiggle like a worm over to Seiya and when he was close enough, bit him.

"OUCH! What the hell!" Seiya looked down at Yaten who was munching at his leg. Seiya kicked his leg, which made Yaten tighten his jaw. "STOP THAT YOU IDIOT!"

Yatten glared at Seiya and bit harder.

"What's going on in here?" Haruka ran in and her eye brows rose with amusement at the sight. "I take it you two are long lost friends."

Yaten finally let go of Seiya. "HE CUT MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! I WANT HIM DEAD!"

Haruka let out a laugh. "Don't worry, he will be dead soon since he not a chosen child."

Yaten eyes widened as he rolled onto his back. "The chosen kids? The ones who bare the marks?"

Haruka smiled "That's right."

"The treasure that is fit to run kingdoms." Yaten said softly.

"No, we do not need treasure. We need the blessing of the gods."

Yaten glared at her. "Our blood is no ones to take!"

Seiya let out a laugh. "So, you know all about the chosen children."

Yaten glared at Seiya. "They plan to use the blood of the chosen children to offer it so that they will receive blessings."

Seiya rolled his eyes. "I don't understand any of this shit."

Haruka leaned over Seiya. "Of course you don't, you are not chosen."

"You can't make the offering with out all of the chosen children's blood." Yaten smirked. "Kill that boy, he means nothing."

Haruka looked at Yaten with interest. Yaten smirked.

"Kill him? Why don't you want to kill him?" Haruka asked.

"How can I? I'm tied up." Yaten said.

Haruka studied Seiya. He had no marks on his chest, or shoulders. She grabbed his hair and yanked him from the tree, ripping the rope from his wrists. She grabbed his wrists so he could not escape. Nothing on his back. Haruka looked at Yaten who seemed to be growing a little nervous.

She then took her spear and tore off Seiya's pants. Seiya turned red. Haruka smiled. He still had underwear on though.

"I found it, the mark of the chosen child." She said, referring to a crescent moon on his inner thigh. "But, I did want to see you dead."

* * *

Rei waited on the ship with some of the other Pirates. "What's taking them so long to retrieve those girls?" Rei was worried for her younger brother though. She punched the ship. "Shimatta." 

"Rei! Some one is coming!" A Pirate yelled. Rei opened her eyes and looked out to the ocean. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" She yelled, realizing it was not Yaten. She quickly grabbed her bow and arrow and started to aim at the attackers. An arrow flew towards her and hit her in the arm. She stumbled backwards but didn't falter. She aimed another arrow and shot it out.

"Michiru!" A girl's voice screamed.

Rei smiled. She shot out another arrow. No one could beat her when it came to bow and arrows. She kept shooting as the other pirates shot cannons and guns.

Suddenly, Haruka jumped onto the ship. She looked rather upset. She threw some of the pirates off of the ship. Rei turned and aimed at the girl. The girl ran up to Rei and glanced at her weapon. Rei shot it into the girl who didn't even budge from the impact. She grabbed Rei's bow and cracked it with her bare hand. "How dare you hurt Michiru!"

Rei watched as the other kept fighting, and so will she. She drew out her sword.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, you know what I love to do, Cliff hangers! What will happen to Rei? Will the others be turned into sacrifices for these women? EAP! You want more? REVIEW!**

**_PREVIEW:_**

**Yaten glared at Seiya. Of all of the people who he had to get stuck with, it was Seiya. Yaten looked towards his leg and saw a knife hanging out of his boot. He looked up at Seiya with an evil grin.**


	6. Ritual

I DO NOT own Sailor Moon…

The ritual:

Usagi and her cousin sat side by side. They both wore the native clothes, which seemed to be leather. Usagi's hair was put up into one ponytail in the back. Minako's hair remained as it always had. She turned to Usagi. "I wonder if Seiya is dead?"

"More important, the white hair guy… could that possibly be Yaten? If it is, I want to skin him alive." Usagi fingered her short ponytail.

"It has to be. Maybe we will be aloud to see them." Minako said.

"Maybe." Usagi stretched a little. She looked towards the door as it opened. Setsuna walked in. She held a spear.

"Alright girls. Things have seemed to calm down with the boys so I came over here to-"

"Who is the white haired guy!" Minako blurted. "If his name is Yaten, we have claims on killing him!"

Usagi looked at her cousin in total shock. "MINAKO!"

"I do not know his name, but he has short white hair and beautiful green eyes." Setsuna said.

"YATEN!" Usagi and Minako yelled. Both girls' eye was filled with hate.

"Um, I think I better leave." Setsuna began to walk out when she heard the other question.

"Seiya, what about Seiya?" Usagi asked.

"He's alive and he shares a house with Yaten."

"One of them will be dead soon if they stay together!" Minako said.

Setsuna smiled at the girls. "They are tied up, what could they possibly do to each other?"

* * *

Yaten looked over at Seiya who was laying on the ground, in his underpants, face down. Haruka was very disappointed to find out that Seiya was a chosen child. Yaten growled at Seiya, but Seiya didn't respond. Yaten then glared at Seiya. Of all of the people who he had to get stuck with, it was Seiya. Yaten looked towards his leg and saw a knife hanging out of his boot. He looked up at Seiya with an evil grin. Yaten kicked his leg enough to loosen the knife. He then leaned forward to pull the knife out, however he couldn't reach it. He grumbled as he kicked his leg some more until the knife came loose completely and fell on the floor. He then wiggled over to it and lay down on his stomach as he grabbed the knife with his mouth. He then wiggled over to Seiya who was still face down in the hay. Yaten couldn't believe his luck Seiya was sleeping! Yaten then proceeded to do what he wanted to do.

* * *

Rei held her sword to the woman. Haruka still kept glaring at her. She reached out to hit the sword from Rei's hands, but Rei was just as fast as she swung the sword into Haruka's side. Haruka made a fist and punched Rei in her gut. Rei began to cough, but would not let that get in her way. She pulled her sword back and swung it again. This time Haruka caught it in her own hand. Haruka punched Rei again. Rei buckled, but it wouldn't keep her from fighting. She swung her leg up and kicked Haruka in her other side. Haruka picked up the girl and threw her, keeping Rei's sword. Rei flew into a wall on the ship and fell to the floor. Haruka staggered to Rei. Rei looked up and grinned. The other girl was loosing a lot of blood and was growing weak. Rei grabbed a piece of wood and closed her eyes. Flames burst from the end of it and she ran full speed into Haruka.

"Another chosen child?" Haruka grabbed the girl and swung her into the wall again. Haruka sneered at Rei. "You are so lucky as I was ready to kill you." She dragged Rei by her hair across the deck of the ship. Rei kicked and tried to get up. She then reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She began to chant. Then, she placed the paper on Haruka's leg. Instantly, her leg went up in flames. Haruka let go of the girl who jumped off of the ship. She had to rescue the others.

* * *

Seiya opened his eyes and let out a yawn. He felt a little cold. He rolled onto his back so he could breathe better. He felt something soft next to him. He glanced over at it. He then looked up at the ceiling. "HUH! Wait a Minute!" Seiya looked at the soft object once again. His eyes focused on it. "YATEN! I will KILL YOU!"

Yaten opened one eye and smiled from the other side of the room. "What goes around comes around, Seiya."

Seiya stared at the object, which was in no doubt his own ponytail. He then glared at Yaten. "When I get out of this I will kill you!" He rolled back onto his stomach and started to wiggle like a worm over to Yaten who watched him with amusement. Seiya used his body to knock Yaten down. Yaten started to bite Seiya's arm as Seiya was trying to head buck Yaten.

"Oh dear me!"

The two men stopped fighting and looked at a girl who had short black hair. She had the native clothes. She also had a tray of food. Seiya head bucked Yaten and started to wiggle over to the girl. "FOOD!"

Yaten glared at Seiya.

"I'm glad you two are in ropes or else you two would be dead!" The girl said. "My name is Hotaru."

Seiya looked up at the girl. "Are you going to let us have out hands so that we may eat?"

Setsuna walked up next to the girl. "Nice try. We will be… What happened to your hair!"

Seiay glared towards Yaten. "Nothing, a mouse must have gnawed it."

"I have some clothes for you." Setsuna said She knelt by Seiya and started to dress him. Hotaru walked over to Yaten and tried to feed him.

"I WILL EAT ON MY OWN!" Yaten yelled. He looked around, but didn't see any decent way to eat with out getting messy. Hotaru smiled and held up a spoon full of food. Yaten grumbled but took the bite.

Seiya, on the other hand, was to hungry to care about anything else. As Setsuna started to dress him, she stared in horror as Seiya was eating his food like a dog. "GMHOOMPH!"

Yaten rolled his eyes. "YOU'RE DISCUSTING!"

Seiya stopped long enough to say one thing. "Humphgokonmh"

Yaten looked at Hotaru in amazement. "Could you tell what the f-" Hotaru put a spoonful of food in his mouth.

* * *

Later on that night, Minako and Usagi broke out of their cabin of hay and quietly rushed over towards the woods. Haruka had been gone for a while and people were more concerned about the two pirates then the two girls. Usagi started to go deeper into the woods when Minako grabbed her arm. "We can't leave Seiya." She said simply. Usagi knew her cousin was right. Seiya was so kind to them both, while Yaten was a big fat jerk. Usagi nodded her head and they formed a plan.

* * *

Seiya sighed with relief as he finished licking the bowl his food was in. He then laid his head down on the ground as the two women cleaned up and left.

Yaten growled at Seiya. "When I am free, I will get you!"

Seiya didn't pay a mind. He had more important things on his mind. "Yaten, I doubt we will ever get out of here unless we work as a team."

Yaten looked at Seiya in total shock. "As if!"

"You got your payback." Seiya said, referring to his hair laying a few feet away. "So why not?"

Yaten grumbled.

"Alright, it's bath time!" A new woman walked into their room. Her long hair looked dirty and black. She had beautiful blue eyes. She looked at the two men roped up on the floor. Seiya's arms and legs had bite marks all over them, while Yaten's body had bruises. She walked over to Yaten and knelt by him.

"YOU STINK!" He blurted. He glared at the woman.

"Do you ever have anything nice to say to me?" She replied.

"I never saw-" Yaten's eyes grew as he realized who she was. "Wench!"

Her eyes showed hurt. "I came to tell you that because you are a complete asshole, I will be leaving you behind. I hope they skin you and eat you for supper!" She looked away and got up. She then walked over to Seiya and saw that his hair was gone. She quickly glared at Yaten and helped Seiya up. She took an arrow that she had found out side and cut Seiya's rope. He smiled as he swung his arms.

"I can move again!" He ignored Yaten and followed Minako's orders. Minako turned around to see Yaten one last time, and then she left.

Yaten bit his lip and laid his head down. He didn't say a word. He knew he was never nice to the girls. However, maybe if he let them go…

"Come on, I can't leave you behind."

Yaten looked up as another girl with short muddy hair took Yaten's knife and slit his ropes. He stood up and before he even could think, he kissed her. She didn't budge. He was the one to break the kiss. "Thank you!" He then grabbed Seiya's hair and took Usagi's hand and rushed her out of the cabin. No one saw them as they rushed into the woods. They were all surrounding the injured people. Haruka was back, and tending to the aqua haired girl. The timing was just right. Now, to get back on that ship!

* * *

Usagi touched her lips as Yaten pulled her as he ran. Yaten, the evil captain, kissed her? The kiss was full of emotion, but none sexual. He was very grateful that she had saved him. She had never been kissed before.

They stopped at the shore edge. Bodies floated in the water. Yaten didn't look twice. He jumped into the water. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

Usagi nodded and jump in after him. A few feet ahead were Seiya and Minako. Seiya suddenly yelled out, "Rei!"

The girl was bobbing in the water, unconscious. He swam over to her and felt her neck. She had a pulse. He wrapped his arm around the girl's neck and pulled her with him towards the ship. They all started to climb on to the ship. Seiya pulled his sister up and Usagi knelt by her side. She saw that the girl was badly beaten up, and bleeding. Yaten gently pushed Usagi to the side as he knelt by the girl. He studied the girl and placed his hands on her. Minako walked up next to him and watched in awe as the wounds started to vanish from Rei's body. Rei suddenly began to cough and Yaten rolled her on her side. After a few minutes, she stopped coughing and smiled. "Thank you." She told Yaten.

Yaten stood up and cleared his throat. "Search the ship and find out if there is any survivors."

Makato appeared. She held some knifes and she looked a little beaten up. "There is a couple, Captain."

Yaten pushed Minako to the side. "Take me to them." Makato nodded her head and Yaten followed her.

Seiya let out a sigh. "We need to get away from here. I will start to stir the ship. Usagi, Minako, I hope things will improve for the two of you on this ship."

Usagi and Minako watched as Seiya grabbed the wheel and started to shift the ship.

"Girls, we need to help them. I'm taking you below to help fuel the ship." Rei said as she stood up.

* * *

Yaten stood up. He healed everyone the best he could. He looked over at Makato and smiled. "Is there any food left?"

She nodded and rushed off to prepare a meal. The other Pirates stood up and saluted Yaten.

"Men, it is time for us to get the hell out of here!" Yaten said. They all rushed to various places in the ship. Yaten rushed up the stairs to see Seiya navigating the ship. Yaten smiled to himself, seeing that Seiya's hair was shorter then his own. "Revenge is sweet, by Seiya doesn't seem to mind so much." Yaten growled.

Minako walked up to Seiya and started to talk to him. Minako was the one who had pulled Seiya out, leaving Yaten behind. Yaten studied the girl. Did she hate him so much that she wished him dead? Yaten walked over to the two. "Wench, help clean up this ship and throw the bodies overboard."

Minako looked at Yaten with hate written all over her face. Yaten smiled. "I will help you."

Her face registered shook. "What?"

"If I have Seiya help you, he will help you escape. Usagi is too weak… and she's doing other things, so I will be helping you." Yaten took the girl's hand and dragged her to the other side of the ship, away from Seiya. He let go of her hand as they stood by a body. "Roll him off of the ship." Minako knelt down and tried to push when suddenly the guy's body started to roll with ease. She looked over at Yaten who was rolling the guy off of the ship with her. She stared at him, memorized by his good looks. With his hair cut, his hair flowed freely around his face, which made him look so sexy. Minako looked away, how could she even think that a pirate like him was sexy?

Yaten looked over at the girl and saw a slight blush come across her cheeks before she looked away. The blush dumbfounded Yaten; it made her look so beautiful. He looked down as he made one last push, and the pirate's body flung into the ocean. He looked around and saw blood was everywhere. "Damn these battles."

Minako cringed at the sight. Yaten walked off and brought back a broken mop and bucket. "Here. Mop up the mess."

Minako nodded and started to prepare the bucket. Yaten walked around the ship and pushed the other bodies off of the ship. Minako swooshed the mop across the deck. Yaten then went over to his quarters and picked up the table to reveal the two pieces of paper on the ground. The girls were his missing link. Now, he can find the treasure that belonged to him. He pulled out another piece of paper and shook it open. The map was just about complete.

* * *

Usagi swung an oar as Rei lit the fires. She took a huge sigh and walked over to Usagi. Usagi looked up at the girl.

"I see that the captain and Seiya are still on the outs. Seiya's hair is now gone." Rei helped rowing the oar.

"They both have gentle souls." Usagi said lightly. "Even though Yaten is the most cruel guy I had ever met."

Rei looked at the girl, stunned. "What makes you think that after what Yaten did to you?"

She smiled at Rei. "I have a feeling. He was hurt in the past…"

Rei nodded her head. "He was. He was to marry a beautiful Princess. Kakyuu. She was his only love, but then, ruthless pirates came and killed her right before his eyes. His screams were heard for miles."

Usagi's eyes fell upon the girl. "That is so awful!"

Rei smiled softly. "Before she died, he was the most precious guy on earth. Vein, yes. He was so kind though…" Rei looked away. "It was not meant to be though."

Usagi looked up. "I wonder if he will ever revert back to who he once was?"

* * *

Haruka tore down the straw building that the two men were held captive in. "DAMN THEM! How did they get out?"

Michiru lay on the ground. He face full of pain.

"I will bring them back and I will save your life!" Haruka vowed. She then rushed off towards the water. She will save Michiru.

* * *

A/N: Okay, these chosen children sure do have a lot going against them, don't they? Don't worry though; the pirates are back at sea, with Haruka chasing after them. Will Yaten get his treasure, or will Haruka turn him into a sacrifice for the 'gods'?

Preview:

Yaten smiled as their ship headed towards Pirate Island. They're home. Minako walked up beside him. The wind blew her loose hair around and Yaten looked away. What was this feeling? No, he was the meanest Pirate in the seven seas… he could never have a feeling like that again.


	7. Lust

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon…. SNIFF! But I can attempt to ask a Star Light on a date! LOL

Lust?

* * *

Yaten grumbled as he stared at his map. He was at a loss. He put the map down on the table and leaned back. He stared at the blank wall. Thinking. He shook his head. "There's a tiny piece of the map missing." He sighed. He couldn't wait till they were docked at home. It had been a eventful and very stressful week. First, kidnapping two girls who were… nuts. Then running into the tribe of insane woman who wanted their blood for a sacrifice. Now, life was getting back to normal. He stood up and walked over to his dresser. He opened a drawer and pulled out Seiya's hair and let out a snicker. "My trophy. Damn him for cutting my hair." Yaten started to walk to his bed and looked out his window. He caught his breath. The moonlight hit the girl just right. She was standing at the foot of the ship, holding her locket in her hands, and it looked as if she was praying. He watched her for a few moments. 

She opened her eyes and gazed towards the ocean. She watched as the waves crashed on the ship. She then looked up into the sky, at the beautiful stars. "It is so pretty tonight, but why must I be trapped on a ship with Captain Yaten, the worst man in the whole world?"

Yaten grimaced from her words. True, he has been an ass, but he could have been much worse. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. "What am I thinking? She is just my prisoner." He opened his eyes and focused as much hate as he could on the girl. He finally gathered himself up and stormed out of his quarters. So what if it was midnight? Did that matter? She was his prisoner… and he will put her to some use so he won't watch her.

"WENCH! The deck is still a mess!" He yelled. He hoped that Minako would not hear his voice crack when he called her a wench.

Minako turned to him. "I spent all day cleaning it!" She obviously didn't hear his voice crack.

"Look, here." He pointed at the floor, where a stain had set in. "This is blood."

Minako turned her head and quivered. Yaten raised an eyebrow. He stepped closer to the girl and saw her skin was sunburned so badly, the blisters had formed and some were popped. She had to be cold. He let out a sigh and took off his shirt. He wrapped the shirt around her and she looked up at him in total shock. "You're sleeping in my bed tonight. It's soft. Much softer then the floor you have been sleeping on."

She opened her mouth to protest, but Yaten lifted up his hand to stop her. "The captain has spoken."

She smiled at Yaten and Yaten thought, 'GAG! I did NOT just do THAT! Why am I so nice to her?' He led her to his quarters. Two pairs of eyes were watching them from afar.

* * *

Usagi looked at Seiya. Her eyes were wide with surprise. "Yaten was… nice?" 

Seiya smirked. "Yes, he has the potential to actually be a nice guy. However, he lets no one know."

Usagi took his hands in hers. "You have always been nice to us…"

Seiya pulled his hands back. "When we get to the island… I can't be nice. I need to protect my image. So try not to be near me, okay?"

Usagi looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that you're a pirate."

Seiya smirked at the girl. "It's okay. I tend to forget as well, now that I have you as my prisoner." Seiya winked at Usagi and she blushed.

"I wonder how Minako is? I hate her being alone with him." She said, worrying about her cousin.

"Yaten isn't the type to try anything like that to her." Seiya said.

Usagi smiled meekly. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Yaten let out a sigh as Minako let out a tiny hiss of pain. Yaten took his shirt off of her gently. "Take off your clothes." He ordered. He turned his back to her. 

Minako stared at him in horror. "No way!"

Yaten tossed his shirt down and turned to the girl. "Your clothes are rubbing on your blisters which I am certain hurts a lot. I have some lotion that I will rub on you that will make you feel-"

Minako glared at him. "No! You just want to-"

Yaten let out a growl. "If I had wanted to do anything like that to you, I would have torn off your dress a long time ago!"

Minako looked at Yaten. What he said was true. He could have, just as easy as he had cut off Usagi's long hair. She started to peel her clothes off of her and Yaten turned his back to her to respect her. Once she removed her clothes and tossed them to the side, Yaten threw a piece of cloth over his shoulder at her.

"Wrap this around yourself." He said and she did so.

She then looked at him uneasy. "Okay, I'm done." She blushed. Never before had a guy seen her with so little on.

Yaten turned to her and stared at her for a moment. She was beautiful! He closed his eyes and cleared his throat. She turned around so her back was to him and lifted her hair so he had full access to her back. He then opened the bottle he had and started to rub the cool lotion on her shoulders.

"What is this stuff?" She asked.

"It's something I made myself. Back on the island, there are a lot of aloe plants. I use to have very delicate skin and…" Yaten cut himself off. "Never mind."

Minako looked at him. He put some more lotion in the palm of his hand. She didn't say anything though, glad for a moment of piece with out him trying to kill her a little bit at a time.

Yaten rubbed his hand along her shoulder. Her skin was so soft to his touch. He ran his hand down her arm to her elbow.

Minako couldn't help it. His hands were so soft, and his touch was like nothing she had ever felt before. She bit back a soft moan.

Yaten put more lotion in his palm and picked up her arm to continue. He noticed that she had stiffened slightly. He continued down to her wrist, and then her hand. Her hand was so small in his hand. He smiled and let it go. He then went to rub some more lotion on her other shoulder. He put his face up to her neck. He closed his eyes. He took in her smell, and the feel of the short hair strands tickling his face.

"Yaten-sama?"

He jerked himself away. He had let his hand cling onto her arm with out thinking. He silently cursed himself and said, "Yes?" He took his hand away to get more lotion.

"Why are you being nice to me, even though I left you behind to die?"

Yaten stopped. 'Why am I being nice to her, period?' He started to rub lotion on her back, and nudged her to release the cloth a little bitso he had more access to her back. "I can't use you if you're wounded. So don't consider it being 'nice'." Yaten said a little cold.

Minako let out a little "oh." She said nothing else. Yaten finished her back and walked to her front. "I'm almost done." He informed her. He began to rub some lotion on her chest, above her breasts. Then, he was done. He put the lid back on and let out a sigh. He got up and started to walk out of the room. "Wait!" Minako exclaimed to him.

He turned to look at her. The light of the moon shined on his face, making him look irresistible. "Yes?"

"Th-thank you!" Minako said. She turned red and turned away from him.

Yaten smiled. "Welcome." He then left her in the room alone.

* * *

The next morning, Yaten woke up early. He smiled and ran out on the deck when Seiya yelled out, "LAND HOE!" 

Yaten rubbed his hands together. "Finally! Pirates cove!"

Usagi walked on the deck along side Rei. The two were having a morning tea. The place that they were approaching was scary looking. There was a skull and crossbones carved into a rock above what seemed to be the entrance. Usagi placed her hands over her chest. The area was black. It looked of death. As the ship got closer, Usagi noted the bones of others who had come to this place. She turned away from the scene.

"Let me tell you a secret." Rei stated. "If you ever see a skull and cross bones sign, don't approach it." She let out a evil laugh.

Usagi watched as the ship went past the entrance. It was a trap! She then saw a clearing and the ship docked at the clearing. She looked around. She saw no opening.

"Everyone, get off the ship!" Yaten called out. He jumped off of the ship and landed on his feet. He smirked, obviously proud of himself.

Seiya walked over to Usagi and threw her over his shoulder. "JA!" He said to Rei. He then followed Yaten's path off of the ship.

Rei went into the kitchen area and found Makoto cleaning up. "Lets go." She told the girl. Makoto smiled and followed Rei. "Where's Mina-chan?"

Rei looked around the ship. "I have no idea."

* * *

Minako stretched in the bed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She recognized the room instantly. 'The Captain's quarters.' She thought. 

She sat up and looked down. A deep blush formed on her cheeks. She looked at the cloth that had covered her the night before laying next to her in the bed. She was naked. 'I hope Yaten didn't…' She shook her head. 'No, he wouldn't peek in on me…'

The door swung open and Minako grabbed the cloth to cover herself with. Her face was flushed.

Makoto walked into the room. "As if Mina-chan-an WHAT THE?" Makoto yelled as her eyes fell on the almost naked girl in Yaten's bed. "HE DIDN'T!" She rushed to Minako's side.

"He rubbed some lotion on my burns and gave me his bed." Minako said.

Rei smirked from the door. "He did?"

"Hai. Nothing bad happened." Minako said.

Makoto grabbed Minako's clothing from the floor and handed them to the girl. "WOW! Your sun burn is awful!"

Minako nodded. "Yaten's cream that he had made from aloe plants made it feel so much better though."

Rei raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Minako started to get dressed with Makoto's help. Rei left the room. 'So, the captain has finally grown soft.'

* * *

Everyone gathered around Yaten. He gave them all firm looks. "Seiya, you had better keep that prisoner of yours on a short leash." He stated. He avoided Minako's eyes as he said, "And Rei will keep…" 

"Hell no." She blurted. "She is your prisoner, you keep on a short leash!"

Yaten grumbled and grabbed Minako's arm. He pulled her close to him and frowned. "Make a wrong move, wench, and I will personally see you to your death."

Minako looked away. She remembered why she hated him.

Yaten dragged her towards a rock. He kicked it four times, and then, it opened. He was about to enter when a woman with long hair grabbed Yaten and flung herself on him.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled, stomping his boot on her foot.

"YATEN-CHAN!" She yelled. She rushed over to Seiya and kissed in on the lips. "Seiya-chan!"

Yaten picked up a rock as Seiya pushed the girl off of him. Yaten tossed it at the woman who quickly kicked the rock, shattering it to pieces. "Play fair Yaten-chan!"

Seiya put Usagi down on her feet. She looked at the beautiful woman in awe. The woman's hair was longer then Usagi's was before her hair cut! It dragged the floor, and the bottom half of it was orange.

The woman looked at Usagi. "Oh? Is she for me?" The woman asked.

Usagi looked terrified and hid behind Seiya. Seiya kept a firm face. "She's MINE."

The woman smiled at Usagi. "Oh, rats. Oh well, her hair is too short anyways. I love long hair!" She then looked over at Yaten who had Minako by his side. "Like hers!"

Yaten felt his vein pulsate in his temple. "Gali, please. You are bothering us."

Gali looked at Yaten and then at Seiya. "YOUR HAIR!" She busted out.

Yaten grinded his teeth. "Your hair is next if you don't watch out!"

Gali looked sad. "Your beautiful hair…" She reached out to touch Yaten's hair. Yaten slapped her hand away.

She glared at the others. "Where's Taiki-san?"

Rei let out a sigh. "We have no reason to talk to someone like you." She pushed the woman to the side and went into the cove.

Yaten dragged Minako who was trying to use her heel to stop him from taking her inside. Seiya simply threw Usagi over his shoulder again. Yaten rolled his eyes and threw Minako over his own shoulder. They all headed inside, leaving the dumbfounded Gali outside.

* * *

Usagi and the other girls took off their clothes in a changing room. They were so glad when the men let them go off with the other two girls.They were all so happy to be able to enjoy a spring again. Usagi wrapped a cloth around herself and rushed out first. She tested the water first to make sure it was still warm. To her delight, it was. She dropped the cloth and fell into the spring. The others followed.

* * *

Yaten grumbled. Rei had asked Yaten for permission to take all of the prisoners to the spring. Yaten was glad to be rid of the girls though. He grabbed his beer mug and took a swig of beer. Seiya was next to him. Seiya looked at Yaten out of the corner of his eye. 

"What are we going to do about Taiki?"

Yaten let out a sigh. "Nothing. If anyone asks, just say he fell off of the ship and he will be here if he made it."

Seiya nodded his head. He picked up his beer mug. "Are the girls doing anything special?"

"They're in the spring." Yaten stated.

Seiya smirked. "Wanna go make sure that they are really there?"

Yaten raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying that Rei would lie?"

"No." Seiya said as he gulped down his beer. "I'm saying I want to make sure."

Yaten grumbled. "No. We are men. We –" Yaten looked over towards Seiya who was already leaving. "Damn him!" Yaten got up and threw down the tab. He then followed Seiya outside. Seiya quickly found the springs and started to peek in at the girls. Yaten rolled up his sleeves and was about to strangle Seiya when Seiya jumped the privacy fence. Yaten's face turned red. He peeked through the fence and saw… men resting in the spring. Yaten growled as he heard Seiya laugh.

"GOT YOU," Yaten heard Seiya yell from the other side. Yaten quickly jumped to the top of the fence, ready to kill Seiya when something golden caught his eyes from the distance. Minako, in the other spring, not too far away, was laughing with Usagi. He could barely see her cleavage. He licked his lips and sat on the fence for a moment. His heart stopped beating, he couldn't breathe… or think… Minako started to stand up. His eyes widened.

"Get down from there!" Seiya yelled as he grabbed Yaten's leg and pulled Yaten down. Yaten fell on the ground and his face turned red.

"When I get my hands on you…." He growled.

Seiya stuck his tongue out and pulled down on his eye lid. "As if."

Yaten didn't move though. His mind was still on the girl that had made his heart stop beating. 'Why?' He asked himself. 'How can she do that to me?'

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know, this chapter focused on advancing Yaten's and Minako's feelings for each other… the action will start up again soon. Hope you are enjoying the story!**


	8. Pirate's Cove

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor Moon… Blah blah

Yaten stared at the map. Thinking of where the missing piece would be. He scratched his head in wonder. He then picked up the map, folded it and put it back into his pocket. He let out a sigh and left his room that he was staying in. The missing piece of the map was the piece with the X. He lowered his eyebrows in thought. If only Taiki was around. He would figure this out. Yaten made a fist. Taiki. The trader. 'I wonder where he is right this minute?' Yaten thought. He then got up and left his room, in search of Taiki's brother.

* * *

Taiki held his sword at a guard's throat. The guard squirmed as he tried to put some distance between Taiki and himself. Taiki though would not permit it. 

"Surrender the ship, and keep you life. Or don't surrender, and loose your life. Either way, the ship is mine." Taiki smirked.

"T…Take it!" The man yelled.

Taiki smiled. "Thank you."

Ami bowed next to Taiki. "Thank you very much, kind sir."

'Kind sir? Is she a nut? That guy is threatening my life for the ship, and she thanks me?' The guard thought but said nothing. He gave Ami a tiny smile.

Taiki urged Ami towards the ship. Amy let out a small sigh as she sat downon the ship. Taiki smiled down at the girl. "You are too polite."

"For a pirate, you are very polite as well." She responded as she crossed her legs.

Taiki raised an eyebrow. "You've been around many pirates?"

"Only the ones who attacked my home." She responded.

Taiki nodded and rushed to the wheel of the ship. "I believe we should head towards Pirate's Cove."

"Sounds scary." Ami commented.

Taiki smiled at her. "Well, I didn't take you prisoner, you wanted to find your friends, and I'm taking you to the most likely place for us to get the girls."

Ami beamed. "That's right." She felt so safe with Taiki. He protected her so many times. She let out a sigh. Even when they took this ship, he did it with class. He had walked up to the unsuspecting guard and he introduced himself first, and then threatened his life. Ami let out a soft gasp. Wait, she wasn't… NO! She looked towards Taiki. She couldn't have those kinds of feelings for a pirate!

* * *

Minako let out a soft sigh as a nice elderly woman took her and Usagi in her care, along with the other two women. She handed the women all beautiful nightgowns and clean sheets for their borrowed beds. 

Rei smiled at the woman and thanked her. She turned to the other girls. "She is basically a mother to us as she will take care of any lady who is with the pirates. She even takes care of me, which I'm not sure as why since I am a pirate!"

"Who takes care of the pirates?" Minako asked.

"They take care of themselves." Rei said simply.

Usagi looked out the window of the room they were staying in and saw Seiya and Yaten walking towards the building. Yaten looked his normal pissed off self, and Seiya looked like he was the happiest guy in the world. Usagi smiled as she watched him point at Yaten's hair and laugh. Yaten's face turned red with anger and he punched Seiya in the arm. Seiya lost his smile as he stumbled back from the punch a little. He quickly recovered, yelled at Yaten, and punched him hard. Yaten quickly recovered and the two were in each other's faces yelling something.

Usagi let out a giggle and the other girls joined her and watched the two men.

"They have been like that since day one." Rei commented with a smile. 'The three pirates were just like brothers…' Rei sighed. 'Taiki better be safe.'

Minako glared towards Yaten. "I really hate him."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Minako looked at Usagi. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Usagi said, looking back out the window at the two men. "Maybe, if I hit on Yaten…"

"HELL YOU WON'T!" Minako suddenly busted out. She quickly slapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. Usagi raised her eyebrow again, but said nothing. Minako had no idea why she blurted something so pathetic out. She lowered her hands and quickly said, "I will not have my own cousin dating the world's biggest jerk!"

"Who ever said I'd date him? I just said I'd hit on him." Usagi said.

Minako turned away and stormed out of the room.

Usagi shook her head. "I hope Minako does not get any feelings for a jerk like Captain Yaten."

Rei said nothing. She knew the truth. Sheturnedfrom the window grabbed two robes turned and went to look for some one.

Usagi turned from the window as well as the men had vanished from sight. She had to do something about her feelings, and everyone else's.

* * *

Yaten stormed down the hall towards his room. He couldn't believe that Seiya. He was still picking on him about his hair. Yaten got to his door and pulled out a skeleton key. 

"Yaten."

Yaten turned around to see Minako standing a couple of feet away from him. He looked at Minako's clothes and felt himself start to blush. She was wearing a black nightgown. It was long, past her ankles in fact, however… it was still revealing. The top of it had lacey straps that barely covered her shoulders, and her hair was tied back into a braid, which was thrown over her shoulder.

She tilted her head to the side as Yaten turned away from her. "You shouldn't be running around dressed like that in a place full of Pirates."

Minako looked down and blushed.

"Looks like I didn't catch up to you in time, Mina-chan." Rei said casually as she walked over in her robe handing out another robe to Minako.

"Thank you, Rei-chan. I feel so…" Minako said as she reached out for the robe.

Yaten took the opportunity and went into his room and locked the two women out.

Minako looked at the door and began to wonder, what was she doing… she is the most stupid person on earth. She started to turn from the door when Rei stopped her.

"Mina-chan… I think you should finish what you came here to do." She said softly.

Minako looked at Rei as if she was insane.

"Your skin looks so much better, and I only know of one thing that would do that." Rei said as she winked and started to walk away.

Minako studied her arms. Rei was right, her skin looked great. Minako smiled. 'Thanks, Rei-chan.' she turned to the door and firmly knocked on it.

She heard Yaten curse and trip over something before he opened the door. He had taken off his white shirt and had only his black pants on. His hair completely covered one of his eyes and Minako's heart raced. 'BAKA! Stop that!' She scolded herself in her mind.

"WHAT?" Yaten snapped at her.

"I-I- I wanted to thank you for taking care of me the other day. Look, my skin is looking normal… kind of!" She pulled the robe off of her shoulder to expose the skin. Yaten looked at it and frowned.

"You need another treatment. It's still pretty bad in spots." He commented as he took her hand and pulled her into his room.

* * *

Usagi found a blue dress and put it on. She pulled her short hair into two buns on the sides of her head. She admired her look. It wasn't as nice as when she had long hair, but it was still cute. She smiled to herself. She then left the room and walked down the hall to the stairs. As she grasped the rail, her eyes fell on a guy who was coming up the stairs. His raven hair framed his face perfectly. He wore a white dress shirt and a red sash around the waist. He wore faded brown tight pants. Usagi smiled at him. She remembered how he had told her to not get close to him due to the fact that he had to keep his pirate image. She stood to the side and he stopped at the head of the stairs beside her. His deep sapphire blue eyes met hers. Her heart thumped. He smiled. She blushed. 

"I'll be seeing you around, Odango-atama." He then turned from her and continued to walk down the hall, never looking back.

She placed her hands on her chest. 'Stop that you dummy! He's an evil pirate! Well… ok… he's a nice pirate.' She scolded herself in her mind. She then started to go down the stairs when a rope flew around her torso. She let out a scream and fell backwards as the rope was yanked.

Seiya turned around to see who screamed, fearing it was Usagi. He glared at the other pirate who sneered at him. The other pirate had white hair and a symbol of an upside down crescent moon, which was black.

"I believe this prize is your prisoner, am I correct?" He smiled as he pulled Usagi in.

Seiya turned to them and walked towards them. "So what if she is?"

"She shouldn't be walking around so care free like this." The other pirate said casually. "Two hundred gold pieces for her."

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "Only two hundred gold pieces?"

Usagi glared at the two men. How dare they bid on her!

"Fine, two thousand gold pieces!" The pirate said as he pulled out a bag of coins which he jingled.

Seiya looked at Usagi. "What makes this peasant so important to you?" He then looked back at the other man.

"I like her looks." The other man said simply. "Is it a deal?"

Seiya yanked out a knife and sliced the rope from Usagi. "I'll think about it. However, I will be keeping her close to me till I decide." Seiya put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

The other pirate looked disappointed but walked off with out a fight. Seiya let out a sigh and pulled Usagi towards the way that he was going. Usagi looked up at him. "Two thousand gold pieces is a awful lot of gold…" Usagi said softly.

Seiya looked down at he and smiled. "It sure is a hard offer, but since you are a legendary chosen child, two hundred thousand sounds more appealing."

Usagi looked up at him as he smiled down to her. "Wha-?"

Seiya stopped in front of a door and pulled out his keys. "But, he doesn't need to know that little secrete."

Usagi watched as he unlocked the door and pulled her in.

"I am also not letting you out of my sight for a minute." Seiya said. "I don't feel it's safe for a girl as beautiful as you to be alone here."

Usagi looked around the dark room. "I could stay with Rei."

"You're my prisoner." Seiya said simply.

Usagi watched as he lit up a lamp. "Where should I sleep? I even left my clothes in the room I was sharing-."

Seiya turned to her and without warning, claimed her lips with his.

* * *

Taiki yawned as he stirred the ship. It was getting very late and he had a long day. Ami walked up behind Taiki, holding a hot plate of food for him. 

"Taiki-san, I cooked you some food. You really do need to eat some and I can stir the ship."

Taiki looked at the girl and smiled. "You could not possibly stir this ship as you're just a weak little girl." Taiki said, with a smile.

Ami frowned. "Is it that hard?"

Taiki nodded as he frowned. "Unfortunately."

Ami put the plate down and left. Taiki couldn't blame her. She probably was hungry as well. Taiki sighed. He then heard a whole bunch of commotion and saw Ami struggle to pull something through the door frame of the kitchen area.

"Ami-san!" He said in shock as she pulled a chair through. She dragged it over to him and then grabbed the plate of food, climbed on the chair and took a forkful of food and brought the fork to Taiki's lips.

"I know you're hungry, and you have been so good to me."

Taiki gave her a sheepish grin and opened his mouth. She then proceeded to feed him the food.

After she fed Taiki the food, she stepped down from the chair and started to grab the chair when an arrow flew past her head. She quickly looked at Taiki who was looking in the direction the arrow came from.

"Who are you?" Taiki yelled.

Ami turned around to see a sandy blonde haired boy holding a bow aiming an arrow strait at Taiki.

"My name is Haruka and I am demanding you take me to find a pirate ship."

Ami looked back at Taiki who tightened his jaw. "What do you want with that ship?"

"That's none of your concern. Now, find that ship." She growled as Taiki glared at her.

"What ship?" He said.

"A ship with a white haired pirate with a nasty temper, and two blondes and a black haired pirate." Haruka said, "That's all you need to know."

Taiki glanced at Ami. She looked up at him. A look of worry on her face. This man was after the same ship they were after.

Taiki let out a sigh. 'How on earth are we getting out of this…"

Haruku looked as if he wasn't going to budge no matter what. Taiki began to form a plan.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, the action is beginning again and what is going to happen between Yaten and Minako, Seiya and Usagi? What is Taiki's plan? Poor Haruku, always getting confused with a boy!To find out, REVIEW!**


	9. A Warning

Disclaimer:

I do not own Sailor Moon

Yaten walked to his dresser and pulled open a drawer. He scanned the contents and pulled out a bottle of lotion. He then walked over to Minako and sat behind her. "Could you undo your robe so I can put this lotion on?"

Minako looked at him with nervous eyes. She didn't understand why he was tending to her. She released her robe and let it fall around her. He beautiful nightgown shimmered in the light. Yaten moved Minako's hair out of the way. "You know, I like your hair in the braid… it's easier to get rid of."

Minako grabbed her hair and turned around in horror. "Please don't cut my hair!" She pleaded.

Yaten looked at her blankly. His eyes then sparkled with a mischievous gleam. "It would be nice."

Minako started to get up but stumbled over her own robe. She fell face first onto the ground. Yaten burst out laughing. Minako turned beat red and quickly turned around and glared at him. "I hate you!"

Yaten stopped laughing and smirked at the girl. "Everyone does." He said in a calm voice as he put the bottle down. He got on his hands and knees. He crawled around her and got right into her face. She tried to move, but couldn't due to the robe being wrapped around her ankles. She closed her eyes tightly.

Yaten studied her face. He had no idea why, but he enjoyed being so close to her. He gently brushed her bangs from her face and watched as she slowly opened her eyes and looked into his eyes. He couldn't stop looking into her eyes. He almost felt as if he was swimming in them. He closed his eyes and pulled away. 'Baka, she's your prisoner.' He thought as he tried to put on a cold stern face. He then looked at Minako. "I will not cut your hair. I was just saying that it's easier to get out of my way for putting on the lotion. Ready for the lotion?"

Minako blinked a couple of times and quickly moved herself so that her back was to him once again. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Yaten looked at her confused. "Why?"

"I misjudged you again." She replied simply.

* * *

Usagi felt her heart race. She didn't understand it. He… the dirty pirate who had kidnapped her… was kissing her on the lips! A pirate! Usagi pushed Seiya away. "No! You're a pirate!" She turned away from him. 

Seiya looked at her hurt. "I may be a pirate, but I wasn't born a pirate." He said, trying to get her to look at him.

Usagi shook her head slowly. "I detest Pirates."

Seiya slumped his shoulders a little. 'Detest?' The girl who he was crazy about at first site, detested him? "You detest me?" He sounded hurt, and weak, but he didn't care. He had to know.

Usagi began to walk to the door. "I can not answer such a question." She began to reach for the doorknob when Seiya rushed around her and pressed his back to the door. Refusing to let her go.

"Answer the question, please!"

Usagi still refused to look him in the eye. Seiya took his index finger and placed it under her chin. He then moved her face so the he could look into her eyes. She was crying. Seiya studied her face. Neither said a word as they stared at one another.

"I-I can't answer… I can't…" Usagi finally stuttered.

Seiya didn't move. He could tell that she was lying. She had to be, or, why would she cry? "Usagi. Please, I will give up being a pirate for you if you want me to." Seiya cupped her face with his hands, gently pulling her towards him. "I will do anything for you…"

Usagi didn't say a thing. 'Why? Why is he doing this?' Her mind raced.

Seiya started to inch towards her once again. He closed his eyes slowly. Usagi felt her body scream. Half screamed 'YES!' but the other half, screamed 'NO!'. She pushed herself away. Seiya lost balance and fell on his face. Usagi burst out crying, jumped over Seiya and ran out of his room.

Seiya tried to get up, but he could feel something burning in his chest. He slammed his fist onto the floor. "WHY?"

* * *

Taiki eyed the man who held the bow before him. "You said that they were pirates?" 

Ami looked at Taiki. He didn't look at her.

Haruka nodded her head. "Yes. I must retrieve them."

"Did you try Pirate's Cove?" Taiki said. He didn't waver before the man.

"Pirate's Cove? No. Take me there now!" Haruka yelled.

Taiki smiled. "As you wish, Mister."

"I AM NOT A MAN!" Haruka roared.

Ami studied Haruka. "You have no female features." She said in a matter of a fact voice.

Haruka snarled at Ami and got up into her face. "What do you mean?"

Ami closed her eyes and held up her index finger. Taiki cleared his throat and cut Ami off. "You're flat as a board!"

Haruka glared at Taiki. "I HATE MEN!" She then punched Taiki and sent him flying off of the ship.

Ami let out a sigh. "Guess I need to rescue him now."

* * *

Yaten finished up the lotion and sighed. He studied Minako's mark on her shoulder. He rubbed his thumb on it a little. "This can't be." He whispered. Minako started to turn around but he stopped her. He grabbed a magnify glass and his lamp. He leaned close to the mark and let out a sigh. "It is…" 

"What?" Minako asked.

"Your mark has writing on it. It looks funky but it is there." Yaten said. "I think it means, beware."

Minako turned around to face him. Her face was right next to his. He felt his heart skip a beat. Minako's eyes glistened. "It's a warning!"

"Yeah…" Yaten said. He couldn't blink, or move… nothing.

Minako gazed at him. 'Why, why have I fallen for him?' She thought. She watched as his hair fell over his eye. She brushed it away without thinking. Suddenly, he embraced her. His embrace was so forceful it sent her backwards onto the floor. He held her so tight, but nothing more. Minako closed her eyes. He was warm… and he was hugging her… However, he was the coldest man she ever met… and yet, he seemed to have changed.

Yaten's eyes snapped open. 'BAKA! I need to control myself. I can't just… I can't!' He quickly let Minako go and stood up. He turned his back to her. "You should go now." He said coldly.

Minako stood up slowly. "Don't you ever do that again!" She spat at him. 'How dare I think of him as a normal male, he is a egotistic pig!'

She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Usagi rushed back into the room she was in earlier. 'He's a pirate!' She yelled to herself in her mind. 'Nothing more!' She ran into Rei who was starting to leave the room. Rei fell on her butt, and Usagi fell on top of her. Rei eyed the girl when Usagi tried to get up. 

"Usagi, you're not paying attention to where you're going." Rei stated.

Usagi looked at Rei and blushed. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't-"

"I know, now GET OFF OF ME!" Rei yelled at Usagi. Usagi quickly bounced off of the female pirate. "That's better." Rei said as she got off of the floor. She let out a sigh as Usagi started to turn away. "My brother… he was not always a pirate."

Usagi turned to Rei and gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

Rei looked away as she closed the door to their room. "He had a fine job. He was a blacksmith. He was very close to Yaten and when Yaten said that…" Rei's voice trailed off.

Usagi rolled her eyes. She went over to her bed and laid down. She then turned her back to the girl. "What ever."

"I think, Seiya would much rather tell you himself." Rei said softly as she opened the door and Seiya fell onto the floor, evidently eavesdropping.

"HEE HEE! REI! USAGI! So… this is your room?" Seiya said uneasily as he got up and brushed himself off.

Rei glared at him. "You are a no good for nothing brother!" She snapped at him and left the room. Seiya quickly closed the door behind her and rushed over to Usagi.

"Usagi-" He started, but Usagi cut him off.

"I don't want to hear any lies from a no good pirate!" She said as she kept her back to him.

Seiya took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Usagi, what Rei just told you was true. I was a black smith. I use to make swords for the mayor and his guards in another village. Yaten and I have been friends since day one." He opened his eyes and gazed at the girl whose back was still towards him. "Yaten had something horrible happen to him and he asked me to join him as he became a pirate. I couldn't resist. He is my closest friend. I even dragged my siblings with me. I shouldn't have, but I did."

Usagi didn't move. Seiya took a step towards her, careful not to get too close. "I can go back to being a blacksmith if you…" Seiya bit his lip. 'BAKA! She doesn't love you, nor do you love her!' He shook his head. 'I want her to fall in love with me… because… because…'

Usagi didn't budge. Seiya reached out to her. As he got closer, he saw what completely caught him off guard. Usagi had closed her eyes, and fallen to sleep. Seiya sat on Rei's bed and let out a groan, "I can not believe this!" He laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "Oh well." He said as he began to fall into a slumber.

* * *

Yaten looked at his mark and studied it. He didn't see any writing on his mark. He began to grumble as he tried to think of what he had done just before the symbol showed up. He closed his eyes. He was rubbing lotion on her heavenly soft… His eyes shot open. "I was rubbing it!" He quickly began to rub his mark hard. A golden light sparkled from the mark and a symbol appeared. He grabbed a mirror and tried to read the mark. He could start to make out a few symbols. 'Come on, what does it mean?' He cursed himself and studied the mark even more. "Child, it means child." He put down the mirror and pulled his shirt over his marking. "Beware and child. It's a warning all right, but what does it mean? What is this treasure to link us all together? Plus, that group of insane ladies called us the Blessed Children. I only know of the treasure that was associated with us, but not a curse nor any stupid rituals." Yaten walked around his room. He had to find out more. His blood was pumping with excitement. He had to find out everything that dealt with the blessed children. He practically kicked his own door down as he rushed out into the halls, looking for Seiya and Rei. 

He rushed down to the room that was Seiya's and kicked the door open. He couldn't care less if Seiya would scream at him, this was more important. "Seiya! We need to…" Yaten stopped mid-sentence when he saw the room was dark. He grabbed the lamp that was by the front door and lit it. He then looked for Seiya's bed. As he inched towards the bed, he saw something sticking out of it. Yaten put the lamp down and went over to the bed. His eyes widened in shock as he saw a knife stabbed through Seiya's bed with a note. Yaten pulled the note from the knife and read it.

"If you want your life, give me the girl." Yaten read. He closed his eyes in disgust and crumbled the note up into a ball. "Damn these Pirates."

* * *

Rei walked into the bar and ordered herself a beer. She sat at the bar and a man approached her. 

"You sure do know your drinks!" The man sat next to Rei. She looked at him with disgust. He had long brunette hair that covered his eyes even. He looked as if he hadn't shaved in about a week and he was very thin.

"Leave me alone." Rei said as she turned away. She knew how to take care of herself, as she had become a fine pirate.

The man ignored what she said. "I'll have the same thing she's having." He yelled to the tender. He then turned back to Rei. "My name is Yuuichirou."

Rei growled, hopping it would let him know to stay away. Yuuichirou leaned in to her. Rei let out a sigh. It didn't work. She turned to face him. "Good Bye." She then threw her tab on the bar and left. Yuuichirou jumped from his chair and fell on his face.

Rei rolled her eyes and quickly vanished from the bar. Yuuichirou got up as fast as he could only to fall once again. He wasn't about to let this pirate out of his site. He finally was able to stand up after about a minute and he rushed out of the bar. He looked around for her desperately but never saw her. He kicked an invisible rock and fell once again.

* * *

Taiki waddled in the water for about a half hour before Ami and Haruka found him. He shot a glare at the woman and walked over to the wheel. "We are off to Pirate's Cove." He announced as he turned the ship towards the island they were originally heading towards. 

Haruka kept her bow and arrow pointed towards Taiki, not showing any signs of fear that she was at a disadvantage of two of them, one of her. She glanced over at Ami who was sitting on a box and reading a book.

"What is that object that thing you are looking at?" Haruka asked the girl.

Ami glanced over at Haruka. "It's called a book."

"A book? What are they for?" Haruka asked, not taking her eyes off of Taiki.

"Entertainment, learning, and other various things." She said in a soft voice.

Haruka looked at the book and made a face. "Sounds boring."

Ami pressed her lips together. 'I really don't like this person.'

Taiki smiled. "I believe we are approaching Pirate's Cove, and just before the sun sets completely!"

Ami glares at Haruka one last time before she closes her book and stands up. The two girls walk over to the head of the ship. A skull and crossbones figure etched into a rock was on the land before them. Haruka starts to grin a sly grin. "Soon, Michi-chan… soon I will bring back the pirate with the ability to heal!"

Ami glanced over at the other women talking to herself. 'Heal?' She thought. 'So, she's doing this for some one else. Some one in pain, that only a pirate can heal?' Ami looked back at the skull and crossbones and felt an eerie chill rush down her back. She watched as the waves splashed at the base of the crossbones. 'I don't like this area, not one bit.'

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it; another thing with the blessed children and some one wants Seiya dead… but whom? Taiki and Ami finally will get reunited with the others! Plus, Haruka is there… Oh man… next chapter is going to be long and exciting!**

_Don't forget to review so I can bring out the next chapter faster and check out my other stories. Most of them are Seiya and Usagi fics._

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Yaten's eyes widen as he receives the missing piece to his map. He looks at the person who had it in shock. "The treasure…"

"Is ours." The person finishes, holding out some other things for Yaten to take.


	10. Haruka's Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own the Three Lights. OH! I mean, Sailor Moon.

Usagi stretched with the morning rays coming through the window. She smiled in the warmth of the light and casually looked around the room. Minako and Rei must have both snuck back in after she had fallen to sleep. She looked over at Rei's bed, which was next to her own. Usagi could see a little of Rei's hair on the pillow, but she had her face covered. Usagi got out of her bed and grabbed her robe. She looked down and saw that she was still in the dress that she had put on last night. She tossed the robe back down and walked over to Minako's bed. Her cousin looked as if she was having a very peaceful dream. She watched her cousin mutter something and then walked out of the room. After she closed the door behind herself she walked down the hall and saw a raven haired girl sleeping by the edge of the stairs. Usagi looked at the girl and gasped. "Rei!" She turned around and felt her heart rise into her throat. 'Who's in Rei's bed?' She quickly ran down the hall, back to the room that she had just left. She opened the door slowly to not wake anyone. She looked around the room and saw that Rei had a sword in its sheath on the other side of the room. Usagi ran over and grabbed the sword, keeping it in its sheath and tiptoed towards Rei's bed. She raised the sword above her head and swung it violently at the person in the bed. He let out a scream and threw the covers off of himself as he tried to block her attack. Minako jumped out of her bed in horror. Usagi kept her eyes closed as she swung at the predator.

"Usagi-san! It's-OUCH-ME!"

Usagi stopped swinging as she recognized the voice. She blinked and looked at the person who she had whipped with the covered sword. "Seiya?"

Seiya lowered his arms that he was covering his face with and she saw red welts forming all over him. "Hai, it's me. I must have passed out while I was trying to tell you something… Gomen."

Usagi looked over at Minako. "Did you know that he was in Rei-chan's bed?"

Minako smiled sheepishly. "Um, yes, Rei and I tucked him in and Rei went back out…"

"Rei slept at the head of the stairs last night." Usagi growled at Seiya. "That's not a very nice thing to do to your own sister!"

Seiya gave Usagi a guilty grin. "I had no idea. Honest!"

Rei opened the door and took in the scene. "Thank goodness that you did not take the sword out of its sheath. Oh man!" She walked over to Usagi who had the sword still in her hands. "Please give me my sword."

Usagi handed Rei the sword and shot a glare at Seiya. "Why didn't you go to your own room?"

"I fell asleep waiting for you to respond." Seiya said as he lowered his arms and looked at Usagi as if she was a wild boar. "You're pretty strong, Usa-san!"

Usagi stuck her tongue out at Seiya. "Just, stay away from me, you… pirate!"

Minako's eyes widened. 'Oh?'

Rei tapped Seiya on the shoulder. "I think this is your cue to leave."

Seiya let out a sigh and smiled at his sister. "Thank you, Rei."

"Any time. Hope you slept well."

Seiya smiled as he got up and left the room, limping on his way out. When the door closed behind him, Minako and Rei both glared at her. "USAGI!"

"What?" She yelled back. "I was only trying to protect my little cousin!"

"You could have killed Seiya!" Rei barked.

Usagi stormed over to the other girl. "I didn't remove that holster!"

"It's not called a holster… and you could have seriously hurt my brother! For peat's sake, he only wanted to protect you!"

Usagi looked at Rei puzzled. "Protect? Why?"

Rei grumbled. "You'll find out in your own time. I am hungry, and I know you two are as well. So, let's go." Rei walked out the door, and Usagi quickly followed. Minako however was still in her nightgown so she called out, "I'll be down soon!"

* * *

Seiya unlocked his room and walked in. The sun's rays were beaming in his room. He rubbed his sore arms and sighed. 'This sucks, she now thinks I'm a jerk. Maybe I should just leave her be, she evidently has no feelings for me." He looked over to his bed and saw it was neatly made. "The maid was here already?" He asked out loud. 

"No, I stayed here all night." A voice replied from the other side of his room. Seiya jumped and looked over at Yaten, who was leaned back in a chair, hugging his sword. His eyes were closed and his head hung a little above the sword.

"Did you make any enemies recently?"

Seiya eyed Yaten. "No, why?"

Yaten pulled a knife from his pocket and tossed it at Seiya. "Some one left you a love note on your bed. Or, should I say, in your bed?"

Seiya caught the knife with one hand and looked at Yaten puzzled. "What did the note say?"

Yaten shrugged. "I tossed it."

Seiya sighed. "Great, this is just great."

Yaten stood up and stretched. "What ever, I was just hoping to get the chance to kill a pesky nosey pirate."

Seiya frowned. "Come to think of it, one Pirate did approach me to purchase Usagi…"

Yaten raised an eyebrow. "Oh? That sounds like a possibility."

Seiya crossed his arms, in deep thought. "If only Taiki were here."

Yaten nodded. "Yeah, but he stole my map!"

Seiya ignored Yaten's remarks of killing Taiki slowly and painfully. 'Where are you, Taiki?'

* * *

Taiki reached up and grabbed Ami's waist. He carefully swung her off of the ship and onto the firm grounds of Pirate's Cove. Haruka jumped from the ship and landed with grace on the hard sand. She pulled her bow and arrow back up, aimed at Taiki. "You are going to lead the way." 

Taiki rolled his eyes. "I only know of the existence of this place, I do not know of anything else."

Haruka smirked. "That's not why I'm having you lead. You see, I know that pirates will guard their property well. With you leading the way, you will be caught in the traps, not me."

Ami let out a squeak. What if Taiki were to get hurt?

Taiki crossed his arms. "I do not care if you shoot me with that dumb arrow, I will not venture into Pirate's Cove. It means certain death for a poor man like me."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I think not."

Ami grabbed a hold of Taiki's arm. Haruka smirked. "I believe you are a pirate your self."

"Ha, why do you assume something so… crazy?"

Haruka looked at the ship. "That is too high class of a ship for a commoner to sail in by himself. Plus, this woman who you are with, shows you no public affection, she doesn't even look like you. No, you are a pirate and she is your prisoner."

Taiki let out a sigh. "She is not my girlfriend, true. She is my cousin. Distant cousin. We are the soul survivors of a massacre and we were on our way back to the king."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why were you two the soul survivors?"

Ami and Taiki nodded. "We hid together under the deck."

Haruka nodded. "Ah… well then… I guess you two are important to the King?"

Ami shot a side-glance to Taiki. "No, we're just returning his ship and a message back to him."

"Ah, and who would attack the ship and leave it still sailing?"

Taiki cursed himself under his own breath. "We do not know who they were…"

"Right, and my name is Tinkerbelle." Haruka said in a sour voice. "Lead the way, cousins."

The two looked at one another. Taiki then looked up at the skull and crossbones. "What can we do?"

Ami looked at Haruka. She didn't know anything about Pirate's cove. She wished she could help, but it didn't seem to be an option.

"Follow me." Taiki sighed as he turned and went a different direction then the skull and crossbones. Ami gave him a confused look, but Haruka quickly followed. Haruka seemed as if she already knew how to get in. She seemed too sure of herself. Ami quickly followed.

Haruka stayed close to Taiki and Taiki approached a different entrance, away from the public eye. Ami watched carefully as Taiki kicked the rock five times. The rock didn't budge for a minute.

Suddenly a bunch of pirates surrounded the three of them. Haruka smirked as she looked at the mean pirates. She quickly shot her arrows at all of the pirates as they charged the group. Haruka gave them no chance to get her. Her aim was true. Right though each person's heart. She glared at Taiki. "I was expecting that one. Let me try." She walked over to the same rock Taiki kicked and kicked it four times. The rock slowly opened and Haruka pushed the two in.

"How did you know?" Taiki stuttered.

"I was a pirate once upon a time. I know all of the secretes." She responded.

Ami turned to face her. "I don't get it. Why would you need us then?"

"Hostages." Haruka said as she shrugged. "It tends to get peoples undivided attention and I get what I want."

Ami let out a sigh as Haruka stabbed her gently with the arrow. "Go." She ordered.

Ami and Taiki walked down the path and when they came to the opening, Haruka smiled. "It looks like we just made it in time for breakfast!"

* * *

Yaten grumbled as he stuffed some eggs in his mouth. He watched as Minako stabbed some eggs with her fork and proceeded to bring the eggs up to her lips. Yaten dropped his fork and took a swig of juice. He kept finding himself staring at the beauty and not concentrating on the more important goal. The treasure. He slammed his cup onto the table and stabbed a steak with his fork, while bringing his knife over to slice into the steak. 

"HEY! Odango! That's my eggs!" Seiya's voice rang from the other end of the table.

Yaten felt his face turn red with anger and irritation.

"CHOMP! I'm SOOO HUNGREY!" Usagi's voice ran out.

Yaten felt his vein pop out of his temple. He promptly stood up and yelled, "SEIYA! Keep your slave under control!"

Seiya glared at Yaten as Usagi stuffed some food in her mouth. "She is under control!"

Yaten yanked the knife out of his side pocket and threw it towards Usagi. She quickly ducked and Yaten smirked. The knife penetrated into an unknown person. The person hissed in pain as they yanked the knife out of their shoulder.

"Good one, Healer." The masculine female voice rang. Usagi and Seiya turned white as they turned around, both with full mouths. Haruka stood directly behind them, holding the bloody knife. She smirked at the other two. "Awe, it is so nice to see so many Chosen ones in one place once again."

Yaten pulled out his sword as the other pirates stood up at the table did as well. "We meet again, Haruka."

Haruka smiled and brought up her bow and arrow. "Hai, we do." She smirked at the pirates. Even though she did feel as if she was in a bit of a ruckus, she kept her calm. "This time, though, you will not escape."

Yaten glanced at Minako. "It was pretty dumb of you to come alone."

"Iie, I have some prisoners." Haruka informed them as she moved over to make room for Taiki and Ami to approach.

"You!" Yaten growled. "Why show your face again to me?"

Taiki remained calm. "Hello to you too, Yaten."

Yaten jumped onto the dinning room table. "ATTACK!"

Haruka, faster then the wind itself, shot arrows towards all of the pirates. Yaten glanced around, watching in slow motion as they fell over. He leaped towards Haruka and he saw an arrow fly towards him. He quickly twisted so that the arrow would not hit him and he jumped onto Haruka.

Seiya wasted no time; he also had jumped on top of Haruka. Haruka dropped her bow and arrow on the ground. She quickly threw both of the men off of her. She glared at the two before her. "If you two were not the chosen ones, I would have killed you a long time ago. However," She grabbed Ami, causing Ami to yelp with pain as she pulled out a knife and held it to the girl's throat. "She is not a chosen child."

Minako and Usagi gasped. "Ami-chan!"

Haruka glanced at the two women. Ami cringed as Haruka tightened her grasp on the girl. Ami then did the only thing she could, she stomped her high heal boot into Haruka's foot.

Haruka yelled but would not let go of the girl, nor lower her knife. She glared at the girl. "How dare you!"

Yaten and Seiya took the opportunity to attack. Seiya swung his sword towards Haruka's neck and Yaten swung his sword to her waist. Haruka quickly jumped back, still holding Ami close to her body.

Haruka smirked. "I can kill this girl."

Ami smiled softly. "You will not touch those pirates because they are chosen children, correct?"

Haruka's facial expression faltered. She slowly looked down at Ami. "Right…"

Ami reached up and pulled out a locket from beneath her collar. The oval locket shinned in the light. It looked exactly like Usagi's and Minako's lockets. Yaten sucked in a gasp. 'That must be…'

Ami tugged at her collar and revealed a birthmark of a star. "I am one of the chosen children. So there fore, I am of no use dead."

Haruka growled and looked over at Taiki who smiled.

"Don't look at me, I am chosen as well." Taiki laughed. He exposed his wrist to her, showing a star. "You are now our prisoner."

* * *

Yaten sat in his room, looking at what he had of the map. His heart had begun to race with excitement. 'It's all here, at pirate's cove!' 

Yaten jumped when he heard a nock at his door. "Enter!" He yelled. Taiki and Ami slowly opened the door and entered the room.

Yaten pointed at two empty chairs that he had on the other side of the table that had the map. The couple took the seats.

"May I see your locket, Ami-san?" Yaten asked.

Ami hesitated but decided to hand Taiki the locket.

"Ami, why didn't you tell me, that you were a chosen child?" Taiki asked softly. He sounded almost hurt. He eyed the locket while Yaten eyed the couple.

"It was never brought up." Ami said simply. "I never cared for the mark, but I always found the tall tales behind it interesting."

Taiki looked at Yaten. Then Taiki turned his attention back to the locket. He carefully opened the locket and took out the tiny piece of paper. Taiki turned towards Yaten and held out the paper to him. Yaten's eyes widen as he receives the missing piece to his map. Taiki quickly pulled out the maps that he had stolen and a compass that had some interesting symbols on it. Yaten looked at the person who had it in shock. "The treasure…"

"Is ours." Taiki finishes, holding out some other things for Yaten to take. Yaten grabbed the other items and placed them on the table. He then took the missing piece of the map and placed it where it was to be. Suddenly, as if by magic, the map forges together into one solid map. Yaten's eyes glowed with joy.

"The whole map, right here…" He smiled and then looked at Taiki and Ami. "Let me see your marks."

Ami and Taiki exchanged glances but showed him their marks anyway. Yaten grabbed Taiki's hand and firmly started to rub on Taiki's mark until a gold symbol appeared. Yaten grabbed a magnify glass and studied it.

"It means, 'for'." Yaten looked up at Taiki. "For? Beware Child For…" Yaten turned to Ami, who was blushing. He quickly rubbed her mark until a symbol appeared. Yaten began to study it. Taiki suddenly said, "Blessed."

Yaten cringed at how smart Taiki was. "Do you always have to do that?"

Taiki shrugged. "You're too stupid."

Yaten calmly placed the magnifying glass on his desk. "Tell me what you know."

"I will, but I take it that you have found a warning." Taiki asked.

Yaten nodded his head. "Beware, child, for, blessed." He started to think deeply. "I wonder what it means."

Taiki thought for a second. "Maybe it is, Beware of the Blessed Child, for…" Taiki shrugged. "There's still a lot more."

Yaten nodded. "I need to look at Seiya and Usagi's marks."

Taiki nodded. Ami remained quiet. There was still so much to learn about this… curse. She reached out to Taiki. "Taiki, please, don't…"

Taiki looked at the girl. "What's wrong?"

Ami cringed. "The treasure, it's cursed." She glanced towards Yaten before looking back at Taiki. "The curse was placed on it way before any of us existed. Unfortunately, the curse… it is so horrible that you would wish death upon yourself so that you can get away from it."

Yaten's eyes gleamed with excitement. "A curse? A warning, and treasure! Oh, and lets not forget the crazy Haruka who needs our blood spilt because of some ritual."

"Ritual?" Ami asked.

"That's why Haruka wanted to kidnap us, and yet not harm us. She had us once already."

Ami looked down. "She said some one needed to be healed."

Yaten looked at Ami. "I have the power to heal."

"Why don't any of us have powers?" Taiki mused.

Ami shrugged. "Not really sure."

Yaten stared at the map. "No matter what, curse or no curse, I'm going after the treasure."

Ami and Taiki looked at Yaten. Neither said a thing.

Suddenly, Yaten's door sprung open. "Hey, Yaten, we have that Haruka…" Seiya began before he noticed the look Yaten gave him. "What?"

"I want to see your mark." Yaten said simply.

Seiya's eyes widened. "No way!"

"I need to see it!" Yaten said as he approached Seiya. Seiya shook his head frantically.

"Why not?" Yaten asked.

"It's on my inner thigh! You guess why not!" Seiya growled.

Yaten's eyes gleamed. "Oh, well then, I know just the person to ask."

* * *

Usagi's eyes widened as Yaten, Seiya, Ami and Taiki walked into the room she shared with the other girls. Yaten glared at Usagi. "I need you to do something for me." 

Minako and Rei looked at each other in confusion. Yaten turned to the two girls. "I want everyone out. I need to talk to Usagi alone."

Everyone nodded and turned to leave, including Seiya. Yaten grabbed Seiya's arm and watched as the door closed behind the others. Seiya turned red and refused to turn around.

"Wench, I need you to rub Seiya's mark and tell me what it says." Yaten said ever so bluntly.

Seiya turned to Yaten. "Do you have to tell her that in such a… mean way?" Seiya hissed. He eyed Usagi and then looked back to Yaten. "This isn't right!"

Yaten shrugged as he dropped Seiya's arm. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't approve of." Yaten opened the door and started to leave when he looked back at Usagi and said, "I will be back soon and I must know what his mark says." He then slammed the door behind him.

Seiya looked at Usagi and she quickly looked away. 'Oh man, she thinks I'm…' Seiya lowered his head. "Look, let's just get this done and over with."

"How… how far up is it?" She whispered.

Seiya blinked with surprise. "Really far up… I-I- um…" He didn't know what else to say. She barely knew him and now she had to rub him in a spot that was so inappropriate. "Should I have Yaten have some one-"

Usagi glared at him and snapped. "NO! He will ask Mina-chan. I will do it."

Seiya let out a sigh of relief. "Where do you want me, doctor?" He teased, trying to relieve some tension.

Usagi pointed at her bed. "Take off your pants and lay on my bed."

Seiya nodded as he reached to his belt buckle, his face was crimson. Usagi let out a soft sigh as she felt her heart flutter into her throat. 'I must control myself… I must control myself…' She thought. She turned her back to him and tried to calm herself.

* * *

**A/N**: CLIFF HANGER! Hey, no throwing tomatoes! Shoot, this was a new dress too. SNIFF! Will this rubbing take this couple to a new height? Or just a small step closer? OHHH! Can't wait to find out! Don't forget to check out my other stories.

Oh, and here's a tiny preview:

Seiya closed his eyes as Usagi leaned towards him. It took all of his strength not to grab the girl and embrace her. His heart began to pound loader as she touched him.

**A/N:** Have a great Memorial Day. Thank you to every one who has reviewed. I really gives me reason to keep on writing these stories.


	11. Usagi Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: I will never own Sailor Moon! Or Yaten… or Seiya… WAH! The world can be so cruel!

Yaten had rushed over to Minako after leaving Seiya in Usagi's care. He smiled at the girl as she gave him a weak smile back. "I can not wait to find out what is the next clue!" Yaten exclaimed triumphantly. However, he was even more ecstatic that he was able to torment Seiya. He glanced at the blonde and sighed. She cared a whole lot for her cousin and she hated Yaten for ever stepping foot into their lives, and she will always hate him. Yaten frowned. 'Why do I care if Minako hates me or not?'

"If Seiya hurts Usa-chan… I will kill both of you personally." She growled.

Yaten raised his eyebrow and smirked at the girl. "Oh? How? You're just a girl."

Minako turned to glare at Yaten. "In the most painful way I can ever kill you…" Her eyes were fierce. He didn't like to be threatened. He grabbed Minako's left wrist and twisted it roughly till it was behind her back. She leaned forward in pain as Yaten bent over to whisper in her ear.

"Go ahead and try." He let go of her wrist and she fell forward a little but she quickly regained herself and glared at him, but said nothing. Yaten smirked at the girl as she turned her back to him and began to storm off.

* * *

Taiki walked out onto a balcony and leaned on the metal railing and studied the ocean. The balcony was big and two wooden chairs were by his side. He glanced over to how the moon was reflecting on the water as a gentle breeze rustled through his long hair. He let out a sigh and frowned. 'The Blessed Child secretes, why must they come into our lives?'

He heard the door behind him open and he quickly turned around. Ami stood just outside of the door. She gave him a delicate smile and asked, "Mind if I joined you?"

Taiki shook his head and Ami walked over to his side. "I'm sorry that you are now considered my prisoner." He glanced at her and bit his lower lip. Her short blue hair moved with the wind and she gently took her hand and moved some of her hair from her face. He looked away quickly and let out a huge sigh.

"I don't mind. I enjoy being by your side. In fact, I never had so much fun." She let out a soft giggle. "I always wanted to go on a treasure hunt. To see items that has not been touched in centuries."

Taiki smiled. "Do you know much about this new hunt?"

"You mean the truth behind the Blessed Child?" Ami nodded. "I am not dumb."

Taiki looked out at the ocean. "The question is who the Supreme Blessed Child is?"

Ami looked at her hands. "What happens to that Blessed Child… when they are discovered… is a fate no one deserves."

Taiki looked at Ami. "What do you mean?"

Ami looked at Taiki. She searched his eyes for a moment. "His or her life, as they choose it to be, will be over. If that true blessed child is brought out, then the other Blessed Children may go off and leave the Supreme blessed child behind. That Blessed Child must use all of their might, and powers to protect the sacred treasure and earth."

Taiki was in deep thought, taking in everything Ami just informed him. "So, you mean… that the Supreme child is forced to live a life of solitude?"

Ami nodded her head. "That is what I was informed of by my grandfather."

Taiki turned his back to the railing. "I was told that the Blessed Children are to be sacrificed and their souls will be cursed to protect the treasure for all times."

Ami shook her head. "We need to find out the truth, Taiki-san. If you are the Supreme one… I don't… I can't…" Ami's eyes began to tear as she could not finish her sentence. She stared out at the ocean.

Taiki looked down at her. He raised an eyebrow at her response. 'If I am…?' Taiki turned his whole body to face Ami and he gently took her chin into his right hand and turned her face to look at his. A few tears fell down her cheeks and her eyes glistened. "Don't worry," He said as he smiled at her. "I am not the Supreme one; I am just a Blessed Child…"

Ami jerked her chin from his grasp. "You do not know…"

Taiki felt his heart race. 'She… she has feelings for me!' He grabbed her shoulders. "Yes, I do!"

Ami looked him in the eye. "No you don't!" She practically yelled.

Taiki suddenly pulled her close and kissed her firmly on the lips. He held her in the firm grip for several minutes, letting his feelings pour into her the only way he knew how. He felt Ami start to go limp in his arms and he tightened his grip, never letting her lips go. The wind picked up a little as her hair blew more and started to tickle his nose.

Ami felt herself melt. Taiki's strong grasp was all she needed. However, she never expected him to kiss her. She didn't know how to respond, but she let him. She didn't even realize that she had wanted him to kiss her until that very moment. She slowly eased her arms up his back and started to return his kiss.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Taiki was whacked in the back by the door. He fell on top of Ami as the person tripped over their shoes and fell onto of him.

"TAIKI! AMI-CHAN!" Minako yelled as she realized what had happened.

"Can't breath!" Ami stuttered below the two.

Taiki blushed as Minako tried to pull herself off of him, but fell on him again.

* * *

Seiya was so red he looked as if he was a lobster. He was glad that he had his underwear on. However, that was all he had on. He gazed around the room, which was his room, and looked towards the window by his bed. Usagi kept her back to him. She didn't really know what to do. Her heart was racing and she bit her lip. They were alone, in a room… and he was almost naked! She fingered the collar of her dress. 'I need to get this over with…'

"Um, if you want, I can try and um…" Seiya blushed. 'Damn Yaten! Just you wait… I'll get my revenge!'

Usagi took a deep breath and turned to face Seiya. Seiya looked away. Usagi eyed him carefully. "Where is the mark?"

Seiya shrugged. "Um, not sure. Some where over there… um… I think left leg."

Usagi nodded as she walked carefully over to him. She tried to eye him but didn't see the mark. "Can you… lay on the bed?"

Seiy looked at Usagi and smiled. "So soon?"

Usagi turned a deeper shade of red. "You know… I just… OH! I HATE YOU!"

Seiya smirked at her and forgot his entire uncomfortable situation. "I know I'm a grand catch!" He puffed out his chest as Usagi gave him an un-amused look. "You should consider yourself lucky!"

Usagi rolled up her sleeves and glared at him. She didn't have any responses, so she did what came natural. She took her hands and pushed him firmly onto the bed. He fell onto the bed and felt a tad bit vulnerable. Usagi grabbed his legs and Seiya began to protest until Usagi managed to place him in a very uncomfortable position. Some how she managed to pin his legs behind his head and his arms were caught between his legs. She then saw the mark and quickly rubbed it. She studied it as Seiya yelled out a few protests that she completely ignored. A symbol appeared and she frowned. "I don't understand this mark. It looks like an H with a wiggly line going through it."

Seiya sighed. "Write it on paper."

Usagi nodded and quickly grabbed a scroll and jotted down the image. She then smiled at him. "You look good in this position."

Seiya let out a sigh. "Here I was hopping for a kiss."

Usagi looked at him with surprise. 'A kiss? Why would I ever kiss a pirate?'

Seiya rolled off of the bed and untangled himself. He got up and slowly grabbed his pants without glancing at the girl who was staring at the bed.

Flash Back

Usagi stormed over to the other girl. "I didn't remove that holster!"

"It's not called a holster… and you could have seriously hurt my brother! For peat's sake, he only wanted to protect you!"

Usagi looked at Rei puzzled. "Protect? Why?"

Rei grumbled. "You'll find out in your own time."

End of Flash back

"Seiya, I've been meaning to ask you… last night… when you slept in your sister's bed… she said it was to protect me. Why?"

Seiya pulled his pants up to his waist and looked at Usagi. "You should know… there's some one after you. Remember?"

Usagi looked towards Seiya. "You mean, that other Pirate?"

Seiya smiled. "Right. A pirate must protect his treasure. Whether it be gold… or living."

Usagi blushed. "Treasure?"

Seiya walked over to Usagi and smiled down at her. "Treasure isn't always shining and hard. It could be soft and beautiful… huggable… and..." Seiya lowered his voice as he leaned in closer to Usagi. Usagi felt her skin tingle under his breath. "…Kissable." He started to pull away when Usagi grabbed his arm. Her eyes were pleading as they searched his.

"Don't…" Was all that she could say. Seiya searched her eyes and tried to find out what she was feeling.

Flash back

Usagi handed Rei the sword and shot a glare at Seiya. "Why didn't you go to your own room?"

"I fell asleep waiting for you to respond." Seiya said as he lowered his arms and looked at Usagi as if she was a wild boar. "You're pretty strong, Usa-san!"

Usagi stuck her tongue out at Seiya. "Just, stay away from me, you… pirate!"

End of Flash Back

Seiya leaned closer to her and whispered to her, "Because I am a pirate?" He pulled back so he could see her face. Her face looked sad and she refused to look him in the eye.

"I have Mamoru back at my home." She finally said.

Seiya stood up. He felt as if a sword plumaged through his heart. "Mamoru?"

Usagi sat up. "Yes, he isn't a pirate, and we were on a date the night you caught me."

Seiya frowned. She never mentioned this guy before. "He's your boyfriend?"

Usagi looked away. "Yes… well… sort of. I never actually said… I … he was going to ask me that night."

"Looks like I arrived right on time then." Seiya said.

Usagi didn't know how to respond. Seiya leaned over to her again. "Let me see your mark."

Usagi nodded and Seiya started to undo her collar and gently tried to expose her shoulder. However, he soon realized that he had to undo a lot more of her dress then he had expected when her dress wouldn't uncover her shoulder. He started to undo her dress and exposed her cleavage which was the last of her flesh he would see before he got enough undone to uncover her shoulder. He stared at her cleavage for a moment and gulped. He didn't want her to catch him staring at her. He slowly diverted his eyes to his target. He slowly rubbed her crescent moon until it glowed. The light was so bright that he had to cover his eyes. The light soon died down and he looked at her mark. The mark was a crescent moon with an arrow going through it. He grabbed the scroll and jotted it down. He then walked away from her and placed the scroll on the dresser on the other side of the room. Usagi started to redo up her dress.

"Usa-san… please, don't say anything, but, I… I need to tell you that I-" Seiya started as he stared at the scroll. Suddenly, he heard glass shatter and Usagi scream. He turned around and broke out into a run as he saw a white haired pirate grab Usagi in a wedding hold and turn around and jump right back out the window again. He then tossed the kicking Usagi over his shoulder and broke into a mad run. Seiya didn't think, he jumped out the window as well and landed on the sandy soil. He broke out into a run, and he was starting to gain on the other pirate when something hard smashed him in the face. He fell backwards into the sand and a group of pirates ganged up on him and started to beat him with their fists. He never felt it though, as the blow to his head knocked him out.

* * *

Yaten frowned as he heard a bunch of commotion nearby. "Pesky Pirates." He muttered to himself as he pulled out his sword and decided to investigate the commotion. He walked out the door and he stepped onto the soft sandy soil as his eyes focused. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. A white haired pirate was running towards a ship with Usagi over his shoulder and a half naked Seiya was lying on the sand, bruised and bloody as the pirates were punching him and kicking him.

"Hey you bastards!" Yaten screamed.

The pirates looked at him. They started to walk towards him when suddenly Taiki jumped by his side and pulled out his own sword.

Yaten glanced over at Taiki. Taiki was as always, a very reliable person. The two stood posed as the other pirates started to come at them, leaving Seiya alone.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!" A woman's voice screamed. Everyone looked up to see Ami and Rei standing on the balcony. Rei pulled her arrow into her bow and shot it at the pirates. Yaten watched with surprise as the arrow burst into flames in the air. It hit a pirate and fire shot out from the arrow to the other nearby pirates.

Taiki pushed Yaten back as he jumped past the other pirates who were screaming and running towards their ship and rushed over to Seiya. He started to examine the wounds and shook his head. "This isn't good, Capt."

Yaten put his sword away and rushed over to Seiya's side. He quickly put his hands on Seiya and the markings started to heal.

Ami looked at Rei with surprise. "I didn't know you lit your arrows…"

Rei lowered her bow. "I didn't."

* * *

Haruka grumbled in her cell as she heard some pirates scream and yell in pain. She shook her head and smirked. "The good old days…" She then frowned as she remembered why she gave up being a pirate. "Michiru…" Her heart began to pound as she thought of her love. Is she even still alive? She slammed her fist into the wall. "That healing bastard!"

She suddenly heard fire crackling outside her cell window. She rushed over to the window and saw a man lying on the ground, out cold as the pirates who attacked him were in flames. Haruka looked over to try to see who did this to them, but had no luck. The pirates began to run towards the ocean and two other males rushed over to the other guy's side. She recognized the two instantly. The healer and the liar. She glared at the two men as two women walked to their side.

"They took her, I can't believe it!" The raven haired girl exclaimed.

Haruka tightened her grip around her cell bar. One of the chosen children was taken? Haruka growled. "You stupid idiots! You need to all be together!"

Rei turned to see Haruka glaring at them from below. "They beat up my brother; he is my number one priority!"

Haruka shook her head. "IDIOTS!" Haruka walked away from the cell window and crossed her arms over her chest. "I have got to get out of this dump." She glanced around quickly, desperate to get out of the cell. 'If I stay here, Michiru will die…' She slammed her left fist into her other hand. She glanced up to her cell window and saw the pirates struggle to pull Seiya towards the building. Once they were well out of site, she will do what she had vowel never to do again.

* * *

Usagi couldn't believe what was happening to her once again. She pounded her fists into the pirate's back as he jumped onto his ship. He didn't let her go as she expected. He kept a firm grasp on her as he took her to what she assumed to be the captain's quarters. He kicked open the door and took her into the room. She kept slamming her fists into his back and kicking. "LET ME GO!"

The Pirate suddenly stopped and threw her onto the bed. She bounced up and stared at him blankly. The Pirate was the same one that had offered Seiya money for her. His short white hair was almost shoulder length, but not quite. He wore black earrings and his deep violet eyes stared at her. Usagi stared at the funny upside down crescent moon on his forhead.

"What do you want?" She yelled at him.

He leaned towards her, a sly grin upon his handsome face. "You."

Usagi gave him a fearful look. "Me…?"

He got even closer to her face, his eyes scanning every inch of her face. "I want you to be mine."

* * *

A/N: Hi all, sorry this has taken so long to come out. I had a sever case of writer's block, and then the stupid log in would not let me in, and then I couldn't upload any stories!However, all seems to be well now! WOO HOO!

Oh, what will become of our beloved Pirates? How will our beloved Seiya react when he wakes up? How will Haruka get out? Most important, when and how are they going to save Usagi?

Preview: Haruka was faster then the wind as she threw a punch towards the Pirates. She had to get those Blessed Children, now. Michiru's life was at state.

Seiya threw his weight into his punch. No one was going to stop him from saving Usagi… no one.

Their fists slammed into each other's faces as Yaten pulled out his sword and swung it at Haruka.


	12. Seiya's Choice

_Disclaimer: I don't own Any of these characters… really…_

Yaten slammed his fist onto the table in his quarters in frustration. 'Seiya has been hurt, and Usagi has been kidnapped, all because of… ' Yaten closed his eyes tightly. 'I don't care abot the Wench, but, Seiya is my best friend…'

Suddenly, Yaten's door swung open. Yaten looked up in shock as a knife flew past his head. With out thinking, Yaten jumped over the table and grabbed the person who broke into his quarters roughly. He pinned the intruder to the floor and straddled the person onto the ground. He grabbed the intruder's wrists and pinned them to the floor.

"I told you," The intruder scolded Yaten. Yaten's eyes widened as he took in who it was he had pinned to the ground. "I will kill you if anything ever happened to my Cousin."

"Minako!" Yaten didn't release her as he stared down at the beautiful girl glaring back up at him. "It wasn't my or Seiya's fault that Usagi was kidnapped!"

Minako turned her face away from Yaten so he could not see her tears. She stared at Yaten's hand wrapped around her wrist. "I know…" She sobbed as she let herself go limp. "She and I have always been together, when my parents died, her family took me in."

Yaten's eyes widened as Minako went on. 'She's alone?'

"Usagi is like a sister to me. She always took good care of me. When we moved out, she let me stay with her. She never complained once. She even tried to rescue me from you." Minako finally let herself look at Yaten. Her eyes were full of tears and determination. "Captain Yaten, please, save her."

Yaten let out a sigh. "It's not my problem." He slowly started to release Minako when she pushed herself forward. Yaten's eyes widened as her eyes closed. He felt his heart start to pound.

Minako's lips pressed against his and he lost himself for a moment. 'Mina-chan…' Yaten slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Minako. He started to deepen the kiss. 'Is this a dream?'

Minako was surprised that he didn't push her away or tell her that she was a filthy no good for nothing Wench. She also was surprised that she gave her first kiss to this guy of all the guys in the world. The one she hated more then anything. The one and only person who… ever… made her heart pound and the palms of her hands sweat. Minako's eyes flew open as she felt her heart suddenly stop. 'Impossible! No… stop thinking that way! You're only doing this to get him to save Usagi! Not because… not because you are in love… I DO NOT LOVE YATEN!' Minako pressed her hands against Yaten's chest. He released her lips in an instant and his eyes snapped open as if he was in pure shock at what happened. He quickly jumped up from Minako and turned his back to her. Minako sat up and looked away from Yaten. 'Was he, blushing?' Minako wondered. 'BAKA! An evil pirate like him would never blush! BAKA!'

"I'll save Usagi."

Minako turned to stare at Yaten's back. Hismoon coloredhair danced at the collar of his black shirt. Her heart began to feel lighter and her face began to glow. She jumped up from the ground and embraced Yaten from behind. "Thank-you, Yaten-kun…" She then let go and rushed out of his quarters. Yaten never moved. He couldn't move. A small smile graced his lips, but he didn't move any other muscle.

* * *

Seiya slowly opened his eyes. He could barely move. Then, the pain set in. He winced in pain and groaned. Seiya's eyes suddenly snapped open. He sat up abruptly in his bed and looked around. The memories of what had happened were flooding him. "USAGI!" 

Rei rushed into the room Seiya was in and knelt by his side. She took his right hand into her hands and looked u at her brother. "Seiya… please, calm down!"

Seiya started to throw his covers off as he swung his bruised up legs over the side of the bed. "No! I can't! Usagi- USAGI was taken out of my room!"

Rai shook her head as Seiya tried to get up. She pushed him back onto the bed. "Seiya, she will be fine."

Seiya shook his head. "No! I need to rescue her!" Seiya winced in pain and tried to get up again.

"NO! Not in your condition!" Rei yelled as she slammed him back into the bed.

Seiya looked down at his body and for the first time noticed how banged up he really was. His left arm was wrapped up in bandages all the way up to his shoulder, and his legs were also covered with bandages. Seiya's heart became heavy. "I'm in no condition to save her?"

Rei let out a relieved sigh. "No. You must stay here."

Seiya looked up at Rei and smiled weakly. "Rei, you should know who I am by now."

Rei smiled gently at Seiya. "You never give up because you're too stubborn."

"I love her, Rei." Seiya said loudly. "I don't care if she does not love me back. I will do anything to make her smile. I would even give her up, if it'll make her happy."

Rei stumbled backwards and fell on her bottom as Seiya stood up. Rei didn't know what to say. She watched as Seiya limped over to a dresser. "Seiya!" She finally burst out. "What about you? I can't stand to see you get hurt anymore!"

Seiya turned to Rei and smiled. "I won't force myself on her any more. I know that- that- she loves another."

Rei grabbed her shirt over her heartto with hold a gasp. "What?"

Seiya turned back to the dresser. "She told me before she was kidnapped. She loves this guy, Mamoru."

Rei felt as if she was punched in the gut. Seiya had to have been in torment. "Seiya?"

Seiya didn't turn around. "It's okay. Really. She despises pirates, remember? To her, I will always be the evil Pirate that took her from her home."

Rei looked down at her knees. "You are a good person."

Seiya smiled slightly. "To her, I am not." He then left the room as quickly as he could.

* * *

Usagi stared into the violet eyes of the man who had taken her from her first kidnapper. "Who are you?" 

The man smiled t her and bowed. "I am cCaptain Demando."

Usagi rolled her eyes and looked towards the window. "You can not have me, Captain Demando."

Demando stood up and frowned. "Do you love another? Was it that other Pirate you were with? If it is him, you can forget about him as he is surly dead."

Usagi snapped her head to look at Demando. "What did you say?"

"Your love, he's dead."

Usagi felt a sharp pain in her chest. She reached her right hand to the pain and tightened it over her blouse. "You killed Seiya-kun?"

Demando eyed her funny. "He was in my way. So, I got rid of him."

Usagi glared at him. "Seiya-kun was my friend! How dare you hurt my friend! I did not love him!"

Demando smiled at Usagi. "Then who do you love?"

Usagi swallowed hard. "Mamoru" She lied. She didn't want to endanger Mamoru, but she didn't want Demando to think he could have his way with her.

Demando climbed on top of Usagi and pinned her to his bed. "You're mine. You will be my Princess. You will learn to love me." He stared into Usagi's eyes as she stared in horror into his.

'He's serious!' She thought as she closed her eyes tightly. "No!" She tried to push him off of her, but he was too powerful.

Demando smirked down at her. "You are so beautiful!" He then quickly swept in and pressed his lips against Usagi's. Her eyes snapped open as she tried to push him away yet again.

'No, Seiya!' She thought as she struggled some more. Usagi saw an image of Seiya's smiling face appear in her mind. She was surprised that Seiya was the one she thought of, not Mamoru. She didn't want Demando to have his way with her. She didn't want him touching her! She hated Demando already.

Demando released her lips and frowned. "I don't expect you to love me right away. However, you will forget about the other men in your life soon enough." He then got off of her and smiled. "I bet you're hungry. Let me get you some food and wine." He smiled and left the quarters, leaving Usagi alone to her thoughts. She touched her lips with her index finger and sniffed. 'I was kissed again. Seiya stole my first kiss, and now this jerk stole this kiss. Is that all Pirates ever do? Steal?' Usagi dropped her finger. 'They are pirates, baka. That is all they do.' Usagi curled herself up into a ball and began to cry. She wanted to go home. She wanted to get away from all pirates. She was terrified of what would be the next thing they would take from her. Usagi winced at the thought of Demando stealing her virginity… her innocents. 'Mamoru, save me.' She pleaded. Mamoru's face appeared in her mind and she tried to see his face to calm herself down. Owever, it wasn't working. She could barely remember his handsome features. Instead, another man's face replaced Mamoru's face in her mind.

"Seiya." She whispered. "I know I'm supposed to hate you… but I can't seem to bring myself to hate you." She wiped her tears from her face. "If anyone would save me, it's you." She smiled to herself as she though of Seiya.

'He's dead.' Usagi remembered Demando saying. Seiya's smiling face was replaced by Demando's. 'You're mine.'

"I'm back." Demando's voice cut through her thoughts.

Usagi looked towards him and frowned. He had a huge tray of food in his hands. "I'm not hungry." She informed him.

Demando let out a soft chuckle as Usagi's stomach called her a liar. "Eat, build up your strength." He placed the tray before her.

Usagi stared at the food in awe. It was a lot of food, and she was in fact really hungry. She quickly grabbed the utensils and dug into the food. Demand's smile grew with every bite she shoveled into her mouth. When Usagi shoveled the last crumb into her mouth she grabbed the wine and gulped it in one gulp. She had never had wine so rich! She smiled meekly at Demando before she remembered that she was his prisoner. "I will escape."

Demando sat down next to her. "I don't think so."

Usagi started to try to get up, but she suddenly grew weak. She dropped the tray onto the floor and everything scattered all over the floor. Demando grabbed her by her waist. Usagi looked at Demando as realization hit her. "You drugged me!" She yelled, but it came out in almost a whisper.

Demando nodded his head. "Sleep well, and in the morning, you will be totally mine." He said as Usagi finally went completely limp.

* * *

Yaten frowned at the map with Taiki. "I don't want to put this treasure off any longer." He said to the older man. 

"Nor I. I want to find out the warnings from Usagi and Seiya." Taiki said as he studied the map. "Here we are, and here's the treasure." Taiki pointed at the red X. "It'll be easier to go this rout to find the treasure though as this rout over here is now grown in."

Yaten nodded as some one knocked on his door. "Come in."

Rei opened the door holding a scroll. "I have Usagi's and Seiya's marks here."

Yaten burst out with a smile as he rushed over to Rei and yanked the scroll from her hands. "Two more clues!" Rei stumbled back slightly but caught herself. Yaten rushed back to Taiki and unrolled the scroll. He licked his lips as he studied the symbols.

"Cursed." Taiki suddenly said as Yaten tightened his hands into fists.

Yaten then said, "Believe!" He pointed at Seiya's symbol and smiled proudly. He did rush to get it out, but he had to beat Taiki at the clues.

"Sorry, Yaten. That actually says means." Taiki said. Yaten yanked the scroll from Taiki and studied it. It did actually say means. Yaten tossed the scroll at Taiki who had turned his attention to the other scroll where they had started to write out the words for the curse on. Taiki let out a deep sigh. "Blessed, means, child, cursed, beware, of, and for." Taiki started to swing the words around and shook his head. "It is obvious that Beware is the first word, and Blessed Child is together. But, there's still a lot missing." Taiki groaned and stood up. "They're more blessed children out there."

* * *

Haruka let out a sigh as all of the guards disappeared from her sight. She looked at her hands and frowned. 'Sorry, Michiru… it's more important to save you.' She then looked at the bars in the window that held her in from the real world. The sun's rays hit the ground and the dew on the grass and sand glistened. Haruka smirked as she held her hands before herself. Suddenly, her cell was filled with a powerful wind and the whole wall blew outward and the stones scattered all over the ground. 

"What was that?" A guard yelled from the other side of the jail quarters. Haruka ran out through the whole she made faster then the wind. She then held her arms together once again and the stones flew into the jail cell, making it appear as if the wall had fallen inward. She then ran away.

"The wall!" A guard yelled.

"Quick, lets find the prisoner! She must be under the stones."

* * *

Yaten and Taiki walked out of Yaten's quarters just as two pirates ran up to them. "Haruka escaped!" 

Taiki eyed the pirates, "Who?"

"The blonde boy who had taken you hostage." The other Pirate informed Taiki.

"Escaped!" Yaten fumed. "How?"

"He must be very strong; the whole entire wall came down!"

Yaten cursed under his breath. "We need to go anyways. We have treasure to claim, and a Blessed Child to steal back."

Taiki looked at Yaten in shock. "You plan to steal that Usagi girl back?"

Yaten watched the two pirates run off after he gave them the order. "I promised Minako I would." He looked down at the ground. "I will not go back on my promise."

Taiki finally started to smile at Yaten. "Oh, I see, you would never do this in the past. The only reason you would be doing this is because-"

Yaten turned to face Taiki with an angry face. "No I do not!" He snapped.

Taiki smiled broader. "Oh, what was I going to say?"

Yaten opened his mouth and closed it quickly. 'Taiki never said it. That means, I have grown weak.' "I am not weaker." Yaten said simply. "Usagi is a blessed child, correct? She may be important to us."

Taiki rolled his eyes. "You're weaker."

Yaten stomped his foot and tightened his fists to his sides. "IAM NOT!"

Taiki turned to Yaten. "Yes, you're weaker!"

Yaten frowned. "No I'm not!"

"Weaker!"

"NO!"

"Yes!" Taiki smirked.

"Hell no!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!" Yaten yelled.

"You are in love with Minako-san!" Taiki yelled.

"YE- HEY!" Yaten yelled, realizing he was tricked. He stared at Taiki with mixed emotions.

"It is obvious, that you, the cold hearted Captain Yaten, have fallen in love with Minako-san." Taiki informed Yaten.

"CAPTAIN! Captain Yaten! Big problems!" A pirate yelled as he approached Yaten and Taiki. "The first Pirate, Seiya-sama, has taken our ship!"

Yaten felt his face turn red. "HE DID WHAT!"

* * *

Seiya stood at the head of the ship as Pirates rushed behind him, getting into place. He frowned as he looked out over the ocean. "Gomen, Yaten. I know that the treasure is your top priority, but for me, she is.' 

Rei was behind him, yelling orders to the other Pirates. Seiya had asked her to give the scroll to Yaten to ensure that he would not stop Seiya from stealing the ship, or half of the crew. Seiya was proud to have such a loyal sister, but he felt awful for leaving Yaten and Taiki behind. However, he had to do this. He had to save Usagi.

* * *

**A/N:** **Uh oh, Seiya is being bad once again he doesn't even care about his own wounds. What are we going to do with our crazy Seiya? More important, will Yaten try to kill Seiya when he does find him? Will Yaten even find Seiya? And Usagi... what is going to happen to her? Eap, find out… review!**

**Preview:**

_Usagi walked to the deck of the ship and smiled at the moon. Demando walked up behind her and put his arm around her waist. "The moon is so pretty tonight!"_

_Demando smiled as he took in her smell. "Not nearly as pretty as you are, my dear."_

_Usagi turned around and smiled at Demando. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I can't wait till we're married."_

_Demando smiled down at her. "Me neither." He then added to himself, 'Then no one can take you from me ever again.'_


	13. The day before

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Demando walked towards the front of his ship and frowned as he looked out to sea. The sun was starting to rise and he was ecstatic that the blonde in his quarters would never remember anyone else but him. He smiled at the thought of her embracing him.

"My goddess." He looked out over the ocean and watched the rays start to grow over the ocean waters.

"Captain, there's a ship behind us." One of his pirates yelled from behind Demando. He turned around and glared at the man. The pirate had red hair that looked like fire and black ear rings to match Demando's. "They are gaining on us as well."

"Thank you, Rubeus. Tell the other pirates to arm the canyons. I'm sure it is the other pirates coming to steal her back." Demando then walked towards his quarters. "Also, I do not wish to be disturbed." He then entered the quarters as Rubeus ran off to inform the other Pirates of what they must do.

Demando locked the door and gazed at Usagi who was lying on the bed asleep. He walked over to her and sat next to her. He gently reached out and touched her cheek and smiled. "You will be alright; I will never let any one take you from me ever again."

Usagi mumbled a little in her sleep and Demando leaned towards her to hear what she was saying. "Eggs, bacon and pancakes mom. More! I could eat the whole house out!" She murmured.

Demando sat up and stared down at her stunned. 'Do you only think of food?'

* * *

Seiya moaned in pain as he sat down beside Rei. She turned to Seiya and gave him a soft smile. "Don't worry, we will find her." 

Seiya leaned back and frowned. "I don't know if I could fight any one when we do find them." He whispered so the other pirates could not hear. "They got me really good."

Rei frowned as she studied his legs. "I will try to keep them away from you. I am fantastic with the arrow and I'm sure that I can stop them from harming you."

Seiya closed his eyes and chuckled. "I'm sure you can, sis." He turned to face her and then asked, "How far are they?"

Rei nodded and stood up. She walked over to the head of the ship and pulled a telescope off of a box she was standing next to. She lowered the telescope and shook her head. As she turned to return to Seiya a pirate ran up to her.

"Rei-sama! Unknown ship, 2 O'clock!"

Rei turned around and put the telescope up to her face. Sure enough, a ship was sailing away from them as fast as the wind would take it. The ship was a beautiful ship with golden trim and perfect white sails. She quickly turned towards Seiya and rushed to his side. "Seiya, there's some one else out there."

Seiya turned to face her. "Who?"

* * *

Yaten slammed his fist through a wall as a ship seller quivered with fear. "I'm so sorry, Captain-Sama! We are out of our finest ships! All we have are our rejects!" 

Yaten grabbed the boney man's neck and lifted him up to his eye level, which wasn't that high, and growled into the man's face. "I want a ship, that's fast, now!"

Taiki, Ami, Minako and Makoto all stood behind the raving mad Yaten. The four exchanged looks as the poor man began to break out into a heavy sweat. He shook with fear as he shifted his eyes towards a sheet covering something. Yaten looked over at the sheet and threw the man to the side. Yaten then walked over to the sheet and grabbed it.

"Please don't! It's for the new guard for the west! He is supposed to pick it up tomorrow!"

Taiki shook his head. "I wonder what happened to the ship we brought here." He whispered to Ami.

Yaten smirked as he jerked the sheet off of the ship. It wasn't much for looks, but looks was not what Yaten needed. "How fast is she?"

The man quivered. "She's not done! It would be suicide to ride her now!"

Yaten rolled his eyes. "I don't care, my best friend is out there, along with some stupid idiotic-"

Minako quickly kicked him in the shin and made Yaten grab it in pain. Minako turned to the man and glared at him. "If you will not sell us a fast ship, we will steal one from you!" Everyone gawked at the beautiful girl. She obviously was around pirates for too long. She put her hands on her hips and glared back at the man. "Well?"

The man nodded and led them to a ship that was getting patched up. The ship was ragged and the wholes in it were enormous. "This is all I have."

Minako jumped up and onto the ship and shrieked. "You call this a ship?"

Yaten quickly jumped into the ship and frowned. "It has no deck, captain's quarters, nothing!"

The man nodded. "I told you, we have nothing."

Ami and Taiki exchanged looks. "Sir," Ami said.

The man turned around, "What- AGH!"

Taiki held a gun up to the man's face, pointed right at his nose. "We are taking the other ship. Thank you for your assistance."

* * *

Demando walked out onto the deck as his pirates were throwing things into the ocean. Rubeus was shouting orders out to them. Demando ran over to Rubeus in shock. "What the hell are you doing?" 

Rubeus smiled at Demando. "We are lightening up the ship so that we can loose that other ship."

Demando looked over to watch as the pirates heaved a refrigerator off of the ship. "What are we going to eat with out a frig?"

Rubeus scratched his head in deep thought. "Fruit?"

Demando turned to Rubeus and screamed, "We are not land lovers! I am not going hunting for food!"

Rubeus shook his head. "Well, um, when we loose the ship, then we can invade a town and steal all of their food!"

Demando rolled his eyes and turned away from Rubeus. "Fine. As long as we loose the other ship."

Rubeus smirked. "Of course! Leave it to me!"

Demando returned to his quarters and knelt down by Usagi's side and smiled at her sleeping form. He couldn't wait till she woke up and realized that she was in love with him. He knelt down and kissed her cheek. "Sleep well, my princess."

* * *

Minako yanked out a whip and stared at the pirates who were slowly getting the ship ready to go back to sea. She could feel her blood pressure rise and her face turning red. She started to bend the whip with her hands. 'Can't they move any faster?' She screamed in her head. A pirate sat down and wiped his brow. Minako suddenly snapped and unleashed the whip. 

"Get back to work!" She screamed as she snapped the whip at the pirate who jumped out of the way. He looked at the deranged prisoner with fear.

"Are you mad? You're the captain's prisoner!" He yelled at Minako.

"That's beside the point! Get back to work!" Minako yelled as she snapped the whip once again.

'She's loonier then the captain!' The Pirate thought as he rushed back to work.

Minako stood up proudly. "I am the most feared girl in all of the lands!" She pronounced as she let out an eerie laugh.

Yaten walked up behind Minako and crossed his arms. "What do you think you're doing?"

Minako jumped when she heard his cold voice. "I am trying to keep your pirates in line, that's all." She said hiding the whip behind her back.

Yaten raised an eyebrow. "Trying to steal my position?"

Minako shook her head fiercely, unable to say a thing.

"You're the most feared girl in all of the lands?" Yaten pressed as he moved closer to Minako. "Did I hear that right?"

Minako gave him a sheepish grin. "Who? Me? Ha Ha!"

Yaten grabbed the whip from behind Minako and turned his attention to the pirates who were eyeballing the couple. "Aright ye scoundrel dogs! Get back to work before I put you all out of work!"

The pirates all began to hurry and get their jobs done. Yaten turned to Minako. "I am the most feared Pirate of the seven seas." He pronounced to her with a wink. "Try to top me."

Minako glared at Yaten. "You're not that scary."

Yaten turned and started to walk away. "What ever."

Minako crossed her arms and glared at the men. Yaten stole one last glance at the girl before he looked back at the whip he took from her. 'She's gone mad.' He looked before himself and smiled at Makoto who was watching everything from the doorway to the kitchen.

Makoto watched as Minako started to jump around and bark more orders to the poor pirates. Yaten walked towards her. "She's an interesting prisoner, eh?" He asked.

Makoto smiled. "Yes, what do you plan to do with her?"

Yaten turned to watch Minako grab some stuff and start throwing them at the pirates. "I have no idea. It maybe for the best that we put her and her cousin back where we found them, before she chases away my pirates."

Makoto laughed. "You know, before she came aboard, you were not one to talk to, let alone laugh with." She smiled at Yaten before retreating into the kitchen.

Yaten stared at Minako who had finally sat down and crossed her arms over her chest. 'I guess we're rubbing off onto each other.' He thought as he shook his head. 'I can't grow soft, if I plan to stay a pirate.' He took in a deep breath. 'As soon as we save her cousin, I will free the two girls. They are no longer of use to me anyways.'

* * *

Seiya winched as Rei removed a bandage. "How does it look?" He asked her. 

Rei smiled at Seiya. "It's getting better, but it's only been a day since you received the wounds.

Seiya nodded as he looked back at the other ship. "Do you think they are after the same ship as us?"

Rei turned to look at the other ship. "Afraid so." She whispered. "I see another ship in front of them."

Seiya quickly stood up and studied the ocean. There was indeed another ship coming into view. It was still far ahead of the ship they were behind, but it was a ship. Seiya grabbed the telescope and peered through it. He studied the ship and felt his spirits rise. "It's them!" He announced to Rei. "It's the bastard's ship!"

Rei nodded. "We will catch up to the ship tonight."

Seiya nodded. "Order the pirates to put their backs into it."

Rei nodded as she left. Seiya lowered the telescope and smiled to himself. 'We will save you, Odango.' However, one thing did irk him. Who was on the other ship? What did they want?

* * *

Usagi opened her eyes slowly and rolled over in the bed. The sun was gone and the air was damp. She reached up and held her forehead. 'Where am I?' She slowly sat up in the bed and looked around. Everything was twirling around her and she couldn't think straight. She decided to get some fresh air to clear her mind. She got out of the bed and walked out of the captain's quarters. Usagi walked to the deck of the ship and smiled at the moon. Demando walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "The moon is so pretty tonight!" Usagi smiled. Everything began to become clear to her. Demando, he is her fiancé. 

Demando smiled as he took in her smell. "Not nearly as pretty as you are, my dear."

Usagi turned around and smiled at Demando. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I can't wait till we're married."

Demando smiled down at her. "Me neither." He then added to himself, 'Then no one can take you from me ever again.'

Usagi smiled. She remembered an evil raven haired pirate had broken into her mansion and took her from Demando's arms. He beloved Demando tried to rescue her, and now he finally did.

"Demando-sama!" A Pirate yelled. Demando looked at the pirate.

"What?" He barked, unhappy at the fact that their moment was ruined.

"The other ship, they're getting ready to attack!"

Rubeus ran up to the Pirate. "Get back to your post!" He barked. The other pirate quickly ran away. Rubeus turned to Demando and Usagi. "Hide. We will take care of this."

Demando nodded and took Usagi back to his quarters. He turned to face her. "I will not allow anyone to take you from me, and so you must stay hidden."

Usagi nodded. Demando turned to face the door. "I will also defend you, my princess." With that he ran out of the quarters.

Usagi placed her hand on her chest, watching him leave with fear in her eyes.

Rubeus had already returned to where the canyons were. "Fire at will!" He screamed.

Demando approached him. "They will not have the princess ever again, understood?"

Rubeus nodded. "Right, Demando-sama."

Demando looked firmly at his pirates as some of them lit their canyons. "Fire!"

"INCOMING!" Another batch of pirates yelled as a canyon ball smashed through the deck, taking down a sail.

Demando growled. "They will not have her."

* * *

Seiya felt some cold water splash him in the face. "Seiya! They are fighting!" Rei whispered. 

Seiya sat up quickly and heard the sounds of canyons blasting. "Are we?"

"No, the two ships are attacking each other." Rei whispered. She then added. "We could take this opportunity to sneak on Usagi's ship and steal her back."

Seiya nodded. "You're right." He quickly got up and looked over at the two ships in battle. "We shall anchor here. I will go in and kidnap her."

Rei shook her head. "Not like that you won't!"

Seiya glared at Rei. "You don't get it, do you? I do not care about myself, only her. I must be such a fool sometimes, but I love her. I will do anything for her. I will even die for her."

Rei touched Seiya's arm and looked up at him. "Seiya, I… it's suicide. Let me go with you at least."

Seiya shook his head. "No. Some one needs to command this ship."

Rei shook her head. "Don't make me nock you out and leave you behind."

Seiya looked at Rei who suddenly changed. She held up a fist and was glaring at him. "Wha-?"

"You're my brother and I'll be damned if I loose you because of your stupidity."

Seiya smirked. "Fine, but don't get in my way."

Rei smiled. "Fine."

The two quickly rushed to the other pirates and gave them the orders. Then the two of them got onto a boat and lowered it into the sea.

* * *

Yaten stood in complete shock at the head of the ship. They were out to sea and even though most of his pirates were sleeping, they were making headway. He turned and went down into the area where the pirates were. He stopped and his jaw dropped as he took in the sight. Minako was maneuvering a couple of oars and her red face was full of determination. Yaten rushed over to her side. "Have you gone mad?" He cried out to her. 

Minako didn't look up. "She's my family. I must save her."

Yaten sat down beside her. "Save up your energy. We will be attacking them tomorrow."

Minako glared at him. "The sooner, the better."

Yaten tightened his hand into a fist. "Why are you so determined?"

Minako snapped, "What would you do if someone took Seiya-kun from you?"

Yaten shrugged. "He's a grown man. He could defend himself."

"Do you have a family?" Mianko asked as she continued to row.

Yaten frowned. "I did, once upon a time. Yes. I had an elder sister, and parents."

Minako then said, "Would you do anything to have them back again?"

Yaten glared at her. He didn't want to answer.

"It's the same thing with me. I will not loose the last person who is my family. Usagi has always been there for me."

Yaten didn't say a thing. "I'll get some pirates to help you."

Minako gave him a quick smile and kept on moving the over sized oars on her own.

"On your feet and off your asses ye scoundrels!" Yaten shrieked. "Row this ship now! Don't make a woman do your job for you!"

The Pirates slowly woke up as Yaten pulled out the whip that he had taken from Minako earlier and snapped it. "ROW THIS SHIP! NOW!"

* * *

Seiya and Rei rowed their boat with a couple of pirates to the ship that Demando commanded and Seiya eyed an emblem on the ship. It appeared to be a shield. Rei grabbed Seiya's shoulder and squeezed it. "It's time." 

Seiya nodded and adjusted his sword. The two climbed up the ship and onto the deck. A canyon ball slammed into the deck a couple of feet before the two. Rei looked at Seiya who was behind her and nodded to him. The two rushed over towards the captain's quarters.

"Sorry, but I can not allow the two of you to go any farther." A voice stated. The two slowly turned around and were face to face with Haruka. "You will be coming with me."

Seiya grabbed the handle of his sword. "I think not. I came for the girl."

Haruka smirked at him. "So did I."

* * *

Taiki yelled at the pirates as they continued to row wit a lot of help from Minako who everyone had finally decided had gone insane. 

Yaten stood on the deck of the ship and eyed the scene which was coming in clearly. Three ships were before them, and two of the ships were in battle. Yaten shook his head. "Well, at least our ship isn't in the battle." Referring to the ship Seiya and Rei had stolen.

Ami nodded. She had decided to go to the deck to get some fresh air. She wasn't into the whole bark orders thing down below. "However, I see a boat rowing over to the ships in battle." She whispered to Yaten. Yaten grabbed a telescope and located the boat with it.

"Damn that Seiya! Damn him!" He threw the telescope towards Ami who caught it. "He's getting on the ship!"

Ami watched as Yaten rushed over to a boat and started to undo it. "I'll inform Taiki-san." She yelled as she ran below. She quickly found Taiki and informed him of their discovery. Taiki nodded.

"Do you mind giving these guys orders?"

Ami shook her head. "I-I couldn't."

Suddenly, another woman's voice came through. "I can."

Taiki and Ami gawked at Makoto. She smirked at the two as Minako walked up to her side. "I'll help her."

"We can handle it." Makoto said.

Taiki nodded as he rushed out onto the deck.

* * *

Haruka was faster then the wind as she threw a punch towards the Pirates. She had to get those Blessed Children, now. Michiru's life was at state. She knew that following the kidnapper would do her well as the other blessed children would also leave the cove to rescue her, deeming them helpless. 

Seiya threw his weight into his punch. No one was going to stop him from saving Usagi… no one.

Their fists slammed into each other's faces as Yaten pulled out his sword and swung it at Haruka.

"Yaten!" Seiya shrieked. He didn't even see Yaten come aboard the ship.

Yaten turned his back to Seiya and Rei. "Save Usagi. Now."

Seiya smiled and gave Yaten thumbs up sign as he ran off.

Haruka smirked at Yaten. "You have no idea what you have just done, Baka."

Yaten smirked back. "I heard that you need for someone to be healed. What a shame."

Haruka growled at Yaten. "You will heal her." Haruka swung her fist towards Yaten.

Sorry, not my style." Yaten said as he leaped out of her way.

Rei yanked her bow off of her back and pulled out an arrow. She watched carefully as Seiya ran towards the room that appeared to be the captain's quarters. A pirate with an axe saw Seiya heading towards the door and he turned around to chase Seiya. Rei instantly shot off her arrow which turned into fire in midair. It hit the man and erupted into flames.

Seiya rushed into the room. He scanned the room until his eyes fell upon a figure in the corner of the room. "Usagi!"

Usagi looked over to him. "Go away!" She shrieked.

Seiya knelt next to her. "Usagi?"

She glared at him. "You can't take me away from Demando-sama!"

Seiya reached out to her and took her hand in his. "Demando?"

Usagi nodded. "He is my fiancé."

Seiya felt as if the world had collapsed on him. "What? Since when? What about Mamoru?"

Usagi looked at Seiya with confusion. "Who is he?"

Seiya gasped. 'He gave her a drug!' He suddenly realized.

"I remember you!" Usagi shrieked. "You're the evil pirate who kidnapped me from my beloved Demando-sama's arms!"

Seiya embraced Usagi. "Usagi, I am here to rescue you. I did originally kidnap you, true. However, Demando was not with you, you were with Minako."

"Mina-chan?" Usagi whispered.

"She's waiting for you to return." Seiya whispered to Usagi.

"You are not taking her anywhere." A voice boomed behind Seiya.

Seiya turned to face his new opponent.

"Demando-sama!" Usagi cried out gleefully.

* * *

**A/N:** _The battle rages on! Demando vs. Seiya and Yaten vs. Haraku! How will they repair Usagi's memory and how are they going to get off of this ship with their lives?_

**Preview:**

_Seya fell to his knees and glared at Demando. 'Shit, my wounds are still too bad!'_

_Usagi looked at Demando who raised his sword in the air. Something wasn't right here… something was dreadfully wrong._

"_Say your prayers, boy." Demando growled as he finally swung the sword at Seiya._


	14. Haruka's Ship

Disclaimer: You know it already… geeze!

* * *

Seiya stood up and turned to face Demando. "What did you give her?" 

Demando smirked at Seiya. "What ever are you talking about? If you had just taken the money, none of this would have ever happened."

Usagi looked from Demando to Seiya. 'Taken what money?'

Seiya growled at the other man. "Money can't buy something or some one so precious. Her heart was never for sale, and it still isn't for sale."

Demando eyed Seiya. "You don't talk like a pirate. You sound pretty pathetic in fact. I'll just have to kill you." Demando said as he raised his sword.

Seiya pulled out his own sword. 'I hope I can do this…'

Demando leaped forward and tried to plumage his sword into Seiya's heart. Seiya blocked Demando's sword quickly and pushed Demando from him. Seiya cringed in pain as his wounds began to pound. 'Damn those pirates.'

Demando smirked at Seiya. "Looks like you're already beaten."

Seiya didn't respond, he just leaped towards Demando aiming his sword to Demando's neck. Demando jumped to the side and reached his free hand out and managed to grab Seiya's free arm and yanked Seiya towards a wall. Seiya clung onto his sword and cringed as he flew into the wall. Seya fell to his knees and glared at Demando. 'Shit, my wounds are still too bad!'

Usagi looked at Demando who raised his sword in the air. Something wasn't right here… something was dreadfully wrong.

"Say your prayers, boy." Demando growled as he finally swung the sword at Seiya.

Usagi felt something rip in her heart. Tears erupted from her eyes. She watched as Demando's sword began to cut through Seiya's arm. It didn't seem right.

Seiya's scream pierced through Usagi's thoughts like a knife.

"Seiya!" Another man's voice yelled as he kicked open Demando's door. The man's white hair flew around his face as he instantly rushed to attack Demando.

Usagi looked down towards Seiya who was holding his bloody arm. Her eyes watered from the sight. 'Why did it bother me? Demando is protecting me…'

As Yaten and Demando struggled as their blades collided, a new person entered the room. Her grey eyes landed upon Usagi and a smirk played on her lips. Haruka rushed over and grabbed Usagi's arm.

"Let go of me!" Usagi yelled. The other three men stopped what they were doing and looked at Usagi and Haruka.

"Usa!" Demando gasped as Haruka placed her own blade against the girl's throat.

"She's my captive, and if any one wants to disobey me, she dies."

Yaten smirked as he tightened his grip on his sword. "I know you're bluffing."

Haruka tightened the blade to Usagi's throat. A small line of blood trickled down Usagi's neck as the sharp blade cut into her flesh. "I only need your blood. Corpses hold a lot of blood still."

Seiya closed his mouth tightly. 'How can I save her?'

Haruka motioned to Seiya and Yaten to move towards the door. Seiya hung his head, unable to move. Yaten looked over at Demando one last time before he flung his sword onto the ground.

Seiya slowly stood up and walked towards the door as Demando glared at Haruka. "Why do you interfere? She is mine!" Demando didn't move though, not wanting Usagi to feel any more pain.

"You can have her, after I take her blood." Haruka promised as she yanked Usagi out of the room. She looked back towards the other pirates who were fighting. "All of the chosen people better come with me, or the blonde gets it!"

Seiya glared at Haruka. "She has a name."

Haruka just rolled her eyes.

Usagi felt something was familiar with this whole situation. Her head was beginning to hurt so she closed her eyes. A faded image of a man with long black hair came to her. His hair was tied back and his face was clouded over. "Okay, Odango! Let's go!"

"I have a name! It's U-SA-GI!" She yelled at the guy. "I hate you pirates!"

The guy shrugged. "Whatever."

Usagi shook her head. 'What was that? Who was that?' She looked around her. Every guy there had short hair. She gazed at the ship the Haruka was leading her to. Something was wrong. But, what?

* * *

Seiya cringed as Rei pressed a wet cloth to his gash on his arm. "I'm sorry, I know it stings."

Seiya shook his head. "She doesn't remember me." She doesn't remember anyone."

Raye stared at Seiya in shock. "No one?"

Seiya shook his head.

Rei tossed the cloth into a wooden bucket. They were in cells in the bottom of the ship. Yaten was with Taiki and Ami while Seiya, Minako and Rei shared another cell.

Minako stared off at the ship wall with teary eyes. Haruka kept Usagi with her so that no one would try to escape.

"We need to devise a plan to get Usagi and get the hell off of this ship." Taiki said.

Ami nodded her head as everyone else ignored them. "We can't allow the ritual to happen with out knowing the curse."

Taiki nodded back. "Right."

Rei stood up and walked over to the door of the cell. "I can set everything on fire."

Ami looked over to her surprised. "We may then all go up in flames!"

Rei nodded. "I have an idea."

* * *

Usagi curled into a ball and sobbed. Haruka ignored the pesky crybaby.

"I need to go back to Demando. He needs me."

Haruka didn't even shoot Usagi a side look. She kept on steering the ship towards the island.

"When Demando finds you, he will kill you!" Usagi suddenly shouted.

Haruka let out a sigh as she closed her eyes.

Usagi slowly started to get up.

"Sit!" Haruka yelled as a blast of wind shot Usagi back onto her butt.

Usagi let out another sob. She felt so weird. Nothing was adding up. "Why do you need me?"

Haruka turned to Usagi. "You were given a memory drink. Some one has given you false memories and overwrote your original memories. That's why you're such a pain in my ass now."

Usagi gave Haruka a confused look. "I'm so…"

Haruka turned back to the wheel. "Michiru knows the cure for it."

"How do you know?" Usagi asked.

Haruka smirked. "She uses that potion a lot." Suddenly the ship shook and Haruka fell onto Usagi. Usagi looked at Haruka and blushed slightly. Haruka looked at Usagi and then closed her eyes as she pushed herself off of Usagi. "Who the f-" Haruka's eyes focused on a pirate ship gaining speed on them. "That bastard."

Usagi turned around to see Demando's ship heading right at them.

* * *

**A/N: Whew. Here's another long chapter! Sorry it took longer then usual. I was in the hospital a lot with my husband. He had fallen very ill. I may end up taking a long time to get the next chapter out due to having to go to a university hospital for two weeks soon.**

**Preview:** Seiya rushed over to Usagi and shielded her from the other attacks. He closed his eyes as he felt the fire sparks hit his back. When he opened his eyes, Usagi was staring up at him with a innocent look.

Seiya gave her a smile. "Don't worry, I'll protect you always, Odango."

Usagi suddenly felt something click. That was a memory she had of him the day before! She suddenly did something that surprised both of them…


	15. I am one

Disclaimer: Gag, ask me to write this one more time and I will go nuts… lol!

"Demando!" Usagi yelled. She was thrilled to see her true love coming to save her. She then glared up at Haruka. "When Damando-sama comes, you will be history."

Haruka ignored the pesky blonde. She rushed over to the other pirates on the ship. "Put your backs into it! We are almost there!"

Usagi lowered her head as Haruka rushed down the stairs to the prison cells. Haruka glared at the prisoners. Taiki walked over to the cell door as Haruka finally opened her mouth. "Who controls fire?"

Rei looked at Seiya. Her eyes widened with shock. How would she know that any of them…? Seiya moaned as he looked over at Haruka.

Haruka shook her head. "Shimatta." She turned to leave when Taiki spoke up. "Why do you care who controls fire? How would you know that any of us can do anything special?"

Haruka shot him a glare. "You ask too much." She then let out a sigh. "Demando will be catching up soon, so if any of you can control fire, let me know."

Rei looked at Seiya. Seiya's eyes were wide.

"None of us have any special abilities except Yaten." Taiki said simply.

Haruka rushed up the stairs without another thought.

"Taiki! Why the hell did you say that?" Yaten exploded.

Taiki turned to Yaten. "If Demando comes aboard, we may be able to escape. I'm working on a plan."

Yaten threw his hands in the air, ready to kill Taiki.

* * *

Demando smirked as his ship drew closer to the other ship. "Soon, you shall be mine once again!" He took one last glance at the pirates and turned to leave them to their work.

A couple of Demando's pirates pulled a canyon up to the firing whole and aimed it to the ship.

"Hey, Jack, should we fire now so we can sink the ship?" The pirate with a hunch back asked the tall thin one with sandy brown hair and violet eyes.

Jack glared at the pirate and hit him upside the head. "Are you stupid? Demando wants the girl. He gets the girl, and then we blow up the ship."

"Oh! Okay!" The hunch back said as he adjusted the canyon some more.

Esmeraude walked up behind the two and peered through the whole. She smirked. 'That girl is nothing in comparison to me.' Esmeraude pulled out a match and lit the canyon. She then walked off, smirking as she heard the two pirates scream in shock as the canyon went off.

* * *

"INCOMING!"

Haruka held onto the wooden railing as a canyon hit her ship. "SHIMATTA!" She glared towards Demando's ship. "If that's how you want to play…" She growled as she stood up straight. "Load up the canyons you no good for nothing pirates!"

The pirates all rushed to load up their canyons as Haruka grabbed Usagi by the collar of her dress and dragged her towards the other side of the ship. She was going to go to Michiru and no one would stop her. Usagi's blood will be spilt along with the others. The ritual must be fulfilled. Haruka looked down to Usagi who looked like she was full of fear. Her eyes were tearing.

"Demando will save me!" She yelled to Haruka who gave Usagi a short laugh. Usagi bit her lip.

A pirate rushed up to Haruka. "Sir! We're ready to fire!"

Haruka glared at the pirate. "FIRE you IDIOT!"

The Pirate rushed below as Haruka turned her attention to Demando's ship. 'All I need is her blood…'

Usagi gulped as she felt Haruka's grip tighten. "Please, Sir…" Usagi whimpered.

Haruka pulled Usagi up. "I am not a man!"

Usagi studied Haruka's face and clothes. "Could have fooled me."

Haruka threw Usagi in disgust.

* * *

Demando's ship finally was only feet from Haruka's ship. Demando felt like killing what ever pirate pulled the stupid stunt, but decided against it as the damage to the other ship was minimal. He tightened his hands into fists and turned to his crew. "Men, we're going aboard to get the girl, and there will be no survivors."

The pirates lifted their swords above their heads and yelled out their approvals.

"ATTACK!" Demand's voice carried out until the other pirates yelled out and started to lasso the other ship.

Demando crossed his arms and smirked as he watched his pirates jump aboard the other ship. "I will get my prize."

* * *

Haruka watched as the other ship began to hook her ship so they can come aboard. She turned to her pirates who were fidgeting with the canyons. "GET YOUR DAMN ASSES TO THE CANYONS AND GET YOUR WEAPONS!"

The pirates looked at Haruka for a moment before they scattered to the canyons. Haruka turned her attention to the other ship. She took a deep breath and moved her shoulders back. She then released a huge gust of wind once more, a promise that seemed to be getting buried more every day. The ship wobbled and the pirates started to fall into the water. Haruka spun around and looked for Usagi. She then rushed over to the girl whose dress was now torn from the rough throw that Haruka had given her. "What can you do?"

Usagi looked at Haruka as if she had lost her mind. Haruka shook her head and tossed Usagi to the side as she ran over to where the pirates were still trying to come aboard. She pulled out two guns and started to shoot the pirates as they boarded.

* * *

Taiki couldn't believe their luck. There was a huge whole next in their cell. He looked at the others and nodded. "I will return and set you all free."

Yaten smirked, but remained quiet as he sat on the floor.

Ami touched Taiki's upper arm. "Taiki-san…" Her voice and eyes were full of concern to Taiki.

Taiki smiled down at her. "I'll be fine. I will be back in no time, Ami-san." He took her left hand into his right hand and smiled at her as he leaned down to kiss her hand. Ami began to blush ferociously. When Taiki stood up, he gave her a wink and then rushed out the whole. Ami rushed to the edge of the whole and looked up so she could watch him use an enemy's rope and climb up onto the ship.

Yaten smirked as he stood up, ready to follow Taiki out of the whole. He walked over to Ami and pushed her out of his way. "You heard the man, we will be right back."

Ami gave him a confused look but said nothing. Yaten grabbed the rope that Taiki used and pulled himself out of the ship.

Rei looked down at Seiya who was sitting up. He smiled as he adjusted his shirt. "Great, I can save Odango!"

Rei stood up and shook her head. "Seiya! Your injuries are too bad!"

Seiya turned to Rei. "I will do anything to ensure that Usagi lives."

Minako smiled as she embraced Seiya. "Thank you!" She pulled back from him. "You know, for a pirate, you're pretty cool!"

Seiya blushed slightly. "I wasn't always a pirate. If only Odango would understand that…" Seiya frowned.

Minako looked at Rei and shrugged.

* * *

Usagi screamed as a pirate swung his sword at the pirate by her side. She pushed herself up and ran to the other side of the ship, trying to get away from the pirates who were fighting. She curled up into a ball by a pile of cloth towards the rear of the ship. She didn't want to see anymore blood, or fighting. She wanted to be back with Demando once again.

**--FLASHBACK--**

Usagi let out another sob. She felt so weird. Nothing was adding up. "Why do you need me?"

Haruka turned to Usagi. "You were given a memory drink. Some one has given you false memories and overwrote your original memories. That's why you're such a pain in my ass now."

Usagi gave Haruka a confused look. "I'm so…"

Haruka turned back to the wheel. "Michiru knows the cure for it."

**--END OF FLASHBACK--**

Usagi sobbed into her arms. If what that girl told her was true, then, what is the truth?

Suddenly, a sword flew at Usagi, missing her by a mere inch. Her heart began to pound fierily as she stared at the sword stained with blood imbedded into the ship. She turned to see what was going to happen, when Seiya rushed over to Usagi and shielded her from the other attacks. He closed his eyes as he felt the fires sparks and some arrows hit his back. When he opened his eyes, Usagi was staring up at him with an innocent look.

Seiya gave her a smile. "Don't worry, I'll protect you always, Odango."

Usagi suddenly felt something click. That was a memory she had of him the day before! She suddenly did something that surprised both of them. She embraced him. "PLEASE! Don't leave me!"

Seiya embraced her as Rei rushed in behind him taking in the arrows embedded into his back. Tears welded up into her eyes as she turned to the pirates who were fighting. She could feel her blood boiling. She glared at them all until fire suddenly erupted all around them. Haruka looked over at Rei from where she fought. Haruka smirked. Suddenly, her opponent was pushed back by a force of air and she started to walk over to Rei. However, Demando intercepted her. He swung his sword at her and she easily blocked his attack with her own blade. "You are worthless!" She hissed as she pushed him back down to the floor. She kicked him and continued to walk over to Rei.

Usagi let out a scream as Haruka emerged from the flames and grabbed Rei's right arm. Rei shot Haruka a glare as she tried to shake the other girl off. "Let go of me you cross dresser!"

Haruka tightened her grip and growled at Rei. "I have an important mission, and neither you nor any of your friends will stop me."

Yaten jumped onto Haruka's back and wrapped his arms around her neck. Haruka easily threw him off of her back. Minako and Taiki stood behind Haruka. Minako had grabbed a whip off of a fallen pirate. She gulped as she snapped it behind Haruka. "You leave them alone!"

Haruka turned to Minako and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you plan to do with that toy?"

Minako snapped it once more. "Wanna find out, boy?"

Haruka uncrossed her arms and her face became serious. "I doubt you want to try me."

Minako shot a glance towards Taiki. "I do." She suddenly twisted around, causing the whip to encircle her own body.

Usagi's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the fire encircling them, and Minako's twirling with the whip. Usagi took in her gasp as Minako suddenly stopped and shot out towards Haruka. It grazed Haruka's cheek. As the blood began to trickle down her cheek, Haruka reached up and touched it, and then moved her hand to look upon the blood. She let out a humph as she smirked. "Don't say that I didn't warn you, missy."

Minako watched as Haruka suddenly unleashed a powerful gust of wind at her, knocking her off of her feet. Yaten rushed over to her side and blocked Haruka's next attack. However, the next gust caused Yaten to fly into the railing of the ship.

"YATEN!" Minako screamed as tears filled her eyes.

Haruka lowered her head and shook it. "Stupid boy."

Minako stood up slowly. She turned to Haruka. Haruka looked at Minako. Haruka took in the golden glow that was emerging from the girl. 'So, she is the Blessed Child of Love.'

"Wait, you are able to make wind appear from nothing, how?" Haruka turned her attention to Taiki who had asked her the question.

"How do you think I know of the Blessed Child?" Haruka turned to the others behind her. She rolled up her sleeve and exposed the star birthmark. "It's because I am one. I am the Blessed Child of Wind!"

* * *

**A/N:** Whew! Hope you like the story thus far! A lot of stuff is going to unfold in the next chapter as they are reunited with Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. Don't forget to review! To all who have reviewed, THANKS! It means a lot!

**Preview: **

_Haruka held her hand to her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes as she took in the sight. Yaten peeked from behind the tall woman, and saw the woman with aqua hair lying on her back in a pile of flowers, looking pale. _

_Hotaru turned to Haruka. "You're too late…" _

_Haruka suddenly turned to run away, unable to think of anything except if only… _

**A/N:** As for updates on my husband, it looks as if he does have cancer. So, please forgive me if the next chapter takes a while to get out. It's a really hard time over here.


	16. Yaten's misfortune

Usagi and the others gazed at Haruka's birthmark in shock. Minako gazed at the mark. Her surprise was unquestionable. Haruka, their enemy who wants their blood, was one of them? She looked over to Taiki. Taiki didn't seem too surprise at this discovery. He nodded as if she confirmed his thoughts. "It makes sense." He said. He looked up at Haruka and cleared his throat. "Do you know about the curse?"

Haruka looked at him as if he was insane. "Curse?"

Taiki pointed to Yaten who was slowly getting up. "He was able to discover that each mark has a hint to a curse in it."

Haruka let out a sigh. "All that I know, is that there's more then I know. Michiru and Setsuna know much more then I do."

Yaten limped over to the group. "I'm going to kill you, Blessed damn Child or not." He growled from behind Haruka.

Haruka rolled her eyes and turned to Yaten. "You are too weak to even touch me, you worthless speck of dirt."

Yaten pulled out his sword and started to run towards Haruka. Haruka grabbed his wrist while he was swinging his sword. Yaten tried to pull his wrist from her grasp; however, she was much too strong. That was when he felt it. Haruka's punch landing into his stomach. He coughed from the impact. The punch was so powerful, that it sent him flying backwards back to where he landed before.

Minako rushed to his side. "Yaten!"

Yaten looked over to her. He saw a tear forming at the edge of her eye. He took his thumb and wiped it away. "Don't shed your tears for me." He said simply. He turned his attention to Haruka. "You need me. You had said that some one needs to be healed. So, I'm not worthless to you."

Haruka stood up straight yet lowered her head. "Michiru, has been injured. Severely." She glared at Yaten. "I have been gone far too long and if she's dead…" Haruka tightened her hands into fists. "It's all your fucking fault."

Yaten rolled his eyes. "So because I can heal, if anyone dies, it's all my fault. See why I don't do favors?" Yaten brushed his hair out of his face as he rolled his eyes.

Haruka rushed over to Yaten and grabbed his shirt collar. Her eyes were flaring with anger. "You will do this, or else."

Yaten refused to look the woman in the eye, but said nothing.

* * *

Demando sat up and moaned in pain as he clutched his stomach. He looked over to Haruka holding the pesky Captain Yaten by his shirt collar in the air. He slowly stood up and looked around as his eyes fell upon Esmeraude who was walking over to the scene. Her eyes searching for something. Demando stood up and her eyes caught him. She stepped on the other pirates in order to get to his side. Demando turned to see Haruka and the others one last time. He looked around him in disgust. Esmeraude took his arm in her hands.

"Demando-sama…" She turned to see what he was looking at. "There are still more of us below…" She said in hopes that he would warm up to her.

"Bring them up, we're not allowing Usagi to leave with out a fight." Demando said in a stern voice.

Esmeraude nodded and released Demando's arm. A couple of tears fell down her cheek as she turned to get the other pirates.

"No need, Esmeraude-san. We're already here to serve Demando-Samam." Rubeus said.

Demando smirked as he picked up his sword from amongst the corpses. "We shall reclaim what is ours!" He raised his sword and pointed it towards the others. "ATTACK!"

* * *

Haruka turned to the shouting of attack. She smirked as she took in the view of Demando leading another group of pirates towards them. They all looked ready to kill. She held up her blood stained sword and eyed the others around her. "This fight is for custody of your precious Usagi." She turned her back to them. "So I suggest you fight with me. Or loose her once more." 

Seiya tightened his grip on Usagi. "Since I can't fight, I'll be her shield."

Usagi looked up at him. He was protecting her as if she was the most important person in the world to him. She clutched onto him and shook her head. "No! I will not let you-"

Seiya looked down at her and gave her a smile that would melt ice in the North Pole. "Odango, I want to protect you. Please, don't deny me this much."

"Usagi, I will always protect you as well." Minako's voice came. Usagi turned to see Minako give her a victory symbol and a great big smile.

"Mina-chan…" Usagi's eyes welded up with tears.

Yaten stood by Minako. He didn't say a word, but he held his sword, ready to battle. Usagi turned to Taiki, Ami and Rei who are were ready as well. Usagi hid her face into Saiya's chest, trying to stop herself from crying. Seiya held her tighter. 'Why? Why do they act like friends… and yet protect me from Demando… unless it's true… he really did brainwash me…'

"Usagi belongs to me!" Demando's voice yelled as Usagi heard swords clang together. "No one will ever take her from me ever again!"

"If I was well, I would fix that Demando." Seiya winched in pain but his grasp on her never faltered.

Usagi opened her eyes and studied Seiya for the first time, taking in his condition. His face was bruised up and gashes were all over his body. His clothes were torn up and it appeared that some one used some of his cloth to bandage up one of his wounds on his arm. Usagi placed her right hand upon her mouth. "Was this because of me?"

Seiya didn't respond. He couldn't. It wasn't fair for her to feel that she deserved to be blamed for any of this. It was all Demando's doing. Not hers. She was just as much of a victim as he was.

Usagi though didn't take his silence well. "It's my fault that this is happening! It's my fault that those people are dead!"

Seiya turned to her along with everyone else. Usagi's body began to shake as she reached up and held her head in her hands. The sight of Usagi in this condition tore Seiya's heart into little pieces. "No! Usa-chan! It's not your fault!"

Demando watched as Usagi began to break down. Her tears flowed freely down her face. Rei turned to him and glared at him. "If you love her, you would let her go! Can't you see that you're killing her?"

Demando dropped his sword and started to move towards Usagi. "Usagi- I didn't mean for this…" His eyes filled with tears. "I only wanted to make you my bride. To make you happy. I-I-didn't mean to-" Demando's voice trailed off as Esmeraude placed a hand on his shoulder. "Gomen!" He turned to leave.

Esmeraude turned to the others. "Demando deserves better then this." She turned to follow Demando and Rubeus towards their own ship. None of them looking back. The battle was over.

* * *

Yaten knelt by Seiya's side as he tried to heal his wounds. They were in the area that the pirates slept in. With the fact that Haruka's ship was slowly sinking, they had to return to the location of where the ships Yaten and Seiya had so that they wouldn't sink. Thankfully, the distance they had went was not that far or else they would have sunk. Seiya winced in pain. Yaten let out a sigh and stopped what he was doing. The sun was setting for the night. Even though the battle with Demando was over, they still had Haruka to deal with. Haruka was a blessed child as well, and yet, she wanted their blood. Why? How would it benefit her? Would it turn her into a real woman? Yaten laughed out loud at the thought of seeing Haruka in a dress with makeup on. She looked like a guy in drag. 

Seiya looked at Yaten. "What's so funny?"

Yaten shook his head. "Nothing, honest." He went back to healing Seiya.

Seiya frowned. "How do we find out what Haruka's mark says? You know, for the hint of the curse."

Yaten frowned as well. "Hell if I know." He took a deep breath. "Knock her out and rub her arm?" Yaten rolled his eyes at his own comment. "She isn't one to talk with or rub on."

Seiya sighed. "Well, we need to find out what her mark says. We also need to get back to the map."

Yaten smirked. "I never leave home with out that map!"

Seiya sat up and rubbed his arm. "Wow, almost like new once again!"

Yaten nodded as he stood up. "Good. Then no complaints when I give you chores tomorrow."

Seiya turned to Yaten in horror as Yaten waved good night. Seiya grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Seiya-san?"

Seiya looked up to see Usagi standing in the doorway. Seiya wasn't use to the formality that she was using, and it did hurt a bit. He let out a sigh and gave her a big smile. "Hi Odango!"

Usagi walked into the room. "Hello. I'm sorry to disturb you like this." She walked towards Seiya and stopped by his side. She wore a long white night gown that Seiya thought made her look like an angel. He looked away from her, afraid that she would see his blush spreading across his cheeks.

"You never disturb me, Odango." Seiya said.

Usagi sat next to him and leaned into him. "You're healed up…"

Seiya nodded. "Yaten just finished healing me. I'm just about as good as new."

Usagi felt her eyes start to burn as she rested on Seiya's shoulder. "Um, please tell me… were we a couple?"

Seiya took in a sharp breath. 'Oh Kami-sama… I wish we were…' Seiya rested his hand on her arm closest to him. "No, Odango. We never went that far in our relationship."

Usagi pressed herself into Seiya more. "Why not?"

Seiya gulped. He wanted to hold her, kiss away her sorrow, to make love to her but he knew that when she regained her memories, she would just hate him for it. "Um, well… You keep insisting that I'm not your type."

Usagi didn't budge. "If you're not my type, and I don't love you, then why do I feel like this? Why do you protect me with your life?"

Seiya embraced her as he heard her begin to sob. "Because, I love you…"

Usagi stopped making a sound. She listened to his heart beat for a few minutes, enjoying the rhythm of it. It made her feel completely at ease. 'Why, why don't I love him? There must be a reason.' Usagi broke free from his warmth. She looked into his sapphire eyes that were full of unshed tears. She reached up and touched his lips with her index finger. Seiya reached up and took her wrist in his hand and smiled at her. Usagi couldn't help but to smile back. He slid his hand up to take her hand into his. Usagi took her hand from his and stood up. She gave him one last look and turned to leave the room, knowing that he was watching her leave him once again.

* * *

Yaten rubbed his hands together as he and Minako stood outside the room where Haruka laid. Minako never dreamt in a million years that she would be helping Yaten, the man she swore to hate for all eternity, break into another pirate's room to rub her up. However, there she was, behind Yaten who was fidgeting with the lock on the captain's quarters door holding up a lamp so he could see. 

"Shit, it broke." Yaten muttered.

Minako reached her left hand into her hair and pulled out another pin and handed it to him. "Here." Yaten looked at the pin and took it with out a word. He kept fidgeting until they heard the lock give. Yaten smiled and dropped the pin on the ground. Minako glared at him as she bent down to pick it up. 'That MAN! I HATE HIM!'

Yaten tiptoed into Haruka's room and went to the right side of the bed. He looked down at the bed and squinted his eyes. 'Something's not right…'

Suddenly, Minako let out a yipe. Yaten turned to her ready to strangle her when he saw Haruka had the girl's neck in her arm fold. Minako had dropped the lamp and the fire from the lamp gave Haruka an eerie glow. Mianko was trying to get out of Haruka's grip.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Haruka growled. "Trying to kill me in my sleep?"

Yaten crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "If I wanted to kill you, I would easily do it while you're awake."

Haruka tightened her grip on Minako's neck. "Oh, really? Then, why are you here?"

Yaten uncrossed his arms. 'Oh boy…' He took a deep breath. "I came here to rub your birthmark."

Haruka's eyes turned into slits. "What?" Minako suddenly was released and fell on her butt as Haruka walked over to Yaten. Yaten didn't move. He kept a firm look as Haruka rolled up her sleeves, getting ready to punch him. "You dare even think of touching me in my slumber? Let alone, rub me?"

Minako quickly rushed out of the quarters covering her eyes. Suddenly, she heard a lot of stuff getting smashed and sounds of some one getting the crap punched out of them.

* * *

Rei streached as the morning sun light came through the window and onto her bed. She let out a sigh and looked around the room she was in. She was below deck and she was sharing the room with all of the other pirates. She got out of the bed and removed her nightgown, pleased that everyone else was still asleep. She pulled on her white shirt and black pants quickly and then tip toed to Usagi's bed. She gave Usagi a shake. "Wake up." 

"MMMmmmmm…. I would like some eggs, bacon…" Usagi murmured. Rei sweat dropped as she gave Usagi a light whack on the head. Usagi suddenly sat up and rubbed her head as she glared at Rei. "What was that for?"

Rei placed her hands on her hips. "Do you want to change in front of all of these men?"

Usagi looked around the room. Rei had a point. She uncovered herself and quickly got out of bed. Rei walked over to Ami's and Minako's beds and woke them up next. The girls quickly got dressed before Rei stood in front of the room and let out a loud whistle to wkae up the guys. "OFF yer lazy asses and on yer feet!"

Taiki glared at Rei but started to get out of bed anyways. Seiya threw his pillow at Rei, missing her by an inch. Yaten didn't budge. Rei rolled her eyes as she stormed to Yaten's bed and yanked the sheet off of him. He quickly sat up and tried to yank it back. His beautiful hair covered his face. "GIVE ME THAT!"

"NO! We need to get out of bed!" Rei yelled back as the others watched horrified.

Yaten gave a hard yank, but Rei didn't budge. She instead yanked back harder sending Yaten flying out of the bed and onto the ground, head first. He suddenly jumped up and brushed his hair out of his face and got into Rei's face. "What the hell is your fucking problem?" His emerald eyes were sparking fire at Rei who suddenly was speechless. Yaten yanked the blanket from her and started to get back into his bed.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Rei asked.

Yaten froze. "Huh…?" Suddenly Yaten jumped over his bed and rushed to the other side of the room and stared at himself in the mirror in horror. "MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

No one budged as they waited for Yaten to turn to them. The wait wasn't long though. Yaten turned to them and everyone gasped. Yaten had two black eyes, a swollen upper lip and a bloody bottom lip. There was a gash on his right cheek and a bruise on the other. Yaten kicked the bed closest to him. "THAT DAMN HARUKA!"

"What about that Damn Haruka?" A voice said behind Rei. They all turned to Haruka who looked amused by Yaten's outburst. "Oh, you look so beautiful this morning, Yaten baby."

Yaten saw red as he started to climb over the beds to get to her, however both Taiki and Seiya grabbed his arms and pinned him back. "You're going to pay for this you bitch!"

Haruka let out a laugh. "What ever. We're at the island. So, get dressed." She turned and left the room.

Yaten jerked his arms from Taiki and Seiya. He then sat down on a bed hanging his head low. Minako inched towards him. Yaten turned to look at her but quickly turned away from her. "Leave me alone."

Seiya knelt by his side. "You can heal your own wounds."

Yaten glared at Seiya. "I ALREADY KNOW THAT!"

Seiya jumped back from Yaten and looked at Taiki. They nodded to each other and turned to the girls. "Um, please excuse us while we change." Taiki said politely as he bowed.

The girls turned to leave, except Minako who stared at Yaten for a few more minutes. Yaten slowly looked back at her once more. Minako reached out to him and touched his bruised cheek. He pulled from her touch, but didn't say anything. Seiya and Taiki left Minako with him while they went to the other side of the room to change. Minako moved so that she was in front of him. She took his hands into her own. Yaten looked at her as he took in her beauty. She had a golden glow to her, and he pressed his swore lips together. 'The Blessed Child of Love.' He remembered Haruka saying. He was the Blessed Child of Healing that meant. Minako leaned towards him. "Gomen." She whispered as she got up. Yaten looked at her confused. Her glow started to disappear and she looked away. Yaten started to heal his wounds, but it was slower then normal.

"Gomen?" Yaten asked softly. "What are you sorry for?"

Minako gave him a small smile. "I couldn't protect you."

"Protect me?" Yaten jumped up and grabbed her arm. "Are you nuts? I wouldn't want you to look like this too! I couldn't forgive myself! Plus, it would have been too much to heal you as well!"

Minako stared into his eyes. 'Is he saying, that…' Suddenly, Minako, Seiya and Taiki all gasped as Yaten stole a kiss from Minako.

* * *

Usagi, Rei and Ami all waited with Haruka as Minako suddenly emerged from below deck. She rushed over to the others and gave Usagi a desperate look before taking a place next to Ami. With in minutes, the men joined them. Yaten was looking better, but the wounds were still visible. Haruka smiled as she poked Yaten in his back with a sword. "Let's go, Blessed Children."

They all marched into the woods that most of them hopped to never see again. Seiya sighed, remembering how he had lead Minako and Usagi into these woods and Yaten came for him. They were all caught and Seiya was humiliated. They walked into a clearing where a bunch of women were standing around in leather or leaved clothes and crying. Haruka emerged from behind the Blessed Children. "What's wrong?"

The girls all looked at Haruka and silently moved to the side. Haruka held her hand to her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes as she took in the sight. Yaten peeked from behind the tall woman, and saw the woman with aqua hair lying on her back in a pile of flowers, looking pale. Two women were by the other woman's side. Yaten instantly recognized them as Hotaru and Setsuna.

Hotaru turned to Haruka. "You're too late…"

Haruka suddenly turned to run away, unable to think of anything except if only she had gotten their sooner. If only she didn't have to chase and fight these stupid Blessed Children. Rei reached out to her. She slapped the raven haired girl's hand away and ran off deep into the woods, not wanting anyone to see the tears which wouldn't stop.

* * *

Yaten grumbled as he shook his head. "Prisoners here once more!"

Usagi looked at Minako. "It's so sad that she's gone…"

Minako nodded. "I know, but there's no way to stop death." Minako shook her head. "Unless you're a Blessed Child of Life and Death… However, how do you find out?"

Taiki shook his head. "I really doubt that any human can control who dies, and who lives."

Ami pressed her head against the door. "Only Kami-sama can do that… right?"

Everyone just looked at each other. Taiki, Ami, Usagi and Seiya still had to find out what were their abilities. Could one of them be?

* * *

Two women walked over to Michiru's resting place. They waited until everyone chased after Haruka before approaching Michiru's corpse. The shorter one took a hold of the taller one's hand. "Are you sure, you will be deemed powerless after this?"

The shorter one only nodded. "That's why you're here with me. Everyone thinks I'm frail anyways, it doesn't matter if I sleep for a few days."

The taller one nodded. "I'm here for both of you."

Suddenly, a dark violet glow emerged from the shorter girl's body and engulfed Michiru.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, do you have any idea who the two girls are? Thank you so much for all of your reviews. It really helps me to write. My husband's biopsy was a failure. They some how missed the tumors. We're now having to have them surgically do the biopsy. They will try to remove the whole tumor as well. From what I was told, there's two tumors. Thank you all for your prayers and thoughts. It really helps us a lot.

**Preview:** _Everyone listened and it was definite, a sound of a wave of water was coming towards them. Ami turned towards the wall of the yurt. Screams could be heard outside. Ami turned back to the others. "HOLD YOUR BREATH!" Within that very second, water crashed through the yurt, sweeping them away._


	17. HOLD YOUR BREATH

Disclaimer: "On knees I'm broke, really…"Pulls out pockets as a moth flutters out "SEE? So, don't sue me!"

Haruka fell onto the ground, only a shell of who she once was. Her tears couldn't stop. "Why? WHY! Why you?" She looked up to the sky. "WHY HER? Why not me? You know that I'd do any thing for her!" Haruka looked before her, towards the ocean and the ship which she arrived on. With out thinking, she unleashed a great force of wind. The ocean's water recited, and formed a tsunami. The ship was at the base of the tsunami. Haruka watched as the water ate the ship. She turned away from the sight as the water rushed on shore, flooding everything around her. She didn't care. She wanted to join her love in death. Everything was for nothing with out Michiru. The water finally took Haruka's waiting form out into the ocean. Haruka took the water into her lungs, welcoming her death.

* * *

Screams erupted from outside their yurt. The prisoners all looked at each other alarmed. Ami suddenly said, "Listen, do you hear that?" 

Everyone listened and it was definite, a sound of a wave of water was coming towards them. Ami turned towards the wall of the yurt. Screams could be heard outside. Ami turned back to the others. "HOLD YOUR BREATH!" Within that very second, water crashed through the yurt, sweeping the prisoners away.

* * *

Haruka's lungs burned inside of her chest. The pain was so great. She opened her eyes and blinked. The sun shined down upon her; however, the rays were being blocked by another. Even though the shadow was covering her other's face, there was no mistaken the beautiful aqua hair. "Michiru?" 

"Oh, Haruka, what am I to do with you?" The voice of beauty came as Haruka's eyes widened. She sat up and embraced Michiru.

"I thought I had lost you!" Haruka sobbed as more tears fell.

"Never." Michiru informed her beloved.

"Are we in heaven? Or hell?" Haruka asked.

Michiru replied, "Neither. We're home."

Haruka pulled from Michiru and looked at her face. "I can survive anything, as long as I'm with you."

Michiru smiled back as she took Haruka's hand into her own. "I told you, we're not in hell."

Haruka looked around and realized that Michiru was telling her the truth. She also saw that the whole island was in shambles. "What happened?"

Michiru took a deep breath. "I was raised from death."

--FLASHBACK—

Michiru opened her eyes as one girl by her side collapsed. She looked at the two girls. "Hotaru and Setsuna! What are-?" Suddenly, a wall of water appeared.

"Haruka did it again!" Setsuna cried out. She picked up Hotaru's limp body and started to run towards the prisoner's yurt.

Michiru quickly stood up and ran towards the tsunami. She dived right into the base of it. She swam as fast as she could, looking for Haruka. 'Always the dramatic one, eh?' A aqua aura began to form around Michiru as she kept swimming deeper into the water. Finally, she saw Haruka and swam towards her. 'Hold on"

--End of FLASHBACK—

Haruka looked away from Michiru. "I had forgotten that Hotaru was the Blessed Child of Life and Death."

Michiru nodded. "I think she wanted that. She can't raise everyone, and some one must take the other person's place."

Haruka turned to Michiru. "There was a lot who took your place, wasn't there?"

Michiru nodded. "I think that even the other Chosen Children took my place."

Haruka looked down at her feet. 'Now what?'

* * *

Minako felt so warm as she slowly opened her eyes. She realized that some one was holding her tightly. She slowly looked up to see that Yaten was the one holding her protecting her. She looked around and gasped. Ami stood before everyone. A blue aura engulfed her body. The water was now ice. Ami turned to Taiki who was behind her. He pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly. Ami wrapped her arms around him as well, returning the embrace. Minako placed her hands on her lips as she saw Rei was trying to shield Seiya who was shielding Usagi. 

Everyone began to release each other and looked around. Setsuna walked over to them. She bowed and then turned to Ami. "Thank you, for saving us."

Usagi looked at the older woman. "Who are you?"

She looked at Usagi. "Hmmm… looks like some one has given you the memory drink."

Usagi looked at the others. 'That's right, that Haruka person told me that I was given a memory drink. She also said that Michiru knew how to cure it.' Usagi stood tall. "Are you Michiru?"

Setsuna shook her head. "No, I do know where she is."

Ami looked at the ice which had begun to melt. "Isn't she dead?"

Usagi raised her hands to her face. "Oh no, she was that girl!"

Setsuna smiled. "She will be here in a moment."

Yaten let go of Minako and pushed his way to the older woman. "We all saw her. She was dead."

Setsuna pointed behind Yaten, not meeting his eyes. They all turned to see Michiru helping Haruka over to them. Michiru gave them a soft smile.

"Nani?" Yaten choked. Everyone turned to Setsuna once more, confused. Setsuna let out a sigh. "Hotaru is The Chosen Child of Life and Death. I am the Chosen Child of time." Setsuna then exposed her birthmark of a star on her thigh.

* * *

Taiki, and Yaten sat with Michiru and Setsuna while the others were collecting parts from the old yurts. Rei glared at Yaten. "How come we have to work and those guys are all talking?" 

Usagi shook her head. "Who knows? All I care about is getting off of this island, and getting my memories back."

Haruka shot a look at the blonde. None of them cared that she was helping them collect the garbage as well. "Shut up you two!" She barked.

Rei turned her attention to Haruka. "I bet that all of this was your doing!"

Haruka dropped the garbage that she had collected and grabbed Rei by her neck. "Obey the orders."

"ENOUGH!" Setsuna's voice came. Haruka tossed Rei to the side and smiled at Setsuna as if she was a perfect angel.

"Captain Yaten and Taiki-san have agreed to give us the blood we need for the ritual if we will let them examine our marks and if Michiru releases Usagi-san from her memory issues." Setsuna informed Haruka.

"Fine by me. However, are these all of the blessed children?" Haruka asked as she gestured towards the others.

"I do not know." Setsuna said as she looked over at Yaten. "I think I know of a way to find out though."

Yaten stood up and took Setsuna's arm in his hands. He began to rub the mark until a golden light formed. Taiki pushed Yaten to the side and studied the glow. Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka all gasped. A symbol formed in her mark. "'Of'" Taiki suddenly said.

Setsuna looked at her mark in shock. "Why did I get such an un-important word?"

Ami smiled. "Every word is important."

Setsuna smiled at the other girl.

Taiki gestured to Michiru and Haruka walked up to Michiru's side. "I will be the one to inspect Michiru. Just tell me what you need me to do." Haruka said to him in an icy cold voice.

Taiki took a step back. "Just rub the mark and I'll read it."

Haruka turned to Michiru and slowly moved her hands up Michiru's arms. Michiru blushed slightly. "Haruka…"

"Shh… There will be more of this later." Haruka said as she gently exposed Michiru's mark which was just above her cleavage. Hers was a star as well. She began to gently rub the mark as the golden glow formed.

"What does it say?" Yaten asked impatiently.

Haruka ignored the pesky boy. "I-I don't know what this means."

Taiki took a look over Haruka's shoulder and quickly jotted it down on his paper. "It means 'The'."

Haruka turned to Taiki. "The? Of and The? What the hell is all of this shit for?"

Taiki shrugged. "You're next."

Michiru leaned towards Haruka and began to whisper something into her ear. Haruka's face began to turn pink as Michiru rubbed Haruka's mark. Taiki leaned towards it and took a deep breath. Yaten stood by his side. They both looked at each other.

What?" Haruka and Michiru asked.

"Another baby word?" Haruka laughed.

Taiki looked at her. "No, the word is, 'Blood'."

* * *

**A/N:** _Woo Hoo! You all were right on Hotaru and Setsuna! That was just tooo easy of a guess though, right?_ _Oh! More treasure hunting and what not coming up! Hope you're ready for the adventure!_

_**Preview**: _

Ami smiled softly. 'He want's me to be his pirate partner.' She didn't care if she was his prisoner or partner. As long as he was with her, she would be happy.

Taiki ran his fingers through his long tangled hair down to the bow that kept his ponytail together. "I have come to realize through these moments, that I don't like you."

Ami's face turned pale as she pulled from him. "Nani?"

**A/N:** _OUCH! What just happened? --Dodges tomatoes.-- Guess we have to find out next update. Next update is a big chapter with a lot of precious moments and more adventures! _


	18. Declared Love

Disclaimer: Blah… blah…OH! And Blah!

_**Recap**: Okay, since this story is going to be a very long one, I'm recapping on the beginning for all of you. Usagi and Minako are cousins in this story. Usagi hates pirates while Minako thinks they are cool, that is, until the great Captain Yaten kidnapped her. He treats her bad and his first mate Seiya kidnapped Usagi, who treats Usagi fair, except Usagi doesn't care how well he treats her cause he is a no good for nothing pirate. The girls are introduced to Rei who is in charge of them._

_Meanwhile, Ami ends up with Taiki, on land. Taiki had stolen a map from Captain Yaten. So he is on the way to a museum and he takes Ami with him who thinks this is great._

_Yaten chops off Usagi's hair and Seiya sees red and chops off Yaten's hair, and then kidnapped the girls, but not before Yaten finds out that the girls are holding pieces to a map…_

_Seiya takes their boat to and island and they instantly are taken prisoner by the infamous Haruka. Yaten goes after them and is also taken prisoner because he informs them that he has the ability to heal. They find out about the chosen children and that the people of the island plan to use the blood of the chosen children to offer it so that they will receive blessings. Yaten gets his revenge on poor Seiya by chopping off Seiya's own ponytail in his sleep. Rei saves them though, and discovers that she has the ability to control fire. They escape and Haruka goes after them as her beloved is injured._

_When the pirates make it back to Pirates Cove, Demando offers Seiya money for Usagi. Seiya promptly refused the offer. Yaten discovers that if you rub the birthmark, a symbol would appear for a curse. Haruka suddenly appears again and has Ami and Taiki with her this time. However, her plans are foiled as both Ami and Taiki are chosen children. Haruka is taken prisoner._

_Seiya and Usagi end up in her room together when Usagi gets kidnapped and Seiya gets beaten to a pulp. Minako begs Yaten to save Usagi as she is her only family. Yaten refuses until Minako gives him her first kiss. With this kiss, Minako realizes that she has been developing feelings for Yaten, however she gets angrey with herself as she still remembers how mean he was to her at first. Yaten then says that he will save Usagi, for her. In the meantime, Seiya confesses to Rei that he is in love with Usagi and he would do anything for her. They steal a ship that night, figuring that Yaten wouldn't care about Usagi. However, they were wrong. Yaten grew very angrey as he had to save Seiya as well._

_Demando gives Usagi a memory drug, and tells her lies about Seiya, and that she is in love with Demando. Usagi starts to realize something isn't right when she sees this man fighting Demando and her heart ache when he gets stricken down. Luckily, Yaten broke in and fought Demando as well, but at the same time, Haruka grabbed Usagi and took all of the chosen people off of the ship. Demando chased them down and they had one last battle before Demando finally surrenders for Usagi's sake. Haruka then takes the chosen children to her island and finds the love of her life dead. However, two more chosen children have finally revealed their identity, saving Michiru's life, along with Haruka and the other chosen children as Haruka gave up on life. Now, on with the story!_

* * *

Yaten scratched his head as they all looked upon a pile of words on the table before them. Everyone of the chosen children were sitting around a small wooden table on worn out pillows. Yaten stole a glance at Minako before looking back at the pile of words crumbled in the middle of the table. "For, of, Beware, cursed, Blood, the, of, it, child, means, blessed." Yaten said out loud. 

Usagi moved the papers, "The Blessed Child Beware of cursed Blood for it means?"

Taiki held up an extra word. "I doubt it."

Yaten flung himself into a chair. "Damn, so close."

"Well, we know that Blessed Child is together. It could be a warning to the Blessed Child. I believe that Beware is the first word." Taiki said logically.

"How about this!" Minako asked cheerfully as she arranged the papers. "Beware of the Child, for blood means blessed!"

Yaten slammed his hand onto the table. "This is stupid. There are more chosen children out there this means!"

Haruka looked at Michiru in disgust. "No, this is impossible. How can we find the other chosen children?"

Rei shook her head. "I have no idea."

Ami cleared her throat and gave everyone a soft smile. "Um, well, with Minako-san, Usagi-san, and myself being from the same town and all being chosen... and Yaten-san, Taiki-san and Seiya-san all being from the same ship..."

Taiki suddenly broke out into a smile. "Right! We will check the other pirates and the place that we kidnapped..." Taiki stopped at gave the girls a glance.

Minako leaned into the two. "Us?" She smirked at him. "You can say it." She then eased her eyes to Yaten. "After all, it wasn't you who yanked us out of our home, burned down our home..."

Yaten glared at Minako. "Well, if you weren't so feisty, it would have gone a lot smoother!"

"Feisty! I tell you, I am so thankful that Usagi had made that fire stew that I used on you you..."

"FIRE STEW!" Usagi shrieked. "I happen to be a wonderful chief! Demando said so himself!"

Minako looked at Usagi in horror. "Um..." She turned her attention to Michiru. "When will you be able to finish the antidote?"

Michiru frowned. "I'm missing one ingredient. I'll get it soon though. It's on another island just a ways away."

Usagi gave the two a dumb look and Minako smiled back at her.

Yaten glared at the two women and turned to Haruka. Haruka smirked at the two cousins. "We better set sail now then. I want no issues. You will each take your place and orders."

Yaten raised his chin in the air, disgusted that he was considered their prisoner. Rei looked over at Seiya who was looking determined. She knew that Seiya would do anything in his power to get Usagi's memory back, even though he knew she would hate him once again. However, he loved her.

"Right, so we will go to the island, check out the other pirates, and go back to the town that the girls were kidnapped from." Haruka confirmed as she stood up and stretched. "Let's go, now. I want to get this over with."

The others stood up and followed Haruka towards Yaten's ship.

* * *

The sun had begun to descend as the chosen children all sailed in the ship. Haruka stood behind the wheel with Yaten. The two were glaring at one another, but said nothing. Usagi was in the kitchen watching Rei try to cook since she was so horrible at helping her. Michiru was watching over both of them, wandering just how bad Usagi's cooking really was. Minako was swapping the deck with Seiya as Hotaru watched over them. Taiki and Ami were in the map room with Setsuna trying to figure out more with the curse and the map. Setsuna picked up the map and studied the islands. "I think the island that is here is our island." She said as she pointed at a small island towards the center of the map. "The ritual we will be doing is on this side of our island that has the same stones as on this map." She said as she slid her finger to a drawing of an evil stone face. "This is our god, Tsumia." 

Taiki shot a look over at Ami. "We're heading south bound now, right?"

Setsuna nodded. "Hai, we are heading to this island for the herb for your friend."

Ami watched as Setsuna pointed at the island directly south of the other island. "It's almost invisible."

Setsuna frowned. "It is a deserted island that man kind never was able to destroy with their buildings and fires." Setsuna looked at the couple. "There are exotic creatures on this island that you will never be able to find on any other island."

Taiki looked up. "Exotic?"

"I know very little of them." Setsuna said, her eyes never leaving the map as she traced her way to the red X. "I know even less of this island."

Ami nodded. "It's relatively big; almost double the size of your island." She looked behind her at the rolled up maps Yaten had stacked up behind her. "I bet the island has a name."

Taiki nodded. "I bet so too."

Ami started to pull out maps from the pile and handed them to the other two. "Lets find out, shall we?"

Taiki smirked at the blue haired girl. "My thoughts exactly." Ami looked at him and blushed slightly. She couldn't help but remember their first kiss, and how he had embraced her. She looked towards the table, avoiding his eyes. She was not a bold person and she didn't know how to get Taiki to embrace her once again… Taiki looked at her a little longer, wandering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. "Are you okay? Do you have a fever?"

Ami looked towards Taiki in surprise as he stood up and placed his hand on her forehead. Her blush deepened as she began to sweat. She had no idea why, but the more she was with Taiki, the more she felt sick. 'Is this love? It must be… my heart is going so fast.'

Setsuna looked at the two with one eye and smiled. 'Baka Taiki. For people so smart, they are totally clueless.'

* * *

Seiya tossed his cleaning utensils into the bucket. "MAN! This is hard work!" 

"Gomen…" Hotaru said softly to him. She watched as Minako kicked her bucket in frustration.

"I am beginning to hate pirates!" Minako growled as she turned to look at Seiya with eyes of a killer.

Seiya raised his hands in self defense. "Hey! I'm in the same shoes as you!"

Mianko groaned as she crossed her arms and sat on the deck. "I know! I blame Yaten. He was the one who kidnapped me."

Seiya smirked. "Aw, but you have been spending so much time with him lately…"

Minako lowered her eyes. "I know, and I think I'm in love with him."

Seiya let his smile fall. He never thought anyone could love that arrogant Yaten. He listened as Minako took in a deep sigh.

"It has been growing, and I started realizing it after he kissed me." Minako gave Seiya a soft smile. "I always had a thing for pirates, while Usa hates all pirates." Minako watched as Seiya's eyes darkened and stood up and made a fist. "I want Yaten to make the move though."

Seiya smiled. "You're the blessed child of Love… he will confess soon. I know it."

Hotaru smiled at the two who had become friends.

"Mina-chan…" Seiya said softly. "How can I confess my love to Usa? I was going to the day when she was kidnapped, but…" Seiya closed his eyes and tightened his fists. "Right now she doesn't remember anything… and she seems to…"

Minako looked at him, realizing that when Usagi got the antidote, she would hate Seiya once again. Everyone could tell that he was in love with Usagi. Was love really fair?

"I want to hold her… comfort her… love her… and so much more." Seiya clenched his jaw. "Damn it!"

Minako lowered her head. She had no answers for him, what kind of Blessed Child of Love was she?

* * *

Taiki walked with Ami towards the quarters that they were all sleeping in. Judging by the height of the moon, it was about eight o'clock. Dinner was late due to Usagi messing up so many things and Rei having issues with the lack of ingredients. Taiki placed his arm around Ami's shoulders and pulled her closer. "How do you feel?" 

Ami blushed some more. "I feel fine. I felt fine all night."

"I'm sorry I over reacted earlier. I know you don't have a fever."

Ami shrugged. "It's okay! I would have thought the same thing if you suddenly-"

Taiki suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing Ami to stop as well. "So much has been going on, with the treasure maps and curses and Blessed stuff…" Taiki turned Ami to face him. "You, Ami, are the most amazing person."

Ami gasped suddenly, her face turned fire engine red and her heart began to race. "Taiki-san…"

"No, just Taiki." He said while he shook his head. "Ami, you are the only lady… person… who ever was so smart that I had ever met. You agree with me on so many things and we make a great pair of pirates."

Ami smiled softly. 'He want's me to be his pirate partner.' She didn't care if she was his prisoner or partner. As long as he was with her, she would be happy.

Taiki ran his fingers through his long tangled hair down to the bow that kept his ponytail together. "I have come to realize through these moments, that I don't like you."

Ami's face turned pale as she pulled from him. "Nani?"

Taiki took a step towards her. "I don't know how to say this…"

"Then, don't." Ami said softly as a single tear fell down her cheek. "You have said enough." She turned to escape. The moment that Taiki said that one little sentence, was the second she realized one thing.

She loved him more then she knew.

As she started to run, Taiki grabbed her right wrist. He pulled her close to him. "Let me finish."

"Iie!" She couldn't fight the tears any longer, she felt her body begin to shake as she was breaking down. She tried to escape his grasp, but he tightened his grip on her. "Let me go!"

"NO!" Taiki said as he spun her around to face him. "I don't like you… I LOVE you!!!"

"IIE!!!!!!!!!!" Ami yelled, not realizing what he said.

Taiki pressed his lips onto hers firmly.

* * *

"IIE!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi heard as she was walking back to the room where they slept. She quickly broke into a run and stopped as she saw a couple in a embrace. The moonlight beamed on to the couple and Usagi gasped realizing as the moonlight showed the blue hair of the girl who the couple was. She watched them as Ami slowly wrapped her arms around the man who towered over her. 

"I love you too… so so much…" She sobbed loudly.

Usagi smiled at the couple, feeling warmth in her heart for the couple. 'It must be so wonderful to find love.' She then turned around and started to leave. 'I wonder if I'll ever find my love? Or have I? I need to get my memories back.'

* * *

As the pirates finally sat down to supper, Usagi carried a big pot while Rei sat at the table with the others. "Ugh! Why aren't you carrying a pot Rei?" 

"Because I cooked the meal by myself and I deserve a break!" Rei said as she flipped her wrist. "You did nothing all day."

Usagi groaned and brought the pot over to Yaten's side first. Yaten snickered as he slowly scooped out the stew. "At least we know the stew is edible."

Usagi glared at Yaten, wanting to dump the pot over his head. After Yaten finished his scoping, Usagi moved to Seiya. Seiya quickly scooped out a portion and asked her if she needed help with the pot. "No, I'm fine thanks." Usagi said coldly, glaring at Yaten. Seiya winched but replaced the serving spoon in the pot. Usagi then moved to Rei who took her own portion. Taiki, Ami, Hotaru, Setsuna, Minako and Michiru all served themselves as well. Haruka was the last one that Usagi carried the pot to. Haruka didn't move as Usagi stood by her side.

"Haruka?" Michiru asked as Usagi didn't say a thing.

"She is suppose to serve me." Haruka said plainly.

Usagi looked at Haruka wide eyed. "Nani?"

"You're a servant." Haruka said.

Usagi glared at Haruka and shifted the pot so she could hold it with one hand. With her other hand, Usagi grabbed the serving spoon. She tried to scoop out the stew, but had no idea that she had the spoon cocked at an angle where hardly any stew would be able to stay in the spoon. She pulled out a dribble of stew and tried to put it in Haruka's bowl. Haruka raised an eyebrow as the dribble ended up on the table. Usagi then put the spoon back into the pot to get another serving. This time, she had the angle right and pulled out a spoonful. However, she poured the hot stew into Haruka's lap instead of anywhere near the bowl.

"BAKA!" Haruka screamed as she jumped up so fast she caused Usagi to stumble backwards and loose her grip on the pot. The pot flew towards Haruka. Haruka let out a ear piercing scream as the pot fell onto her spilling the rest of the stew on her and burning her skin in the process.

Usagi fell onto her bottom, but ignored the pain as Haruka was breathing fire. Haruka looked over at Usagi. Usagi let out a scream and tried to run away, but was slipping in the stew instead.

"YOU!" Haruka growled as she started to reach out for Usagi. Usagi suddenly was able to get her balance and took off running. "I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"

Michiru blew softly on her own spoon. "Now now, Haruku. You know what we agreed on."

Haruka looked down at her love and suddenly was calm. She let out a soft laugh and ran her fingers through her short sandy blonde hair. "Right." She then sighed. "You're always right." Haruka returned to her seat and leaned towards Michiru. "We'll talk more in the quarters tonight."

Michiru smirked and sipped the stew out of her spoon.

Yaten let his jaw drop at how Haruka could be tamed down so quickly by the other beautiful woman.

* * *

The sun began to rise the next morning and Seiya stood on deck stretching. Today was the day they would get the last ingredient for the antidote for Usagi. Some parts of him regretted getting the potion. She would hate him 100 percent again. However, he could not be selfish. He loved her, and not knowing anything of her true past was not right. Seiya let out a sigh and walked over to the railing and leaned on it looking into the ocean. 

"Pretty, isn't it?" A female voice came from behind him. Seiya smiled. He knew that voice anywhere. "Is there any fish?"

Seiya watched as a dolphin jumped out of the ocean water. "Of course."

Usagi leaned on the railing. "Wow, so nice." She turned and smiled at Seiya. "Soon, I'll have all of my true memories back again." Seiya let his smile fall. Usagi didn't notice though. "I can't wait to remember all of our past together once again."

Seiya glared into the ocean. He couldn't help but remember about what she had said the day she was kidnapped from him. She had talked about a man named Mamoru. Her boyfriend from the town he had kidnapped her from. She would remember her feelings for that man, and her hate for Seiya. Seiya tightened his hands into fists which caused his knuckles to go white.

"I am so happy."

Seiya couldn't look at her. He didn't really share her happiness. How could he be so selfish? He bit his lip, causing it to bleed. The pain is what he needed. He relaxed his hands and turned to her and smiled. "Usagi, I want to give you something."

Usagi looked at him with sincere eyes. "What?"

Seiya let out a sharp breath. "This was given to me when I accepted the pirate position on Yaten's ship. It's my symbol of being a pirate." He pulled a necklace he was wearing out from beneath his shirt. Usagi leaned closer to him and studied the skull and cross boned golden necklace.

"It's so pretty!" She beamed.

Seiya looked at her stunned but smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is. Any ways, when a pirate stops wearing this or gives it away, he is no longer a pirate." He sighed. "I want you to have it."

Usagi looked at him, confused. "Why? Don't you like being a pirate?"

Seiya smiled down at the necklace and then removed it from his neck. "I found something much more precious then gold." He then took her right hand and placed the necklace into her open palm. He then closed her fingers around the warm golden necklace. "When you get your memories, I hope this will mean more to you. I'm officially no longer a pirate."

Usagi looked at him confused as he smiled at her, turned and walked away leaving her alone and confused.

* * *

"Are you sure, Seiya?" Yaten said as Seiya sat on the bed beside Yaten's. "When she gets her memory back, I doubt that it'll mean shit to her." 

Seiya looked at the floor. "I've got to try to make her relize that I'm not a pirate, and that I'm a reliable man who she can feel safe with. Maybe even have a family with."

Yaten crossed his legs and leaned back in his bed. "I want a woman who wants a pirate life with me, who loves gold and riches and danger."

Seiya let out a laugh. "I think you found her."

Yaten cocked his head to look at Seiya. "Who?"

Seiya shook his head. "You already know."

Yaten shrugged. "Whatever."

Minako suddenly rushed into the room and jumped onto Seiya's bed. "Hide me! Quick!"

Seiya pushed her onto the floor and she crawled under his bed. Haruka suddenly stormed down the stairs. Fumes were coming out of her ears. "Where is she?" She glared at the two men.

Yaten had his eyes closed and shrugged. "Who?"

Seiya turned in his bed to face Haruka. "Good morning."

"Fuck you." Haruka snapped at Seiya and turned to Yaten. "That damn blonde ding bat Minako."

Seiya turned his back to Haruka and Yaten answered, "Beats me."

Haruka quickly stormed out of the room.

Minako crawled out from under Seiya's bed. Seiya smirked at her. "What did you do to her?"

Minako did a V sign and said cheerfully, "Revenge!"

* * *

**A/N:** Oh boy, what did Minako do this time? LOL! Hope you enjoied this chapter.

**Preview:**

_Haruka put up her fists. "It may be just for fun for you, but no battle is taken lightly over here."_

_Seiya pulled out his sword and smiled. "It's never taken lightly over here either."_

_Haruka suddenly vanished and appeared behind Seiya, ready to knock him out with one punch. Yaten watched in horror as her fist began to fly towards Seiya in a speed that was almost invisible. Seiya smirked as he got into a stance._

**A/N:** My husband had gone to Shands and his test results came back stating that he has one tumor and we will be starting his treatments soon. They think it has been caught in time before it spread.


	19. Memories Regained

Disclaimer: Bleh! Bleh bleh… story idea mine, characters are not. Bleh…

Usagi stood at the railing of the ship. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back, enjoying the rays of the sun and the coolness of the ocean air. She really did enjoy being on the ship with the pirates. She couldn't remember a time of being happier. Usagi frowned. 'I can't remember anything before Demando…'

Seiya walked out on the deck and stretched his arms over his head while his eyes were closed. When he opened his eyes, keeping his arms above his head, he saw Usagi in a blue dress standing by the railing. He smiled to himself and said, "Oi, Odango!"

Usagi quickly turned around and looked at Seiya with a look of pure confusion. "Is that my nickname?"

Seiya dropped his arms and smiled. "Only I call you that…"

Usagi smiled. "Oh! A pet name!" She then let out a soft giggle. "We must be very close!"

Seiya just smiled, knowing that in only a few moments, she will remember everything. He walked beside her and leaned on the railing, watching the water splash against the bottom of the ship. He knew that soon she would never smile at him, and she will keep telling him that she hates pirates, even though he isn't a pirate any more. He would do anything for this one girl, even die for her, but…

"Ne, Seiya-san… are you ready to go out and look for the missing ingredient?" Usagi asked as she hooked her arms behind her back and twirled to face him. Her hair was short now, but the wind still made it blow into her face as she smiled at him. He gulped hard as he took in her beauty. It took everything to restrain him from stealing a kiss right then and there. She was like an angel…

"Lets go, everyone." Haruka's voice boomed as she and the others all appeared behind Seiya. Yaten rolled his eyes and looked like he was a wee bit grumpy. Minako was missing, which caused Seiya to smile. Taiki and Ami were holding hands behind Haruka and Michiru. Haruka's eyes were like slits. "NOW!" She suddenly yelled.

Usagi quickly rushed in front of everyone and off of the ship, before the stairs were dropped. She plumaged into the sand of the shore. Seiya along with the others except Haruka and Michiru all looked over the edge of the ship to make sure she was okay. Usagi pulled her face out of the sand and waved her hand at the others. "I'm okay… WAH! I got sand in my eyes!" She suddenly screamed as she tried to open her eyes.

Seiya started to laugh as he jumped off of the ship and landed on his feet next to Usagi. "Now, you are something, Odango!" He couldn't stop laughing as Usagi tried to glare at him, but her eyes burned too much to open them so she glared at the ship instead.

Haruka kicked the ladder off of the ship and climbed down it as everyone followed. Yaten didn't want to wait so he jumped off of the ship and landed next to Seiya. He shook his head at Usagi and walked off.

* * *

Michiru examined the leaves as the others followed her. Usagi staied close to Rei, and away from Seiya because of how humiliated she was about earlier. She didn't quite understand it, but it hurt her heart when Seiya laughed at her. Even though it was a harmless laugh, it felt much more serious to her.

"Here it is!" Michiru suddenly chirped. Michiru quickly grabbed a stem full of leaves and shoved it into a pouch.

"Er, how many do you need?" Ami asked.

Michiru smiled. "One leaf, but I want more for my inventory." A wicked gleam lit in her eye. No one said a thing as they didn't want any issues to come up. They quickly started to head back to the ship. Seiya fell behind though, not in to much of a hurry to regain Usagi's memory. He knew it was for the best, but he still didn't know what the future had in store for him. Especially now that he gave up his pirate ways.

Usagi and the others went ahead of Seiya who was in deep thought. Usagi looked back and frowned. She could feel the gloom pouring out of him. It really did bother her a lot. She approached the ship and began to climb up it, forgetting about her thoughts. Michiru climbed up quickly and went off to where she had the other ingredients. Usagi walked to the edge of the ship and watched Seiya who slowly looked up to her. When their eyes met, Usagi took a sudden deep breath. An incredible feeling washed over every inch of her body. It almost felt as if the air was sucked out of her. Usagi frowned as she watched him look away, knowing that she saw right.

Seiya had been crying.

* * *

Yaten rushed back into the room that they all were sleeping in and started to look under all of the beds. He had to find his little troublemaking prisoner and soon. Yaten began to fume when Minako appeared behind him. "Yo!"

Yaten turned to face her and gave her a stern look. "Okay, little Miss Troublemaker… What did you do to Haruka?"

Minako began to giggle. "Remember her clothes?"

Yaten nodded his head, remembering the outfit Haruka was wearing earlier. "Yeah, so?"

Minako burst out laughing, "I had hidden all of her manly outfits and replaced them with one of Michiru's dresses. So she ended up using some one else's clothes. I guess she won't be caught dead with a dress on!"

Yaten gave Minako a puzzled look. "How did she know it was you?"

"I found her damn hair ribbon under my bed!" Haruka's voice came from the top of the stairs. Minako's coloring faded as she tried to hide behind Yaten. Haruka stormed over to Yaten. "I want my damn clothes back, now."

Yaten shrugged his shoulders. "Why are you asking me for them, I know nothing of where she hid them, nor could I care."

Haruka crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to your prisoner."

Yaten rolled his eyes. "That's right, my prisoner. I'll punish her as seen fit, but you are in charge of recovering your clothes."

Haruka growled at Yaten. "You had better get her to retrieve my clothes, or I'll punish both of you like you have never been…" Haruka's eyes glistened. "You won't be able to recover from these wounds so quickly."

Yaten shrugged. "I bet that you can't lay a finger on me again."

Minako gasped. "Are you crazy?"

Haruka smirked. "Sounds like a threat."

"No, it's the truth. You were just lucky the other night."

Haruka eyed him carefully. "I think I'm going to enjoy this very much."

Yaten pushed Minako away as he stepped back. "So will I."

Minako didn't like what she was seeing, but knew better to stay nearby. She quickly rushed up the stairs and right into Seiya, knocking him to the floor. When she opened her eyes, she began to gush her apologies. "I'm so sorry! I was trying to get away from Haruka…"

Seiya eyed Minako who was lying on top of him. "What?"

"She was after me, and then Yaten copped an attitude with her and now they are fighting again." Minako gushed out quickly. Seiya could just barely understand her.

"Yaten's in trouble again, eh?" Seiya asked as Minako got off of him. He quickly jumped up and smiled. "I'll only be a moment." He then went into the room where the fight had begun.

* * *

Yaten pulled out his knife, knowing that this was going to be a close ranged battle. Haruka raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She was interested in what he was planning to do next. Yaten moved his arm in front of his face holding the knife with the blade pointed at Haruka.

"You care too much for that girl, boy." Haruka hissed. She began to press her hands together. "You don't realize how much trouble you are in right now."

Yaten smirked. "Neither do you."

Haruka suddenly threw an un-expecting punch into Yaten's gut, causing Yaten to loose his air. Her movements were faster then he remembered them being. He swung his blade towards Haruka, hopping to cut her some where, but she suddenly was behind Yaten. She was so fast that he didn't even see her move. She grabbed him from behind and bear hugged him. He could feel his rib bones cracking under her extreme pressure. He couldn't breath, yell or move.

"Oi, why are you picking on that wimp?"

Yaten felt Haruka's grip loosen a little and was able to look towards the doorway. Seiya was leaning in the doorway, smirking at the two of them.

"Neh? Are you challenging me now?" Haruka asked. "If you are, you are just as stupid as him."

"Nah, kill him for all I care, but I'd like to practice with you." Seiya said coolly.

"You Jackass!" Yaten gagged at Seiya.

Haruka suddenly released Yaten and Yaten fell to the floor with a big thug. "You all are willing to sacrifice yourselves for each other, what kind of pirates are you?"

Seiya shrugged. "I gave up being a pirate."

Yaten began to cough even more. Yaten still had a hard time accepting Seiya's decision.

Haruka put up her fists. "It may be just for fun for you, but no battle is taken lightly over here."

Seiya pulled out his sword and smiled. "It's never taken lightly over here either."

Haruka suddenly vanished and appeared behind Seiya, ready to knock him out with one punch. Yaten watched in horror as her fist began to fly towards Seiya in a speed that was almost invisible. Seiya smirked as he got into a stance.

* * *

Michiru held up a cup with a green potion in it. "Finished!"

Usagi sat on the edge of her seat. The smile on her face was unmistaken. "Finally!"

Michiru handed the cup to Usagi. "It may have a bitter taste."

Usagi didn't listen and began to gulp down the drink until it was gone. She let out a breath of air and handed the cup back to Michiru. Then, the bitter taste hit her. "YUCK! It was awful!"

Michiru let out a laugh. "It's not meant to taste good."

Usagi dropped the wooden cup and grabbed her throat. It felt as if her throat was closing up, stopping her breathing. "I-I"

"Don't fight it!" Michiru said as she reached for Usagi. Minako walked into the room and stood by Ami. She saw the empty wooden cup and knew that Usagi had taken the medicine. Ami and Minako both grabbed Usagi as she started to fall.

"What-is-hap…" Usagi started to say as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she went limp.

Ami glared at the other girl. "What the hell just happened?"

Michiru smiled. "She is regaining her lost self. She will be fine."

* * *

Haruka threw out her punch, ready to pancake the other boy. She watched as if in slow motion as Seiya turned around and smiled at her. He easily caught her punch and Haruka lost her balance.

"Nani?" Haruka yipped as she stumbled past Seiya. She turned around and quickly eyed her opponent. "How could you do that?"

Seiya smirked at the heaving girl. "It is my specialty. I never loose a fight." Seiya twirled the sword in his hand with ease. Haruka suddenly put two and two together. She studied him as he started to move towards her. Seiya was glowing a red glow.

"Blessed Child of Fighting…" Haruka whispered as Seiya swung his sword at her, cutting her chest. She stumbled backwards and touched the deep cut in her chest. She then looked at the blood on her fingers. "I understand it all now. The only reason you were ever beaten was because you never fought back. If it was fair, you would have killed all of them." Seiya lowered his sword as Haruka turned to face him. "I now know who you truly are, according to the legend."

Seiya eyed Haruka as Yaten walked to his side. "What do you mean?"

Haruka smiled. "Later." Suddenly, she was gone.

* * *

Usagi opened her eyes and watched as the ceiling came into focus. 'What… where…' Usagi grimaced in pain as she suddenly was overwhelmed by memories of everything that had ever happened to her.

"Good, she regained her memories." Michiru said.

Usagi stared idle at her hand. She then tightened it into a fist. "What happened to me?"

Michiru frowned. "What do you remember last?"

Usagi eyed the aqua haired beauty and frowned. "Demando… he was forcing me… no wait…" Usagi suddenly began to rub her temples. "Seiya…" She shook her head as tears began to fall from her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and reached into her blouse and pulled out the warm golden necklace from inside of her blouse. "I remember, everything." She tightened her hand around the necklace and erupted into tears.

Ami rushed to her side. "Usagi! What's the tears for?"

Minako watched the scene, not wanting to overwhelm her cousin.

Usagi said nothing; she just continued to cry into Ami's shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Hope you're enjoying the story thus far. More mysteries are unfolding and their next stop is: Pirate's cove… 


	20. Another Child Awakens

Disclaimer: Argh, I no own Sailor Moon, but I own the story idea, argh…

Seiya walked into the room where the other pirates were watching Usagi. Usagi wasn't saying a word, nor did she look up when Seiya walked in. They were all seated at the dinning room table, ready to eat some fish that Setsuna and Hotaru had caught earlier. Seiya sat across from Hotaru. He shot a sideways glance towards Usagi. She looked pale and sad.

"Lets eat! I'm STARVING!" Yaten yelled in annoyance. Minako shot him a dirty look.

"Oi, show your prisoner her place, Pirate!" Haruka teased Yaten.

Yaten shot her a cold look. "What ever."

Seiya watched as Usagi suddenly stood up from the table. "Please excuse me." She then took off for the door. Yaten and the others watched as Usagi closed the door behind her softly. They then all looked at Seiya. Seiya looked around the table.

"Er, Please excuse me as well." Seiya said as he stood and bowed. He then rushed out the door. He saw Usagi walking towards the front of the ship. He let the door close and followed her until she stopped at the head of the ship and leaned over the rail.

"I know that you're there, Seiya-san."

Seiya took a deep breath. "Usagi? Do you need to talk?"

Usagi let out a sigh and turned to face him. Her eyes looked as if they were searching his very soul. "Thank you, Seiya."

Seiya slowly approached her. "Why are you thanking me?"

Usagi turned back to the ocean waters. "While I had no memories, you could have told me anything, and I would have believed you." She took a sigh as Seiya leaned on the railing to her right. "You didn't though. You never misled me. You were honorable…"

Seiya smirked at her. "Of coarse I was! Why wouldn't I be?"

Usagi turned to him with tearful eyes. "Please, Seiya."

Seiya was shocked by her face. He started to reach out to her, but she knocked his hand away. "Why?"

Usagi pulled out the necklace he had given her. "Here." She said, trying to force him to take it back. "I can not accept this."

Seiya refused the necklace. "No, I gave it to you. I'm no longer a-"

"NO!" Usagi yelled. "You don't understand anything?" Usagi gripped the necklace tightly. "Do you know why I hate pirates? Why I'll always hate you?"

Seiya stumbled back, hurt deeply. He couldn't respond to her.

"I hate them because of this." Usagi screamed even loader as the tears kept falling. "Because of what they did to Minako and me."

Seiya wanted to comfort her, but knew best not to. She had to let it out on her own.

Usagi yanked her dress until a scar showed above her breasts. It was as if someone had tried to stab her. "You are a pirate, to me, forever." Usagi let go of the collar of her dress. The cloth hung loosely around her neck.

Seiya waited, but when it was perfectly clear that Usagi would not talk any more, Seiya spoke. "Please tell me."

Usagi grabbed the railing and shot a backwards glance towards the area she knew the others were. She then marched away from Seiya and down into the deepest part of the ship. Seiya followed silently.

"It was nine years ago." Usagi suddenly said as she suddenly stopped walking. She kept her back to him. "I never told any one about this. Especially Minako."

Seiya leaned against the wall.

"Minako and I were both very… rich." She walked over to a wooden table and placed her finger on the hard wood. "We were the upper class. Were you there, when Yaten recognized me?"

Seiya held his breath. 'That's right, Yaten recognized her… he called her Lady Usagi.'

Usagi touched her short hair. "I was once what you may call a Princess."

Seiya gasped. "A what?"

* * *

Minako stood up and took her bowl. "This was so good! Thank you Hotaru and Setsuna!"

The two women nodded as Minako started to take all of the dirty dishes. Yaten grabbed her hand as she reached for his. "I'm not done yet!"

Minako rolled her eyes. "Fine, clean up your own dish." She then left the room and headed towards the kitchen. She tried to balance the dishes with out dropping a single dish. As she was walking, suddenly a lady rushed past her, almost as if she had not seen her. "HEY! Watch it!" Minako yelled, saving the dishes. She turned around and proceeded until she saw Seiya leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen. "Seiya?"

Seiya looked at her. His eyes were filled with sorrow. "Hi."

Minako smiled, "Can you be a doll and help me with these dishes?" Seiya nodded and took the dishes from her. Minako followed close behind him, thankful that he was such a sweet guy. Minako got a bucket of water and wiggled her nose. "This stuff reeks."

Seiya didn't smile. He just began to dump the dishes into the water absentmindedly. Minako waved her hand in front of his eyes, nothing. Something had shocked Seiya beyond the point of talking.

* * *

Yaten jumped into his bed and crossed his arms behind his head. 'Aw, so much better then Minako's cooking!'

Usagi slowly entered the room but ignored him. Yaten rolled his eyes. 'What does Seiya see in her?'

Usagi went to her bed and curled up in a ball. Yaten could see her body shake with tears. He bit his lip, wanting to ignore the psycho girl. She had not been right ever since she regained her memories. She was so emotional. He took a deep sigh. "Would you have been happier if we did not get your memories back?"

Usagi stopped sobbing. "Yes, but that wouldn't have been right. I'll be fine, soon."

Yaten rolled his eyes. 'I hate crybabies.'

* * *

Seiya stared at the sky. Why did it have to be her? Why, out of all of the girls he could fall in love with, why did the one he fell for end up to be a victim of such a crime?

Haruka walked up behind Seiya and scratched her head. "Oi, boy."

Seiya rolled his eyes and turned to look at her. Haruka smiled at him and he gave her a questionable look. "Okay, did I just see a smile?"

Haruka rolled her eyes and looked up at the sky. "Okay, what are you so gloomy about?"

Seiya pressed his lips together and turned away from the annoying person. "None of your business."

"You are a chosen child, it is my business." Haruka pressed.

Seiya turned to her. "Fine, being a pirate isn't all glory and fun."

Haruka nodded. "That is why I left."

Seiya eyed the woman skeptically. "Isn't it because you're to hard headed to follow orders?"

Haruka glared at Seiya. "Hardly. About ten years ago we attacked a village and it was very bloody. I still remember the woman's screams." Haruka's face wrinkled up as she thought of the past. "That night, I didn't get back on the ship. I stole my own row boat and took it to the island where I met the others. That is true freedom."

Seiya nodded. "Yeah." He stared out into the ocean and saw Pirates Cove not to far away. "We're almost there, huh?"

Haruka beamed. "Yes, I know we will find another chosen one there."

Seiya smiled an absent smile as Haruka stared off at the island that they would board the next morning.

Minako turned from the scene and looked towards the place that Yaten and Usagi were. She had saw Haruka come out while she was about to approach Seiya. She saw that both he and Usagi were gloomy and she knew it would be easier to get the info out of Seiya. However, she wasn't expecting Seiya to be with Haruka of all people. Nor did she expect their conversation. Minako fingered her necklace as she thought for a moment. She was still refusing to love Seiya. Minako will find out eventually what was going on.

* * *

The next morning Yaten stretched as he tried not to allow the sun's rays to hit his face. Oh, how he hated mornings. Come to think of it, he hated most things except money.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" A woman's voice called out and suddenly, Yaten was engulfed with water. He jumped out of bed screaming and swinging his arms.

"WHO THE HELL?" Yaten glared towards the laughing figure holding a bucket. "Haruka." He growled.

"You should have seen your face!" She laughed. "That was a classic!"

Yaten yanked off his shirt and tossed it to the side. His short snow white hair clung to his face as he gave Haruka an icy cold glare. "Would you like to see Pirate's cove in one piece?"

Haruka stopped laughing and smirked at Yaten knowingly. "Like you can lay one punch on me."

Yaten tightened his hands into fists, thinking of how to go about the surprise attack.

"Morning." Seiya walked past the two and waved as if there was nothing unique going on between Haruka and Yaten.

Haruka shot Seiya a look and shook her head as she looked back at Yaten. WHAM! Haruka stumbled backwards as she grabbed her jaw. She instantly glared at Yaten. "Asshole."

Yaten smirked. "Never look away from your enemy."

Haruka smirked. "I see, in that case, I won't go easy on you next time." She moved her jaw and the bone clicked. "Damn you boy." She then turned to leave when Usagi walked by. She studied the girl as she walked by. Usagi was slouching and dragging her feet, while her short blonde hair clung around her face. Yaten frowned as he watched her as well. Haruka turned to Yaten. "Do you feel like this is a funeral?"

Yaten nodded his head, those two really were gloomy.

* * *

Makato rushed out of the kitchen when Yaten and his crew entered the main hall. "HI MINNA!!!!" She embraced Seiya, Rei and Taiki leaving out Yaten. She extended her hand out to him. "Good morning Captain."

Yaten wiggled his nose in disgust at the tall woman. "Morning."

Makato turned to Usagi and Minako. "It is so nice to see the two of you again! I was so worried about you, Usa-chan!"

Usagi let out a nervous laugh. "You shouldn't have been!"

Makato leaned into Usagi and held up a hand to hide what she said from the others. "Of coarse I was, you were taken by Pirates! Who knows what they would have done to you."

Usagi looked down and nodded. "I know."

Yaten glared at Makato. "Oi, stop the whispering! Damn, I hate that!"

Makato laughed. "Gomen. Today is my day for cooking and I really want you to try my new recipe!"

Yaten smiled. "I always did love your cooking, unlike others." He shot a look towards Usagi and Minako.

"Great! It'll be ready in, Oh my!" Makato clasped her hand on her mouth. "Bye!" She then rushed towards the kitchen.

"Lets find our place at the table. That meant the food is ready now and probably boiling over." Yaten said as he rolled his eyes.

Minako grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her towards the dinning area. "Oh boy, I'm starved! Are you, Usa?"

Usagi smiled at Minako. "Yeah."

"How are we going to ask the pirates here if they have any markings?" Taiki wondered to Yaten as they walked towards the kitchen.

Yaten rolled his eyes. "Bribe them."

* * *

Yaten stood on the dining room table and held a gun aimed at the ceiling which now had a whole in it. "OI! I have a request!"

The other Pirates gave Yaten their full attention. Yaten lowered his gun and slowly put it back in its halter. "Good. I need to know if any of you have a special birthmark. I will pay you one million dollars if you have one."

The pirates glanced at each other. "What birthmark?"

"It will look like a star or a planet." Taiki informed them, standing by Yaten's side now. "If you do have one, please come forth."

A huge pirate in a white and red striped shirt stood up. He rolled up his shirt sleeve and exposed his overly large muscle which had a star on it. "Like this?" He walked over to Yaten as Yaten bent down to look at the star.

"That's a tattoo!" Yaten exclaimed as he stood up. "It has to be an actual birthmark."

The Pirate sneered at Yaten. "Oi, what makes you think it is a tattoo?"

Yaten sneered back. "I'm not dumb!"

Haruka and Seiya got onto the table next. "Let me see that mark? Haruka demanded.

The Pirate flexed his muscle. "See?"

Michiru smiled at the pirate, still in her seat. "Ohh, may I touch it?" She batted her lashes.

The Pirate smiled and leaned down so that Michiru could rub the tattoo. "Oh, it is a tattoo!" She said suddenly.

The pirate yanked his arm from her and looked at the tattoo. "So what if it is, give me the damn money." He glared up at the four standing on the table. Yaten shook his head. The pirate grew angry and signaled for the other pirates to stand up. "Then, die."

Haruka smirked. "Looks like we're fighting by each other's sides again."

Yaten nodded. "Looks like it."

The pirates all jumped towards them as Rei yanked out her bow and arrow, ready to set them in flames. Haruka was the one who was chosen first. She swung her fist and it connected with the pirate's face. Seiya kicked another pirate in the jaw as Yaten took on the main Pirates. Taiki dodged the other pirate's punches.

"HEY!" The Pirates all continued to attack each other, ignoring the woman's voice. Rei shot out a fire arrow and suddenly some one caught it and snapped it in half. Rei lowered her bow as she stared at the angry woman who tossed the bow to the side. "I spent all morning cooking this meal, and now you're destroying it in a mere minute?" The Pirates slowly stopped fighting as they felt a strange electricity enter the room. They turned to the woman. Her usually gentle green eyes were full of anger as she tightened her hands into fists. Her brunette ponytail swung around her face. However, that wasn't what had caught their attention. A green aura surrounded the woman with electricity emerging from it. "How dare you!" She suddenly grabbed a huge muscular pirate near her and threw him towards the wall.

"MAKATO!" Rei yelled in shock.

Makato rolled up her sleeves. "Ready for a fight?"

The main pirate looked at his other pirate who was knocked out cold. "Stay back, this is my fight." He ordered the other pirates. He slowly pushed his way towards Makato who looked ready for him. He smiled at her and then swung his fist. She caught it in her right hand and began to crush it, as the electric waves took over his body. The pirate screamed in agony as he finally went limp. Makato let go of him and looked at the others. "Who else wants to try me?"

The Pirates all held up their dishes as if to ask for seconds. Yaten gawked at Makato. "Makato, do you have a funny birthmark?"

Makato smiled as the aura left her. "Hmmm? Oh!" She turned her back to Yaten and exposed her shoulder. "You mean this?" A star glowed on the back of her shoulder.

Minako jumped up. "You're one of us!"

Makato smiled at the others.

"What an enormous aura!" Haruka exclaimed as she looked at Michiru who nodded.

"Another Blessed Child has been recovered."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I'll be out of town some during this week due to having to go back to Gainesville but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hmmm… the plot keeps thickening. Now, what is this with Usagi? What mystery is it that she has finally shared with Seiya?

_Preview: Yaten sat on a table as Minako pressed her lips together. He had given her his complete attention, but can she tell him the truth?_


	21. Comfronting Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Yaten, Seiya… ohh! All of these good looking men, and I don't own any of them… WAH!

Makato sat near the group. Yaten nearly wanted to strangle her for not revealing who she was earlier and the other half wanted to cry because she was so powerful. However, healing was very powerful as well…

Makato smiled. "Um, so, are you guys ready for me to come back on the ship? It's no fun here." She indicated to the pirates who looked at her as if she was a freak of nature.

Minako hugged Makato from behind. "Don't worry, my ability is love. How useful is that in a fight?"

Makato laughed. "Um, I never said my ability is not useful. I love it."

Haruka eyed the brunette. "How long have you had this ability?"

Makato frowned. "Since I was a child. I had no control over it and I electrocuted everyone." She looked away. "Maybe that was why…"

Haruka grinned. "Hey! Maybe the others will become as strong?" She then eyed Yaten. "Or not."

Yaten jumped on the table. "That's it, you and me, now!"

Minako reached up for Yaten. "Yaten! No!"

Haruka leaned back in her chair and smirked at the angry boy. "Oh, how childish is that?"

Taiki suddenly stood up. "Yaten, Seiya. I need the two of you to come with me, now." He looked at Minako. "You still have the whip?"

Minako nodded as she picked up her glass. "Always now."

Rei jumped up and grabbed Usagi's hand. "Lets all get some nice clothes!" Usagi pulled her hand from Rei and shook her head. Rei frowned at the girl. "Why not? Your dress is torn and you can't keep borrowing Seiya's clothes!"

Usagi frowned as Seiya touched Rei's shoulder. "She can borrow my clothes as much as she wants, sis."

Rei glared at him. "She needs a more feminine look and feel." Seiya shook his head. The truth was, it was one of the few things that kept Usagi talking to him. He knew it was a hopeless cause, but just to have her in the same room with him, or any where close to him, made him feel good. Also, when she gave him his clothes back, they smelt like her.

"It's fine, I'll go. Rei's right." Usagi said breaking into Seiya's thoughts. She stood up and saluted Rei. "After all, I need to put some space between my master and myself."

Seiya opened his mouth and closed it. It hurt a lot. He was loosing her inch by inch.

"Great! Lets go girls!" Rei said as the other girls stood up except Haruka who stood next to Yaten.

"I'm staying here, with the guys." Haruka said as she crossed her arms. "Ja."

* * *

Usagi studied herself in the mirror. She wore a blue dress that showed a little cleavage and her short hair was done up in curls. She had very high heals on that hurt her feet. "I feel like a prostitute." She muttered under her breath as Minako walked over to her. Minako flung her long beautiful hair back and smiled at Usagi. Minako wore a white shirt that was only half buttoned up with a black scarf tied around her neck. Her midriff was showing and then she wore tight black pants and high boots that were brown. 

"Absolutly not, Mina!" Usagi yelled as she turned to Minako. "It's too revealing!"

Minako glared at Usagi. "I'm not a little girl anymore, cousin!"

Usagi shook her head. "You look like a pirate!"

Minako beamed. "Yes, I do don't I? Maybe Yaten will allow me to become one?"

Usagi's jaw dropped. "MINAKO!"

Rei walked up behind the two girls. "Being a pirate is not all fun and glory, Mina-chan."

Mianko turned to Rei. "I know that, but it's what I want. Usa never could understand anything beyond finding the perfect non-pirate man and marring him and raising a family in the woods!"

Usagi turned back to the mirror. "It's safer in the woods alone where a pirate will never look."

Rei looked at Usagi. "Usa, why? That is so isolated."

Usagi dropped her arms and her eyes stung with tears. "It's what I want. I want to be safe."

Mianko raised her arms up in frustration.

Rei frowned. "By locking your family away from the world, you are safe?"

Usagi nodded, not looking up.

SLAP!

Minako, Makato, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru all stared at Usagi and Rei. Rei's face was red and her hand was off to her side while Usagi looked to the side with a red hand mark on her face.

"Get it through your thick skull, Usagi. My brother would die for you. He is a noble guy and he deserves respect. He gave up being with Yaten and the rest of us. Not because he wanted to, but for you! You ungrateful…" Rei chocked back the tears. "He is a good person, but you only see a pirate."

Usagi snapped her neck and glared at Rei. "That's right. I only see a blood thirsty pirate who cares about no one but himself. The only reason he cares for me is because of hormones." Usagi turned away. "See? Being with you pirates has made me become bitter. I hate pirates.

"No, you made yourself bitter. You are in love and you won't admit it. Even to yourself!" Minako suddenly burst out, joining Rei's side.

Usagi didn't turn around. She pulled up on the top of the dress she was wearing, covering the scare she had received nine years ago. "Maybe so, Mina, maybe I have feelings for him, however, I should never feel them for a pirate."

Minako shook her head. "I'm staying with them, Usagi. I finally found where I belong."

Usagi shook her head, trying to stop the tears. "You don't understand, Minako."

Minako looked in the mirror and saw that Usagi was crying. Suddenly she felt like a bad person. Usagi needed to be left alone. However, that moment was the moment that she realized that she had to take the first step. She had to confess to Yaten the truth.

* * *

Yaten examined the sword that had a dragon handle. "What about this one, Seiya?" 

Seiya slouched in his chair. He glanced over at the dragon sword and pouted. "I like my own sword."

Yaten swung the sword and aimed it towards the store owner. The owner glanced at him with fear but did nothing. Yaten smirked. "Fine, I'll take it."

Haruka stared at a jeweled sword and smiled. It was in a glass box, but the handle was made of gold and the gems sparkled something fierce. "Oi, how much?"

The owner sighed. "Ten mill."

Haruka reached into her shirt and took out a bag and tossed it at the owner. "Here."

Yaten looked at Haruka with surprise writing all over his face. Haruka glared at him. "WHAT?"

"Now you really have nothing up top!" Yaten blurted.

WHAM!

Seiya turned to Yaten and smiled. He may not be able to rejoin the pirates, but he will never give up on his goal. Even if she did not love him back, even if she wanted him dead, he would protect her with his life. She was after all a princess. He frowned. Who was she suppose to marry? Who was she suppose to live her life with? With her kingdom gone, can she live it with whom she wanted? Seiya looked at his boots. "Oi, is there any guns at this shop?"

* * *

Yaten rolled up his sleeves. Everyone was back on the ship and he was dying to uncover the last secret code on her shoulder. "Hold still, Makato. I'll be quick." 

Makato shrugged as she looked towards the ground. Every one had gathered around her and was acting as if it was Christmas. Yaten started to rub the mark and it glowed a goldish green color. A symbol appeared and Yaten studied it.

"The." Taiki said as he wrote it in.

Yaten fell over. "THE? Another meaningless word?" He stomped his foot and growled. "Where are the rest of the words?"

Haruka shrugged. "I guess it's time to go to the island you found those girls on."

Usagi looked up and smiled. A chance for freedom was coming up. When they go to the island, she will make her break for it. She looked over at Minako who was staring at Yaten. Usagi then looked at Ami and sighed as she saw Ami and Taiki were holding hands. She was alone.

* * *

"OI! Did you figure out anything on the warning?" Seiya asked entering the captain's quarters holding a beer later on that night while the ship was sailing to the new destination. Yaten, Taiki, Ami and Setsuna all sat around a wooden table looking at the words. 

Ami smiled at Seiya. "Almost, want to try your luck?"

Seiya leaned over and studied the words careful not to spill the beer on Setsuna's head. "Hmm, Beware of the cursed…" He placed the beer on the table as Ami moved a word next to cursed. Blessed Child? No, that makes no sense."

Taiki cleared his throat. "I think I got it." He pulled blessed away and moved blood in it's place. Then he moved other papers around until he suddenly leaned back, pleased with his discovery.

"Beware of the cursed blood of the Blessed Child for it means…" Ami read.

Seiya pressed his lips together. "For it means, what?"

Setsuna let out a sigh. "It means, there's at least one more Blessed Child out there."

Yaten threw a pen across the room. "This is unreasonable!"

Taiki nodded. "However, I think there's only one or possibly two children left."

Ami smiled as she stood up. "Please excuse me." She then left the room and Taiki excused himself to follow her.

"Ami?" He asked as he approached her. "Is there something you need to talk to me about?"

Ami glanced at him and shook her head. "No, it was just a little crowded for me."

Taiki smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

"Will this adventure ever end, Taiki?" Ami asked.

Taiki thought for a moment. "Yes, it will end." He then bent down and kissed her cheek. "But my love for you never will."

Ami smiled at him as she returned the kiss.

* * *

Yaten groaned as he leaned back in his chair. 'Another Blessed Child? How obnoxious!' He felt like punching something, or breaking something. He rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Yaten?"

Yaten was startled back into reality and suddenly the chair broke under him. Minako opened the door and rushed over to Yaten to help him get up. "Oh my god! Are you alright?"

Yaten groaned and looked at Minako. "What ever this was for had better be good, my ass hurts like a-" He stopped himself as he rolled his eyes. "What?"

Minako took a couple of steps away from Yaten. Yaten sat on a table as Minako pressed her lips together. He had given her his complete attention, but can she tell him the truth? She opened her mouth and shut it.

"What?" Yaten pressed, obviously annoyed.

"Can I become a pirate?" Minako asked with out thinking. Minako felt like slapping herself. 'That's not what I meant to ask!'

Yaten nodded. "You are worthy enough to become one."

Minako smiled and stood straight. "Really?"

Yaten then frowned. "However, you're gullible, weak and a girl."

Minako's jaw dropped. "Excuse me! Rei is a pirate here! She's a girl! I am not gullible. I've seen pirates dumber then me!"

Yaten smiled. "Where?"

Minako stuck out her tongue. "You!"

Yaten stood up and pulled out his sword. He walked over to Minako and held it to her neck. "Me?" He asked with a smile.

Minako nodded, not realizing what she was saying. She was too scared and was agreeing with everything.

Yaten leaned closer to her. "Minako, did you come here to simply insult me?"

Minako nodded again.

Yaten shook his head. "Unbelievable." He stared into her blue eyes. "Do you…" Yaten's voice fell as he stared into her eyes. His eyes slowly fell upon her trembling lips and he licked his own. Should he?

* * *

**A/N:** ACK! More Blessed Children! What can we do? Plus Usagi is planning her great escape! How will Seiya react to her disappearance? Or Haruka? Oh boy!

Good news, David's tumor has been found o not be cancer!! I am soo happy! Happy Holidays!


	22. The Last Chosen Child

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Sailor Moon.

Usagi watched the ocean water splash against the ship as it headed out for one more trip. Taking her close to her home. Usagi pressed her lips together. 'I will escape and I'll get away from these pirates.' She let out a sigh and leaned back from the railing.

"Odango?"

Usagi turned around and saw Seiya walking up behind her. His eyes were full of concern. "May I join you?"

Usagi shrugged her shoulders and looked away. Seiya walked up to the railing and leaned his right elbow on it and turned to look at Usagi. He studied her steady breathing. She let out a deep sigh and turned to him. "What, Seiya-san?"

Seiya smiled. "You can always talk to me about anything. I am here for you. I just wanted to let you know that." He looked down and frowned.

"Thanks. However, I don't need to talk to anyone." Usagi looked out to the ocean. "Goodbye."

Seiya stood there silent for a moment. She was sending off a vibe that told him something wasn't right. Something was really bothering her, but what?

Usagi bit back her tears. 'Why does it hurt to be near him? I can't love a pirate. Never.'

* * *

Yaten licked his lips as he looked upon Minako's trembling lips. He looked into her eyes once again and knew what she wanted. What he wanted. He pressed his lips upon her soft lips and she let out a muffled gasp. She quickly fell into the kiss and ran her fingers through his soft snow white hair. He moved her towards the bed and they fell on it. Minako let out a giggle as Yaten situated himself on top of her. Minako pulled him closer to her and deepened the kiss. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't calm her nerves. He wanted her! She tugged at his shirt. He responded by moving his hands down her sides, towards the pants she had bought at the store that day.

Suddenly the door busted open and Haruka stood in the doorway. She raised her eyebrow and leaned on the door as she crossed her arms. "Well, well. What do we have here?"

Yaten jerked himself off of Minako and Minako let out a gasp. Haruka smirked as she watched the two fall out of the bed tangled together.

"This is now my bed until the mission is over." Haruka informed the couple. "So I don't expect you to be doing anything in my bed while I'm here. Got me?"

Yaten growled as he tightened his hands on Minako's shoulders. He was craving her, body and love. He didn't need this. "This has gone far enough."

Haruka let out a laugh as she stood up straight and left the room, leaving the door open.

* * *

Seiya turned to hear Haruka laughing as she walked past them. Usagi turned to watch Haruka as well. "What's so funny?"

Haruka turned to Seiya and Usagi and her grin broadened. "Oh, I just caught Yaten and your cousin in the middle of something in my bed."

Seiya's eyes widened, surprised at the news. Usagi's reaction was very different. She glared at Haruka and tightened her fists. She then turned and stormed towards the captain's Quarters and glared at Yaten. "First, you take our family away from us, and then you take my cousin's innocence!" She ran over to Yaten and started to pound into his chest. "I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL PIRATES!"

Yaten looked over towards the door and saw Seiya standing in the doorway. He looked away and left the room.

" USA! Don't you dare hit him!" Minako screamed as she grabbed Usagi. Usagi glared at Yaten as she stopped pounding his chest. "We didn't do anything." Minako informed Usagi.

"Mina, please, stay away from him. He is a no good pirate and he will betray you one day." Usagi said as the tears formed in her eyes.

"Usagi?" Yaten asked. He looked at Minako. "Mina, I need a moment alone with Usagi." Minako gave Yaten a surprised look but nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. Yaten turned his full attention to Usagi and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Usagi, I think I know what is bothering you." Yaten sighed as he tightened his grip on her shoulders. "I was there, nine years ago."

Usagi gave him a surprised look. "You helped kill…" She used her arms to shove his arms off of her shoulders. "I hate you now, even more."

Yaten shook his head. "I was not one of the ones attacking, I was still too young."

Usagi didn't care. He saw it, he knew the whole truth first hand. "You…" Being a lady, she didn't want to say the word she was thinking.

"Usagi, I am not like them. I have changed. I love your cousin." Yaten said in almost a whisper.

Usagi covered her ears with her hands. "No! I remember the way you treated us when you kidnapped us! You are no different!" She stood up and glared at him. "If you were different from the other pirates, then you would have let us go!" She then rushed out of the door and ran past Minako. Seiya watched as she ran to the head of the ship and then looked towards Minako. "I'll talk to her."

Minako nodded as she turned her attention back to the captain's quarters which Yaten was leaving.

* * *

Usagi sobbed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Minako is a grown and stubborn girl. She had no idea of the true past. She knew none of it. She also knew that after all of this time, Minako still was in love with a pirate.

"Usagi?" Seiya's voice trailed towards her. "I know I'm not the one you want here, but, do you-"

Usagi turned to Seiya, glaring at him. "All you pirates do is think of killing people and getting into girls pants. What did you pirates call the victims you used? Wenches? I am no fool. If my mother…" She turned away from Seiya. "I would have been in the same shoes. My parents were the kindest people in the world. When they heard that pirates were coming, they hid me… but not themselves. They used themselves as decoys to save me from pirates! I heard their screams and saw their blood. I saw first hand what Minako didn't see. She doesn't know what she's getting into with Yaten."

Seiya walked up to Usagi. "Yaten… he is into treasure maps and gold. He has the power to heal. He isn't blood thirsty like the other pirates."

Usagi rolled her eyes and then glared at Seiya. "Then why were you attacking the village we lived in?"

Seiya inched to Usagi. "It wasn't the same…"

"See, you can't justify it. It was cold blooded murder! That's what all pirates are, you go in, burn down people's homes, rape the women and take the women you want as you kill their men!" Usagi screamed. "Pirates are truly evil people!"

Seiya couldn't justify her words as in some ways the words were right. Pirates do those things, and yet… She was also wrong. "You will see when we get back to the village how much damage we really did."

Usagi turned to him. "I already know. I hate you for it as well."

Seiya felt something in his chest, a great pain. He wanted to grab his chest and cry out in pain. It was as if she stabbed him in the heart. He turned away and walked off, unable to talk to her any more.

* * *

Haruka smiled the next morning; she had slept peacefully, knowing she had messed up Yaten's chance that he had wanted. She also was glad to see that the island that the girls were from was nearby. They would reach it by nightfall. They would dock on the south side in order to hide their ship from the villagers. She knew that the island would have its guard up, however they were also very poor so guardsmen would probably be hard to find. "At last, it's almost complete. There must be at least one more Blessed child here. There must be…" She worried about if there wasn't, because they would then be clueless.

"Thinking of the person just within our grasp, Love?"

Haruka turned to her true love and smiled. "Michiru, just think, we're so close to doing the ritual and all of our problems will be over!"

Michiru smiled and looked at the island. "Just one more day, and then that person is ours."

* * *

The day flew by quickly as everyone did their chores. Yaten tried multiple times to catch Haruka off guard, however it always failed. The others though seemed a little less cheery then normal. Seiya was sending sideways glances towards Usagi who refused to look at him, while Minako kept sending Yaten kisses. By nightfall, everyone was ecstatic except Seiya. He had a very bad feeling about what may lie ahead for him. He watched as the ship hit the island and let out a deep sigh. "Okay, we're here."

Yaten nodded as he walked past Seiya and says, "Soon, everything will be normal again." Yaten hated not being in his captain quarters. He walked over to Haruka. "Lets go."

Usagi waited until everyone was getting off of the ship before she tried to get off. As long as she was last, it would be much harder on them to realize she vanished. Once her feet touched the island ground Yaten grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "You are staying with me." His grip was far from pleasant and Usagi let out a whimper.

"Asshole." She muttered to him. He pretended not to hear her as he jerked her away from the ship. As they slowly made it into the clearing of the town, Usagi, Minako and Ami all gasped in disbelief. The village looked almost new again! There were still some burn marks on some buildings but for the most part, everything was back to normal.

A man walked out of the local grocery store and looked towards the group. He then turned and locked up the store and turned to them. "The store is closed as well as everything else, are you looking for a room for the night?"

Haruka smirked at the man. "No, we are looking for a person or two with a mark of a star. Do you know of some one with that mark?"

The man walked closer to the group and Usagi let out a tiny gasp as his face came into the light. The man's distinct sapphire eyes and raven hair and Usagi's gasp was all it took for Saiya to realize he was Mamoru. "A mark of a star? Like a tattoo?" The man's eyes scanned the group until they fell upon Usagi's terrified eyes. "Tsukino-kun?" The man suddenly went pale. "You're pirates… The same…" He backed away from Haruka slowly as she smirked and pulled out her sword.

"Ai. Pirates. Just tell us who has the mark and we will leave your village in one piece." Haruka said as Yaten pulled Usagi to the front and put a knife to her throat. Haruka looked at the shorter man and smirked. "But we will first slit this woman's throat."

Mamoru glanced over at the warning bell and bit his lip. "Don't harm her." He inched towards the bell. Before Haruka could act, he suddenly leaped towards the bell, grabbing the rope and pulling it with his might alarming the village of the pirates' arrival.

"Aw man, I guess hiding the ship was in vein." Yaten grumbled.

"Iie, this is all in my plan." Haruka informed the man. "So stay calm."

The villagers started to run out of their homes, screaming. "PIRATES!"

Yaten rolled his eyes. "What a pain in my ass."

Mamoru glared at Yaten. "Release her now. You've had her for almost a half of a year, what more do you want from her?"

Usagi's eyes widened. "Half a year?" With being out at sea and running around on an adventure and loosing her memory she found it hard to believe she lost time so badly.

"Hai, Tsukino-kun. Half of a year." Mamoru said with a nod.

Minako stayed behind the others, not wanting to be found out as some one who joined the pirates, or wanted to join. Ami shook her head stubbornly, also not wanting to be seen.

"Run! These Pirates are evil!" Usagi suddenly burst out, causing Yaten to tighten the knife to her throat. He was very annoyed with her hate for pirates and he was just about ready to kill her himself, except Seiya would kill him as well.

Mamoru shook his head. "No, I'm going to set you free." Some men came up behind Mamoru with shotguns aiming them at the pirates. One of them handed out a gun to Mamoru. "You pirates let her go or we will shoot you!" As Mamoru turned to take the gun, an arrow lit with fire flew past him and hit the gun. Mamoru dropped the gun and Haruka grabbed him and pulled him close to her body, yanking out her sword and using it to cut into his side. Mamoru squirmed with pain but didn't let out a sound.

"Now, where is the person with a star birthmark?" Haruka asked one last time. "Answer me, or this man gets it!"

The men exchanged glances. "Sir, why would you care about a birthmark?" The youngest gun man asked.

Haruka growled at the boy. "I'm a girl!"

The men all eyed her. "You don't look it."

Haruka cut deeper into Mamoru as she growled at the other men. "I'm getting a bit impatient!"

"The mark you asked about isn't here." Mamoru seethed.

Haruka eyed him, noting that he was sweating pretty badly and was shaking a little. "How do you know?"

"I don't have it, none of them have it." Mamoru informed her. "So, it's not here."

"How about the women?" Rei asked.

Mamoru shook his head. "Not that I know of." His shivering stopped and Haruka studied him.

"So, you don't have it?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Iie." Mamoru shook a little.

"These men don't have it?" Haruka asked, noting that he stopped shivering.

"Hai." Mamoru said. "So, we have nothing here that you want, so please give us back our women and leave in peace."

Haruka signaled Michiru to come to her. "No body else move, or this man gets it." Michiru walked over to the front of Mamoru and the gunmen all let down their guards.

"WHOA! WHAT A BEAUTY! Want to marry me!" The youngest man hooted.

Michiru smiled at the man in a seductive way and then turned to Mamoru. "Lets see what we have here."

Usagi let out a scream as Michiru reached out towards Mamoru's shirt and she kicked her. Michiru turned to Usagi, forgetting about Mamoru. "That wasn't very lady like." Michiru suddenly slapped Usagi across the face and then turned back to Mamoru. She grabbed his shirt and tore the first few buttons apart and eyed his chest. She slowly began to smile as she eyed a star birthmark upon his left breast. "So, you are a chosen child."

Mamoru glared at her and she turned to the gun men. "That is all for today." She then pulled out a flute from inside a pouch that she wore on her hip and started to play a song. The men felt their eyelids grow heavy and then they fell to the ground in one big heap.

"Well, never underestimate a girl and her instruments." Michiru said with a laugh. Usagi couldn't stop eyeing Mamoru's chest, and it pained her. He was a chosen child, and dammed just like her.

* * *

Mamoru woke up with a start in a dark place. He tried to touch his head but couldn't. It was as if a rope was wrapped around him, tying him down to a chair. Then he realized that it was. "What do you think you're doing you no good for nothing pirates?" He yelled into the night.

"Shh, you'll give me a headache." A man's voice whispered back.

"I don't care if you get a headache or not, so tell me, what the hell do you want? What do you want with Tsukino-kun and I?"

Yaten turned on the lamp and let out a sigh. "So much for my beauty sleep."

Mamoru glared at the pirate who sat there shaking his head. "Beauty sleep? Are you a woman?"

Yaten sighed. "Only if Haruka is really a man." Then Yaten shook his head, "Oh, wait, she is."

"I fucking heard that, boy!" Haruka's voice boomed from the other side of the room. She stormed over, yanked the lamp from Yaten, and brought it over to Mamoru. She eyed the young man who glared back at her. "I need to see that mark of yours, boy."

Mamoru glared at her. "Why do you care about a stupid mark? I had it since birth."

Haruka laughed. "This particular mark means a great deal and anyone who bears it has something special they can do."

Mamoru kept glaring at her. "Fine a certain treasure. Pirate? Where is Tsukino-san?"

Yaten leaned into Mamoru's face. "You do not need to worry about Tsukino. She is fine with her new love." Yaten teased. If what Usagi had said was actually true, then Mamoru would react violently.

"I know her." Mamoru seethed. "She would never fall in love with a dirty pirate."

Yaten smirked. "I know her too, really well."

Mamoru tried to jump up to attack Yaten, but he was still tied down to the chair.

"Well, I for one would like to go back to sleep." Yaten began as he leaned beck from Mamoru and stretched. "Haruka, you know what to do."

Haruka grinned as she rubbed her hands together. "What is the final clue?"

* * *

Seiya sat up in his bed. He had just woken up from a nightmare and he was covered in sweat. He tried to calm his racing heart and slow his breathing, but his attempts had failed. He glanced around the room and his eyes slowly focused on the beds. He felt as if something was not right. He shoved his blankets off as he tossed his legs over the side of his bed. He quickly rushed over to where Minako and Usai's beds were and saw that both beds had people sleeping in them. He let out a sigh and started to turn away when something caught his eye. He turned back to Usagi's bed and inched closer to the head of the bed. He leaned down and carefully reached out to touch what should be her face. Instead, his hand fell upon a soft pillow. Seiya's heart began to race as he yanked the blanket off her bed and found that she had carefully placed pillows lined down the bed. Seiya's started to look wildly around the room for her and then rushed out of the room and onto the deck. "Usagi!" He shouted as soon as his feet touched the deck. He ran towards the place where he saw her usually standing and looked over the railing. His eyes scanned around until they fell upon a missing lifeboat. He let his jaw drop as he realized what she had been doing. All this time, the reason she stood here was not to admire the ocean as she pretended. It was to study the lifeboats and plan her escape. What was really bad about this was she knew where they were heading next. She could easily get the royal navy to hunt them down and save her cousin and friends. Seiya slammed his fist onto the railing. "Odango!"

* * *

Haruka and Yaten stared at the clips of paper that were lined up. Haruka held a newer piece above the rest and her eyes were full of dread. "This can not be right… There must be something we did wrong…"

Yaten swallowed hard. His throat suddenly dry. "How can we be wrong? We looked and there's no other order that makes any sense. It has to be right…"

Haruka glanced at Yaten and frowned. "This…" Her voice trialed off but she turned her attention back to the paper. She carefully placed the last piece of paper in the missing space and Yaten closed his eyes. The curse has finally been revealed. A curse that none of them wanted to see.

Haruka bit her lip as Mamoru let out a growl. "You have what you wanted, now release us!"

Haruka stood up and glared at Mamoru. "Shut up! You're our prisoner and you shall obey my orders!"

Suddenly, Seiya barged into the room. Yaten and Haruka looked at him horrified. "Who gave you permission to-" Haruka started to yell but Seiya interrupted her.

"It's Usagi. She escaped!" Seiya burst out.

* * *

A/N: Oh, sorry this took so long to get out! It's been crazy over here with real life. First, after fighting off the cancer, my husband lost his job, I started to have really bad writer's block, but my husband just finished going to a school so that maybe he can find a job now and I had over come my writer's block. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	23. The Last Clue Revealed

Disclaimer: Does any one read these?

Usagi rowed the small boat as fast as she could. She had to make it back to land before the pirates found out she was gone. It tore her to leave Minako on that ship, but she knew that her cousin would not go with her. Usagi kept rowing the boat, not caring that her hair had fallen loosely around her shoulders. She was tired and she could not bear rowing the small boat much longer. She closed her eyes tightly. 'C'mon. You need to get back to shore and send some one after those pirates.' She opened her eyes and watched the ship that the others were on. She was a far distance from the ship now and it was hard to tell what was going on in the ship. However, she felt that she was a safe distance from the ship. She turned in her boat and eyed the shoreline. She was getting really close to the shore and she was thrilled. She smiled and turned to face the pirate ship as she continued to row the boat to shore.

* * *

"Everyone, wake up!" Haruka's voice boomed in the sleeping quarters. Minako sat up first. She rubbed her eyes as Haruka made her way over to her side. "Your dear cousin has escaped." She fumed. Minako jerked her hands from her eyes and turned to focus her eyes on Usagi's bed.

"I-I…" Minako stuttered.

"Do you know where she could have gone?" Haruka asked the blonde-haired woman.

"She didn't tell me anything. Probably because she knew that I wouldn't go with her." Minako looked towards Yaten. "We must stop her!"

Seiya pushed Yaten to the side. "Do you know where she would go?"

Minako shrugged. "Back home?"

Haruka shook her head. "I'm no genius, but it is obvious. She'll go for the nearest land and then hunt down the law enforcements and send them out to rescue you and the other captives."

Yaten nodded in agreement. "Then we must stop her, even if we have to kill her."

Haruka turned and grabbed Yaten's arm. "No, we need her blood just as much as any one else's."

Yaten tried to pull his arm from her grasp. "Are you mad? After finally reading the full curse?"

Haruka nodded. "It is probably something to chase people like us away." Haruka hissed at Yaten.

"You found out the full curse?" Taiki asked as he pushed his way through.

"You can still receive her blood from her corpse." Yaten hissed. "But I am against it now."

Minako stood on her bed, horrified at Yaten's words. "Yaten! She's my cousin! I can not allow you to kill her!"

Yaten turned to Minako. "Do you think that the King's men will seriously think of you as a prisoner and not kill you?"

Mianko pressed her lips together. "She will not put any of us in jeopardy."

Haruka pushed her way through the others. Yaten turned to watch her go. "Oi, where are you going?"

Haruka stopped for a second and looked back at them. "I am the wind." Then, she was gone. Michiru followed close behind her, she turned to look at the others once more.

"We do things our way." She then pulled out her flute and continued out the entrance.

* * *

Usagi jumped out of her boat and pulled it to shore. It was still very dark out and she was very tired. She wiped her brow and walked inland. She found a shady spot in a small clearing and flung herself onto the sand. She felt bad and as if she had abandoned her friends and relatives, however she knew that this was the only logical way to go. She laid down on the hard yet warm sand and closed her eyes.

"What do we have here?" A man's voice cooed from above Usagi. She quickly sat up and turned to face a man in rags who held a lantern in his right hand. His beard was full of mud and his teeth were half rotted out of his head. There was a scar on his cheek and his skin was blistering from being in the sun too much.

"Sir! I had just escaped a Pirate ship and they still have some of my loved ones captive! Please, tell me where I can get in touch with the guards of this island."

The man knelt by Usagi and held the warm lantern by her face, almost blinding her. "Girl, you're on the wrong island for that. This here be a pirate island now."

Usagi sucked in a gasp as some more men crawled over to her. She looked around in terror as these men surrounded her. They defiantly looked like pirates more so then the other pirate ship that she had just escaped. "You must be joking…" She wanted to cry yet again.

"Hai, Pirate island. However, you come at a good time, lassie. You see, we were escaping this dreadful place. So, how did ye get onto this island?" The man asked.

Usagi slid away from the man. "I stole a tiny boat."

The man smirked and scooted closer to her. "There be four of us. Maybe we all can fit on that tiny boat of yours?"

Usagi felt dread overcome her body. "I'm not sure…" Suddenly, Usagi was grabbed from behind and lifted off the ground. She tried to kick but the pirate held her out too far for her to make any contact between her and the other pirates.

"I think I see ye boat." A pirate yelled.

"Let's go." The first pirate said as he turned to Usagi and smirked. "We now have everything wee need to fill our needs. Once we are out to sea, we will go to the next island and commandeer a ship."

The pirates started to yank Usagi towards the boat. Usagi could not believe this pirate's strength. She kept kicking and twisting around in hopes that she could make some contact. The pirate that was holding her groaned with frustration. With out any more warning, he hit Usagi in the base of her head, knocking her out.

* * *

Seiya yanked the second boat towards the ocean's water. He needed to talk to Usagi. He needed to help her understand that they were not bad pirates. He sighed as Yaten approached him. "Yaten, can't you understand that I love her?"

Yaten crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighed. "I understand. However, you're a fool."

Seiya released the rope and turned to Yaten. His eyes were full of anger, and pain. "I maybe a fool for loving some one like her, but I do and I know she will never return my love. However, I will protect her with everything I have."

Yaten sighed as he placed his forehead on the palm of his hand and shook his head. "Fool."

Seiya turned to look over the ship and down at the boat floating in the water. "So be it." With that, he jumped off the ship and into the boat.

Yaten rushed over to the edge of the ship as he heard the boat crack. He watched as Seiya waved his arms around trying not to fall as the boat fill with water. Yaten studied him for a second more and shook his head in disbelief, realizing that Seiya's foot went right through the boat. "BAKA! That's what ladders are for!"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the two men looked towards the shoreline. Seiya tried to pull his leg out of the boat as he asked, "What was that?"

Yaten smirked. "Haruka."

* * *

Mamoru woke up and looked around the room he was in. It was completely dark and he could hear the sound of water splashing against the walls. He closed his eyes and shook his head. There was a faint smell of beer in the air and the ground was wet.

"Mamoru?"

Mamoru looked up. "Who's there?"

"I'll fix the light." The woman's voice informed him as he heard some noises before the lantern came to life. Makato turned to face Mamoru. "Hello, I am the chef here, Makato."

Mamoru shook his head. "What do you pirates want with me?"

Makato lowered her eyes. "You really do not know, do you?"

Mamoru growled towards the tall but petit lady. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't know."

Makato raised her right hand and lightning danced from her palm. "Each of us was given a gift. Mine is the ability to control lightning."

Mamoru stepped back from her. "You're a witch!"

Makato withdrew her hand and shook her head feverishly. "No! I rarely use this ability! You have one as well! It flows in our blood!"

Mamoru continued to shake his head as he backed away from her. "Stay away!"

"What is going on down here?"

Makato turned to see Rei descend the stairs and walk to Makato's side. "He has not found out his ability."

Rei's eyes widened a tad and her mouth formed an O. "I see." She walked to the bars that separated her from Mamoru. "Would you like my assistance? I have been working on my ability and I may be able to help you figure out yours."

Mamoru shook his head frantically. "Stay away from me!"

Rei closed her eyes and shrugged. "Oh well." She turned to leave. "Come on, Makato. I will be back later."

Makato nodded her head and followed Rei as the two women exited the prison hold. Mamoru walked over to the bars of his cell and rested his forehead against the bars. He closed his eyes tightly and sighed. "Are you one as well?"

* * *

The pirates walked towards Usagi's boat while one of them carried her limp body. "I can not believe our luck! A woman has landed right into our laps! She be with boat and be beautiful!" The well-built pirate who first approached Usagi exclaimed as he lead the others towards the boat.

"Hai. She be a beaut." Another agreed.

"Oi, who's that?" The pirate caring Usagi over his shoulder asked as he pointed towards the two people by the boat. Their backs were pressed together and they were looking towards the pirates.

"Weird… They were not there before…" The leader said. "Kill them." The other three pirates pulled out their swords and started to run towards the boat. The captain slapped his hand over his face in disbelief. "OI!" The pirates stopped and looked back at the captain. "Leave the woman behind, stupid!"

"Oh, yeah." The big pirate said as he tossed Usagi to the ground. The pirates rushed towards the two women and the aqua haired woman pulled out her flute. She closed her eyes slowly as she placed the flute next to her lips and started to play a beautiful melody. The pirates instantly stopped and eyed each other with confusion. "What be going on?"

The captain let out a growl. "Cover your ears stupids!"

The pirates started to cover their ears when the blonde-haired person smirked towards them and vanished. The pirates all looked around in desperation.

"Where is he?" A skinny pirate with almost black hair shouted to the others.

"He?" Suddenly, the skinny pirate let out an ear-piercing shriek and flew backwards into another pirate. Haruka stood before the pirates and glared at them. With out warning, the breeze started to pick up around the three pirates. They began to look around frantically. Haruka began to laugh as she moved her arms towards the pirates and the wind sped up immensely causing the pirates to lift off the sandy beach and fly towards the ocean. Abruptly, the wind stopped and the three pirates landed into the water with a tremendously noisy splash.

The captain looked over at Usagi and quickly grabbed the unconscious girl by her throat. He yanked out a sharp knife and placed its blade against her delicate throat. "Come any closer, and the girl gets it."

The two women looked at the pirate with out any concern in their expressions. "What makes you think we would care if you slit her throat? That's all we are going to do to her any ways?" The Haruka said in a very serious tone.

"You're bluffing." The pirate sneered. To prove his point, he slid the blade against Usagi's delicate neck, allowing the red fluid to drip out a little. Haruka twisted her mouth in disgust. The captain smirked at her. "I was right."

"Forgive me, Michiru." Haruka whispered as Michiru withdrew her flute. Haruka raised her arms above her head and the pirate noticed that the sky became dark. Even though there was not a single cloud in sight the wind began to take on a circular motion in the air above the pirate. He shivered with fear as he looked up towards the sky and watched as a black cloud approached. He looked back and watched Michiru tie her flute to her hip and then walked up beside Haruka. She placed her hand on Haruka's shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Haruka, you do not need to say such silly things." She whispered as she continued to look at the pirate.

Haruka smiled at Michiru. "I know. We'll continue this tonight." She then looked back at the captain. "This is your end."

The pirate captain pressed the knife firmer against Usagi's throat with fear as the twister began to descend from the sky. He tightened his grip around her waist and started to run away from the two women. However, the twister curved towards him and slammed down onto the ground, tearing up trees and sending sand flying all around. The pirate began to scream as he tried to outrun the twister. However, the twister was faster and he was swept up into it along with Usagi. Usagi's limp body flew up into the twister and Haruka glared up at the twister. "Shit."

Michiru shook her head with disappointment. "Better stop this."

Haruka closed her eyes and dropped her arms by her sides. The twister instantly vanished and the two people fell from the sky onto the hard land below. Haruka opened her eyes and rushed over to Usagi. She grabbed Usagi's wrist and felt for a pulse.

"Maybe we should retrieve some of her blood and just tell the others she escaped." Michiru suggested quietly into Haruka's ear.

Haruka narrowed her eyes. "We do not know her abilities yet. She could be 'the Blessed Child' that our legend foretold."

"She is too petit… look at her… she is not the one." Michiru started to leave when Haruka jerked Usagi's limp body from the ground and tossed her onto her shoulder. "I will not take any chances."

Michiru smiled at Haruka. "We have the healer any ways." The two women headed towards the boat.

* * *

Taiki took Ami's hands into his own and smiled down at her. "When we are done with this treasure hunt, I will no longer be a pirate."

Ami smiled up at him. She felt her insides fill up with joy. "What do you plan to do after this?"

Taiki bent down and placed his lips upon the back of Ami's hand. "You shall see."

Ami felt herself blush. In all of her years, she had never felt such a feeling as she does with Taiki. She placed her other hand on her lips, trying to conceal her joy.

"Oi!" Seiya's voice interrupted them.

Taiki looked towards Saiya as he stood up trying to regain himself. "Hello."

Seiya leaned against the railing of the ship. He released a sigh as he shook his head slowly. "I wonder what is taking so long."

"If you didn't put a huge whole in our last boat, you would already know." Taiki informed Seiya in a serious but displeased voice.

"Don't you think I know that?" Seiya spat out. His frustrations getting the better of him.

"Look!" Ami shouted as she pointed out towards the boat coming in. Seiya leaned over the railing anxious to see if they caught her.

"Is that…?" Taiki's voice faded as the boat came closer. They heard Haruka shout up something. The three exchanged concerned looks as they rushed towards where the boat docked. Seiya leaned over the railing as Yaten rushed towards the three of them. Seiya's eyes widened as he took in how pale Usagi's skin had become. He couldn't see much of her except a limp pale arm draped over the edge of the boat.

"What happened?" Yaten yelled as he shoved Seiya to the side and threw down the rope ladder.

"She's dying." Haruka replied simply. She looked up at Yaten. "You better tend to her."

Yaten quickly climbed down into the small boat and leaned over Usagi. "Her neck is covered with blood! She looks like most of her bones were crushed!"

Seiya got onto the ladder. "What?! What happened?"

Haruka glared up at Seiya. "It is none of your concern!"

Seiya climbed to the bottom of the ladder and glared at Haruka. "Any thing that deals with her is my concern."

"Stay back, Seiya. This is for your own good." Yaten shouted as he placed his hands on Usagi's bloody neck.

"I want to know…" Haruka moved a little and Seiya was finally able to see the full condition of Usagi. Her petit neck was covered with blood and her left arm appeared to have been dislodged from the shoulder socket. Her dress and skin was covered by what appeared to be tiny cuts.

"Her heart seems to still be beating strong. So I doubt she really has any danger… except her neck."

Seiya glared at Haruka. "You did this, didn't you?"

Haruka rolled her eyes. "I need her alive."

"You only need her blood! For your stupid séance!" Seiya began to see red as he lounged towards Haruka and knocked her off the tiny boat and they both fell into the ocean waters. Seiya began to hit Haruka's face with his right fist as they both struggled to stay afloat. "You don't care about any one!"

Haruka threw a left punch into Seiya's jaw. "I care more then you know. Any how, why do you still love her? She will never love some one like you."

Seiya didn't believe her. He felt his heart tear even more. He tried to punch her again, but Yaten's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Will you two stop that! You're shaking the damn boat!" Yaten never stopped looking at Usagi as he concentrated on healing her. "You two can kill each other after I heal her."

Haruka nodded and Seiya pushed himself away from her. "This is not over."

Haruka grinned. "I hope not."

* * *

Dinner was relatively quiet as every one ate. Usagi had regain conciseness a while after Yaten had healed her, but Yaten had grown weak. Everyone gathered on the deck, waiting for the last clue to be announced. Yaten shot her a look of disappointment. "What were you trying to do?"

"I have nothing to say." Usagi mumbled.

"Enough." Haruka barked. "Yaten, will you do the honors and inform everyone on the clue."

Taiki leaned closer to the others. "Do tell."

Yaten closed his eyes. "Here are the old clues. Ami, yours was 'For', Rei, yours was 'of', Minako, yours was 'Beware'." Yaten tossed the shredded papers onto the floor in the middle of the pirates as Haruka began to sort them. "Makato's was 'The', Usagi's was 'Cursed', Haruka's was 'blood'." He tossed the others infront of Haruka as he continued. "Michiru was 'The', Setsuna's 'of'." He tossed the three clips of paper towards Haruka. Haruka started to sort them as Yaten continued. "Hotaru's was 'It', mine was 'child', Seiya was 'Means', and Taiki's was 'Blessed'." Yaten toss all but one paper at Haruka. Haruka took the pieces and set then in alignment. "Now, for Mamoru's clue. The last clue." Yaten held up the paper. "The last clue is…'Death'." He then tossed the paper at Haruka who then placed the words into a sentence.

"The curse is," Haruka started as she leaned back. "Beware of the cursed blood of the Blessed child, for it means death."

The room became deathly silent.

* * *

**A/N**: Well the curse is finally revealed! Now what is the group going to do knowing the curse is death?

Also, my hubby finally got a job! He started Monday, today! WOO HOO!


	24. The Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

The group all stared at Haruka and Yaten. Half wore a look of shock; the other half wore a look of disbelief. Rei was the first to speak.

"What the hell kind of warning is that?" She stood up and examined the pieces of paper before Haruka. "What would die? The whole world? The Blessed children? What the hell is this? A sick joke?"

Taiki bit his lip in deep thought. "Death?"

Minako shrugged. "It's a warning to make people not want to do the ritual. It's not real. Think about it."

Usagi shook her head. "Minako, it was imbedded into our birthmarks. Think about it, how can a human do that?"

Minako shrugged. "I don't know."

Ami held up her hand. "Um, if I may interrupt…"

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Warning or no warning, the ritual will take place. It must."

Ami cleared her throat.

"Over my dead body!" Rei sneered.

"Um…" Ami mumbled.

"That can be arranged, fire girl." Haruka hissed.

"ENOUGH!" Seiya snapped. He glared at the others as they all looked at him in disbelief. "Let Ami speak, damn it."

Ami felt herself blush as everyone turned their eyes to her.

"What?" Haruka snapped.

"Where did this ritual begin? How did you hear of it?" Ami asked softly. "This warning has to be because of the ritual, right? How did you learn of it?"

Michiru smiled as she placed her hand on Haruka's shoulder. "You would have to ask Setsuna." She gestured towards the eldest woman on board the ship. Her reddish eyes grew large with surprise.

"Well, I only know what the elder informed me…" Setsuna began. She glanced from face to face. "He was a wise old man. He had told me…"

**FLASH BACK**

A sixteen-year-old Setsuna waked past some tall palm trees. The sun was beaming on her well-tanned skin, and she tilted her chin up to allow the sun better access to her face. She was in the middle of picking some coconuts and various fruit for the others on the island. Setsuna jumped startled as she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. She turned to see their high elder, a wrinkled up hundred-year-old man with a long white beard that dragged the ground smiling behind her.

"Grandfather! You startled me!" Setsuna breathed before breaking out in a huge grin. "Grandfather! Look! I found some beautiful coconuts!" She thrusted the woven basket towards the old man who nodded.

"Very good, Setsuna." His voice cracked. "Setsuna, you do realize that I will not live forever… correct my dear?"

Setsuna looked at her grandfather with concern. "Hotaru could make it so you can…"

"Child, when my time does come, let me go." Her grandfather informed her as he started to walk towards the water. Setsuna followed him slowly. "There is something you must know… something that will save the people…"

Setsuna stopped. She lowered the now heavy basket. "Grandfather?"

"There will be a time when the fruit will cease to grow. The water will be tainted with poisons. The island will cease to exist." He turned to look her in the eye. "When that happens, the people and all living things on this island will die."

"I will move the people to a new island, grandfather. Don't worry." Setsuna promised.

"No, you must never leave this island." He gave Setsuna a stern look before turning his back to her. "This is our home."

"Grandfather, what should we do then?" Setsuna pressed. It only seemed logical to leave.

"Come with me, child." He whispered as he started to move towards the woods. Setsuna took a deep breath and followed. Her grandfather may have been an old man, but he was limber like a child. She followed him deep into the woods until they made it to a clearing. Setsuna gasped as her grandfather walked towards a stone hidden behind vines. He reached up and tore the vines from the stone to reveal a statue. "Do you know what this is, child?"

Setsuna shook her head. The statue looked like an evil monster, growling right at her. What ever it was, she felt it was evil.

"Over one million years ago, a woman with powers that were god like was chased away from the people. Away from civilization. They feared her powers. They called her a witch. She built herself a boat and rowed to this island. While she lived on the island alone, she found peace. However, she grew lonely. Human nature requires companionship." The elder man turned to Setsuna. "A man suddenly approached her on the island one day. He told her that he was ship wrecked, and needed help to leave the island. The woman, terribly lonely, tricked the man. Convincing him that there was no way off the island. What the woman did not know was he was in fact looking for her. They soon had children, and each child bore a mark similar to their mother. The mark their mother had was a crescent moon. Theirs were stars. One night, while their mother was asleep their father slit her throat and poured all of her blood into a stone pot that was almost as big as the mother was. He sealed the blood in a statue that he built around the pot of blood. As for her body…"

Setsuna dropped the basket of fruit. Her stomach turned with disgust. "How hideous!"

Her grandfather nodded and continued. "He placed her body parts through out the island. Suddenly, the trees started to flourish. The fruit tripled in quantity and size. As the legend states, as long as her blood is in this statue, the island will flourish. Once her blood is gone… the island will die."

Setsuna started to back away as she shook her head. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Setsuna, as the next person in line to run this island and it's people, you must know what to do. The fruit is already not as plentiful. The soil is dry in certain areas. The land is dying."

Setsuna grabbed her arms and hugged herself. "I d-don't understand…"

"Setsuna! You are a descendent of this woman. Your blood along with other descendents must be drawn to save this land! This is out rightful land! Our blood is in these grounds!"

"NO!" Setsuna screamed. "It's stupid! There's other land!"

Her grandfather frowned. "What do you think of the fact that there are a handful of people on this island with markings like yours who show abnormal abilities?"

"Abnormal abilities?" Setsuna stuttered. "Like what?"

Her grandfather rushed over to her. "Your grandmother could stop time. Your mother, guess what she could do. Stop time. Guess what you can do…"

Setsuna looked at him with wild eyes. "My mother?"

"Once an offspring is brought into the world, the original owner of the power will transfer it to their child, leaving them powerless." Her grandfather informed her.

"I can stop time?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes. That is part of why our family have been the leaders to this island. However, we now have others with abilities." He turned to the statue. "When the time comes, you must perform the ritual. You must gather all of the descendents… and take blood from them."

"That will kill them!" Setsuna cried out.

"Setsuna, with the amount of descendents there will be none will need to die. Unless you wish to bury their body parts through out the land… this was already done and is unnecessary." Her grandfather sighed. "You will know when the time is to start your hunt."

"What are the other powers?" Setsuna wondered.

"Resurrection, wind, ice, fire, water, earth, heal… how ever many." Her grandfather waved his hands. "Even I do not know them all."

Setsuna nodded her head. "When the time comes, I will work with my most trusted allies and find the others in order to save our home."

"That's good, granddaughter." The elder man reached out and touched the statue. "You must poor the blood through these lips when they open. The lips only open when the moon is at the right angle and the land is almost dry."

Setsuna nodded. "This will not kill the others?"

"No, it shouldn't. However, I only am telling you what has been passed down from generations… that woman was the only one who ever gave up her blood, and it was unwillingly." Her grandfather smiled at her. "She was also the only one who had all of the powers in her body. I doubt there is such a thing now."

Setsuna smiled. "That would be scary, having one power is more then enough."

He nodded. "The only birthmarks I have ever seen were the star, and I believe that that is all that is left of that crescent moon mark."

Setsuna nodded. "I will not fail you, grandfather."

**End of Flash back**

Setsuna lowered her head. She had not spoken to her grandfather sense that day. Somehow, he must have known he would die that night in his peaceful slumber. A single tear fell from her eye.

Usagi's eyes fell. Her hand flew to her shoulder. 'A crescent moon? That's the shape of my mark…' She looked towards Seiya. Seiya looked at her with concern. Their eyes locked. 'He and I are the only ones who have the crescent moon… Everyone else has stars…'

Haruka shook her head. "I remember that some one had a crescent moon birthmark. I know I remember that."

Seiya placed his finger on his lips as he gazed at Usagi. Usagi nodded.

"I don't remember a crescent moon…" Yaten said as he glanced at Usagi. "Any how, what would that matter? Did he say anything on that mark?"

Setsuna shook her head. "As far as I know, she was the only one who ever had that mark."

Yaten nodded. "So, if you trace our blood however millions of years ago… we were related. Great, hello great one million sister." He said sarcastically as he waved at Minako. "I think that we may not be able to do any more crazy things now that we are related."

Ami giggled. "That doesn't count, and you know that. That's over a million years ago, and it's a legend. If it has any truth behind it, we do not know."

Yaten shrugged. "Oh, well, if that is the case, wanna join me in the-"

"Yaten!" Seiya snapped. "Please! You're being disgusting right now."

Yaten placed his hands behind his head. "I know. Look, all I care about is the treasure. There was nothing in that legend about a treasure, which I know exists."

Minako nodded eagerly. "That's right! Where is that map again? It must be near the island we're going to."

"Why did you guys lead on that you need to drain all of our blood?" Rei asked suddenly.

"Just incase we need it." Haruka shrugged.

"Actually, we never said we would need all of your blood." Hotaru informed them.

Rei rolled her eyes. "I don't like any of this at all. The warning, the legend, the blood. The only thing I do like is the treasure."

"You can have the treasure." Haruka huffed. "Treasure means nothing to us on the island."

Rei walked over to Yaten. "I do not like this." She whispered into his ear. "I will be with the prisoner if you need me." She then walked away.

Yaten nodded his head and gazed at Usagi. He pressed his lips together. "Usagi, I need to speak with you." He grabbed her arm harshly and steered her towards the back of the ship. Seiya followed close behind.

"Usagi." Yaten hissed as he jerked her to face him. "Keep your mark covered. Don't do anything stupid. Those women believe that legend, and if they see your mark… they will do to you what that man did to that woman in the legend. Got it?"

Usagi nodded. "I'm not stupid, now get your hand off me."

"Also, I know that what happened all those years ago had something to do with you… so I will be keeping my eyes on you." Yaten hissed into her ear.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi snapped as she started to back away.

"The explosion. It is not human." Yaten glared into her eyes. "You know what I am talking about, correct?"

"No, I don't have the faintest idea. All that I know is that I watched as the pirates murdered innocent people… and…" Usagi's voice fell.

"And?" Yaten pressed.

"Minako and I were the only ones who survived the pirates attack." Usagi finished.

"Let me inform you on something; I was there. I was still on the pirate ship. I saw the lights come out of the village that my father was in… and I saw ninety percent of it blow away… taking my father with it." Yaten growled.

Usagi looked away. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Yaten shook his head with disgust. "All that I know is that you have the moon mark and you were there during that explosion."

Usagi became quiet. She had never been accused of murder before. "I never had seen an explosion like what you're talking about." Usagi turned to Seiya. Seiya nodded to Yaten who let out a groan and stormed off.

"What was that about?" Seiya asked.

Usagi shook her head. "Nothing." Usagi looked out into the ocean water. She did not know what Yaten was talking about, nor did she care. However, what did bother her was that Seiya had the same mark as her… and it meant something. "What now?"

Seiya leaned against the rail. "We keep our mouths shut and markings covered. It's easier for me then you." Seiya glanced at Usagi. "To keep that mark covered."

Usagi turned to Seiya. "What do you think it means? The moon?"

Seiya shrugged. "Tell me, what if you find out that the moon requires us to marry… what would you do?" Seiya smiled at her as he gazed at her. "Keep in mind, I'm not a pirate."

Usagi glared at him. "I would rather die." She let her eyes fall upon his chest and took in how handsome he was and how perfect his chest was that was being exposed from where the shirt was undone. Once again, she felt her heartbeat speed up. She silently cursed herself. 'Can't he understand from me escaping those times that I don't want anything to do with them?'

"Usagi, this maybe our fait… or is it that you're betrothed to another man?" Seiya pressed.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Yes, I was betrothed. However, I lost my kingdom. I am no longer a princess."

"Just like I am no longer a pirate." Seiya added. He leaned towards her and quickly kissed her cheek as she tried to move her face away from him. "We are the same… equal."

Usagi opened her mouth but snapped it shut once again. 'He is right… I am no longer a princess… and he is no longer a pirate… However, it is wrong.' Usagi shook her head. "You have killed in cold blood. You can never clean your hands of that."

Seiya let out a sigh. "Sorry to burst your bubble… but I've never killed a good person."

Usagi smiled. "You have killed either way." She had won. Usagi started to walk away when Seiya's voice stopped her.

"I had killed a man, a fellow pirate." Seiya informed her in almost a whisper.

Usagi felt herself freeze. "A- pirate?"

Seiya nodded. "Yes. Don't tell Yaten."

Usagi turned to him. "Why did you…"

"I knew it would make you hate me more." Seiya informed her. "I had to. This was many years ago. When I first joined Yaten."

Usagi watched as Seiya struggled with the words to use. She could not believe that he had just said those words. Were they lies to win her over?

"We were invading an area that had treasure… and there was a house with a woman and two kids living in it. One of the men from Yaten's ship went over there while the rest of us were going for the treasure. Yaten never knew about him wandering off… all he knows is that an alligator must have eaten him. I couldn't allow him to do it… and he would not obey my orders." Seiya's voice fell. "I never told any one."

Usagi nodded. "I'll respect your wish, but it still does not change my mind."

Seiya felt as if she had thrown a brick at his heart. "What will? What can I do to show you I am not an evil person? What can I do to win your love?"

Usagi felt her own heart tear. What could he do? "Nothing. I'm in love with Mamoru, and now I have him again." She turned to leave Seiya but Seiya grabbed her shoulder.

"Odango, please." Seiya felt like kicking himself. He was begging again. He then decided to add, "Don't try to escape again… I don't know what Haruka may do next time."

"I'm sorry…" Usagi said as she shook off his hand, and headed towards the prison quarters where Mamoru was.

* * *

"Tsukino-kun?" Mamoru asked as a figure walked down the stairs infront of his cell. 

"No, it's Rei." Rei said as she approached his cell door. "How are you?"

"Stay away from me." Mamoru said as he turned away from her. "Where is Tsukino-kun? What have you done to her and her cousin?"

Rei laughed. "They are both with their boyfriends. You see, Minako is the captain's girlfriend, and your Tsukino-kun is engaged to my brother." Rei lied. She knew it was wrong, but she wanted to help Seiya in any way she could.

"Engaged?" Mamoru questioned in a soft tone. "Impossible!"

"Why is that?" Rei smiled, knowing that he was believing her.

"Because… I love her." Mamoru informed Rei. "I was on a date with her that night… and I was hoping to ask for her hand that night. We were both single, and I knew she loved me." Mamoru went on. "I would be married to her if it wasn't for you damn pirates!" Mamoru kicked the bars of his cell with anger. "That night a part of me died."

Rei watched the handsome man let out his frustrations in the cell. She could not help but to find him a little attractive. "There are other women."

Mamoru laughed. "Right. Like who? I was in love with her! Can't you understand that? I wanted her to be my wife!" Mamoru's voice echoed through the prison quarters.

"Well, you're too late." Rei informed him with a hint of anger in her voice. "She is with Seiya now."

"No I am not."

Rei gasped as she twisted to look at Usagi who was descending the stairs. Rei's face es was full of surprise. "Usa!"

"Rei, what made you think I was with Seiya? I would never be with him." Usagi said as she walked over to Mamoru's cell. She reached into Mamoru's cell and touched his cheek. "I'm still single."

Mamoru smiled at Usagi. "I thought so. Pirates don't suit you." He inched closer to her and reached out to touch her cheek. "Will you be my bride?"

Usagi stared at him for a moment. Her mind screamed yes, while her heart screamed no. She bit her lip. 'Why are you hesitating? This is what you've always wanted. You dreamed of it.' "Yes, I will marry you."

"Tsukino-kun, when we escape this place, I will make you a very happy bride. I promise." Mamoru promised.

Usagi nodded as she leaned closer to Mamoru. "I thought you would never ask…" All those years living in that village, she had wanted to hear Mamoru ask her to marry him. Now, it wasn't the same, but it was a excuse to forget about Seiya. Forget her feelings for someone she should never love, but did love. Usagi closed her eyes.

Rei suddenly squealed with horror as another voice filled the room.

"What's going on?" Seiya's voice asked as Usagi and Mamoru's lips touched.

* * *

**A/N:** OH NO! Usagi has accepted Mamoru's proposal! Now what is Seiya going to do? What about the legend, is it fact or fiction? 

_Preview:_

_Mamoru watched as Seiya pulled out his sword. "You don't deserve her."_

_Mamoru crossed his arms. "Typical pirate, fighting an unarmed man." _

"_Take a sword from Captain Yaten." Seiya informed him._

"_Stop this, both of you!" Usagi yelled._

_Mamoru looked at her, "Don't worry, I will not loose to the likes of him."_

_

* * *

_

_Haruka placed her hands on the railing of the ship. "There she is our island."_

_Michiru walked up beside her. "It is time to save our home."_


	25. Mamoru's Power

Usagi pulled herself from Mamoru's lips. The kiss seemed empty. She gazed into his eyes as she heard a man clear his throat.

"Seiya!" Rei gasped once again. She glanced away from Seiya to Usagi.

"Rei, it's okay. I knew this day would come. Mamoru," Seiya walked beside Usagi and gave Mamoru a firm look. "Promise me that you will take care of her or I will come back and hunt you down."

Usagi felt her heart flutter. She was shocked that Seiya did not draw out his sword. He respected her wish to be with Mamoru. Usagi then felt a new feeling. She placed her hand on her chest. It tore at her very soul. Regret. She had been so focused on Seiya being a pirate that she never actually allowed herself to regard the man he was. With out warning, a tear fell down Usagi's cheek. 'Don't… don't cry in front of him. What is done, is done. Mamoru is a remarkable man, and he never was a pirate.'

"I will take very good care of her." Mamoru promised. Mamoru gestured towards Usagi. "When we return to the island, we will wed."

"Seiya, may I have a word with you?" Rei asked coolly.

Seiya nodded towards the couple before following his sister out of the prison quarters.

Rei snapped around and shoved him in his chest hard. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Seiya gave her a puzzled look. "What do you want me to do? Kill him?"

Rei stomped her foot in frustration. "No! You took that lying down! Why? I believed that you loved her!"

Seiya shrugged as he gazed towards the sails of the ship. "I was never going to earn her heart. She had told me that she loved him, and hated me because I was a pirate. I stepped aside because I love her. I would not force myself on a woman who does not love me back. I am letting her go so she can be happy."

Rei shook her head in disgust. "I'll never truly understand your viewpoint."

"I just want her to be happy, even if it is with him." Seiya replied in a more simple answer.

Rei nodded. "I still do not like it."

Seiya placed his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, sister." With that, he walked away.

'Just because you're taking it lying down, does not mean I will.' Rei thought as she rushed towards the quarter where they all slept and grabbed a bow and her arrows from beside her bed.

* * *

Haruka glowed with pride as she lowered the stethoscope. "Alast!"

Michiru looked over to Haruka's side as Haruka walked to the front end of the ship. Haruka placed her hands on the railing of the ship. "There she is our island."

Michiru walked up beside her. "It is time to save our home."

"Hai, what ever happens is our future. The land even looks bitter at night." Haruka whispered back.

"Soon it will be plentiful. Even if some one must die, it's for the greater good." Michiru added.

Haruka nodded her head. "I hope it's one of those stupid pirate boys."

Michiru giggled. "Don't say things you don't mean."

Haruka smiled softly. "How do you always know what I am thinking?"

Michiru rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. "I know you."

"Oi! Am I interrupting anything?" Yaten's sarcastic voice came from behind the two women.

Haruka rolled her eyes as she turned to face Yaten. "The island is right there. We will be there by morning. Sleep so you will have plenty of blood for tomorrow."

Yaten shook his head. "After this you will help us locate the treasure?"

Haruka tightened her hands into fists. "Treasure? Is that all you ever think of?"

Yaten placed his index finger on his chin. "Let me think… that's about right."

Haruka let out a grunt of frustration. "I will, if you let me take all of your blood." She muttered under her breath.

"Look, we help you with your treasure, you willingly help us with ours." Yaten informed her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know, where is that map again? I want to see exactly where that supposed treasure is once more." Haruka said as she walked towards Yaten.

Yaten turned on his heal and followed her towards the captains quarters again. Yaten pulled out the sensitive map and unrolled it onto the table. The three stared at the islands, their eyes focusing on the island with the red X.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it another couple day journey to get to that island?" Michiru asked quietly.

"During that period, I will be the captain of my ship once again." Yaten informed the two women. "You will sail under my command."

Haruka sucked in some air. She pressed her lips together, not wanting to agree. She then nodded on her exhale.

"Good." Yaten said as he pointed at the position of their island. "Is that ugly statue the same statue that Setsuna was talking to us about?"

Haruka growled as Michiru informed Yaten in a gentle voice, "Please remember that is our god."

Yaten rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah… what ever."

"Our god is closer to the west of our island then Setsuna's statue I believe. She would have said it was our…" Haruka closed her eyes firmly.

Setsuna's voice halted the silence. "The two statues are similar, but not the same. We had rebuilt the original statue as the one for the ritual had become a little damaged from aging and such." Setsuna sat on the captain's bed and sighed. "The original statue is based in the middle of the island and I had a teepee placed over it."

Haruka looked at the map. "Why is the map pointing to the whereabouts of the new statue then?"

Setsuna stood up and walked over to the map. She eyed the map carefully. "It does appear that way, but we built it close to the original…"

"Precise stuff does not matter!" Yaten glared at the women. "What matters is the treasure. If you ladies don't mind, I'm calling it a night." Yaten rolled up the map and walked over to the place where he kept it hidden. "We are a lot alike. Your treasure is your island. Mine is made of gold."

Haruka smirked. "I use to be as naive as you. Then, I met Michiru."

Yaten froze. His palms were still on the map as he looked at the ground. He immediately thought of one treasure that he obviously found. Her blonde hair was the rich color of treasure… "Well, I need my sleep." He then started to retire from the quarters.

"Oi, say good night to the blonde treasure." Haruka teased.

Yaten ignored her as he walked towards the place where he slept with the others.

* * *

Rei pulled an arrow out and placed it against her bow as she descended the stairs into the jail. She tried to stay in the shadows as she held her breath. She focused everything into her hearing.

"Tsukino-kun," Mamoru's voice whispered.

"Please, we're engaged. Call me Usagi." Usagi replied.

"Alright, Usako." Mamoru's voice murmured. "The other girls on the ship. Rei and the brunette were telling me that everyone here has unique abilities."

"I do not know if everyone here has abilities. I do not. But I do have a strange birthmark like the others." Usagi informed him.

"I am glad to hear that you are not like them. I freaked when that Rei girl almost set my cell on fire."

Usagi laughed. "She is harmless, really. She's a good person."

Rei lowered her bow as she continued to listen.

"I was afraid that I lost you. I know that we never really gone out before that night, but I knew that night. Even before that night really, that I love you and I will always want to be with you." Mamoru's voice trailed off as the sound of his arm banging against the bars of the cell took over. "Usako, I wish we could go back to that night."

Rei heard a cloth move as Usagi stood up. "I wish we could too. I would have done things so different. I was so terrified for Minako…"

"You're a good cousin to her." Mamoru encouraged.

"Thanks. But in the end we both were caught." Rei heard some movements as Usagi finally added. "Plus I lost my long hair."

"I thought I noticed something unusual about you." Mamoru murmured.

"Yaten did this. Seiya saved me from him…" Usagi's voice fell.

"Seiya is that boy with the long black hair?" Mamoru shifted a bit in his cell.

Rei quietly walked to the base of the steps and peeked at the couple. Usagi was kneeling by Mamoru's cell as Mamoru was sitting down playing with some rocks or something with his fingers absentmindedly.

"Yes. He's not a boy, he's about my age." Usagi informed him as she straitened herself and tried to look older.

Mamoru looked at Usagi with a very serious expression. "Are you in love with that boy?"

Usagi gasped with dismay. "I-In love, with that pirate?"

Mamoru shut his eyes as he threw the rock absentmindedly across the cell. "Thought so."

"What? Mamoru! That is irrational! I would never love a pirate!" Usagi stood up. She glared at Mamoru as she tightened her fists. "I have always loved you!"

Mamoru smiled up at Usagi. "I'm glad to hear. I need my rest, so I bid you good night."

Usagi continued to glare at Mamoru. She then turned on her heal and stormed towards the stairs. Rei quickly rushed up the stairs, wishing she had the speed that Haruka had. Once she was at the head of the stairs, she walked to the side and waited for Usagi to leave. Once Usagi left, Rei went back down the stairs. She placed her bow and arrows on a wooden table where the guards use to relax when he was on duty. "Mamoru?"

"You again?" Mamoru reluctantly replied. "Can't a guy get some peace?"

"Do you need anything?" Rei asked. She knew he just wanted to sleep, but she had to hear him one last time before going to sleep herself.

"Yes, a good night sleep. Good night, Miss." Mamoru growled.

"Good night." She whispered as she grabbed her weapon and left the prison.

* * *

Seiya walked out onto the deck the following morning. He glanced around the deck, enjoying the sun's rays. The seagulls were soaring above him and squawking.

"Another morning, another day closer to the ritual." Seiya shook his head slowly as he turned. He saw a light shoot out from the island towards their ship. Seiya cocked his head to the side in wonder. As he started to approach the side of the ship closest to the island, he watched as the foreign light slammed into the bank of their ship. The whole ship shook from the significant impact. Seiya grabbed the rail and held on. Suddenly, the ocean waters began to move up the side ship closest to him and take the figure of a left hand. It opened up and flew up by Seiya. Seiya looked up as he held on and watched as the hand immediately came down on top of him. He struggled to not breathe, and not let go of the ship's rail.

'Do not do the ritual…' The ocean waters growled as it began to squeeze Seiya tightly. Blood began to emerge from Seiya's mouth as he felt his insides getting crushed.

"ODANGO!" He screamed as everything became dark.

Seiya gasped as he sat up in his bed. He could not settle his racing heart or his fierce breathing. His eyes thoroughly searched the dark room. It was still night outside. He reached his right arm over his chest. As he placed his hand on his chest, he looked down in shock. He was so wet, as if he had just gotten out of the ocean. With that, he threw off the covers and rushed over to Usagi's bed. He lit up a lantern above her bed and then studied her sleeping form.

She was tossing and turning wildly. Seiya watched as she reached her left hand over her shoulder and initially began to pull at the material that protected it. Seiya clutched her hands and restrained them as he tried to check out her mark for her. When he uncovered it, he saw that it was glowing a golden color. He pressed his lips together as he looked back at Usagi. "Odango, wake up."

She tossed her head to the side and clenched her teeth. Seiya released her hands that instantly began to flare all around. Seiya needed his hands to wake her up, but he also needed to restrain her… He then let out a collective sigh and climbed onto her bed. He carefully placed his legs on the soft bed on either side of her, straddling her, as he seized her arms and pinned them down with his legs. He then leaned into her face, used his hands to stable her face, and closed his eyes. He quickly claimed her lips hopping that she would wake up needing air. Instantly she stopped struggling. Seiya continued to kiss her without thinking. It was like magic to him to feel her lips against his once again.

"Sei-ya…"

Seiya pulled away from her in shock. Slowly Usagi graciously opened her blue eyes and gazed at him. Seiya's heart began to pound. Half out of lust, the other half out of alarm. 'What the hell did I do now?' Seiya tried to steady his breath. "I-"

Suddenly the lanterns turned on through out the room. Seiya jumped off Usagi and fell on the floor. Usagi sat up in her bed and grabbed the sheets to cover her chest. "What just happened?" Her gaze fell on Mamoru who stood in the entrance of the area they were sleeping. His breathing was not steady, in fact, he looked pissed off. Usagi looked on the floor at Seiya who was rubbing his head. "Seiya… did you?"

"You were having a bad dream and you were swinging your arms every where…" Seiya explained as he stopped rubbing his head. "What were you dreaming a-"

"Bastared! That's my fiancée!"

Seiya instantly recognized the man's voice. "Mamoru?" He stood up and looked at Mamoru.

"What the hell is going on?" Rei muttered as she sat up in her bed. She carefully opened her eyes and saw Seiya standing next to Usagi's bed. His expressive face was full of determination. "Brother?"

"Mamoru! What the hell are you doing out of your prison cell?" Taiki yelled.

"I came to claim what is rightfully mine." Mamoru informed them. "…and to kill him."

Usagi looked over as Seiya horrified. "Seiya! Please, do something!"

Seiya walked over to his bed and pulled out his sword. "Take a sword from Captain Yaten." Seiya informed him.

"Stop this, both of you!" Usagi yelled.

Mamoru looked at her, "Don't worry, I will not loose to the likes of him." He walked into the room and looked around. "Which one of you is Yaten?"

Yaten grumbled as he sat up in his bed. "Who the fuck wants to know?"

Mamoru stormed over to Yaten and grabbed his shirt collar. "I do."

Yaten looked at Mamoru in shock. "You're supposed to be in your cell!"

"Never lock up the black smith's son." Mamoru sneered. "Sword."

Yaten looked over at Seiya and groaned. "Great, I'm in no mood to heal anyone tonight. Good night."

Mamoru shook Yaten. "What kind of pirate are you?"

Yaten shrugged. "You're starting to piss me off."

Mamoru released Yaten and turned to Seiya. "I don't need a sword anyways."

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "Confidant?"

"Maybe." Mamoru replied as he eyed Seiya.

"Fine, have it your way." Seiya swung his sword at Mamoru who easily moved away from it. Seiya turned to watch Mamoru who held out his arm. Seiya raised an eyebrow as something began to develop.

"Rei had told me that we all posses powers… which I didn't like when she first told me. However, I don't want to be the one with no defense. So, I started working on my gift." A rose stem appeared in his hand and Seiya watched in awe as a rose grew and blossomed on the end closest to Mamoru. The stem began to grow as Mamoru swung it behind himself. Thorns grew on it, forming a structure around Mamoru's hand.

"Woah…" Usagi mumbled as she watched the sword form in Mamoru's hand. "How beautiful…"

Rei shot a glare at Usagi. She too was falling in love with the sword, but Seiya was her brother. She was a little worried for him even though he was able to escape anything it seams. "Don't worry Seiya! Your sword is made of steal!"

Seiya smirked. "That's right." He swung at Mamoru who immediately stopped Seiya's attack with his rose sword. Seiya grunted as he tried to force his sword down on Mamoru. However, the impossible thing turned out. Seiya did not know what happened at first, until he felt the cold solid steal slide against his back, slicing his skin and shirt. He let out a cry of pain as he lost his balance and fell towards Mamoru. Seiya could not believe it, but Mamoru's rose sword had literally broken Seiya's real sword! "How?" Mamoru grabbed Seiya by his neck and held him up in the air.

"This is what happens when you go after another man's woman." Mamoru hissed.

Seiya could not breathe. He let his eyes wonder towards Usagi. Her face obviously said it all. She was terrified. "Have- some-fa-ith- guys…" Seiya mumbled as Mamoru swung his sword towards Seiya's awaiting stomach.

* * *

**A/N:** _Oh No! Seiya is supposed to be the unbeatable fighter! Now what? Can Mamoru actually defeat him?_


	26. Shipwrecked

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

The waves crashed against the ship as an intense storm began to develop. A flash of lightning flashed a few miles past the ship, but the violent storm inside of the ship had already begun.

Seiya smirked. "That's right." He swung at Mamoru who immediately stopped Seiya's attack with his rose sword. Seiya grunted as he tried to force his sword down on Mamoru. However, the impossible thing turned out. Seiya did not know what occurred at first, until he felt the cold solid steal slide against his back, slicing his skin and shirt. He let out a cry of pain as he lost his balance and fell towards Mamoru. Seiya could not believe it, but Mamoru's rose sword had literally broken Seiya's real sword! "How?" Mamoru grabbed Seiya by his neck and held him up in the air.

"This is what happens when you go after another man's woman." Mamoru hissed.

Seiya could not breathe. He let his eyes wonder towards Usagi. Her face obviously said it all. She was terrified. "Have- some-fa-ith- guys…" Seiya mumbled as Mamoru swung his sword towards Seiya's awaiting stomach.

Seiya shut his eyes firmly and suddenly, faster than the wind he kicked his legs out and knocked Mamoru's sword from his grasp, which flew a foot away from the two men and stabbed into the deck. It swiftly changed into a rose and fell to it's side innocently. Mamoru glared at Seiya as he tightened his hand into a fist and threw a punch towards Seiya's face. Seiya snapped his neck as he tried to avoid the fist, but the fist connected with his cheek. Seiya bit back his surprised yip as he maneuvered his limber body around in order to escape Mamoru's grasp. Seiya kicked out his legs once again, and was able to kick Mamoru's knee.

Mamoru tightened his grip on Seiya's neck as he tightened his jaw and glared into Seiya's eyes.

"Enough! Please!" Usagi screamed out in desperation as tears erupted from her eyes.

Seiya felt a pleasant warmth in his heart, which steadily began to grow through out his body. It was a new energy that he had never felt before. He blinked his eyes and suddenly, he was behind Mamoru. Seiya was caught off guard. "How?" His voice whispered as Mamoru quickly looked for him and turned around as he swung his right fist. Seiya ducked and Mamoru's fist flew above him in slow motion. Seiya swiftly grabbed Mamoru's arms and twisted it behind his back. Everyone was moving in slow motion. The only one who was not in slow motion was Seiya himself. Seiya did not think about the weirdness of the situation, instead he used it to his advantage. He kicked out his leg to the side of Mamoru's and swung it into Mamoru's legs, forcing Mamoru's legs out from under him. Even Mamoru's fall was in slow motion. Seiya released Mamoru and stole a look at Usagi. Seiya's eyes widened as he took in the amazing sight. Usagi was biting her lower lip as tears freely flowed down her cheeks. Her bloodshot blue eyes were looking right at him, almost as if they were looking into his very soul. However, that was not what had caught Seiya by surprise. She had an aurora around her form. It was white and heavenly. It seemed to move on it's own, like spirits dancing around her petite frame. Seiya blinked as he looked back at Mamoru who was still moving in slow motion. Mamoru was trying to stand up again. Seiya made a fist with his right hand and slammed it into Mamoru's nose. Red liquid erupted from his nose and splattered onto the ground and Mamoru's shirt. Then, time sped up and everyone else was moving at the same speed as Seiya.

Seiya lowered his arms with a confused expression on his face as Mamoru screamed about his nose. Seiya never had something so strange happen while he fought, and he had been in a lot of fights. Was this a new ability? Seiya turned his head and allowed his eyes to fall on Usagi who was kneeling next to Mamoru, trying to comfort the sobbing fool.

"That bastard broke my nose!" Mamoru screamed out as Usagi wrapped her slender arms around his shoulders. She ignored Seiya as he watched her comfort Mamoru.

Yaten staggered toward Seiya and released a loud obnoxious yawn. "Seiya is the unique person no one can beat." Yaten smirked at Mamoru. "Not even with our amazing abilities, like your rose."

Mamoru turned and glared at Yaten. "We'll see about that. I aim to get Usagi off this vessel even if it is the last thing I do. And I will kill anyone who stands in my way."

Usagi released Mamoru and slowly stood up. Seiya could not help but to allow his eyes to continue to gaze upon her retreating form as she left the quarters. Seiya ignored everyone as he rushed out of the quarters after her. Once he emerged on deck, Seiya gasped. The wind was blowing something fierce, and water was slamming into the bank of the ship. He gazed out into the skies a way away and realized that a dangerous storm was coming about. One that he had not witnessed in years. He pressed his lips tightly together as his eyes searched the deck for Usagi. He could not permit her to stay on the deck in this weather, especially alone. "Odango!" He called out as a strong wind tossed his hair that was in it's usual ponytail around his round face. He briskly walked further out on deck. His heart was beginning to pound as his eyes searched for the woman that he knew he loved.

* * *

Yaten released a sigh as he tended to Mamoru's wounds. He did not want to undo Seiya's doing, but everyone looked at him as if he had to do that, or no more sleep. Yaten could not wait to get back to bed.

The ship abruptly shifted. The shift was so quickly, and so powerful, that everyone fell to the ground. Yaten looked around for Seiya as the others tried to regain themselves. Yaten's eyes widened as he realized that Seiya was on deck. "We've got to find Seiya!" He tried to get onto his feet but fell as the ship shifted once again.

Haruka glared at Yaten. "Think about your own hind! I'll find Seiya!" She removed herself off the floor and gestured to Michiru to join her as she walked on to the deck. The storm was getting even more violent. The two women eyed the deck, but quickly everything around them turned white from the density of the rain. Haruka turned around.

"On deck you scoundrels! We need to protect the ship!" She yelled before she rushed towards the wheel that Hotaru was on.

* * *

Usagi was curled up in a ball under a boat. Her shoulder length hair was loose and it clung to her face from getting wet. She let out a sniffle as she heard the rain begin to pick up even more. She did not notice though because her mind was elsewhere… She slowly reached her hand to touch the exposed birthmark that had begun the stressful adventure. The sleeve had a whole over the birthmark. As her hand touched it, she felt her flesh of her hand start to burn as if she had placed her hand on a lit candle. She quickly released her shoulder and clasped her legs to her chest tightly. Something was going on, first the dream that she had, and then… Usagi looked out from under the boat. The fight between Mamoru and Seiya made something happen to her. She found her body reacting to when she thought Seiya would die. Something had happened to her. Then, Seiya began to move as fast as wind, if not faster. Usagi buried her face between her knees. The feeling she had at that significant moment was indescribable. Her heart began to race as the sword flew towards Seiya… and then her birthmark released a heat that even cooked through the sleeve of her nightgown. She bit her lip. Why did her mark react to Seiya? What stopped Mamoru's sword from slicing into Seiya? Was it really all Seiya? Or… is her powers starting to emerge?

"Odango!"

Usagi gasped at the sound of Seiya's voice as he repeatedly called for her in the wind. She had not even noticed that the wind had picked up and that the boat she was under was sharply shifting to the rain and wind. Usagi opened her mouth to call back to him but as she heard his voice call out to her once more, her shoulder felt like it was on fire once again. She yelped out in pain as she gripped her shoulder firmly with her hand. She started to seethe in pain.

"Odango!" Seiya screamed out frantically. He walked over towards the boat and looked over the edge of the ship. The rain had picked up and it was pounding on his skin like a thousand needles. He looked at the boat before rushing under it to escape the rain. He sat down on the wooden deck and released his hair from his ponytail. He then glanced over at Usagi who was curled up and looking at him with teary eyes. Seiya smiled a cocky smile as he flipped his now loose hair around his shoulders. "I kind of guessed you would be under here once I saw this boat."

Usagi tried to slide herself further away from him as she felt her mark grow hotter. 'Why is this happening?'

Seiya glanced at her and became worried. "What's wrong?" He gently touched Usagi's shoulder and she let out a wail of unwanted suffering. Seiya swiftly pulled her arms towards him and saw the primary source of her pain. His eyes widened as he took in the glow of the mark. It was glowing a yellow glow. He then looked at Usagi in her eyes. "What's happening to you?"

Usagi tried to pull away from him, but found herself to weak to do so. She finally released a reluctant sigh and looked at Seiya in his eyes. "This started when I assumed you were going to die."

Seiya smirked at her. "So, you do have feelings for me? Can't blame you…" Seiya teased, realizing it was perhaps a foolish thing to do.

"I don't have any idea why this happened…" Usagi calmly informed the wet man. She allowed herself to study Seiya. Her eyes followed his hair down to his waist and then she took in how handsome he looked with his wet clothes clinging to his powerful body. She found herself involuntarily licking her lips and shivering at his sight.

"We should take you to Taiki…" Seiya began as he watched Usagi's eyes scan his body. He could not help but to find himself blushing at how intense she was studying him. Then, she placed her hand on his inner thigh, catching him off guard. He fell backwards as she felt his inner thigh, and then she pulled her hand back.

"Sorry, I was hoping that your mark was doing the same thing or something silly." She smiled at him before averting from him.

"Usagi, tell me… what were you dreaming about?" Seiya coaxed as he gravitated towards her.

Usagi shook her head feverishly. "I-I-It's private!"

Seiya released a sigh as he pulled away from her. "I had a nightmare too. I was dreaming that I walked out onto the deck. I remember that I was thinking of the ritual. I then saw a light shoot out from the island towards the ship. It slammed into the side of the ship. Then the ocean waters began to move up the brink of the ship and held the form of a hand. It then slammed on me and I was struggling not to breathe when I eventually heard a booming voice say, 'Do not do the ritual…' Well, I then almost died." Seiya studied Usagi's reactions to his story. Her eyes widened but she did not attempt to tell him anything. Seiya opened his mouth when he heard Yaten scream. Seiya quickly jumped out from under the boat and took in the shocking sight of the dreadful disasters occurring. A bolt of lightning had struck one of the sails of the ship. Seiya quickly sprang into action. He ran over to Yaten's side who was trying to keep the sails in their appropriate positions.

"Seiya, hand me the rope over there!" Yaten yelled as Seiya quickly grabbed the rope.

Haruka was using all of her physical strength to keep the wheel straight. Ami was standing in the middle of the boat, trying to help Michiru with other sails. Mamoru had a rose vine entangled up a sail keeping it together.

Usagi came out from under the boat and kept her hand over the shoulder. She took in the sight of everyone working on trying to keep the ship afloat. Usagi looked out into the ocean and watched as a bolt of lightning shot into the water, and a waterspout was just beyond it. Her heart raced, out of fear. Just like one other time… Suddenly the pain was unbearable and Usagi turned from the others. Her whole body became warm, and she watched as a golden glow emerged through out her skin. Then, it went black.

* * *

Yaten started to see a light through out the darkness and he eventually heard the waves crashing against something. The seagulls were crying out as they hovered around him. Yaten opened his eyes slowly. His entire body was shooting with pain as he let out a groan. Yaten closed his eyes and moaned a bit louder. He could not remember much, except that while he and the others were trying to protect the ship, they were hit by a waterspout. He remembered falling from the sails he had been working on. He did not even know when he blanked out. Yaten suddenly felt the urge to cough, so he rolled onto his side and coughed, releasing some water that had been caught in his lungs. Yaten laid on his side for a few minutes before he eventually opened his eyes to see where he was. The sun's rays blinded him at first, but his eyes adjusted as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He allowed his eyes to sweep the surrounding region where he was laying. He was on what seemed to be an island. He looked over and saw some of the others scattered on the shoreline with figments of their ship around them. Yaten glared at the wood of the ship that surrounded him with disgust. Everything they owned had gone down in the sea. Including the precious treasure map Yaten had worked so hard on. Yaten cursed under his breath as he forced his achy body to stand up. He then stumbled over to the nearest person to him. He fell to his knees and grabbed the person's shoulder. He then pulled them towards him and frowned at the sight. It was Ami. Her clothing was torn and there were gashes through out her body. Yaten frowned as he began to realize that this was going to take a much harder toll on him than he had initially thought. He placed his hand on Ami and started to treat her injuries.

* * *

Seiya glared out at the ocean. He could not see a person for miles. He did not know what had happened either, but all he knew was that he was helping Yaten and something struck him in the back. His back hurt with a great force, but it was something he would have to over come for now. He desired to find out if the others were still alive. Seiya waved his hand in front of his face to fan himself a bit with out success. Seiya looked down at his clothing and realized that there was barely anything left of his pajama shirt and his pants were torn into shorts. Seiya frowned deeper. Was he the only survivor? There had to be one more person somewhere.

"Any one around?" Seiya shouted out. He listened to the waves crash against the shoreline and parts of the ship gradually shifted in the sand. He then hung his head with apparent displeasure. He never dreamt that this would happen. Seiya plopped himself to the sand and rested his head on his hands in frustration. Then, he clearly heard a man's voice.

"What happened, I feel like shit."

Seiya released his head and turned to the direction of the voice. A man staggered out of the woods behind Seiya. His short raven hair and muscular build quickly hinted to Seiya who was with him on the island. With him, alone.

The man looked up and stopped in his unsteady tracks. His navy blue eyes focused on Seiya's firm frame. The two men began to glare at one another. "Of all the people I had to get stuck with…" Mamoru's voice growled.

Seiya gave the man an icy glare. "My thoughts exact."

* * *

Ami touched some of the ocean water with her hand and gradually changed it to ice. She then promptly jerked the ice out of the ocean and rushed over to Yaten's latest patient, Haruka. Haruka seethed with pain as Yaten bit his lower lip and quickly yanked a stake out on her arm just below the shoulder. Ami then placed the ice on the wound as blood seeped from it. "Hurry Yaten!" Ami pleaded. Yaten shot her a dirty look and then placed both of his hands on Haruka's open wound.

Ami watched in awe as the blood started to return to Haruka's wound and then her wound healed. Yaten released Haruka and looked around to the others. "Not everyone is here."

Haruka gritted her teeth with frustration. "Great, after we did all of that work… now some are missing again…" She glared at nothing in particular. "Who's missing?"

Yaten shot a glance at Ami. "Taiki, Seiya, Rei, Mamoru, and Minako."

Ami looked down at the sand quietly. It tore her soul not to know where Taiki was. She knew that after they were all better, they would look for Taiki and the others.

"We also have no ship. The island we need to go to is over there." Yaten continued as he pointed at the island a ways away from them. "So, we will be stranded on this pathetic island for a long time."

Haruka glared at Yaten. "No, we will not be. We will find the others now. Where are the ones with us?"

Yaten shrugged his shoulders. "After treating most of them I told them to gather anything they can to build a shelter for us to live in, and some are gathering food. This island has a lot of fruit."

Haruka nodded her head. "Good. You actually do have a brain in that pea head of yours."

Ami grabbed Yaten's shoulders as Yaten glared at Haruka and balled his hands into fists. "Why you little…"

Haruka ignored Yaten and stood up. She touched her arm where Yaten healed her and frowned. "We need to find the others. If they are in danger…"

Yaten stopped fighting Ami and stood up straight. "They could die."

Ami released Yaten and stepped back. All of the people who were capable of healing in their particular ways were on this island, which meant… no one could help anyone else. In fact, some of them could already be dead.

* * *

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**

**Did anyone watch POTC 3? I thought it was good. Well, I'm off to begin writing the next chapter!**


	27. Natives

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

The sun's rays beamed down on the deep green leaves in the middle of an island as a dewdrop fell from the tip of the leaf and onto a heavily tanned nose of a native to the island. His eyes were widened by the amazing sight before him as he held his spear towards the goddess he was in awe over. His brown eyes turned to look at his leader to see his reaction to the sight, but his response was no different. Was this the goddess in their legend? This beautiful flawless creature? He turned to watch as the goddess fixed some of her torn clothing and yanked what appeared to be a vine off her hip and snapped it towards a rock. Her golden hair swayed around her petite form as she began to snap the vine around herself. She then turned towards the woods where they were hiding and snapped the vine towards them. Her eyes were a different color than theirs; they were the shade of the ocean. She must be their goddess!

"Okay! I am ready to take on anything in my path! I am fearless!" Minako screamed aloud as she looked at the woods for signs of ripe fruit. "I am armed and dangerous! I am wicked and fearless!" She tightened her jaw as she surveyed the surrounding area. Suddenly, she saw some leaves move near her and she released a scream and fell to her knees. "I'm too young to die!" She wailed. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. 'Great, now I feel like Usagi…' She reluctantly thought to herself. In truth, she was terrified of being alone. She could not see any indications of any of her friends, let alone Usagi. Minako eyed her whip. 'I just hope I'm as good as I believe I am with this thing.' Minako stood back up and glared at the woods once more. She stared at the once moving leaves and slowly crept towards them. As she reached out towards the leaves and pulled them apart, her eyes fell upon the sight of a creature with fangs bigger than she had ever seen before. She quickly jumped away from the creature and began to scream once again.

The chief of the natives hung his head. "She could not be the fabled one."

A native nodded in agreement. "Should we eat her then?"

The leader eyed the blonde crybaby. "No… her… intelligence may rub onto us." The leader informed the others as he turned from the sight with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Yaten picked up a rock and through it with all his might towards the ocean. "DAMN IT!" He screamed on top of his lungs. "DAMN IT ALL!"

Haruka pulled some leaves tightly together as she took in Yaten's tantrum fit. "Upset about Minako?" She asked in a relatively sarcastic voice.

Yaten turned to glare at her. "To be frank, no! My maps! My treasure maps are all on the bottom of the sea! Probably fish food by now! All that treasure! Gone!"

Haruka snickered. "Treasure isn't always gold and silver, mate."

Yaten pulled on his short hair, which had grown some since Seiya had chopped it and it framed Yaten's face quite nicely. Especially now that it was damp and clingy. "What the fuck do ya mean by that?"

Haruka released the leaves, which were now stuck together and smiled proudly. "Meaning, I can see right through your attempts. Sure, those maps mean a lot to you… but that baka blonde means everything to you. Even your own breath."

Yaten glared at Haruka and stormed over towards her. "If it wasn't for you, we would not be in this disarray!"

Haruka glared at Yaten. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be on the most exciting adventure of your pathetic life!"

"Guys! Enough!" Ami yelled at them. The two turned to her with an intrigued look. Ami quickly blushed and placed her hand on her chin. "Umm…"

"Haruka," Michiru cut through Ami's embarrassing moment as she rushed over towards Haruka. "We have definitely found enough food to have a nice dinner tonight, but…" Michiru shot a look over to Yaten and then Ami. "Usagi vanished."

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Damn those blonde idiots!"

Yaten smirked. "Referring to yourself?" Yaten quickly ducked as Haruka launched some rocks in his direction.

* * *

Seiya and Mamoru glared at each other as Seiya held his capture in his hands, a nice flounder the size of his thigh. Mamoru held a boot with some seaweed in his hand. The descending sun casted a warm glow on the two men and the calm ocean waters. Mamoru continued to glare at Seiya as he unhooked the miserable footwear and shifted it in his hands. Seiya promptly unhooked the hook from his wiggly fish's mouth and turned to place the fish on some wood he had tied together from their shipwreck. Mamoru seized this opportunity to chuck his boot towards Seiya's hands and knocked the flounder back into the ocean. Seiya quickly glared at him. "That was my dinner!"

Mamoru shrugged. "Opps, I'm such a dreadful pitcher…"

Seiya glared at Mamoru as Mamoru tossed his line back into the water. Mamoru hated to admit this, but this pirate was very good at making fishing rods from vines and leftovers from their shipwreck. However, visions of Seiya straddling Usagi played in his head. "You know, Tsukino-kun is my future wife."

Seiya gripped his fishing pole tightly as he tried to calm his nerves. "I know…"

"So I would appreciate it if you kept you filthy pirate hands off my wife-to-be."

Seiya glared into the ocean. "First off… I am not a filthy pirate. Second… who says that she won't change her view?"

Mamoru shrugged. "She never liked pirates, after what they did to her all those years ago."

Seiya shot a glance at Mamoru. "So, she told you what happened?"

Mamoru frowned. "Not in detail."

Seiya smirked. "Did she tell you how she received that scar on her lovely chest?" Seiya knew that Mamoru would assume the worst, which was not normal for Seiya to do, but he had to get Mamoru's goat.

"Of- course - I do!" Mamoru choked out.

Seiya smiled broader, knowing that Mamoru had no idea what he was talking about. "It's really a shame."

Mamoru gradually shifted his balance. "How big… um… how much did she show you?"

Seiya flicked his line to get more distance. "All of it."

Mamoru's face became flushed. "Oh."

Seiya began to wonder if he should make up more stuff to get Mamoru's goat. Then he decided against it as he respected Usagi too much to say anything like that about her. Suddenly, Mamoru's line jerked as Mamoru pulled backwards with all his might. Seiya raised an eyebrow as the flounder he could have sworn he caught earlier emerged from the water. Mamoru grabbed the flounder and smiled broadly. "Looks like I have myself dinner!" He unhooked the fish's mouth and turned to wade back to the sandy shore but Seiya stuck out his foot and tripped Mamoru. Mamoru quickly lost grasp of the lucky flounder and fell into the water. Seiya began to laugh hysterically at the sight. Mamoru quickly stood up and shot Seiya a glare. "Forget this! I'm going to look for some fucking fruit!"

Seiya shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to fish as Mamoru waded back towards the island, drenched.

* * *

Taiki moaned in pain as he rolled over on the hot sand. He coughed up some water and tried to push himself up. However, a sharp pain traveled through his arm and Taiki fell back onto the sand. "Damn!" He moaned as he reached his other hand around to feel the primary source of his pain. His fingers felt an object penetrating his skin, which he quickly registered to be some wood from the ship. A thick liquid was also on the timber, which Taiki realized was his blood. Taiki shook his head in disbelief. "That's why I am so weak…" Taiki used his other arm alone to push himself up. He looked around and saw that the sun was setting and that there was little of the shipwreck around him for him to even tell that it was a shipwreck that had left him wounded on a stranded island. Taiki looked around and saw footprints in the shore near him. Taiki slowly stood up to his full height and walked over to the footprints and studied them. They appeared to have been made recently. Taiki looked around and felt his heart pound. 'Who's footprints are these? Friend or foe?' Taiki bit his cheek. Logic stated that if this individual was in fact a foe, he would be dead by now. However, the scale of the footprints told Taiki that the individual had to be small. Maybe they traveled to get assistance from others on the island.

"Jammbanee!" A voice shrieked from a way behind Taiki. Taiki turned around and watched horrified as a crowd of inhabitants with spheres started to charge him. Taiki began to run from them, but was weakened by his loss of blood and stumbled a few times, which gave the natives the upper hand.

"JAMMBANEE!" One screamed as he got closer to Taiki. Suddenly, Taiki felt something penetrate his neck and Taiki fell to the beach and passed out.

* * *

Usagi sobbed in the middle of the woods as she hugged her knees to her chest. 'Where is he? Where is he? Please be safe!' Her thoughts screamed. Tears poured from her eyes as she felt her heart breaking. 'Please be alright, please be alright…'

Some of the trees shifted near Usagi and Usagi gasped. She smiled meekly as her eyes fell upon Hotoru. The delicate girl sat beside Usagi and placed her hand on Usagi's knee. "What's wrong, Usagi-san?"

Usagi shook her head. "I am so scared for Minako and the others… I've never had Minako so far from me in my whole life."

Hotaru looked at Usagi with concerned eyes. "I'm sure they are all fine. Including Seiya."

Usagi turned to Hotaru. "Seiya? Oh… him… I'm more concerned for Mamo…" Usagi sniffed loudly.

"Oh, I could have sworn that the one who your heart was attached to…" She shifted so she could place her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Was the one who bears the same marking as you."

Usagi gasped and stared at Hotaru with wild eyes. "How did you…?"

Hotaru looked away from Usagi. "My abilities are far greater than just bringing the dead back to life." She slowly stood up. "I will not reveal your secretes to the others, but please follow your heart, Usagi-san." She then turned and started to leave. Usagi wiped her tears from her face and took in a deep breath. 'They are fine… just like Hotaru said…' Usagi stood up slowly and followed Hotaru out of the woods.

* * *

Minako whipped her whip towards the coconut tree and snapped some of the fruit from it and caught the ripe fruit gracefully as they fell. "OH BOY! I have enough fruit to last the night!" Minako began to skip out of the woods and towards the shore where she had originally awoken only a few hours earlier. She could not believe that she was alone, so first thing in the morning she would hunt for the others. Right now, she had to take care of herself. Minako eyed the coconut in her hand and looked for some way to carefully open it. She didn't see any wholes for her fingers, or any seams to be ripped open. Minako tried to bite it, but ended up spitting everywhere from the horrid taste. "How do you open these stupid things?" She hasty grew frustrated and threw the coconut at a tree where it busted open and milk splattered everywhere. Minako's eyes widened. "OH!" She quickly jumped up and grabbed the busted up coconut.

* * *

Rei rushed back towards where she had left Taiki earlier. Her hands were filled with anything she could use to help bandage his wound. She did not know much about taking care of wounds, but she knew that she maybe able to seal his wound with fire, and then bandage it up. She quickly leaped towards the shoreline and gasped. Taiki was gone and there were thousands of footprints around where she had left Taiki. "Oh no…" Rei murmured in shock as she looked around herself. "I've got to save him!" Rei looked down and saw she was standing on many footprints and she turned around so see they went into the woods. Rei did not think and followed the prints in expectations to find Taiki. She rushed into the woods at top speed until the tracks disappeared. Rei looked around but didn't see anything but palms and tropical plants. She tightened her hands into fists. 'Where is he?' Rei turned around in a circle and took in her surroundings. She seized a deep breath and smelt a familiar smell. Blood. Rei reached behind her, but her bow and arrows were gone. She frowned and retrieved her hand. 'Think… think…' Suddenly, a native jumped out in front of her. Rei stumbled backwards as the native smirked at her. She eyed the tiny bone going through his nose and wiggled her own nose in disgust. "Ew!"

"Jammbanee…" The native growled as he stretched out to grab her.

"Oh no you don't!" Rei yelled as she allowed her hands to burst in flames. She grabbed the native and the intense flames engulfed him. He quickly fell to the ground and Rei turned around. She watched as natives emerged from the woods to inspect what had happened.

"Where is Taiki?" Rei screamed at them.

One glared at Rei and leaped out at her. Rei quickly held up her hands and the flames danced from her hands and onto the dweller who was engulfed quickly with them. The native screamed out in pain as he fell next to Rei. Rei glared at the others. "Where is he, where is Taiki?"

Suddenly all of the natives jumped towards her at once.

* * *

Mamoru shoved some pineapple into his mouth as he glared at Seiya who was cutting his fish open to gut. Seiya and he both had just enough on to hide anything that should not been seen… but only that much and seeing Seiya's fit body in the sunset was just appalling to Mamoru. "In the morning, we look for the others, right?" Mamoru shouted to Seiya.

"Yeah. Hopefully we will find at least one more person on the island." Seiya agreed.

"Yeah." Mamoru muttered as he though of something to throw at Seiya. Maybe if he left Seiya in his sleep and went out alone to find Usagi, he could convince her that Seiya was dead and that she was free. Mamoru smiled. Maybe he would not have to lie… killing Seiya right now would be easy…

Seiya tossed some of the fish guts towards Mamoru. Mamoru jumped up in disgust. "HEY!"

Seiya tossed some more which slapped Mamoru's pineapple that he was eating. Seiya then turned around innocently. "What, oh! I'm so sorry…" Seiya said with deep sarcasm.

Mamoru tossed his pineapple on the ground and a rose appeared in his hand that he aimed towards Seiya. "That does it, you're fucking dead!"

Seiya stood up and held up his hands to signal Mamoru to come to him. "No, Mamoru, you are the one who's going to die tonight."

* * *

Minako stared up at the glorious moon that shined down on her from so high above. She was at peace with the circumstance, even though in the back of her disturbed mind, she was terrified for Usagi and Yaten. She listened to the sound of the waves coming to shore. She had not been in this much peace in so long. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. That is, until she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly jumped up and unhooked her whip from her thigh. Her eyes fell on a couple of natives who cowered before her. She raised an eyebrow as one approached her.

"Excuse me, but are you the chosen one?"

Minako shook her head. "What?"

Another man inched closer. "Are you a goddess?"

Minako lowered her whip. "Why! Yes, I am!" Minako sang out. 'Oh! They recognize my extreme beauty!'

The third one, which was heavy set and taller then Minako approached her. "Then, you must prove it."

Minako raised her whip one more time. "How?"

The large native smiled down at her, by fighting me. It you win, you will be our goddess, if not, and we get to eat your corpse."

Minako's jaw dropped. "NANI?!"

Suddenly, the large native leaped at her.

* * *

Rei never felt such an overwhelming feeling as she felt the second the natives all tried to pounce upon her. Rei closed her eyes and let the feeling take over her body. She heard the natives scream as if they were being attacked, but she never felt anything but the intense feeling. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped as all she could see was fire. She looked down at her body and realized that she was being protected by a barrier of fire. Her violet eyes searched around as the native men fell around her engulfed with bright flames. Rei walked towards the natives and the ones who were smart dove back into the safety of the palms. Rei calmed herself down and the barrier fell. She looked deeper in the woods where she saw a light. She then broke into a run and rushed over to it. She gasped in shock as she took in the huge pit of fire the natives had done up with Taiki tied in the center of it. Rei felt her heart fall. She could make fire, but Michiru could douse it, not her. 'Taiki, hold on!' Rei pleaded with her mind as she gazed at Taiki's limp body on the pole. Rei realized that he was slowly waking up and Rei bit her bottom lip.

Taiki slowly gained his eyesight back as the inhabitants who were standing beside his pole with fire surrounding them all started to lift the pole Taiki was on into the air. Taiki quickly looked around and saw that there was a lot of natives surrounding him. They hooked his pole onto two other poles and one bent down to light the hay below Taiki. They then rushed out of the pit, tossing their fire clubs around them on their way out. Taiki could not believe this. If they intended to eat him, they were doing a poor job for cooking him to a point, they were going to have crispy Taiki. Taiki watched helplessly as the dense fire grew below him. His eyes burned from the thick smoke so he closed them tightly. His long hair fell towards the flames and the fire singed it.

'If only I had abilities like the others. I would put something between the fire and myself.' Taiki consider blissfully.

"TAIKI!" Rei's voice shrieked. Taiki looked over towards her voice and shook his head in dismay.

"REI! Run!" He shouted to her.

Rei shook her head, "No way!" She grabbed onto a vine and swung towards the natives. Taiki watched horrid as she let go of the vine and fell on top of the natives. "Not with out you," she screamed as she punched a native in the nose.

"You can't fight them all on your own!" Taiki yelled.

Rei suddenly erupted into flames as she punched another native. The fire seemed to not harm her, and it leaped off her body and towards the surrounding natives. "Okay, maybe you can…" Taiki mutter half to himself. He then felt really hot. He looked down and noticed just how close the flames were to his body. "Shit!" He yipped as he tried to wiggle himself on the pole. "What can I do?" He closed his eyes and let his mind race through thoughts of things that he could use to save him. Even a shield was better then nothing… but he had nothing! Suddenly, Taiki could not feel the flames. He smiled. 'This is the end…' He thought.

"Taiki! What is that?" Rei yelled at him.

Taiki launched his eyes and looked towards Rei. Her flames were withdrawing from her body but her eyes were focused on him. Taiki looked towards the fire and gasped as he saw a huge shield attached to his sash. "Impossible!"

Rei walked around the flames and approached him. "Lets get you out of here, the shield is beginning to melt and I don't have anything to douse the flames." She reached into her own sash and pulled out a tiny knife, which she used to cut the rope. Taiki groaned in pain as the shield melted into the fire and the intense flames began to burn his flesh. Rei sliced the last of the rope and Taiki kicked Taiki away from the flames. She then walked around the fire and knelt by his side. "Are you alright?"

Taiki tied to catch his breath. "What do you believe?"

"I assume that shield had something to do with your abilities." Rei informed him as she inspected his shoulder and singed skin.

"That I would have to coincide with you. I was thinking of things to use to protect myself, and the shield was the most dominating thought."

"Well, it saved you, that's for damn sure." Rei said as she pulled him up. "Lets get you fixed up and hopefully we will find Yaten."

Taiki nodded. "You're power is much stronger as well, Rei."

Rei smirked. "Isn't it awesome?"

* * *

Seiya leaped from Mamoru's reach as he tried to avoid the rose that was growing into a sword. Mamoru smirked. "This time, no one will stop us."

Seiya landed on his feet a little ways away from Mamoru. "No, I had won fair and square."

Mamoru swung the sword in his hand. "No, something was not right. That was not a fair battle."

Seiya held out his hands. "And this is?"

Mamoru sneered. "Yes."

Seiya knew his ability was to never loose a fight, but it seemed hopeless right now. Mamoru had the competitive advantage. Seiya eyed the surrounding area. All that was around them was sticks from Seiya's cooking and a tiny knife. Seiya bit his lip nervously. It was something at least. Seiya dove for the knife but a rose vine grabbed the knife instead.

"No, you don't." Mamoru taunted as the vine handed the knife to Mamoru and went back into his wrist. "This time, you loose."

Seiya cursed under his breath. He never felt so vulnerable before. Seiya decided to play it to his advantage. "Awe, poor Mamoru, worried that the woman he lusts after would love a handsome man like me instead of him… so sad."

Mamoru glared at Seiya and swung his sword towards Seiya. Seiya smirked until vines emerged from the sharp blade and wrapped around his neck, wrists and ankles. 'What the?'

Mamoru looked at his sword in amazement. "Looks like our powers advance with our feelings…"

Seiya gritted his teeth "Do you really love her?"

Mamoru looked up at Seiya. "Nani?"

Seiya tried to pull from the vines. "Do you love Usagi?"

Mamoru glared at Seiya. "Don't try that old trick, if you love her you would never hurt her. Look at you! It is you who kidnapped her from her home and took her out onto the ocean and eventually pushed her to remember her worst memories! You are the evil one here!"

Seiya shook his head. "No!" He tried to fight the vines but was not able to pull from their grasp.

"It's useless! Right now, I have the sufficient power to make Usagi free! With my own hands!" Mamoru erupted into a run and held his mediaeval sword by his side, aiming the blade for Seiya's heart. "DIE!"

Seiya's eyes widened as Mamoru crashed into him at full force.

* * *

Usagi glared into the fire that she and the others was nested around. The flames danced as if they were dancing to a beautiful melody. Usagi felt at ease. The night owl flew over her head and caused her to look in the direction it flew towards. Usagi's eyes fell on Yaten who looked grim. Usagi slowly stood up and walked over towards Yaten. She then sat by his side. "We will find her, Yaten."

Yaten glared at Usagi. "Who? I'm just depressed about my maps…"

Usagi placed her hand on his bicep. "Right, treasure… I'm sure we will find that." Usagi smiled but released a sigh. "At least you made it clear that you do not love Minako."

Yaten glared at Usagi. "Look at you! You say you do not love…"

Usagi suddenly grabbed her chest and screamed out in agonizing pain. Blood sprang from her lips as she fell forward. Yaten leaped up.

"Usagi!"

Usagi began to desperately gasp for breath. She dug her long fingers into the sand as blood trickled around her hands.

"USAGI!" Haruka screamed as she jumped up and ran towards Usagi's crumbled form.

Usagi's eyes closed as she fell onto her side. Haruka grabbed Usagi and began to shake her.

"What's happening?" Haruka yelled at no one in particular. Haruka looked down at Usagi's chest and saw blood pouring from it.

Usagi allowed her head to role to the side. Her eyes became unfocused as she gazed at the fire. Her heart screamed out in pain. She closed her eyes and a single tear fell from her eye as she visioned Mamoru looking down at her while holding a bloody sword.

* * *

**A/N**: _Oh… has Usagi's power finally awoken? Can they save Seiya before it's too late? What about Minako? Can she get out of her own mess, or end up the main course for some hungry natives?_

_Find out in the next chapter… _


	28. Sealing the Moon

_Disclaimer: I do not own any thing… yet ;)_

Minako closed her eyes and allowed her body to release its energy as she used the whip she had in her hand to encircle her body. The golden light emerged from her body and beams of the golden light shot out at the natives. The natives flew backwards into the surrounding palm trees. Minako slowly but gracefully opened her sea blue eyes and looked at the natives who moaned in pain.

"Do you believe me now, or should I start killing you one by one?"

One native shook his head. "No, my goddess… you are truly the foreseen goddess of our clan."

Minako smiled at the men. "Good. Now, where can I get some good food?"

* * *

Seiya closed his eyes tightly. The pain overwhelmed him. How could this happen to him? He was never supposed to loose a fight! Ever! It was his ability! Seiya coughed and released some blood onto Mamoru as Mamoru pulled himself from Seiya. Seiya collapsed onto the sand with a thug.

"You know, the good guys always win the girl, pirate." Mamoru informed Seiya as the sword reverted into a rose and fell onto the sand by Seiya. Mamoru sighed. "I'll just toss you in the ocean and no one will ever know the better. Usagi is a very special woman, who I love. I would kill for her happiness." Mamoru confessed as he sat by Seiya's side.

Seiya tried to gasp for breath, but his lungs would not fill with air. He could not believe he was going to die this way. "You know that… she and I are only… friends. I am not a… pirate…"

Mamoru turned to look at Seiya. "Were you not on that pirate ship?"

Seiya grimaced with pain. "I was… but she never wanted me for anything more then a friend… so I wished her… happiness with… you."

Mamoru shook his head. "Even with death staring at you, you choose to lie."

Seiya closed his eyes slowly. "In truth… I love her with…"

Mamoru turned to look down at Seiya, but realized that Seiya was gone. He stood up and smirked down at the ex-pirate. "Good bye, Pirate."

* * *

Usagi's bleeding slowly began to stop, but the pain would not. "Yaten…" Her weak voice cried out. Yaten took Usagi's delicate pale hand in his tanned hands. Her blue eyes fell onto Ysaten's features. "Seiya, he's hurt… badly."

Yaten opened his mouth in response, but did not know what to say. "How do you know?"

Usagi gasped for air. "I can feel his life draining from his body…"

Haruka shook her head. "Impossible! How can you feel that?"

Hotaru gazed at Usagi. "Where is he?"

Usagi closed her eyes in pain and she bit back a scream. "He's near the shore… there's a rock near him. Mamoru is talking to him."

Hotaru gasped. "Mamoru?"

Usagi shook her head. "Mamoru is the one who… I think… did this to him."

Yaten glared down at Usagi. "What?" His voice was full of outrage.

Usagi nodded her head. "I'm loosing him…"

Ami turned to Hotaru. "Why is she seeing what Saiya's…"

Hotaru looked at Ami. "It's one of her abilities. She…" Hotaru shook her head. "I think."

Usagi turned away from the others and released her grip on Yaten's hands. "His life-force is so weak…"

Hotaru rushed over to Usagi's side. "You must talk to him! He must hear your voice!"

Usagi coughed up some more blood. "I can't!"

Setsuna walked beside Hotaru. "Please, Usagi-san. Focus everything on him. You must save him… our people need him alive."

Usagi groaned in deep pain. "I'll try."

Setsuna looked down at Hotaru. "If the worse case scenario happens, we must get to him before time fully runs out."

Hotaru nodded. "But I fear he may be out of our reach."

Setsuna nodded. "However, Usagi… is the…" Their gaze fell upon Usagi's quivering body.

* * *

Seiya looked down at his lifeless body and sighed disgruntled. "Great… now I'm dead. I can't believe this." Seiya shook his head. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Seiya?"

Seiya turned around to see Usagi. She smiled at him and tilted her head to the side. "I'm here to help you."

Seiya looked down at his body. "Odango… no one can save me now."

Usagi looked towards his body and then looked back at Seiya. "You can not loose a fight."

Seiya eyed Usagi. "I just did, and it cost me dearly."

Usagi floated closer to Seiya and took his hands in hers. "You will win this battle. This is only the necessary step that was needed to be taken for both you and I."

Seiya looked at Usagi as if she was the most insane person he ever saw. "I died, how will that make me more powerful?"

Usagi took his hand in hers. "Did you really die?"

Seiya eyed the beautiful creature before him. "If I am dead… then this is heaven…" Seiya murmured.

Usagi smiled. "I'm going to give you something you need for this battle…"

Seiya laughed. "A sword?"

Usagi's eyes glistened. "Something even better…" Usagi leaned towards Seiya and kissed his lips softly. Seiya slowly closed his eyes and allowed her kiss to give him the energy he needed. The soft warmth of her lips and the gentle touch of her hands in his was all he needed. His heart began to thump quickly. Then… she was gone. All that he saw was Mamoru standing over him. Seiya quickly jumped up and slammed his fist into Mamoru's jaw.

"NANI?" Mamoru shouted as he stumbled backwards trying to regain his balance.

Seiya closed his eyes and stood up. He could feel warmth in his body. It was spreading through out his body. He slowly opened his eyes and held up his right hand. "Mamoru, you are going to loose this battle."

Mamoru glared at Seiya. "The hell I am!" Mamoru shoved his hand out to his side and the rose appeared with in his hand. It instantly turned into a sword. "You are the one who hurt Usa! You are the one who must loose!" Mamoru charged towards Seiya.

Seiya closed his eyes as his body began to glow. He could feel Usagi's spirit through out his body. He allowed her spirit to take over. He never had felt as complete as he did that very second. 'Odango…' Suddenly Seiya felt the warmth flow into his right hand and something formed in his hand. Seiya snapped open his eyes and quickly swung the object that had appeared in his hand towards Mamoru. Mamoru gasped as he blocked Seiya's weapon with his rose sword.

"Nani? Where did this?" Mamoru gasped as he looked at the glowing sword that Seiya held. The coloring was unlike any sword that Mamoru had ever seen before. It was not silver, nor gold. It looked as if it was made from the rocks from the moon. Mamoru felt an unbelievable power emerge from the sword and it wrapped around his body tightly. Mamoru gasped in agony as his air was cut off. "Im-impossible!"

Seiya could not believe what he was seeing either, as this moon light substance wrapped around Mamoru's body and squeezed. Mamoru's sword fell for his hand as he fell to his knees. He tried to use his hands to pull the substance from his neck, but could not. Mamoru finally began to go limp. Seiya gasped as the moonlike substance vanished, leaving behind only sparkles. Mamoru began to cough uncontrollably.

"Mamoru! Are you alright?" Seiya asked. He knew that Mamoru had just tried to kill him earlier, but he did not want Mamoru to die. For Usagi's sake.

"Damn," Mamoru muttered. "That was the weirdest…" Mamoru looked up at Seiya and glared at him. "I will make sure that you will never be near Usagi ever again after this stunt!"

Seiya glared at him. "Look who's talking! You had stabbed me in my…" Seiya suddenly looked down at his stomach where Mamoru's sword had penetrated, but nothing was there. Not even a scratch. Seiya stood up straight and examined his body. "How?"

Mamoru slowly stood up. "I guess you have a few more abilities then you knew." Mamoru walked away from Seiya in silence, defeated.

"Odango…?" Seiya whispered to himself.

* * *

Minako tossed her lovely blonde hair and smiled down at the natives who held her on their shoulders.

"Goddess Minako!" They chanted. Minako felt herself blush. She never was paraded before, and she loved it.

"Please, if you are the goddess from the legend… please bring us more fruit!" One native yelled at her.

Minako ignored the native. This was much more important then bringing fruit to the people. She waved her hand and the crowd became quiet.

"Are you summoning food?" Another asked hopefully.

Minako looked around at the people. 'Oh, shit… they really think I can make it rain fruit…' Her features paled slightly. "I will… in a minute."

The people lowered her onto the ground. "Please, goddess, save us. We will give you anything you wish for… just name it."

Minako placed her hand on her cheek thoughtfully. "I could use more makeup…"

Some of the natives exchanged looks. "Makeup?"

Minako glanced around at the natives. "You never heard of makeup?"

Everyone shook their heads no. Minako tightened her hands into fists as fire erupted in her eyes. "Leave it to the goddess of love, Minako to save all of you! First, we must find the supplies!"

The natives quivered as they exchanged confused glances at each other. 'What is this person?'

* * *

Usagi's body grew cold. Makato leaned over her sleeping form and watched her with fear in her eyes. "What happened?"

Hotaru shrugged her shoulders. "She's just weak."

Haruka took Usagi's delicate wrist in her hand. "I will never forgive myself if anything happens to her… or any one else."

Michiru smiled at Haruka. "Should I be jealous?"

Haruka looked away from Michiru. "No, I just want the best for our people. This girl is one of the chosen children… and we need her to save our…" Haruka tightened her hands into fists. "Shimatta!"

"She will be fine, she just needs to rest." Setsuna informed everyone. "So lets all get some rest." The others slowly left the tent and went to their own places.

Hotaru nodded in agreement, as she stood up and looked at Setsuna. "She's the one… the one who…"

Setsuna nodded. "I'm certain of it now."

Hotaru walked over to Usagi and uncovered the crescent moon on Usagi's shoulder. It was glowing slightly. Hotaru placed her index and middle fingers against her lips as she closed her eyes. She slowly chanted a few words and then opened her violet eyes as a blast of energy emerged from her body. "Seal!" She then placed her fingers on Usagi's mark and the glow disappeared.

"That should hold until it is time to release her full powers." Setsuna informed Hotaru.

Hotaru nodded as she covered the mark. "Hopefully, the seal is strong enough to hold."

Setsuna nodded. "I'm sure it is. We must ensure that she and Seiya never are alone together until the ceremony. Then, it will not matter any more."

Hotaru looked at Setsuna. "Do you plan to seal her memories of tonight?"

Setsuna shook her head slowly. "Michiru is working on the potion, and she will seal those memories. I can only handle time."

Hotaru nodded. "Understood."

* * *

Rei pulled the cloth tightly around Taiki's arm to stop the bleeding. "Hold still!"

Taiki groaned in pain. "I know…"

Rei tugged on the cloth a little more and then smiled. "Lets hope that will stop the bleeding."

Taiki smiled softly. "After all the pain you just put me through… it better."

Rei giggled. She used her fire to singe the wound close, to slow down the bleeding, and the cloth to keep it covered and to ensure the bleeding really did stop. Rei stood up and gazed towards the coconuts that were high in a coconut tree. She spat a little on her dirty hands and rubbed them together as she approached a tree that had a few coconuts in it. She then wrapped her hands around the base of the tree and started to climb. She was far from a great climber, but she managed to get to the top and tried to yank on a coconut. The coconut instantly broke free and almost slipped from her fingers. However she was able to save it and then slid back down to the hard ground below. She took the coconut over to Taiki and sat by his side. She then cracked it open. She turned to Taiki and held it out to him. "Tip your head back so I can give you some milk." Taiki nodded his head and tipped his head back and Rei pored the milk into his mouth.

Once the milk ran out, Taiki sat up strait and smiled at Rei. "Thank you."

Rei smiled back. "It's nothing." She then continued to work on the coconut so she could pull the meat of the coconut out and feed it to Taiki.

Taiki watched Rei thoughtfully. "So, do you like Mamoru?"

Rei suddenly lost grip of the coconut and it rolled away from her and on the sandy beach. "What on earth made you ask that?"

Taiki smiled. "You maybe Seiya's sister, but I can read you like a book. Your whole attitude changed once we caught him. You were always thinking of reasons to go and see him."

Rei stood up and allowed her hair to cover her pretty face. "It does not matter. He is marring Usagi…"

Taiki nodded in agreement. "You're right. He is marring a woman that your brother loves, and who loves your brother in return."

Rei turned to look at Taiki. "If she loves him, why does she treat my brother so… badly?"

Taiki shrugged. "Maybe she has a history… or maybe she's afraid to love him."

Rei shook her head. "I can't believe that. A history of what? Breaking men's hearts?"

"No, of men breaking hers." Taiki said thoughtfully.

* * *

Usagi sat up with a start. The sun was rising in the distance. Usagi turned to look around the area that she had been sleeping in. Her eyes slowly focused on Michiru who was sleeping in a chair by Usagi's side.

"Michiru?" Usagi asked gently. She reached over and touched the petit girl's elbow. Michiru woke up with a start but then relaxed and gave Usagi a gentle smile.

"Good morning, Usagi. I hope you slept well last night?" Michiru asked as she sat up in the chair and tried to clear her mind from her restful sleep.

"Yes, I did actually. Thank you." Usagi said as she adjusted herself in the cot.

"I trust that you're thirsty then." Michiru asked as she slowly stood up and stretched.

"Extremely!" Usagi agreed. She started to uncover her legs but Michiru stopped her.

"Don't, I'll get it for you." Michiru said as she turned to leave.

Usagi released a deep sigh. She sat upright and twisted to the side of her cot and pushed herself out of it. The fresh ocean air enticed her nostrils as she walked towards the entrance. Michiru appeared by Usagi's side with in seconds. She handed a clay cup to Usagi who quickly inhaled the drink that Michiru had retrieved for her. Michiru eyed the thirsty girl before taking a sip of her own drink. Usagi turned to Michiru and beamed. "Wow, I never had anything so divine! What was it?"

Michiru smiled softly at Usagi. "A old family recipe. It's made from various herbs and such."

Usagi handed Michiru the clay cup. "Thanks, it was good!" Usagi left Michiru and walked towards Makato.

Haruka walked up behind Michiru. "Well?"

Mchiru eyed the empty cup. "It's done."

* * *

**A/N:** Hmmm… what's going on? The plot is thickening.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They really encourage me with writing these stories. I will be working on the other stories soon, I have been prioritizing this story above the others because of it's popularity.

Some people have asked if I plan to publish some work or what not. I do plan to publish some of my work. I am writing a pirate story that is similar to these pirate stories, and a story about vampire and werewolves. So, I'm hopping to get them published in the future. I'll keep you guys posted if you're interested.


	29. Treasures found

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Seiya stared at the ocean water. The sun had begun to rise, but his thoughts were not with the calm ocean water, but with the beautiful woman who had won his heart. Seiya had taken off his shirt to use it as a wash cloth, and his pants were torn just below the knees. Seiya shook his head and sighed. After the experience he had with Usagi the night before, he knew they were meant to be. He had to get her to believe that as well, if she did not already. Seiya closed his eyes as he remembered her kiss. He had to find her! Seiya turned towards Mamoru who was struggling to move some logs.

"I'm going to hunt for some fruit." Seiya rushed past the grumbling Mamoru. He quickly shoved branches and leaves from his path as he hunted for some fresh watery fruit. Seiya looked up once he made it to a clearing to see some coconuts high above him. He smiled to himself and started to climb one of the coconut trees.

"HAULT!"

Seiya froze in the middle of climbing the tree. "Mamoru?" He slowly started to slide down the tree. Seiya turned expecting to see Mamoru but saw a native man glaring at him. Seiya stared at the native in shock.

"GODDESS!" The native yelled towards the trees. "You have made it rain food!"

Seiya gawked at the native. Was the native calling him food?

The leaves moved and more natives appeared. They looked up and smiled at Seiya. Seiya felt his heart race from fear. Then, their leader appeared. His eyes met the goddesses.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

Yaten looked around for food. There was barely any fruit. Not even a living creature to kill and eat for just him! Yaten growled, he hated working to get his food, and he hated being stranded on a hot island with a bunch of people that he does not like in the least. If Seiya or Taiki were there it would be at least a little interesting. But he was stuck with Haruka the wanna be men… Yaten glared at the trees before him. His eyes focused on two palm trees that were leaning towards each other and formed a shape of an 'X'. Yaten stared at them. They were ringing a bell. Where had he seen them before? Yaten crept closer to the two palms before he stopped a couple of feet in front of them. Yaten's eyes widened. His mouth watered. He crept over towards the trees and stared at the clearing beneath them. All he needed was something to dig with, and a pirate to do the digging for him. Yaten could not even think of digging it himself, that was what Seiya or Taiki did for him. He could not allow Haruka to dig… she would take it for herself, just like she did his ship. Yaten grumbled under his breath. 

"Yaten?" A female's voice rang through the woods.

Yaten snapped his neck to see Usagi work her way over to him. "What's wrong, Yaten?"

Yaten glared at her. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Usagi gave him a funny look. "Why? It's still early!"

Yaten released a frustrated moan. "After what you went through last night!"

Usagi gave him a blank expression. "What do you mean?" She started to rub her temples. "I-I can't remember last night…" She leaned against a tree and Yaten reached out to her. He grabbed her wrist and jerked her so he could see her eyes.

"What do you mean you can't remember anything?" Yaten asked her in a firm voice, forgetting about his discovery.

"Ouch, Yaten! You're hurting me!" Usagi squealed.

"Do you remember Seiya?" Yaten asked ignoring Usagi's cries.

"Seiya? Isn't he missing? Did you find him while I was asleep?" Usagi's eyes searched Yaten's firm expression for an answer.

"I can't believe this!" Yaten yelled in frustration as he released Usagi in disgust.

"Usagi! Where are you?" Another woman yelled from afar.

"It's Haruka!" Usagi informed Yaten with glee.

Yaten turned to watch as the tall woman walked over to them and gave Usagi a sly grin. "You shouldn't go wondering through the woods. You might find a wild animal or…" Her eyes fell onto Yaten. "Oh, never mind, looks like you already have."

Yaten glared at her. "What did you do to her?"

Haruka gave a firm look before turning to Usagi. "Go back to the camp. It isn't safe out here."

Usagi nodded her head like a obedient child and skipped off. Yaten glared as he watched her skip away.

"We did not do anything. She must have had too much…" Haruka started to inform Yaten but Yaten refused to listen. He sent his fist flying towards the tall woman's cheek. Haruka easily blocked it.

"I am not a fool. Your girlfriend knows how to make potions and wipe out people's complete memory. You made her forget last night. Why?"

Haruka closed her eyes. "It's the way we do things. She will regain it when the time comes."

Yaten gritted his teeth. "Fix it now!"

Haruka glared at him, but said nothing as she turned to leave him alone in the woods.

Yaten picked up a big rock and thrusted it towards her. It slammed into the back of her head, causing her to fall forward. She instinctively reached to feel the back of her head and felt a thick warm liquid. She then turned to glare at Yaten. "What the hell are you trying to do, kill me?" With out thinking, she blasted some wind towards Yaten, causing him to fly backwards into a tree. He released a moan as he slid down the trunk of the tree.

Haruka walked over to Yaten and grabbed his torn shirt to pick him up with. "You heal me this instant!"

Yaten smirked at her. "If I don't?"

"Your face will no longer be pretty, pretty boy." Haruka threatened.

Yaten raised his hand and reached up as close as he could to her wound and healed it. Haruka tossed him aside and turned to leave.

Yaten slowly stood up. "What is the relevance of taking her memory?"

Haruka kept on going, ignoring Yaten.

Yaten looked up in frustration to see the beautiful palm trees above him. "Shit!"

* * *

Mamoru tossed the last of the logs into a pile and turned to head towards the woods since Seiya did not return yet. He looked up to see a bunch of natives holding spears in his face. Mamoru groaned as he shook his head slowly. He held his arms to his sides and two roses appeared one per hand. Slowly the roses turned into swords, which caused the natives to back away a bit. Mamoru held up the swords. "Want a piece of me?" 

"Mamoru!" A female's voice cried out with glee. Mamoru looked over to see Minako dressed in leaves and vines and her hair tied back in some sort of vine. She waved her hand high. Standing next to her was Seiya with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What the hell is going on?" Mamoru yelled. He extended a sword towards Minako. "And when did you get on this island?"

Minako smiled. "I've been here and the natives have accepted me as their Goddess!"

"We are hungry, if you will not feed us, we will eat him!" One native yelled as he pointed at Seiya.

Minako frowned. "We will get you guys food."

Seiya groaned. "Minako! How can you say that? We have yet to find enough food for ourselves!"

Minako shrugged. "Well… you guys can fish, right?"

Seiya and Mamoru looked at each other. "Fish?"

* * *

Hotaru nodded as Haruka ranted about Yaten. She slowly stood up and looked over at Usagi. 

"We need to keep her from him, or erase his memories as well." Hotaru informed Haruka.

Haruka nodded her head. "I can't wait to get rid of him!"

Michiru smiled at Haruka. "Now now, you can't just start killing people, Haruka."

"If I could, he would be the first." Haruka grumbled. "Then his friend Seiya."

"When this is over, how will our descendents save the land again?" Michiru asked aloud.

Haruka glanced over at Setsuna. Setsuna released a sigh. "We could store jars of their blood?"

"Um… that's our blood as well." Haruka informed her.

"Well, when the time comes, they will need to do the same thing we have done." Setsuna simply replied.

Haruka looked over at Usagi. "And she?"

Setsuna lowered her head. "She is the one… that is inevitable. I wish there was a better way, but it must be."

Haruka looked towards the sky. "To go that way… to have almost unlimited powers… and yet…" Haruka felt a tear fall from her left eye.

"Haruka! What has gotten into you?" Michiru asked in shock. "You never get emotional over your assignments!"

Haruka looked towards Usagi. "I don't know myself. She just seems so special…"

"That is why she is the one…" Hotaru said. "Her soul is almost an angels… and she is the one who must…"

Haruka laughed a soft unbelieving laugh. "I know, I know. You don't need to say it." Haruka then walked towards Usagi.

"I'm worried about Haruka." Setsuna informed the other girls.

Michiru nodded her head slowly. "I am too, she's forming too much of a bond with that kid."

Hotaru nodded. "Lets keep faith in her though. I'm sure that she will not fail us when the time comes."

Michiru nodded in agreement. "When the time comes, she will fulfill her duties and the blessed child…" Michiru closed her eyes tightly, never allowing the words to leave her lips.

* * *

Rei striped her clothes from her sun burnt body. She needed a bath and Taiki was asleep under some trees. She waded into the water until she could dive into the water. It felt so good against her burnt skin. Rei smiled a soft smile as she came to surface. She rubbed out the salt water from her eyes and looked around her. There was an island a few hundred yards from her and she could see some debris from their ship wreck had washed up on it's shore. The island was too far to swim to, so she would not tempt it even if she was dressed. Rei watched the island for a few minutes, wondering if there was any one on it from their ship wreck. If there was, was any of them hurt like Taiki was? Rei bit her lip. What if Yaten was there? He could heal Taiki's wounds. Rei glanced over a ways away and saw yet another island with possible debris on it as well. Rei swam back to shore and grabbed her clothes. She stormed over to some of the ship's debris and yanked it apart. She looked around for some vine. She had to get to the other islands. She had to know if the others were alive!

* * *

Seiya glared at Mamoru as he thrusted his fishing line back into the ocean. The fishing pole was a branch with some vine threaded around it. The natives watched them in awe over the fishing pole, eager to have their own. Seiya and Mamoru made their fishing poles, and a few of the natives went out to get supplies to make more while others did what they were use to, they walked out into the ocean water and fished with the hands. One native even got a huge native in the process by grabbing his ankle and pulling him out of the water only to get punched in the face by the other native. 

Mamoru jerked his line out of the water to check on it's bait and sighed. The bait was still there, but there were no fish. Mamoru wildly threw the line back into the water and in the process hooked Seiya's pants, forcing him into the water.

"Seiya!" Minako yelled horrified.

Mamoru dropped his fishing pole and went in after Seiya. "You're going to scare all of the fish away dummy!"

Seiya resurfaced and glared at Mamoru. "I did not jump into the ocean, you pulled me into it with your stupid hook!"

Mamoru shrugged. "Sorry, but now what are we going to do? The natives are hungry and there's no fish?"

Seiya shrugged. "How the hell should I know? I'm not Taiki!"

Mamoru looked at him funny. "What ever. I think we need to get some parts of our ship together and go out further in the ocean."

Seiya looked at him in shock. "You actually have a brain up there? Wow!"

Mamoru punched Seiya in the face and Seiya slammed his fist into Mamoru's stomach.

"Hey you two! Stop that! Can't you two be near each other with out trying to kill each other?" Minako yelled to them.

Mamoru and Seiya looked at each other and then back at Minako. "No!" Suddenly the two engaged into a huge fist fight and Minako hung her head in disbelief.

"This is how gods and goddesses act?" One native asked out loud.

* * *

Yaten growled as he continued to dig into the hard soil with what little he could find from the wreckage. He had taken off his shirt and rolled up his torn pants so he could work better. His hair clung to his sweaty face as he worked on digging some more. Suddenly, his tool hit a metal object. Yaten tossed his tool to the side and fell to his knees so he could dig up the object with his hands. He eagerly pulled the soil from around the black chest. His eyes lit up as he saw some gold paint on the sides of the chest. He tried to pull it out, but the soil would not give him the treasure. So Yaten continued to dig with his hands. "Come on…" Yaten moaned before he finally dug deep enough into the soil that he was able to see the chest's handles. Yaten grabbed the handles and jerked with all of his might until the soil gave and the chest sprang out. Yaten fell over and the large chest fell on top of him. Yaten closed his eyes tightly from the pain that he felt. He then pushed the chest off of himself and rolled over to cough. After he recovered, Yaten pulled himself closer to the chest and looked for the opening. There was a lock on it, and Yaten groaned but it did not stop him as he pulled his hand knife out of his pocket and picked the lock with it's blade. With in a few minutes, the lock gave and Yaten glowed with pride. He slowly opened the treasure chest and his eyes widened.

* * *

Rei tied some more lumber tightly together as she tried to keep her raft in one solid piece. 

"What are you doing?" Taiki asked. He had just woken up and was rubbing his eyes.

"I am making a raft. I believe the others are on one of those islands if not spread through out all of them." Rei informed him as she dropped the raft onto the beach sand and slapped her hands together. "I should be done soon."

Taiki nodded his head. "Good idea. However, is that raft big enough for all of us to fit on so that we all can go to the island that Haruka and those girls live on?"

Rei placed a vine between her teeth and bit down, ripping the vine in half. "It will be once we get to the other islands. We will just keep adding more lumber as we find more."

Taiki smiled. "Good idea, Rei."

Rei turned towards Taiki. "Thank you!"

Taiki walked over to Rei. "There's only a few coconuts left. I think we need to grab as much as we can. Plus, we need something to shade ourselves with while we're on the raft." Taiki touched Rei's scorched shoulder to prove his point.

"You're right, Taiki. I'll-"

Taiki shook his head. "Now, what kind of man would I be if I let the lady do all of the work?"

Rei looked at him in shock. "You can't! Your arm is still wounded!"

Taiki nodded. "But I am able to. Don't worry, I will not over do it." Taiki turned towards the forests. "I will find something to shade us with, and hopefully some food as well."

Rei smiled softly. "Thank you, Taiki."

Taiki smiled back and then headed off.

* * *

Minako felt like crying. The natives all had surrounded her and they had their spears aimed at her. 

"You are not a goddess! You are an imposter!" One shouted.

"We asked for food, and you give us nothing!" Another yelled.

"Now you and your two friends shall die!" The leader of the tribe yelled as he advanced on Minako.

"I am doing all I can do!" Minako cried out through her tears.

They all started to advance until a fish fell on one's head. The native grabbed the fish and smiled from ear to ear. "It's raining fish!"

The other natives looked around for more, but were disappointed. "Maybe if we cut her, more will come?" One native said.

Minako burst into tears. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

The leader nodded his head in agreement and soon another fish landed on his head. He pulled the fish off his head and looked around. He then turned to see Seiya and Mamoru pulling fish out of the ocean water one right after the other. "FOOD!" He yelled as the tribe of natives rushed over to ravage the fish.

Minako fell to her knees in tears. "I never got to go to the zoo! I have so much I need to experience…"

* * *

Yaten pulled out a staff. It was green and it had some sort of Garnet stone inside of it. Yaten looked into the chest and beamed. Some stars sparkled inside of the chest which one caught his eye. He reached in and took it into his hand. He stared at it's beauty. He held it up to see it catch the sun's rays and suddenly, a light erupted from it. It's golden beams sparkled through out the area he was kneeling in. Yaten watched in amazement as trees that had died erupted back to life. He pulled the star close to himself and eyed it. This treasure was worth more then gold! 

"Yaten! Are you still out here?"

Yaten hid the star under behind himself and turned towards Haruka's voice. "Um… yeah! I'm still here! Just looking for some food!"

Haruka walked into Yaten's view. "Oh, I guess… hmmm…" Haruka glared at Yaten. "You have been looking for food for four hours? I don't buy that!"

Yaten smiled widely. "I am terrible at finding things?"

Haruka walked closer. "You are? Then what are you hiding from me?"

Yaten groaned. "Mind your own business."

Haruka grabbed Yaten's shoulders and shoved him out of her way. "Is this…?"

Yaten slowly nodded. "It is. I think this treasure amplifies our powers."

Haruka pulled a sword from the chest. It was covered with jewels. "It's pretty."

Yaten laughed. "You, but it's not for you."

Haruka swung the sword towards Yaten and he went flying backwards through some trees until he landed in a rock.

Haruka blinked in amazement. "Wow! I didn't even try!"

Yaten glared at her. "Do you know why I became captain?"

Haruka laughed. "Because you begged for it? With those pretty green eyes?"

Yaten laughed. "My father was the original captain of my ship."

Haruka gazed at Yaten. "Okay… and what does that have to do with anything?"

Yaten stood up slowly, and looked at the star that he held tightly in his hand. "He had a unique power…"

Haruka groaned. "Great…"

"He could inflict wounds on people. Just with his mind." Yaten continued. "Everyone assumed that because I was his son… I would know how to as well." Yaten shrugged. "But my ability was healing."

Haruka bent over to pick up the treasure chest. "What ever."

Yaten smirked. "Well, guess my father's ability had been past down to me."

Haruka snapped her head in his direction. "Impossible!"

Suddenly, a black light erupted from Yaten's star and shot towards Haruka. She felt as if a thousand swords sliced through her skin as she fell to her knees, promptly dropping the treasure chest. "How long have you…?"

Yaten walked over to Haruka and leaned down to look at her in her bloody form. "Why do you think I am the captain? Just cause I can heal? Just because I had a powerful father? You seem to have forgotten, I know another story with the Blessed Children. I know everything. I know of the good side of the coin… and the bad side."

Haruka looked up at Yaten in shock. "How?"

Yaten crossed his arms over his chest. "My father. I also know more about your precious Usagi that you keep screwing with. I know what she can do. I have seen it."

Haruka fell forward onto the ground. Her mind was racing. "The coin?" Usagi's power?"

Yaten smirked. "That's right. It was Usagi who killed my father's men. It was her power that almost took my father from me."

Haruka tried to push herself up but failed. She was loosing so much blood. "What happened?"

"I know that you took her memories again! I know that you will never let us go after the ritual, if we even live! I am reclaiming what is mine! My ship, my crew!"

Haruka closed her eyes tightly as she reached over for her sword. "We must save our island…"

Yaten shook his head. "I don't have to do anything!" Yaten grabbed the treasure chest. "I now have the ability to use my powers to save my crew!"

Haruka rolled over and swung her sword in Yaten's direction. Yaten flew backwards into a tree while still holding the chest. Haruka slowly stood up and held her sword up. "I can't believe that your powers advanced this much. But, you are correct. Our powers also have a negative effect. For you… your powers heal people, and the flip is they inflict wounds. Mine however, is the power of wind… the flip of that is…" Haruka closed her eyes. "With out wind, which is air… you can not breathe!"

Yaten leaped out of Haruka's path. "Shimatta!" Yaten rushed out of the forest with Haruka following him. He rushed over to a different part of the forest. He had to hide the treasure, it was bad enough that Haruka had her sword, but if the others got their treasure, he may as well surrender. He glanced over at Usagi who was staring at the grass absentmindedly. He had to get his crew away from those women who wanted to sacrifice them to some 'god'. He knew one thing, if they had taken Usagi's memory from her of last night… then they did not want Usagi and Seiya to bond. Yaten glanced around before going deeper into the forest. So he had to get Seiya and Usagi back together.

* * *

Haruka dragged herself over to Michiru. Michiru gasped when Haruka came into her view. "Haruka! What happened?" 

Usagi turned around to see Haruka as she rested against a stone. "Yaten… he attacked me."

Michiru gasped as she investigated the wounds. "These are all of you old injuries reopened!"

Haruka nodded. "He had been hiding how much he knows. Shimatta, I should have seen it. He always seemed to know more then the others."

Setsuna nodded her head. "Don't worry. He is not that bad. Plus, we have no need for the treasure."

Haruka eyed her sword. "I have never been able to even attempt my dark side of my powers…"

Hotaru looked down at her hands. "I don't ever wish to attempt mine. Giving life is much better then taking it."

Usagi raised her eyebrows. 'Dark side of our magic? I have yet to find out my abilities…' Usagi scanned the forest with her eyes.

Ami sat beside Usagi. "Don't worry, he is fine."

Usagi turned to look at Ami. "How do you know?"

Ami smiled. "Seiya is a strong fighter."

"Seiya?" Usagi asked.

Ami gazed at Usagi for a moment. "Seiya? You know… Seiya."

Usagi shook her head. "I was worried about Yaten."

Ami looked down. "Have you forgotten Seiya again?"

Usagi looked at Ami. "NO! Of course not!"

Ami frowned. "Who is Seiya, Usagi?"

Usagi stared at Ami horrified. "Seiya is… Seiya is…" Usagi grabbed her head and screamed.

Haruka looked towards Usagi alarmed. " Usa!"

Michiru stood up and watched as Haruka grabbed Usagi by her shoulders. "What…?"

Haruka pulled the shaking girl close. "What's happening to her?"

Setsuna looked at Michiru. "I think her powers are trying to emerge and connect to Seiya, and it's tearing at her inside."

Usagi looked at the two. "Who is Seiya?"

Haruka looked frantically between Usagi and Michiru. "Can't we do something?"

For once, Setsuna was silent.

* * *

**_Well, that is all for this chapter... next chapter will be totally interesting. I'll give you a hint, the past is finally revealed and people are reunited. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out to you all, I had lost my PC for a while and then had a bad case of writer's block, and then I find out that there's something up with my hubby's health AGAIN! Not too happy about that but lets hope it is a false alarm._**

**_Here's a preview:_**

_Usagi screamed as she pushed Minako away from the man. The man grabbed Usagi's nightgown collar and pulled her from the closet. "Sorry, kid." With a stabbing force, he sent his knife into Usagi's chest. Usagi tried to scream, but her voice failed. Her eyes fell towards the doorway where she saw both her mother and father's bodies. Their lifeless bodies were covered with blood. Usagi's eyes began to tear up. The man took his knife and started to rip through her flesh deeper. Something inside of her snapped. Something she could not control._

_"What the?" The pirate shouted as lights began to emit from Usagi's body. He dropped her and was blinded. He tried to shield his eyes from her body. "Oh no! She's the-!"_


	30. The Past Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

Seiya grabbed his head as he fell forward. The natives had not noticed as they devoured the fish piled before them.

"Seiya? Minako questioned. The three of them were standing together and Seiya was in the middle of Mamoru and Minako. She placed her hand on his back.

"Gag… I don't understand…" Seiya fell to his knees. "My head… it's as if some one is ripping it apart!"

Minako fell by his side and placed her hand on his forehead. "Seiya! You're burning up!"

Mamoru watched the two for a minute. "What is going on?"

Minako looked up at him, dumbfounded. "I do not know!"

Seiya threw his head back and released a loud scream of pure pain. "USAGI!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rei grabbed an ore that she had managed to make as Taiki slowly inched his way onto her unsteady raft. He shoved a stem in the middle of it and tied his neatly tied umbrella of leaves to the stick. He grimaced in pain as he worked his finger with the knot.  
Rei glanced up and instantly barked at him. "Taiki! You're bleeding again!"

Taiki grimaced as he finished tying the knot. "I'm sorry…" He sat down beside her and looked at his bloody bandage. Rei quickly untied the bandage and used a small flame to singe the wound close again. Taiki bit back his cries as he allowed her to singe the wound close.

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise. Rei looked at Taiki in shock. "What animal was that?"

Taiki strained his ears to hear the scream. "It's not a animal… it's a guy."

Rei listened carefully as well and then dropped her flame on the raft. Taiki snapped back to reality and swatted the flame out. "Rei! Watch it!"

Rei looked at Taiki. "It was Seiya…"

Taiki looked at Rei and registered her feelings. "Lets go, before it's too late."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yaten stared at the treasure and sighed. He hated how the girls treated Usagi as if she was a toy that they could just give and take something so precious from. Yaten listened silently as Usagi started to scream in pain. Yaten couldn't stop himself as he realized that tears had started to pour from his eyes. What he had told Haruka was true, his father had the power to inflict wounds that had once healed, as well as heal wounds. However, Yaten left out a small secrete… his father had a ring. It was a golden ring that had caused his other ability to emerge. A ring with a red ruby in the center of it. Yaten sighed. He had been a foolish child. If only he had never lost that ring… Yaten turned to gaze towards Usagi who had fallen over and was rocking herself. Yaten knew more of Usagi then the others… because of that night. If he did not do something… then the same fate that almost took his father that one night, may take them all right then.

**_Flash back… eleven years…_**

Yaten glowed with pride. While he was only a small boy of seven, he loved experiencing the pirate attacks his father unleashed.

"Yaten, my boy, we will be docking soon." Yaten's father informed the little boy from behind. Yaten turned to see his tall firm father with his blonde hair tied back out of his face, minus a few strands that had come out due to the wind.

Yaten eagerly jumped with excitement. This land was promised to be profitable, and he knew that his father was very proud of his find. "Dad! What is it again? The treasure you seek?"

Yaten's father smiled down at his young lad. "Well, you know that funny birthmark you have?"

Yaten nodded his head. "Yeah, I know it."

His father looked out towards the shoreline. "It has a legend. There is a map to untold treasures that only the blessed children can make use of. Not money vales alone, but strength… power."

Yaten nodded at his father.

"You see this ring?" Yaten's father moved his hand down so Yaten could see the beautiful ring his dad wore.

"You never take it off." Yaten said.

"That's right. I never take it off. Do you know why?"

Yaten nodded his head eagerly. "Your daddy gave it to you."

His father laughed. "No son, because of it's abilities."

Yaten raised an eyebrow.

"Let me see your arm." His father ordered.

Yaten gave his father his arm, curious to what will happen.

"Remember the time you broke it?"

Yaten laughed. "Of course! I fell off the plank and onto the shore, right on my arm! But you healed it for me!"

Yaten's father nodded. "Watch…" Yaten's father moved his hand above Yaten's arm and suddenly, Yaten's arm broke. Yaten released a scream of pain. How could this happen? Yaten struggled to pull his broken arm from his father as tears formed in his eyes. Within a few seconds, his father waved his hand again and Yaten's arm was healed as good as new. "With this ring, my powers can be inverted. Everything has a opposite side to a coin. Healing… causing wounds. Water… fire… Wind… No air… Everything has another side to it."

Yaten widened his eyes. "So this ring… does the opposite of our abilities?"

"Yes, Yaten. That is why I am in charge. When I retire, I will give you this ring, and you will take over."

Yaten's eyes widened. "Wow!"

"Captain! She shall make landfall by dark." The first mate shouted to Yaten's father.

"Good, perfect timing." He said as he turned from Yaten and walked off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A young Usagi sat in front of a fireplace. Her blue eyes scanned the pages of the book she was reading rapidly. Night had taken over the outside and she was relaxing before it was time to go to bed.  
"Usa-chan?" A young voice asked.

Usagi looked up to see her baby cousin. "Mina-chan! Would you like to warm up by the fire with me?"

Minako's wide blue eyes sparkled as she rushed over to Usagi's side and sat by her. She leaned on her cousin's shoulder and exhaled a deep breath.

"Don't fret! It isn't that dark out!" Usagi joked.

Minako nodded her head. "I know…"

Usagi tossed the picture book to the side and sighed. "Wanna play?"

Minako sat up and eagerly nodded her head to Usagi. The two girls jumped up and turned to run up the stairs of their mansion when they heard a strange noise. Usagi turned to Minako. "What was that?"

Minako didn't have a chance to respond before a man's voice screamed outside. The two girls grabbed onto each other and stood frozen on the stairs.

"Girls!" Usagi's mother shouted. She had appeared at the top of the stairs. "Come up here, right now!" Her voice was hushed but the two girls could hear the fear in her voice.

"Mommy!" Usagi shrieked as she ran towards her mother's awaiting arms.

"Please girls… I need you to both remain calm. I'm going to take you to a hidden room, okay?"

The two girls nodded and wiped their tears from their eyes. "Okay." The two girls said in unison. The two allowed Usagi's mother to push them towards the hidden room.

"Honey!"

Usagi turned her head to see her father holding a gun in his hands. "I want you to hide as well, please."

Usagi's mother was about to protest but her husband rushed down the stairs. "No!"

The two girls clung onto her and they all jumped when they heard glass shatter downstairs. Usagi's mother closed her eyes tightly and grind her teeth in pain as they heard gun shots. With out further delay, she guided the two girls to the wall. She placed her hand on a book on a bookcase in the hall and pushed it gently in. The wall gave and she urged the girls into the hidden room. She then pressed a book on the other side that had stuck out into place, causing the wall to close. She turned to the young girls. "I need you to both be very quiet… like the night skies. Could you do that for me?"

The two girls nodded as they bit back their tears. Usagi heard some crashes outside of their sanctuary. What if one of them invaders find them?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yaten watched with glee as the pirates raided the village. Yaten's father nodded his head. "Well, it's my turn to join in. Stay here, okay?"  
Yaten nodded his head eagerly. "Right."

His father nodded and grabbed the edge of the ship and leaped off the ship in one quick stride. Yaten watched as his father held up his hand and people started to fall over with out being touched. Yaten was so proud of his father. He jumped onto the deck and held out his arm just as his father had done. "Die you scum!" Yaten shouted.

"Kid, why don't you go below, just to be safe?" Jasper a worn out old pirate told Yaten as he stumbled over to him.

"No way! I want to watch my dad kick butt!" Yaten rushed over to the rail again.

Jasper chuckled. "Proud of your old man?"

Yaten nodded his head eagerly. Especially knowing that his abilities rushed through his own veins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Usagi clung onto her mother as she heard the ruckus outside their hidden room. "Mommy…" She whispered softly to her mother.  
"Yes?" Her mother looked down at her little angel. Her mother's silver hair caressed her daughter's wet cheek.

"Is daddy going to be okay?"

Her mother bit her lip. "Of course. Your daddy is a very powerful man."

Usagi smiled as she placed her head on her mothers lap. She felt so warm and loved in her mother's lap. "Mommy, who are they?"

Usagi's mother bit her lip softly. "They are called Pirates. They are worse then the common thief."

Usagi grasped her mother's dress into her hand. "Do they kill people, mommy?"

Her mother did not answer, but Usagi took it as a yes.

"Stay away from there!" A man's voice shouted.

"Oh! You're still alive?"

Usagi jumped up in shock. "Daddy!" Usagi almost screamed but her mother clamped her hand over Usagi's mouth.

"Back away." Usagi's father informed the pirate.

"And if I don't?"

Suddenly Usagi heard a gun shot and a body fell against the wall. Usagi tried not to scream as she turned into her mother's chest. "Mommy…" She sobbed.

"Shhh… it's okay, sweetie."

Minako shook her head. "Uncle… is okay?"

The mother smiled and nodded her head. "Of course."

Suddenly, a darkness came over the room. The three girls huddled closer together. The darkness was unnatural.

"Get out of my hou…"

Usagi caught her breath in her throat. Her lungs stopped working as they held the air in them.

The three girls heard a gun fall onto the floor and soon a body. They heard as footsteps stopped right outside of the secrete room. "Now now… where is all of this blood going to, huh?"

Usagi's eyes involuntarily went to the floor by the wall they had entered through to see a red puddle forming by the wall.

"Shh… we need to move… come with me." Her mother ordered the girls. They worked their way to the back of the hidden room and her mother reached out to a old closet and opened it's doors. "Go inside, now." The two girls scurried into the tiny closet. Usagi's mother gave the girls one last long look and smiled at them, but then her face changed quickly and her tone was stern. "Whatever you hear out here… do not open the doors for any one. Understand?"

"Mommy!" Usagi cried out in a hushed whisper.

"I love you, babies." With those words, her mother kissed both Usagi and Minako's foreheads and then closed the doors and locked them. She turned her back to the closet and slowly walked away from it. She picked up a steel bar and held it over her head, ready to kill whoever invaded their area.

The book came inwards and the trap door opened. With out a thought, she swung the steel bar at the intruder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yaten swung his arms around as if he was fighting.  
"Okay son, you need to go under…" Jasper insisted.

"No way! I got to see dad's victory!" Yaten jumped onto the edge of the ship. "I want to help dad! I want to be just as powerful!"

Jasper groaned as he took a swig of beer. "Kid, you're too much."

Yaten laughed. "Well, I will become the most feared pirate of the seven seas one day!"

Jasper suddenly released a gurgle behind Yaten. Yaten turned around alarmed. "Jasper?" His eyes focused on a tall man who held a bloody knife to Jasper's blood soaked neck.

"OH Shimatta!" Yaten screamed as he tried to jump the ship. He was after all just a kid.

"Oh no you don't!"

Yaten got one leg over just as the stranger grabbed him by his arms. Yaten yelled the only thing he could think of. "DADDY!!!!!"

The first mate glanced up and saw the man trying to kill Yaten. He yanked out a knife from his belt and threw it at the man who got the knife imbedded into his chest. He fell from the ship and Yaten watched his body fall lifelessly to the ground.

"Yaten! Get under that deck now!"

Yaten nodded his head and started to move towards the back of the ship when he heard a sound he had never heard before. He looked over towards the village and gasped horrified.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Usagi huddled with Minako in the tiny closet. She did not want to hear what she feared she may hear.  
"Usa… I'm so scared…" Minako whispered.

"Shhh…" Usagi said, mimicking her mother from earlier. "Everything will be okay…" Usagi did not believe those words though. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for a few minutes. Suddenly, a sound of steel hitting something broke the silence. Usagi could hear the rattle of the steel bar as it fell onto the floor. She embraced Minako tighter. Silence fell upon them once again. Usagi was terrified to even breathe. However, the silence promptly ended. The closet doors were yanked open and Usagi's eyes focused on a man's face. His forehead had some blood trickling from it, but the blonde man did not seem to notice.

"Two girls? That's just… great." The man groaned as he lifted his hand up and swung it to the side. Usagi closed her eyes tightly, expecting death to welcome her. However, it never came. She opened her eyes again and looked at the man.

"Shit… you have never been hurt… you're just babies…" The man shook his head and reached into his pocket and pulled out a huge knife.

Usagi screamed as she pushed Minako away from the man. The man grabbed Usagi's nightgown collar and pulled her from the closet. "Sorry, kid." With a stabbing force, he sent his knife into Usagi's chest. Usagi tried to scream, but her voice failed. Her eyes fell towards the doorway where she saw both her mother and father's bodies. Their lifeless bodies were covered with blood. Usagi's eyes began to tear up. The man took his knife and started to rip through her flesh deeper. Something inside of her snapped. Something she could not control.

"What the?" The pirate shouted as lights began to emit from Usagi's body. He dropped her and was blinded. He tried to shield his eyes from her body. "Oh no! She's the-!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yaten gasped horrified as a beam of multicolored lights emitted from the center of the village. The lights soon fell onto the village and peoples' screams stopped in their tracks. The glow wrapped around Yaten's form and Yaten felt a sharp pain in his body. He fell to his knees in silence. 'What is this?' He tried to look up, but the pain was unwilling to allow him that freedom. Just as quickly as the lights appeared, they vanished. Yaten shook his head and gasped for air. He slowly tried to stand up, but his body had suffered from the pain. He instead just laid there silently. What was that blast? Yaten waited for a few minutes in pain. However, the pain soon ceased. He moved his arms and pushed himself up. As he stood up, he looked over at the village and gasped. "FATHER!!"  
The village was like a ghost town. Dirt covered everything. Yaten rushed to the edge of the ship and looked for his father. He saw some movement, but it was not his father. It was two girls, one was covered with blood while the other was in a stage of shock. Yaten felt his tears form in his eyes. How could those two girls survive that and his powerful dad was missing?

The two girls stumbled and fell together in a heap on the ground.

"Where is my dad?" Yaten yelled out to them in anger.

The bloody one looked over at him. Her eyes looked as if she was sending him daggers.

"Answer me or I'll kill you!" Yaten screamed an empty threat at the girl.

Suddenly, a pink aurora surrounded the two girls as the older on guided the smaller one away.

Yaten's eyes nearly popped out at the sight. Another powerful being?

"Yaten!"

Yaten turned to see his father run out of the same direction the girls had emerged from. His father looked around at the devastated village. Not a single soul was alive. Every person had turned into ash, except him and the two girls. "Shit!"

"Dad!" Yaten shrieked happily.

His father knelt down and placed his fingers in the dirt. He then looked up at Yaten and released the dirt into the air.

"Dad, where is everyone?"

"They are all… dead."

Yaten stared at his father in shock as his father walked over. "I had not imagined running into that one."

Yaten backed away as his father jumped into the ship. "That one?"

His father looked down at him. "Yes, the one who is the Blessed Child… THE one that must…" His father's voice faded. Yaten looked out at the village, not fully understanding what had happened.

**_End of Flash Back_**

Yaten stood up and looked at his star. It shined as if telling him he was doing the right thing. He understood that the girls wanted to save their people… but this… this was unforgivable. He turned to face the girls. He held out his star yell and closed his eyes tightly. "Forgive me…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Seiya screamed as his head continued to feel as if it was being split apart. He fell forwards and his hands grasped the soil. He kept his eyes closed tightly from the pain. "Usagi…"  
Mamoru looked over at Minako. "What the hell is his problem?"

Minako shook her head. "I-I don't know! This is weird!" Minako stared at Seiya as some blood began to form on his forehead. "Oh my god! What is going on?!" She quickly wiped the blood from his forehead. "Seiya!" She gasped as more blood began to form on his body. He threw his head back and released a curdling scream of pain.

"SEIYA!" Minako yelled in surprise and then her eyes fell on his chest. A lot of blood began to seep through a wound on his chest that she had seen on only one other person's body. "Usa-chan!" She gasped. But, how?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rei continued to row their tiny raft towards the closest island. She had a wild feeling in her heart, a feeling that something so horrific was happening right that very second. She glanced over to Taiki who nodded his head.  
"There is danger." He confirmed her thoughts.

"Is it Seiya?" Rei wondered aloud. She bit her lip. She knew that scream. It was he brother. He was being tortured, and she could not defend him. "We must find him, Taiki."

Taiki nodded his head. "I know…" He looked away, worried if Seiya was still alive or not. That scream was not a normal scream, it was the type admitted when some one is dying.

Rei suddenly stood up. "I'm going to drag the raft to shore!" She hollered as she jumped off the raft. She pulled it with all of her might to the shore. Taiki watched in amazement as Rei successfully got the raft to shore. She turned quickly to look around. She gasped in shock as she realized what was going on.

Taiki slowly climbed off the raft and heard Rei gasp and break into a run. He looked over to see Yaten holding some glowing object that had emitted a black light from it. Taiki turned to see that Yaten was aiming it towards a group of girls. "Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna!" Wounds covered their bodies as they screamed out in pain. He looked a little further to see Usagi in Ami's arms. Wounds erupted all over her petit body as she continued to scream in pain. "Yaten! What?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yaten struggled as he tried to stay focused. He had to do this just right. He did not have the experience of his father, so it was taking a lot out of him.  
"YATEN!" A woman's voice cried out.

Yaten turned towards the voice just as a fist slammed into his jaw. He lost grasp of his star yell as it flew from his grasp and skidded several feet away. He regained his balance to glare at his attacker. "Rei!" He shouted as he spat out some blood. "You better have not left a mark with that on my face!"

Rei got into Yaten's face. "What the hell were you doing?! You were attacking the others!" Rei's eyes fell on a chest next to Yaten. She gasped in shock. "You… you got the treasure? You were going to kill them all to keep the treasure all to yourself?"

Yated wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Hell no!" His eyes flew towards Usagi and he released a sigh of relief. Usagi had passed out from the pain. "I was doing this, to save her."

Rei looked towards Usagi and grumbled. "It looks more like killing her!"

Yaten glared at her. "She is connected to Seiya! Did you not hear his screams?"

Rei's attention snapped to Yaten. "WHAT?"

"Usagi and Seiya have somehow merged or something. What ever Usagi feels, he feels and vise versa."

Rei looked towards Usagi and saw Ami leaning over her, examining her, with out a single scratch. "I am royally confused."

Yaten groaned. "If I make Usagi pass out… then Seiya will not feel her pain anymore."

Rei glared at him. "With inflicting even more pain on her? Why?"

Yaten shrugged. "You figure it out." He then glared towards Taiki who had finally made it over to them. "Can you tell this idiot to leave me alone?"

Rei grinded her teeth as she pushed herself away from Yaten. "Why did you do that to the others? Heal them!"

Yaten sighed. He looked over at Taiki once again. "They took her memories of Seiya from the other night. It was getting worse by removing all of her memories of him. She then began to…" Yaten looked at the ground. "I had no choice."

Rei released a sigh. "Let me take care of this then. Rest up…" She slowly stood up and turned towards the women who all laid on the ground in pain. Rei marched over to Michiru and grabbed her neck as she lifted the taller slender woman up so she would have to look at her through her pain. "Give Usagi her memories back, now." Rei ordered in a low growl.

Michiru tried to shake her head. "I-I can't… if she regains those memories…"

Rei jerked Michiru closer to her face. "If she does not regain those memories, a lot worse will happen!"

Michiru looked towards Setsuna. Setsuna slowly nodded her head. Michiru bit back her pain as she looked at Rei once again. "I already made an… antidote. It's by my bed…"

Rei raised one of her eyebrows. "Where do you sleep?"

Haruka glared at Rei from the ground. "She sleeps by me… the one with the clay bottles…"

Michiru nodded slowly. "The potion is… blue."

Rei released Michiru and quickly rushed towards Michiru's bed. There was only one clay bottle that had any liquid in it. The liquid was blue and Rei grabbed it. "This had better be the right stuff!"

Haruka grinned. "We did not expect this either… but Michiru was concerned so she made it at the same…" Haruka's voice faded as she leaned forward. The pain was becoming unbearable.

Rei rushed over to Usagi and looked at Ami. "Help me, please?"

Ami nodded as she took the clay cup from Rei and Rei helped to tip back Usagi's head. Ami placed the cup to Usagi's lips and used it to part her lips so she could pour the liquid into Usagi's mouth.

Rei glanced towards the women and felt a little tug of sympathy towards them. But only a little.

Yaten allowed his head to fall into his hand. "That was stressful…"

Rei turned to watch Usagi and Usagi's eyes slowly batted open. She looked over at Rei before she quinged with pain. Rei looked towards Yaten. "Can you heal her?"

Yaten groaned but nodded his head. "Fine…" He slowly walked towards the three women and fell to his knees. He looked down at the severely wounded Usagi and gave her a sheepish smile. "Gomen… I never wanted to do this to you…" His eyes fell upon the wound on her chest. It was the deepest of all of her wounds. He hated to see it. How could any one want to take her life? Yaten raised his hand above Usagi's chest and closed his eyes. The wounds slowly left Usagi's body, and appeared on his own. Yaten groaned in pain as he took her wounds from her.

"Yaten!" Ami chocked out.

Yaten smiled at the blue haired girl. "I trust you will be able to heal me in your own way?" With that, Yaten released one final moan and fell over, passed out from the pain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Seiya slowly opened his eyes and glanced over to Minako and Mamoru's faces. "Wha…what happened to me?"  
Minako glared at him. "I'll tell you what happened! You scared away all of my followers! They started yelling that you have some sort of plague or curse upon you!"

Seiya looked at Minako with a puzzled expression. "A plague?"

"Your body started to emit wounds all over it!" Mamoru informed him. "And one was deep, just above your heart!"

Seiya's eyes snapped open. "Usagi!"

Minako fell backwards over his reaction. "Hey! Watch it!"

Seiya glanced around quickly. "We have to find her! She's in trouble!"

Mamoru glared at him. "You filthy pirate!" With those words, he sent his fist slaming into Seiya's jaw. "Stop talking about my Usagi like you know what's going on with her! You think I would fall for that trick? For all I know, you do have a curse upon you!"

Seiya rubbed his jaw. "Wha da fuuke is ore prob?"

"Speak normal!" Mamoru shouted into Seiya's ear. "The only reason I even staied near you was because of Usagi and Minako… now that I have Minako…" Mamoru grabbed Minako's wrist. "We are leaving you and finding Usagi on our own!"

Seiya glared at Mamoru. "How?"

Mamoru glared at Seiya. "I will not speak to you any more." With those words, Mamoru slammed his fist into Seiya's temple., knocking Seiya out cold.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, I hope that this chapter helped solve some questions for all of you… Very action packed, eh? Finally we now know what happened to Usagi all of those years ago that made her hate pirates. Oh, and just in case you do not know, you can view my blog at **myinterests (dot) com (slash) blog**. I am able to tell you more information there and you can make as many comments as you want. Plus, if I don't have a preview of the next chapter on the bottom of the chapter, when I get a preview of the next chapter I'll put it in my blog for you all._

_Also, I have done up some artwork on the characters... one is Yaten and Minako, another is Seiya and Usagi, and the last is Yaten shirtless and out to sea. You can find them on my site as well as the updates. If you like them let me know in the comments area so I can do up more for you._

_Thank you all so much for your warm get well wishes for my hubby. He took his blood test today so lets hope it comes back good._

_Thank you all for reviewing and your complements, it means a lot to me. _

* * *

Preview of next chapter:

_Yaten looked at Usagi in terror. He had seen her ability with his own eyes. The only survivors were his father, Usagi, Minako, and him. Any normal human in the area died that day. Then, if what Setsuna said was true… they were really in trouble. Usagi and Seiya were truly not meant to be!_


	31. Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon… I'm just borrowing the characters.

Minako tried to pull out of Mamoru's tight grip. "Mamoru! What is your problem?" She shouted as she continued to struggle. Mamoru was pulling her towards the ocean water.

"We have to find Usagi and make our escape. These pirates are just using us until they grow bored of us."

Minako shook her head. "You're wrong!"

Mamoru turned to glare at her. "Am I? Don't you realize that those pirates killed our towns people? Pirates are not nice people! They are murdering animals!" Mamoru looked at Minako intently. "They will not think twice about double crossing you or me! You cannot trust them! Or fall in love with them!"

Mianko snapped her head and stared at Mamoru in shock. "Love? How did you know?"

Mamoru glared at her. "I'm far from stupid, and you lust over that stupid Captain guy who only wants one thing from you."

Minako jerked her hand from him. She glared at him intently. "He does not want me for just that! He likes me too!"

Mamoru grabbed her wrist again. "Are you stupid?" He shrieked. "He has had many women in his bed and murdered many in cold blood! He does not think of you as anything more than a toy to play with and then throw away!"

"NO!" Minako screamed. She began pulling from Mamoru's grasp.

"Mina-chan!" Mamoru grunted. He had no choice, this was for her own good. He knocked her out cold with his fist.

* * *

Yaten moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Ami smiled down at him. "Oh, you're finally awake!"

Yaten stared at her for a moment before he remembered what had happened earlier. "Is Usagi okay?"

Ami nodded her head. "Yes."

Rei and Taiki were sitting beside Ami and Usagi. Taiki stared at the sand and frowned. "What has happened? Why is she merging with Seiya?"

Yaten shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know."

Michiru moaned as she rolled over to eye Haruka. "Haruka…"

Haruka smiled. "I know."

Ami, Taiki and Yaten turned their attention towards Haruka. "You do?" They all asked in unison.

"We all do…" Setsuna informed them gently.

"Please, I beg of you… tell us!" Ami begged as she bowed before the wounded women.

Setsuna looked away from the others. "I-it's part of the legend… a part that… I never considered important."

Yaten glared at her. "Tell us… now!"

Setsuna released a sigh. "Alright."

Haruka looked towards her. "Are you sure?"

"If they do not know… then how can they help us?" Setsuna informed her. "The legend also speaks of…" She looked towards Usagi. "The fact that the maiden had the crescent moon… and that she was killed by her mate. Usagi… you bear the mark of the Crescent moon. You… and Seiya."

The others looked at each other as Makato walked towards them with a pot of stew. "I had finally found enough food to…" She opened her eyes and stared at the others confused. "Wow… what have I missed?"

"Right… that lady had that mark…" Usagi spoke in agreement.

"That means that both you and Seiya are… holding all of the powers with in your bodies. Which… if you lose control, you can destroy the entire world. I do not know why there is a bind between you and Seiya like there is, but if you both have the full powers and you both go off… you could destroy the universe."

Usagi's eyes widened as she placed her hand on her lips. "Just… like that time…" Her eyes fogged as she remembered screaming at her loss and suddenly everything was gone. "So… Seiya and I are walking bombs? If we…" Her voice faded. "No way… then… I must never see Seiya again!"

Makato glared at her. "Well, I doubt that would happen. They need our blood to save their land."

Setsuna nodded. "I wish things could be easier…"

Usagi looked at the ground. Everything was distorted from the tears in her eyes. Why did it hurt so much? Why… why did it tear her heart to know that she could never be in love with him… "Seiya…"

* * *

Seiya opened his eyes slowly. The sky was dark and the stars sparkled down upon him. He heard the ocean waters crash against the shoreline. The moon's soft glow relaxed him.

"Seiya…"

He jerked up into a sitting position as his memories and pain over took him. He held his face and then snapped his eyes opened in shock. "Odango!" It was her voice whispering his name with such sadness. "Usa… where are you?" Seiya looked towards the ocean waters and jumped up. "Mamoru! Minako!" He called out. He ran as fast as he could towards the shore and stopped short. "Minako?" His voice faded as he knelt to inspect a bow tied onto a piece of ship wrecked lumber. "He took her off the island!" Seiya realized as he yanked the bow from the lumber and stared at it angrily. "The asshole!" He then looked out towards the calm ocean waters and glared in the direction of the islands. "I will…" He stood up and walked towards the water. "I will stop him."

* * *

Yaten looked at Usagi in terror. He had seen her ability with his own eyes. The only survivors were his father, Usagi, Minako, and him. Any normal human in the region died that day. 'Then, if what Setsuna said was true… they were really in trouble. Usagi and Seiya were truly not meant to be!'

Usagi slowly smiled. "Well, we all know that I'm engaged to Mamoru-san! So that is not a problem."

Rei's jaw clenched at the comment. "I do not believe that. I do not believe that Usagi and Seiya are not meant to be!" She yelled. "What about Yaten and Minako? Or Ami and Taiki? Are they meant to be?"

Setsuna frowned. "They do not have the crescent moon mark…"

"It's not fair!" Rei yelled as she shook her head. Tears sprang from her eyes. "He loves her with a force that I can't even start to understand!"

Haruka glared at Rei. "You're only objecting because you want Mamoru for yourself!"

Rei snapped her neck and stared at Haruka in a state of shock. "What…?"

"You are drooling over Usagi's true love!" Michiru added.

Rei stared at them before turning to look at Usagi. "I-I…" Rei turned and ran off, the tears poured down her face uncontrollably. Had she really been that translucent? Now Usagi would never listen to her! It was not just because Rei was falling in love with Mamoru… it was also the fact that she could not stand Seiya's heart breaking any more! Rei continued to run blindly towards the ocean waters. The tears would not stop coming. She wiped her eyes with her hands and crashed into something soft, yet firm. She gasped and looked up to see Mamoru's beautiful blue eyes gazing down at her. "Mamoru….?" She whispered.

"Where's Usagi? We're leaving." Mamoru told her in a firm voice.

Rei parted her lips to reply when Usagi's voice cut her off. "I am here. I'm ready to leave." Rei turned and saw that Usagi was a few feet behind her.

Mamoru nodded towards Usagi. "Good. Lets got you and your sister out of here, and away from these pirates forever." Mamoru grabbed Usagi's wrist and pulled her towards him. He looked towards Rei. "You can save your stupid island with out us."

"I-I'm not the one trying to save the island!" Rei informed him desperately.

Mamoru glared at her. "I do not care." With those words, Mamoru pulled Usagi towards the raft that he made and Usagi saw Minako who was tied up on the raft. Usagi gasped at the sight. Mamoru turned to Usagi and sighed. "This was the only way I could get her to come…"

Usagi stared at Minako for a moment. "You had to bind her?"

"Usagi! She wanted to stay on that island with that guy… Seiya!" Mamoru informed her. "I could not leave your cousin with an enemy!"

Usagi turned to look at Mamoru. "You… left Seiya on the island… alone?"

Mamoru shook his head. "He's a pirate! They would slit your throat if you give them the opportunity! You did not see what they had done to our village!"

Usagi jerked her hand from his grasp. "Mamoru! Seiya isn't like that!"

Mamoru looked at Usagi with sad eyes. "They have fooled you as well."

"No! I hate pirates!" Usagi shouted to him. "I hate them with all that I am!"

Yaten sighed as he scratched the back of his head. The couple was in a heated argument, and it was boring. "Same ol' shit every time!" Yaten muttered as he walked towards the couple.

"Then why do you defend him? Why would you care if I leave him to die on an island alone?" Mamoru shrieked to her.

Usagi's heart pounded in her chest. Why would she care? Why…? She bit her lip. What could she say? "He…"

Mamoru glared at her. "Usagi! You do not have feelings for that pirate? Do you?"

Usagi opened her mouth and closed it. 'No, I must NEVER have feelings for him…' She reached into the neck of her dress. Mamoru eyed her in shock as Usagi hesitantly pulled a golden chain from inside her dress. She then showed him the amulet that was once Seiya's. "He is no longer a pirate… He stopped because of me."

Mamoru stared at the amulet in shock. "You must be joking!"

"You scum bucket!" Minako shrieked from behind Mamoru.

Mamoru turned to see Yaten holding Minako in his arms as if she was a bride. Minako's long blonde hair blew around the two of them and Yaten held his knife in his mouth. Minako's face was distorted with anger. "I cannot believe that you would do that to Seiya! What had he ever done to you?"

Rei looked at Mamoru in shock. "Why?"

Mamoru looked at the ground in defeat. "I wanted to save Usagi and Minako and bring them home. To where they belong."

Minako groaned. "I was a goddess until you showed up! I was happy until you showed up! Now-"

Yaten eyed Minako questionably. "A-Goddess?" He slowly started to laugh.

Minako looked at him in shock. "You don't believe me? Hey! Stop laughing!"

Yaten suddenly lost his physical strength and dropped Minako into the ocean water as he started to bellow out laughing. "You---oh---" He was laughing so hard he could not even talk.

"Yeah, and Seiya and I did all the real work." Mamoru grumbled.

"Oh! This is crazy! Minako, a goddess! Now I heard it all!" Yaten gasped.

Mianko jumped up from the water and glared at Yaten. "I was a very good goddess!"

Yaten shook his head. "Yeah, right!" He climbed out of the boat and Minako grabbed his wrist. Before Yaten knew what was happening, he was flying far into the ocean.

"THERE! That's what you get for insulting me!" Minako yelled towards his descending form.

Haruka turned to look at Michiru. "Remind me to never get on that girls bad side."

Michiru just nodded her head slowly.

Minako turned towards Mamoru and sent her fist sailing into his jaw. Mamoru lost his balance and fell on his bottom. He spat out some blood and rubbed his jaw. "Damn!"

Minako started to move towards Mamoru but was suddenly stopped by an arm around her waist. "Who's holding me back?"

"Sorry, Minako, but this is my fight now…"

Minako's eyes widened as her shirt became soaked with water. "No…way…."

Usagi gasped and placed her hands on her mouth. "Seiya!"

Seiya released Minako and glared down at Mamoru. "Get up."

* * *

**A/N:** _Hmmmm…. Was that a cliff hanger…? Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Was it what you expected? _

_As far as my husband's health, we are waiting for the doctor to give us word._


	32. A love so True

Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything.

Yaten stormed out of the ocean water angrily. He could not believe Minako's strength! Nor anger. He shook out his beautiful white hair and looked at the outrageous sight before him. Seiya and Mamoru were glaring at each other. Seiya looked almost as if he was breathing fire, and Mamoru didn't look much happier. Mamoru started to stand up. He never retreated his eyes from Seiya's firm look.

"You believe you're all powerful?" Mamoru questioned. "You took these women from their home! You believe you're the good guy?" Mamoru shoved Seiya the second he got onto his feet. "You are nothing!"

Seiya glared at Mamoru. Mamoru was right, he and Yaten did take Usagi and Minako with out their permissions, but they grew on each other. "I know that they do not want to go back!" Seiya shoved Mamoru in his chest.

"They are corrupted by your way of thinking! They probably are terrified to leave your sides because you would kill them!" Mamoru shouted back. His anger was peaking.

"I would never harm a hair on either of their heads!" Seiya shouted back as he tightened his hands into fists.

Mamoru smirked as the rose formed in his hand. "Yeah, right. I am not a fool." The rose transformed into a sword and Mamoru swung the sword onto Seiya's face, slicing Seiya's cheek. Seiya lost his balance and stumbled backwards as he grabbed his cheek which was now covered with blood.

"SEIYA!" Usagi screamed in terror. Her eyes wide at the horrified sight of his blood.

Seiya held his hand up to stop her. "This is between him, and me."

Usagi's eyes filled with tears and she fell to her hands and knees with a sob.

"Who is it that is hurting Usagi now?" Seiya inquired. "I can guarantee, it is not I.." Seiya informed Mamoru. "Open your eyes! The one who is hurting her, is you!"

Mamoru shook his head. "NO! She had been brainwashed by you! Once I take her home and dispose of you, she will be happy once again!"

Seiya bit his lip as he saw red. Suddenly, his fist was flying and blood splattered around him as his fist connected with Mamoru's face. Mamoru grunted as he lost his balance and fell backwards into the sand. He quickly jumped back up. He spat out some blood and raised his sword. "Time to end the talk."

Usagi felt her heart stop as Mamoru dashed towards Seiya. Seiya leaped effortlessly out of Mamoru's way. Mamoru twisted and swung his sword towards Seiya. Seiya moved out of the sword's reach and landed behind Mamoru. Seiya looked around for a weapon and found some debris on the sandy shore. He rushed over to it with Mamoru hot on his trail. Seiya grabbed the board and swung it at Mamoru, but Mamoru's sword sliced through it effortlessly.

"Quit fighting like a girl, Seiya!" Mamoru shouted.

Seiya fell to the ground and kicked out his leg into Mamoru's ankles, causing Mamoru to fall to the ground.

"Get rid of that sword and we'll talk." Seiya informed Mamoru.

"Never." Mamoru hissed as he pushed himself from the ground.

Yaten placed his hands behind his head and slowly inched his way over to the treasure chest he had found. The others were too interested in Seiya's and Mamoru's battle to care. Yaten kneeled in front of the chest and snapped it open. He looked around before he shifted through the individual items in the chest. There had to be something in this chest for Seiya. His fingers encircled a thin object, and Yaten pulled it out. His eyes widened as he saw what it was. I single red rose. It sparkled in his hand. Yaten rolled his eyes, knowing that the rose was Mamoru's and tossed it back into the chest. He dug some more. His fingers grasped a star yell similar to his own. Yaten stared at it for a moment before looking back at Seiya and Mamoru as Seiya rushed out of the sword's reach.

Usagi continued to cry into the sand. She closed her hands into fists, and held onto fistfuls of sand. She looked up slowly and watched as Seiya leaped out of Mamoru's reach once again. "Stop it!" She cried out, but Mamoru ignored her as he recklessly swung the sword towards Seiya once more. Usagi shook her head once more as she took a deep breath. "STOP IT!"

Seiya stumbled out of Mamoru's reach once again as he swung his fist, and it slammed into Mamoru's jaw. Mamoru lost the grip of his sword, and it fell onto the sand as Seiya twisted around and did a side kick into Mamoru's stomach. Mamoru fell backwards onto the sand and instantly another sword formed in his hand. He swung it towards Seiya. Seiya started to leap backwards just as he realized that Mamoru released the sword, and it was flying towards his chest. Everything seemed to be working in slow motion. Seiya couldn't move fast enough though.

"SEIYA!"

Seiya felt the sword as it started to cut into his flesh.

"NO!"

Seiya closed his eyes as the pain started to overtake him.

Usagi could not believe her eyes as the sword started to impale Seiya. Her own heart began to tear. She leaped up onto her feet and started to run towards Seiya. She had to save him from that blade! She rushed towards Seiya just as a white aurora emitted from her body.

Haruka gasped. "NO! DON'T!"

Yaten turned to look at the fight scene and grasped the star yell. Time was of the precedence, and he had to get Seiya his weapon. Yaten released the chest's lid and broke into a run as he rushed towards Seiya.

Usagi wrapped her arms around Seiya and tried to pull him towards her body and away from the dangers. Her tears fell down her cheeks as she caught him in her arms. "Seiya! Please! Don't die!"

Seiya slowly opened his eyes as Usagi fell on the ground. She didn't want to inflict any more pain on him, and she tried to ensure that she was the one who got the full impact of the fall. She shifted under his weight and gazed lovingly at his face. She brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. "Seiya…"

Seiya could feel his life draining, but he did not want to look at the damages. He wanted to just enjoy being in Usagi's warm embrace. He longed to be held by her, and even if he was going to die, he was going to enjoy his last moments with her. He smiled softly at her. "Usagi… I don't ever expect you to love me back the way I love you… but…"

Mamoru stood up and watched the scene between the woman he loved, and the pirate he despised play before his eyes. His own emotions were running rapid, but he watched them in shock.

"Seiya… shhhh… don't talk!" Usagi pleaded as she gazed down at him with tearful eyes. "Please…" She choked out.

Yaten skidded to a stop by their side, still clutching the star yell. He studied the damages. The sword had gone clean through Seiya's gut. If Yaten were to heal Seiya… Yaten knew he would die because he takes on the others injuries. He fell to his knees by Seiya's side. Minako walked over to them as Yaten studied the couple emitted in a white aurora. "Seiya, I can't…"

Seiya coughed a little as he smiled at Usagi. "It'll be fine."

Usagi shook her head. "NO!"

Seiya closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them once more. He studied Usagi for a moment before he reached up to touch the golden necklace she was wearing. He took it's cold metal into his fingers and twisted it, so he could see it. His eyes widened as he noted that it was his old pirate amulet. He looked at Usagi with a questionable look.

Yaten bit his lower lip and walked closer to Seiya. He reached down and grasped the handel of the sword, only to have the handle turn into a rose limb. Yaten turned to Mamoru. "I need you to take this sword out of him!"

Mamoru stared at Yaten in shock. Yaten glared at Mamoru and stomped his foot as he rushed over to Mamoru and punched him in the jaw. "Snap out of it!"

Mamoru turned to Yaten as he rubbed his very sore jaw. "I didn't mean to…"

Yaten glared at him. "Remove that sword, so I can heal him!"

Minako gasped. "Yaten! No! If you heal him…"

Yaten turned to glare at Minako. "I have always been a pretty selfish guy, and he has always been by my side. He has always helped me, and I'll be damned if I loose him now!"

"No! I don't want you to die!" Minako pleaded.

Yaten grinned at Minako but said nothing.

Usagi shook her head. "No, Yaten… I will not allow you to do that."

Yaten turned to look at Usagi. She grasped the sword in her hand and it vanished into dust. She then rested her hand on his chest as the aurora grew super bright, blinding everyone.

Yaten stepped back from the blinding light and covered his eyes with the back of his hand. "Is this…?"

Seiya blinked his eyes. His eyes tried to focus on the object before him. Suddenly, realization hit him as he saw Usagi's beautiful face smiling down at him.

"Everything will be alright, Seiya." She whispered as she leaned into him with her eyes closed. Seiya knew this had to be a dream. She would never do this in real life. It was his heaven. He closed his eyes and received her soft sweet kiss.

* * *

The light dissipated, and everyone glanced around at each other before their eyes fell upon the couple in a tangled ball on the sand. Seiya's eyes fluttered open and he groaned. He shifted himself under Usagi's weight before he realized what had happened. He gently pushed Usagi up and gazed into her beautiful sleeping face. He looked down at his own body and realized that he was okay once again. 

"Wow… so that is the power of the chosen one…" Michiru whispered.

Setsuna glared at Michiru. "Remember! If either of them loose control of that power…"

Michiru looked away. "I know…"

Yaten inched closer to the couple. "Seiya, give me your hand."

Seiya shook his head. "No… I want to hold her till she wakes up!"

Yaten shook his head. "You don't understand… the two of you can never be together ever again!"

Seiya snapped his neck to look at Yaten. "WHY?"

"You are both walking bombs!"

Mamoru glared at the two men. "I know that what I just saw was not forbidden. Those two…" Mamoru turned his gaze away. Unwilling to meet the others eyes. "What I just witnessed… was not from a forbidden love."

Seiya's eyes widened. "What?"

Mamoru growled. "That… power… that Usagi emitted… that was not a forbidden love. That was the real thing. I can not believe that they are forbidden to be together."

Rei could not believe what she was hearing. Mamoru… just admitted that Seiya and Usagi were meant to be?

"You never saw what I saw! Usagi took out a whole village with her powers! What if they loose control once again?" Yaten shouted.

Mamoru glared at him. "I'll be here to prevent that from happening! I love her, and they…" He gestured towards Seiya. "…She just saved him with her powers… she was in tears because I…" Mamoru glared at Seiya. "Because of Seiya's and my fight. If she did not care for him… she would have never done what she did."

Seiya stared at Mamoru for several minutes before lowering his gaze towards the sleeping loveliness in his arms. Did she actually return his feelings? He stared at his medallion and smiled softly. She did.

Mamoru brushed himself off. "Well, I think it's time for us to go and save that island for those… girls."

Rei stared at Mamoru in astonish. "Why the change of heart?"

Mamoru gazed towards the sea. "I felt Usagi's feelings when that light engulfed us. I know that you all may think I'm selfish, but I had the wrong consideration… I had believed that you pirates had corrupted these two women. Now I see… it is true love. At least, for Usagi."

Seiya stared at Usagi's sleeping form as Mamoru informed them what he had felt. At last… Usagi's feelings… Usagi returned Seiya's feelings. Tears filled Seiya's eyes as he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you too, Odango."

* * *

**A/N**: _As promised, I got this out before Thanksgiving! WOOT! I will be working on my Christmas Story, A Miaka For Christmas. _

_I put my updates on myinterests . com (slash) blog when ever they happen, plus I have a forum section dedicated to the stories. I will be also putting up some more fan art if any of you are interested in seeing it. It'll be up after Thanksgiving though._

_Have a great Thanksgiving to all the Americans, and I will see you next chapter._


	33. Last night of Passion

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon…

**Chapter 33**: Last night of Passion

The days slowly faded away as time continued to move on. Seiya sighed as he brushed the sweat from his forehead. Everyone had healed from their previous battles, and they had almost finished their raft. Therefore, they could take the treasures to the other island and save it. Mamoru did not pay much attention to the couple who he had tried to break apart. He still was heartbroken over losing Usagi's love; however he was glad that Seiya and she were happy. A lock of his raven hair fell over his eye as he bent over the heavy tree that he had just finished cutting down. He sighed as he carefully lifted the heavy tree onto his shoulder and marched towards the raft where he dropped it onto the sand. Rei rushed over to his side and offered him some water, but he refused. "We are limited on these, so we must use them as little as possible." He informed her dully. True, his throat was parched; however he did not want to take too much liquid from the others.

Rei pouted. "You're not drinking enough!" She had her long raven hair pulled back from her face with a piece of a vine. Her tattered clothes barely left anything to the imagination. In fact, Mamoru wanted to do something to assist in protecting the young lady's delicate skin from the scorching sun. It pained him to see her bright red skin. However, he hardly had any clothing himself.

Mamoru smiled. "Don't worry about me." He then held up his hand as a rose appeared in it, and it took the shape of an axe. He then began to chop the tree.

Rei pulled her treasure from her sash and sighed as she used it to summon water and refilled the container. "Mamoru, with this treasure, I can summon pure water for anyone to drink. Just like Ami. We are not low on water." She thrust the container towards him once more. She knew she was being forceful, however he needed to drink.

Mamoru sighed and sat on the sand. "That's right, sorry I had forgotten that." He accepted the receptacle and gladly drank the water.

Rei smiled happily as he quenched his thirst. She was thrilled that he was getting over his love for Usagi. That left room for her to claim him. She leaned closer to him and touched his sweaty hair.

"Oi, Rei! Stop your flirting and assist us over here you wrench!" Yaten shrieked.

Rei jerked away from Mamoru and glared at Yaten. "If you were not my brother's… ohhh!" She yelled back before storming over to the others and picked up some vines from beside Makato who was sitting on the ground taking a short breather. Rei started to wrap the vines around some of the wood angrily.

"Rei, don't worry. I'm sure he will fall in love with you." Makato whispered. She smiled softly at the raven haired girl before she pushed herself from the ground and walked over to Yaten. Yaten handed her some vines he had just cut, and she took them over to Haruka who took them from her. They continued to work on the raft for several more hours, until the sun finally began to set.

Usagi fell onto the soft sand as Seiya fell beside her. The others walked off in their own directions. The raft was finally done, and they hoped it would be able to float with their weight on it. Nevertheless, the next day would tell them if it is or not. Seiya touched Usagi's sun burnt shoulders tenderly. Usagi flinched to his light touch but did not protest it. Seiya's heart pounded in his chest. He still remembered her love confession to him and the immense feelings that flowed into him from their kiss. He rubbed her shoulders tenderly as he felt the heat from her sunburn in his grasp. He noted a white aura that escaped his hands and tended to her burned skin. The sunburn quickly evaporated as he rubbed her shoulders. "I don't quite understand how I can heal you, but I can't seem to do it to the others. I always had figured that my ability was to never loose a fight, but it seems that my powers are really connected to you some how." Seiya mused.

Usagi turned to look him in the eye. "I do not know anything either, but I am satisfied with able to be here with you." She looked away and sighed. "I have known for so long that my ability is dangerous. I was able to wipe out an entire village with a blink of an eye."

Seiya nodded his head. "Some how, Yaten and his dad survived though."

Usagi nodded again. "You may have the same ability within you. That is why Yaten fears us being together, and yet if we are not we have so much…" Usagi lowered her head. " Seiya, please, don't ever leave my side." She placed her hand upon his and Seiya leaned into her and kissed her hair.

"Never. I will never leave you ever again."

Usagi smiled as she leaned back and closed her eyes. The cool air felt good on her skin. Usagi felt Seiya's lips press against hers, and she responded to his kiss. She could not help but to want to spend the rest of her years with him now. He deepened their kiss as Usagi lifted her hand up to run her fingers through his wavy hair. She felt his hand move down her arms and onto her waist as he climbed on top of her. Her heart raced as she realized what was going on. She didn't know what to think. It was as if all of her senses had left her body. The moon was full and the air was cool. The sound of the waves caressing the shoreline only added fuel to their flame. She leaned back as Seiya started to trail his kisses down her neck.

"Okay, you two… break it up!" Minako scolded as she threw a coconut at the couple. It hit the back of Seiya's head, sending him face first into the sand. Usagi looked at Minako in disarray before looking at Seiya with his head stuck in the sand. She giggled as he pulled his head out of the sand. His face was caked with sand, and you couldn't see any of his features except his eyes.

Seiya stood up and brushed the sand from his face. "When I get my hands on you, Minako!" He took off running after her, and she broke out into a mad dash towards Yaten who was eating some fish by the fire.

"Save me, Yaten!" Minako laughed as she landed beside him and stole his fish just before he bit into it. She quickly munched into the fish.

"Save you?! That was my catch of the day you…" Yaten growled as he tried to get the fish back. Seiya grabbed the fish from Minako and held it up in the air.

"Give me back my fish, Seiya!" Yaten growled. He leaped up and tried to take the fish from Seiya who held it up high so that the shorter man could not grab it.

"That's enough childishness." Taiki said as he took the fish from Seiya and handed it back to Yaten. "Tomorrow is another busy day and we all need our nourishment."

Ami smiled as she chewed on her food. "That's correct. We must ensure that we have our proper sleep and adequate protein to guaranty a safe trip tomorrow."

Seiya allowed his jaw to drop as he stared at Ami dumbfounded. "What the hell did you two just say?"

Yaten took this opportunity to claim a huge bite of his fish. "Just eat." Yaten told Seiya with a mouth full of food.

Usagi walked over to the group and sat beside the fire. "Oh boy! Food!" She grabbed a fish and sucked the meat off the bones as if she was a vacuum.

"If you continue to eat like that, you will get fat." Haruka commented with a slight chuckle.

Usagi threw the fish bones at her, and she effortlessly caught them. Usagi spat her tongue out at her and reached for another fish.

Yaten stood up and stretched his arms over his head and moaned. "Well, I'm heading off. Night." He walked over to Minako and bent over and gave her a kiss on her lips. "Goodnight, my sweet Minako."

Minako blushed as he grinned and retreated from the group. Minako finished eating her fish and leaped up. "Well, I'm hitting the sack as well… bye." She rushed off in the direction that Yaten had gone a few minutes earlier. She looked around for him but did not see him anywhere. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She shrieked as she was jerked behind some trees forcefully. Her mouth was quickly claimed, and she tried to push herself from whatever had her. However, a familiar smell and warmth overtook her senses. "Yaten…" She moaned as she returned his embrace and kisses. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and enjoyed the softness of his bare skin. He picked her up and carried her deeper into the woods. Minako did not care about where he took her; all she cared about was being with him. Yaten cradled her tightly in his arms as he fell to his knees and gently placed her onto the soft sand. Minako gazed up at his handsome face and took in a deep sigh. His green eyes seemed to glow in the night sky.

"I do not know what may happen tomorrow…" Yaten whispered as he reclaimed her lips for a quick meaningful kiss. "I don't want to…" He pulled from her and stared down at her meaningfully. Minako stared up at him unknowing of what he was trying to ask for. Yaten looked down for a moment and moved his hand over to her torn sleeve and pulled it from her shoulder. He bent down and kissed her shoulder gently as he removed her tattered blouse. Minako found herself blushing as Yaten carefully removed her blouse and exposed her skin to the cold night air. She knew she wanted to make love to him; however she was so embarrassed about it. They had embraced so many times, but this time it was more intimate. Minako caressed his back with her fingertips as she enjoyed his tender kisses on her bare skin. The moment was so perfect. The full moon graciously helped provide the romantic glow and the sound of the waves coming in added to their precious moment. Minako felt Yaten's lips caress her bare bosom, and she released a tender giggle from embarrassment and joy. Yaten trailed his kisses towards her stomach and Minako looked up at the palm tree that they were under. A smile played on her lips from Yaten's tenderness. However, her eyes focused on an object just inches above her face. Suddenly, something moved above her, and it wiggled a tiny object towards her. Her eyes widened as she realized what was above her. Without thinking, she released an ear piercing loud scream. Yaten jerked away from her in shock and slammed his head into a tree that was beside him. He fell forward onto Minako who was still shrieking like a wild woman. Suddenly, something very heavy and cold fell on the back of Yaten's head. He then felt Minako slide out from under him and his face fell into the sand.

"SNAKE!!" Minako finally screamed as she covered her chest.

Yaten groaned as the snake desperately tried to escape Minako's screams. Yaten jerked out from under the snake's weight and watched horrified as the snake slithered away from the couple. Yaten groaned as the moment was destroyed. He turned to Minako who was still shrieking and glared at her. "It's gone!"

Minako stopped screaming and looked at Yaten dumbfounded. "Oh, sorry. That snake was so scary! It was so big!"

Yaten groaned at the behavior Minako displayed. "It's gone now." He growled through his tightened jaw as he crossed his arms over his chest in disbelief.

He started to walk towards the ocean but Minako shrieked again. "Snake!" Yaten jumped backwards and looked around frantically. Minako smirked as she picked her torn blouse from the ground. "Now who's the wimp?"

Yaten gave her a dirty look as she turned and walked towards the camp.

* * *

The next day came quickly. Too quickly for Yaten who could not help but to notice Haruka's snickering when he returned from his bath. Minako slept by Usagi's side and Yaten ended up sleeping between Mamoru and Seiya. It was not a pleasant night for him. He groaned a bit as he stretched his arms.

"Hey, Yaten… like my new pet?" Haruka shouted from behind him. Yaten turned and saw Haruka holding a four foot python on her shoulders.

"What the hell is that?" Yaten shrieked as he stepped backwards from her.

"Well, I could not help but to over hear some commotion about a snake last night…" Haruka mused as Michiru leaned close to the snake and tickled it under it's chin with her index finger.

"You should not tease him so much, Haruka." Michiru advised Haruka. "No matter how easy it is to tease the little boy."

Yaten's face turned red as the two women giggled. "I'm not a little boy." Yaten grumbled under his breath. Minako sighed as she pushed the raft into the ocean along with Setsuna and Hotaru. The group gathered around and one by one got onto the raft. Haruka was the last to get onto the raft. She placed her hands into the water and used her abilities to control wind to enable their raft to practically fly from the shoreline and towards their home island. Michiru used her abilities to control water to navigate the raft. Yaten tightened his hold on Minako as they shifted on the barley stable raft. He cold barley wait for this to be over.

Mamoru looked around the raft until his eyes fell on Rei. Rei glanced over to him and their eyes met for a moment. However, Mamoru looked away quickly. Rei sighed and looked out over the ocean. The ritual was only a few hours away at most. She was fearful but she didn't feel that this was going to be the end of her life or anything. However, she had a bad feeling about the ritual.

Usagi leaned over to Rei and whispered, "I was just remembering a while back you had told me about Yaten's first love, Princess Kakyuu. I just couldn't help but to muse at how it was Minako who availed him…"

Rei looked over at Yaten who grumbled something about Haruka being a pain in his butt… literally, as she continued to 'accidentally' kick his hip. "I believe that everyone had aided him to heal. He was never able to be close to anyone really. Now he is so close to Haruka and the others."

Usagi smiled. "True." Usagi's eyes fell upon Seiya once again. His good-natured self was the light of Usagi's eyes. His smile made her feel as if nothing could ever go wrong. The wind blowing his loose hair into his face made him all the more attractive to her. She smiled at him. He turned his head and smiled back at her. Everything would be fine.

"Haruka! Slow down! The island is getting too close!" Hotaru hollered as they flew onto the land and the raft slammed into a tree. Everyone was thrown a short distance from the wreckage.

Haruka was the first to recover. " Gomen!" She said as she laughed uncomfortably.

Yaten rubbed his bottom and pulled out his star yell. He glared at her as he held it up. "I SHOULD KILL YOU!"

Taiki grabbed Yaten's arm and snatched the star yell from his grasp. "Now now. Violence does not solve everything…" He mused as he looked over at Haruka. "However, revenge is acceptable."

Yaten looked up at Taiki and burst out laughing at the giant purple bump on Taiki's forehead. Taiki ignored Yaten's pathetic laughter and focused his energy on Haruka. Without warning, an object formed above her head. Haruka looked up in disbelief and shouted as the ceramic object fell on her head.

"Taiki! You used your abilities!" Ami shouted as she stood up.

"Yeah, but what the hell is his ability?" Yaten grumbled.

Taiki held out his had and clay appeared above it. The clay shifted and moved above his hand as if his hand was a spinning wheel used to mold clay pottery. The clay formed into a tiny cup, and then a beautiful design magically appeared on the cup of a wild flower. Taiki watched is disbelief as the cup cooked above his hand and developed the glossy finish.

"It looks like a cup from a store." Ami mused as she reached out to take the beautiful dainty cup from him.

"Wow... so your ability is to make things out of nothing?" Mamoru mused as he glanced down at the star yell Taiki had tucked away in his pocket. "Which means, the opposite is you destroy things?"

Taiki looked over at Yaten. "I would believe so." He withdrew the star yell and held it before him at a tree. The tree suddenly melted into a puddle of clay and then vanished.

Usagi walked over to his side in awe. "That's outstanding!"

"What? You mean that we did not have to make that stupid raft that Haruka smashed?" Yaten shouted at him as he got up and marched over to Taiki. Taiki shrugged his shoulders and pretended to ignore the snow haired captain. Yaten grabbed his star yell from Taiki's grasp and held it up, ready to cause Taiki a little bit of pain when Michiru shouted out.

"We need to go to the place for the ritual! You can hold off your attacks until then!"

Yaten grumbled as he retracted his star yell and turned from the group.

Seiya walked up behind Usagi and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "After this ritual, Odango, I have a very serious question for you." He muzzled his nose into her beautiful blonde hair. "Okay?"

Usagi felt her pulse quicken at his words and his breath. "Okay…"

Seiya smiled as her kissed the top of her head. "Good." He released her and turned his attention towards Haruka. "Lets go then."

* * *

_Well, that was the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is the long awaited one with the ritual. Sorry this took so long to get out to all of you; I had a lot of things going on. My husband had broken his shoulder blade, and every time you turned around, something was going wrong. I will try to get the next chapter out quickly though. Thank you all for your patience!_

_One popular question that I am always getting is, am I dropping any stories… the answer is no. I will finish them all. I'll keep posting my updates on my site._

_Another question I get a lot is, how close is this story to being over... the answer is there is only a few chapters left. Maybe four or five. Consequently, yes, this story will be ending soon._

_Thanks for reading the story, and I'll see you next update!_


	34. The Ritual

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Usagi walked down the overgrown path following Haruka. She released a exhausted sigh as she thought of how long the walk had been already.

"Haruka, how much farther?" Yaten barked. He was drenched from head to toe in sweat. He had thrown away his torn shirt which had caused his shoulders to sun burn. His green eyes narrowed as he looked from the end of the line at everyone walking steadily behind Haruka. He was upset that he was the last one in line. Yaten glanced around. He was not just the last one in line, he realized. He was a good yard or two behind everyone else! "HEY! Slow down you slave drivers!" He shouted as he grabbed a dead stick from the ground and started to use it as a cane. However, the stick was brittle, and it instantly exploded into a million pieces under Yaten's weight causing Yaten to fall onto the ground. He pulled his head out of the mud and screamed at the others who all ignored him.

"There it is." Haruka notified everyone as she suddenly stopped. Usagi slammed into Haruka's back. Haruka turned around to see the blonde just before Seiya slammed into Usagi's back. Taiki, who was following Seiya, stopped promptly. He gazed down at Seiya who's face was buried in Usagi's back.

"What are you doing, Seiya?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

Seiya pushed himself off Usagi. "I just tripped!" He said as he brushed his torn clothes off out of embarrassment.

Haruka rolled her eyes and moved some dead branches away from the ugly statue. Minako peeked over Ami's shoulder at the strange black and tarnished statue of some strange monster with razor sharp teeth and red eyes. Minako looked at Haruka. "Are those real rubies?"

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Yes. If you need to there are millions or these ruby stones by our water. It is a symbol of the chosen one's blood which she had sacrificed to save all of us."

Minako licked her lips as Yaten practically jumped onto her back. "Treasure?!"

Minako buckled over from Yaten's weight and the two fell down into the slimy mud. "Get off me you heavy buffoon!"

Yaten jerked up and stared down at the blonde girl horrified. "HEAVY?" He started to feel his body for any signs of fat growing on him.

Haruka felt her temples pop out, and she stepped over Usagi and Seiya and worked her way over to Yaten who she promptly slugged once she was by his side. His head slammed back into the mud. "Who cares if you're fat or not?! There's more important stuff to do now!"

Yaten shot up and got into Haruka's face. He tightened his jaw in anger. "I CARE!"

Minako stood up and accidentally knocked Yaten over while she tried to get her clothes positioned on her body. "Lets get this done then."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "I never dreamt that you would be serious for once."

Minako smirked. "Well, I just want to find a waterfall and bath as soon as possible!"

Haruka turned her attention to Michiru. "The sacrificial knife?"

Michiru pulled the knife from a pouch she had on her hip. "We will need to remove the head of the statue."

Haruka turned to the disgusting statue and frowned. "I'm not looking forward to the stench."

Minako raised her eyebrow. "What stench?"

Haruka looked at her with an evil eye. "The stench of rotten flesh!"

Minako shrieked and jumped onto Yaten. Yaten was not ready for her sudden jump, and he fell backwards into the mud once again.

Ami turned to them. "Relax. The corpse has decomposed. All that should be left are the bones."

Haruka laughed. "Right, if it was a normal body. This was the Chosen child… The being who's blood enriched our land for centuries. Only now should her flesh evaporated."

Ami shook her head. "That is scientifically not possible. That body is according to your legend, thousands of years old. It is improbable that is has not decomposed."

Taiki nodded his head. "Even if it was mummified, the corpse would not smell nowadays."

Haruka shrugged. "Then we have nothing to fear thanks to the brainiacks." She turned towards the statue and Michiru handed her a large leaf. Haruka took the leaf and smiled at her. "Thank you, my sweat." She winked at Michiru as she took the large leaf and tied it to her face to cover her mouth and nose.

"Would any one else like a leaf?" Michiru asked.

Usagi raised her hand. "I do not want to smell a rotting body!" She snatched the leaf from Michiru and tried to tie it to her face. However, the leaf tore. "Can I have another?"

Michiru chuckled as she handed Usagi a new leaf. Everyone else grabbed leaves and tied them to their faces. Ami looked at Taiki. "I feel stupid with this leaf."

Taiki nodded. "You and me both."

After everyone put on their leaves, and they moved in to the statue as Haruka and Michiru started to remove the top of it. As the two women pulled off the top of the statue, an unbelievable stench arouse from the inside of the statue. Everyone turned from the stench in repulsion. "I told you, the body… reeks!"

Ami gagged. "Impossible! The stench is not disintegrating flesh!" She inched closer to the statue and peaked in. However, there was no bottom. Just darkness. Ami looked at Haruka in shock. "There's nothing in there… Not even a bottom!"

Haruka turned to Setsuna. Setsuna nodded. "It leads to the center of the island… In other words, the heart of our island." She took the knife from Michiru and wiped it on her cloth. "Last time it required the life of the blessed child. However, maybe this time we can get enough blood from all of us to satisfy our land with out killing needlessly." She turned to Yaten who yipped in shock.

"I'm not going first!" Yaten growled as he tried to shake Setsuna's grasp. "Plus, would this scar? My skin has no scars on it you know…"

Seiya rolled his eyes. "How about we just carve out his heart and be done with it?"

Yaten glared at Seiya. "I vote we slit Seiya's throat and be done with it!"

"Just shove the dumb grey haired guy in the statue!" Seiya yelled.

"Who are you calling grey haired?! I have you know my hair is a lovely silver white color!" Yaten informed Seiya as he fingered his soft hair with his free hand.

"Lovely? It's fake! You dump your hair in acid and your brains were fried away as well!" Seiya said with a smirk.

Usagi chuckled as Yaten looked at Seiya as if Seiya grew two heads. "That's the dumbest thing I had ever heard!" Yaten shrieked.

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "So you admit it?"

Yaten turned to Setsuna. "Can you believe this guy?"

Setsuna just stared at Yaten in shock. Her knife was posed at his wrist. She could not believe the two guys. Where they really chosen children?

Haruka took the knife from Setsuna's grasp. "I strongly believe I'm going to enjoy this." She said as she swiftly sliced into Yaten's wrist. Yaten yipped out in pain as the blood poured out. She pushed him over to the statue and his blood flowed into the statue.

"I'm going to bleed to death!" Yaten shrieked.

"Want me to slice your other wrist so that it will come faster?" She looked over her shoulder and grinned at him as she took Minako's wrist.

"NO!" Minako jerked her hand from Haruka's grasp. "It looks so painful!"

Yaten nodded. "It is!"

"Shut up, grey boy!" Haruka hissed at him.

"My hair is not grey!" Yaten yelled at the top of his lungs.

Haruka sliced into Minako's wrist and pushed her towards Yaten. Minako screamed loudly and burst out into tears. Yaten caught her and Minako looked up at him with tearful eyes. "It hurts so much…" He guided her wrist above the statue and held her body close to his.

"Shhh… it's okay. I am here for you." He took her lips with his and held her tightly in a compassionate embrace. He would do anything to take her pain from her.

Seiya suddenly was shoved into the couple and broke them up as he almost fell into the statue. He regained his balance and glanced shyly at the two and his blood poured down his arm. "Be more careful, Haruka!" He shrieked as he turned around just in time to have Usagi pushed into his chest. She looked up at him as her blood flooded onto his chest. He quickly took her arm in his hand and assisted in holding it over the statue. One by one, the others had their wrists slit until all that was left was Haruka and Michiru. The two gazed into each others eyes, and then they proceeded to finish the sacrifice.

Yaten fell to his knees abruptly. He was so weak. He looked to see the others start to fall from loss of blood. He swallowed the best he could with his dry throat.

"Yaten, can you heal anyone?" Usagi asked quietly.

Yaten shook his head. "If I attempt to, I will die." He sighed as the others slowly fell around them. "I lost too much blood."

Usagi nodded her head. She also felt weak from loss of blood. She laid her head upon Seiya's chest. Was this going to be the end? The ritual would actually take their lives? Usagi looked up at Seiya who looked down at her. He tried to hide his worry, but it showed in his eyes.

"Michiru!" Haruka abruptly shouted. She grasped the girl's tiny waist and eased her to the ground.

"I think I over did it…" Michiru whispered.

"No, you did not…" Haruka sobbed as she cradled her only love.

Michiru started to reach up to touch Haruka's short blonde hair when the statue started to shake. Haruka clutched Michiru tightly against her chest as they felt the vibrations expand through the ground.

"What's going on, Setsuna?" Haruka yelled over the violent sounds.

Setsuna fell over and tried to look up. The island was suddenly losing all of it's colors. The last of the green trees turned brown and crumbled to the ground. Seiya pulled Usagi closer to his body.

Taiki glared at Setsuna. "I thought you said that the island would come back to life! Not crumble away and die!" He wrapped his arms around Ami in order to protect her from the falling debris.

"I don't understand it either!" Setsuna shrieked. Had she really been wrong?

Suddenly, a blonde male rushed from the direction of the village. His green eyes were wide with terror. He wore a leather loincloth, and had a headband around his forehead. He had a bow strapped on his shoulder and arrows in a pouch on his back. "Haruka-sama! What happened?" He fell over from the rumble.

Haruka glared at him. "What are you doing, idiot?" She yelled at him.

Makoto looked over at the blonde. "Watch out!" She shrieked as a tree plumaged to the ground. The guy leaped out of it's path, and he rolled into a rock. Soon, other natives came over in fear. Haruka glared at them all. "Leave! Now! The ritual failed!"

"Haruka-sama! We can't! The village tumbled into the ocean!" The blonde male notified her.

"What?!" Her eyes widened in horror. "How many casualties?"

The blonde looked down. "My sister Unazuki…" He shook his head as another tree plumaged to the ground. He looked over at Haruka in panick. "I lost count, Haruka-sama!"

Haruka tightened her jaw. "Shit!"

Makoto turned to Mamoru. "Can you use your powers?"

Mamoru grunted in pain as he shifted himself in a better position. "No, I lost too much blood."

Michiru cursed under her breath.

"Look!" Rei yelled as she pointed her blood soaked hand towards the statue. Everyone looked at the statue to see a black fog seeping from it.

Haruka's eyes widened as she took in what was really going on. "Setsuna, what is going on here?!"

Taiki shook his head. "Isn't it obvious? The legend was incorrect."

Ami nodded as the surrounding area became black to her. "It was to lock away a great evil, which is now released into our world." Ami then passed out in Taiki's arms.

Michiru frowned. "We had been rendered powerless to battle it now too…" She looked up at Haruka and smiled softly. "We were fools…" With those words, she passed out in Haruka's arms.

"MICHIRU!" Haruka screamed as everything started to grow dark around her as well. "Come back to me, Michiru!"

Setsuna held Hotaru close to her side as she took in what was happening to their precious island. "We released a great evil."

Usagi looked up at Seiya. She was not ready to die yet. However, she had lost so much blood. Was this really the end?

* * *

**_A/N: Hmmm… I think this cliff hanger is a good place to leave it… right? Muahaha.. Tomatoes suddenly fly past my head. Hmmm…. Maybe I should escape before I really get covered with tomatoes… Suddenly, a mountain of tomatoes cover me._**

**_Do you know who the blonde guy is? His sister's name should be a minor hint! You'll find out in the next chapter!_**

**_Okay, sneak peaks and updates are put up on my site regularly. You can find my site at fanfic. myinterests. com Just take out the spaces. Enjoy the update and yes, there are a few more chapters left, but the story will be ending soon._**


	35. Kiss Her!

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor Moon…

The Battle of a Lifetime…

Usagi tried to keep focused on what was going on around her. Seiya kept his arms wrapped around her, protecting her. She felt his arms slide down a bit and she turned her head to look towards him. "I don't think I can…" Seiya lowered his head as he gazed at her. "I'm losing conscious." Usagi knew he meant that he may not be able to protect her any more.

Usagi shook her head. "No! Stay with me!" She begged, but in a meek voice as she was losing as well.

"I'll try, Odango." Seiya assured her as he looked back towards the evil. "How can we defeat it?"

Usagi turned her attention towards the evil fog. It started to take shape of a being. It's eyes were see through, and it expanded out a bit. The area that the fog expanded to died rapidly. "Who are you?" Usagi asked in a meek voice, hopping it would talk.

"I am Chaos. Thank you for releasing me, Blessed children!" Chaos said.

"Chaos?" Yaten hissed as he tried to keep a steady breath. "What are you…" Yaten took a deep breath as he fought off the urge to lose consciousness.

"Since this is the end of the line for you all already, I'll inform you on who I am." Chaos informed them as it fluttered around them. "I was sealed away over one million years ago. The woman who sealed me away was a tenshi. The blonde haired tenshi was abandoned on this island by the humans who feared her powers." Chaos notified them as it's clear eyes fell upon Usagi's paling form. "She looked a lot like you…"

Usagi gasped a small gasp as she heard those words. Seiya pulled her closer to him.

Chaos looked at Minako and floated towards her. Yaten used his arm in attempt to protect her. "Stay away!" He commanded. He attempted to hit Chaos but his arm went right through it. Yaten pulled his arm from Chaos and stared at it in shock as his skin started to turn black. "What the hell?"

Chaos laughed. "I am pure evil. Anything that comes into contact with me shall turn evil or die."

Yaten glared at it.

"That tenshi walked on this land and everything I had killed came back to life. The fruit grew plentiful. Everything was beautiful again. Of coarse, I would not allow that." Chaos chuckles as it loomed over Usagi and Seiya. "I took the form of a man." Chaos stared into Seiya's eyes. "A man who she could not resist. I swept her off her feet and when it was time for her to go back to heaven… she chose to stay here with me."

Seiya glanced at Usagi. 'Why was it looking right at him?'

"She chose the fate to stay … and I consumed her innocents that night. She lost all will to live once they took away all of her powers, and I took away what was the last shred of who she was. Unfortunately, she bore a child. This child was also a blessed one. As proof, it bore a mark." Chaos pointed at Usagi's shoulder. "Of the cresset moon." Seiya covered Usagi's shoulder with his hand. Chaos loomed over the two and Yaten studied the situation. The area that Chaos loomed over was dying, except where Usagi and Seiya were. The grass under Yaten was even dying. Yaten looked at his arm that Chaos hovered over and noticed it had grey spots forming on it. He looked at Usagi and Seiya and narrowed his eyes. They were unharmed.

"I killed the tenshi. However, that hideous child escaped me. I searched for her day and night. Nothing. Then, she appeared behind me and sealed me." Chaos grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her up. Seiya grabbed her waist and tried to pull her back. However, the loss of blood made him so very weak.

"I shall never allow that to happen again!" Chaos yelled as his form took a fog like appearance and wrapped itself around her. Usagi released a tormented haler as it tried to consume her in the darkness.

"ODANGO!" Seiya yelled as he leaped up and grabbed her. Chaos started to consume him as well.

"Seiya! Usagi!" Yaten yelled in shock. He released Minako and leaped towards the couple. He grabbed Seiya's shoulder. "Seiya, I'm going to give you both what I have left." Yaten glared at Chaos. "My health." Suddenly, Seiya felt his wound heal. Seiya looked over his shoulder at Yaten.

"No! If you do… you'll die!" Seiya screamed.

Yaten closed his eyes and gave Seiya a sheepish grin. "If we don't defeat this thing, we're dead anyway." With those words, Seiya felt himself fully revive. He felt Yaten release him.

"YATEN!" Seiya screamed as Yaten fall backwards onto the ground. Minako reached out to him. Seiya tightened his jaw. "Damn!" Seiya turned his attention to Usagi and used his strength to pull Usagi from Chaos. Unable to remove Usagi from Chao's grip, he released her and thought of a plan quickly.

Seiya took his star yell from his pocket and stumbled backwards. "I will not allow you to take Odango from me again!" He held his star yell before him and aimed at Chaos. "I will do everything in my power to stop you!" He tried to gather all of his strength into his star yell, but it did nothing. Seiya glanced at it in shock. "WHY? Why am I so useless?"

Chaos chuckled. "What is your ability, boy?"

Seiya looked at him. "I never loose a fight."

Chaos erupted into laughter. "Pitiful! That star yell will only make it so you lose every battle! No, that is not your true ability… baka." Chaos floated towards Seiya and an arm formed in the fog. "I'll tell you what your ability is…" It slammed it's arm through Seiya's gut. Seiya gasped and blood erupted from his lips. "You were the other half of your very own tenshi. With out you… she is powerless."

Seiya looked over at Chaos horrified. "The other half?"

Chaos chuckled as it ripped it's arm from Seiya gut. "Correct. Pitiful that you never knew your very own blessed child ability! Now, there is no hope for any of you."

Seiya fell to the ground in a state of shock. "No…"

Chaos grasped Usagi's neck. Her body was growing limp and her eyes were closed. "The ritual was the perfect way to kill you stupid blessed children."

Seiya looked over at Haruka who glared at him while cradling Michiru's limp form. His eyes rested on Rei's tear stained face as she huddled near Mamoru. He had their only chance thanks to Yaten, and he blew it. "Damn… Damn… Damn…" He muttered. He blew everything on a stupid thought.

Yaten's white hair caught Seiya's attention. Yaten was out cold on the ground. His body was almost lifeless. He could not allow that sacrifice to be in vain. Seiya's vision blurred. He was losing too much blood rapidly. He had to do what he could, and it was now or never. Seiya reached up and slammed his hand onto Chaos's arm. Seiya stood up as Chaos grew dumbfounded. "Impossible! You should not be able to touch me!"

Seiya quickly ripped it's hand from Usagi's neck. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my princess!" Usagi fell backwards onto the ground, gasping for air.

Usagi coughed as she regained her breath. She turned her head to see Seiya struggling with Chaos. "Seiya!"

Seiya tried to punch Chaos, but nothing fazed it. "Damn it!"

Usagi slowly stood up. Her eyes were blanking out as tears fell down her cheeks. "Not again!"

Seiya glanced back at Usagi. "RUN!" Chaos grabbed his neck and lifted him from the ground.

"Oh no!" Minako whispered. Even with her body weakening so rapidly, she knew what would happen. "I had seen that on Usa-chan's face once before… that look…"

Haruka turned her attention towards Usagi. A white light started to admit from Usagi's body.

"What are you…" Chaos demanded. Quickly, it reached out for Usagi, releasing Seiya in the process. Usagi's while glow blocked it's reach.

"Everyone, she only did this once before…" Minako whispered as she gasped for breath.

"…And everyone died…" Haruka finished.

Makoto, who was still by the native boy's side, grasped the blonde man in fear. "What's your name?" She asked quickly, wanting to save him with out sounding terrified.

"Motoki." He informed her as he hovered by her side.

"Motoki, run away. If she… you'll die!" Makoto told him.

"What about you all?" He asked as he studied the amounts of blood lost.

"Don't worry about us! You're in good health!" Makoto notified him. "Go!"

Motoki looked into her green eyes. "I had heard that… only true love could kill it."

Makoto stared at him open mouthed. "What?"

"My great grandfather past on a few weeks ago. He had said that he believed a great evil lived in this island and the shield of Light was finally wavering. Allowing it to seep out. He feared for our island and was always telling me to leave it." Motoki scratched the back of his head. "Guess I should have listened to the old geezer."

Makoto turned to look at Usagi and Seiya. 'Only true love?' Makoto pondered on the thought. Evil's biggest weakness was true love. Everyone knew that. However, how could true love save this? Who's true love? "Of course!" Makoto's eyes widened as she took in the sight. All of the past weeks memories came crashing down on her as she lost her breath in realization. Seiya and Usagi were always responding to each other's needs when they were not able to be together. Usagi had felt his pain… and they both bore the same markings. Neither Seiya nor Usagi could make their powers work, unless it was in connection to each other… What better way to connect except through a kiss? She stood up the best she could. "Seiya! Kiss Usagi!"

Seiya tried to talk but Chaos's grip was too tight.

Minako stood up and pulled her whip from her hip. She had no idea why Makoto wanted Seiya to kiss Usagi, but if it could stop Usagi from blowing up half the island, she was game. "This is the best that I can do…" She snapped the whip on Chao's arm, causing it to drop Seiya. "Kiss her!!"

Seiya coughed up some blood. He did not know why they begged him to kiss her, but he obliged. He rushed over to her and wrapped his bloodied arms around her waist and neck. He pulled her close to him and stared into her empty orbs. Then, he quickly claimed her lips in a deep passionate kiss as he ran his fingers through her hair. He could not truly understand it, but the kiss felt extremely powerful. Usagi stared to respond to his kis as she raised her hands into his hair. The glow suddenly erupted from her body and his body started to glow as well. Chaos tried to get away, but the second blast of light consumed its body. The Blessed Children suddenly felt their wounds evaporate slowly. The island began to shake violently and Minako fell onto Yaten who quickly woke up.

"Get off my gut!" He choaked as Minako quickly slid off him. He turned to see Seiya and Usagi kissing. He rolled his eyes and lay back down on the fresh grass. "Great. Now I have to see them like this all the time." The glow wrapped around the island and everything stared to return to life. After several more minutes, Minako and Yaten finally pried the two apart. "Damn! What were you to doing? Going for the world's longest kiss record?" Yaten complained as he released Seiya.

"Yeah, Usa-chan! Get a room!" Minako laughed as she released Usagi.

Usagi blushed. "What happened?"

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Come on, Michiru. I think it's time we went home."

* * *

The night had fallen upon the island. The day was spent repairing the buildings and cleaning up the mess. The natives built a huge bomb fire for a festival of celebrations that their island was safe and fruitful once more. Usagi walked over to Seiya's side as she sat by the bomb fire with the others. Seiya turned to smile at her as he slid a lily into her hair above her ear. "You look beautiful." He told her as he smiled gently at her.

Usagi blushed slightly before turning her attention to all of her friends. "I cannot believe everything is over now." Usagi said. "I mean, it was not that long ago when Yaten and Seiya kidnapped Mina-chan and me… and now it's over."

Yaten laughed. "Yeah! Not too bad for raiding one village!" He turned his attention towards Haruka who had her arm around Michiru's shoulders. "Now that your island is back in order, I am reclaiming my ship!"

Haruka rolled her eyes. "The ship is all yours again." She held up her fist. "Don't ever come back to this island though, Pirate."

Yaten rolled his eyes. "As if I ever would. This island has been nothing but trouble for me ever since Seiya ran away with the girls."

Seiya looked over to him. "Yeah yeah. Say that all you want, but we all know that you love the adventure."

Yaten winked at Minako. "I don't know about that."

Seiya put his arm around Usagi's shoulders. "Hey, it's the first time Taiki allowed you near the treasure!"

Yaten glared at Taiki. "Yeah, I suppose I better throw him off the ship after we set sail."

Taiki chuckled. "Hey."

Ami took a deep breath. "Well, the mission is over… now what?"

Mamoru nodded his head. "I want to get back home to my shop."

Rei frowned. "I want my own ship to sail."

Yaten glared at her. "I don't think the ocean is ready for you to have your own ship yet, Rei!"

Rei pulled out her bow and arrow. She aimed it at Yaten and the arrow erupted into flames. "Oh really? Lets say I take over your ship then?"

Seiya chuckled as he watched his friends tease each other. However, his mind was full of thoughts of missing his friends and sister. They had been through so much together.

"What about you, Seiya?" Makoto asked.

The group grew quiet as all eyes turned to Usagi and Seiya.

"I'm no longer a pirate. I found my most valuable treasure." He said as he pulled Usagi closer to him.

Mamoru nodded his head. "Want to help me run my shop back at home?"

Seiya nodded his head. "Sounds great. I could use the job."

Usagi smiled as she placed her head on his chest. It was over. The adventure, the kidnapping. No more pirates or anything of the sort. She could finally get back to a peaceful life.

Minako frowned at Usagi. "You're going back home too?"

Usagi lifted her head off Seiya's chest. "Of course! Aren't you?"

A hush fell upon the group once again. Minako looked sideways at Yaten who crossed his arms over his chest. "Um… well…"

Usagi looked at Minako. "Mina-chan?"

"I'm sorry, Usa-chan … but I can't! I always dreamed of a life of being a pirate!"

Usagi frowned. "Mina-chan… it's so dangerous!"

Minako looked away from Usagi, unable to watch Usagi's crestfallen face. "I can't leave him either… Usa-chan. Please understand…"

Ami cleared her throat. "Taiki decided to live at our village… he plans to be a researcher." She wanted desperately to cool off the uneasiness that fell on the group.

Taiki placed his hand gently on Ami's shoulder. She looked over to him, and he shook his head slowly.

"Yaten… since we are on the topic of our futures…" Makoto started. She glanced sideways at Motoki who was chatting with Haruko. "Um… I have been on your ship even when you father was alive. I was hoping to move on…" She lowered her eyes as Yaten glared at her.

"What? My only cook does not want to go back to sea?" Yaten seethed.

Makoto looked up at the clear night sky. "Well… no I don't. I want to be more skilled like Haruko and them…"

Yaten started to seethe but instead of unleashing his wrath, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "Fine. Stay with the gay group."

Haruka's ears twitched. "I heard that, pretty boy!" Suddenly, a blast of wind caused Yaten to fly out to sea.

Minako gasped at the distance he flew out to. " Yaten!" She hollered.

"Don't worry about him… he's use to that." Seiya informed the shocked Minako.

"Then… this is goodbye…" Rei said to Seiya. "I still can't believe it… we're finally going to part…"

Usagi hiccupped with tears attempting to flow. She pushed herself from Seiya and ran into the woods. Minako glanced at Seiya before getting up. She walked over to him and bent over so she could place her hand on his shoulder. "I'll chat with her. Don't worry." She then followed Usagi's footsteps. Usagi sat on a log not too far away, chocking on her tears.

"Usa-chan…" Minako said gently as she sat by Usagi's side.

Usagi quickly wrapped her arms around Minako's neck. "Mina-chan! I-I-I knew this day would come … but I wasn't expecting it to be so soon!"

Minako wrapped her arms around Usagi's waist and placed her head on Usagi's shoulder. "Shhh… we will still see each other… don't worry…"

Usagi sobbed loudly. "I'll miss you so much! I'll worry about your safety every night and day!"

Minako smiled as she held Usagi's sobbing form. "Don't worry, Usa-chan… I'll be safe and happy. Yaten already told me that I can stay on his ship, and he will teach me the ropes."

Usagi sobbed loudly. "When will I see you again?"

Minako pressed her lips together. She honestly had no idea.

* * *

**A/N**: _As you all guessed… the next chapter is the final chapter… yeah… the end of the adventures of Captain Yaten… but I am toying with a thought… did you guys want a sequel? Let me know in your reviews, or on my site. Fanfic. Myinterests. Com (Just remove the spaces!)_

_Also, for all of you writers out there, I have a big surprise for all of you… I opened up a fan fiction site for all of you to enjoy. You can send in your own stories and art work. You can shout it out and do challenges. If you want to get more exposure on your stories and get to know others, please visit our fandom site. Fandom. Myinterests. Com Just take out the spacing._

_Look forward to seeing you over at fandom. Myinterests. Com!_


	36. A New Life Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor Moon or it's characters…

Final chapter…

Yaten pulled on the sail's ropes and tied them into place as Minako washed the muddy deck. Yaten wiped the sweat from his forehead onto his arm. He was shirtless, with his growing hair tied back into a low ponytail just as he once wore it. Of course, with the fact that his hair was only shoulder length made it so that most of the strands of hair were loose and flowed around his face. He wore a pair of tight black pants and a red sash.

Minako sat up and released a sigh as she tossed the rag into the wooden bucket that held the cleaning water. Her loose fitting shirt was tied in a knot at her waist. Her own hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She wore a pair of black pants that were once Yaten's. She was barefooted. "Yaten, how are you doing up there?" She hollered out to him with out looking.

Yaten grabbed the rope and slid down it. His boots met the deck with a loud clang. "I'm done."

Minako looked towards the land that was once her home. They had spent several days sailing back to her home island to return the others to it. "I'm going to miss her, Yaten."

Yaten looked towards the town that had started it all. Even though they were well hid by the trees, he could feel the fear that people emitted from the town that there might be pirates nearby. "This little place did have a lot of good stuff for us."

Minako nodded her head. "I hated you so much." She mused as her eyes gazed upon the land. She watched as the palm trees shifted and Seiya made his way through with handfuls of food for them. His hair was loose as it blew around his face in the gentle breeze. His shirt was unbuttoned and untucked. His pants were loose fitting. He wore a pair of leather boots. He hurried over to their ship.

"Hey guys!" Seiya hollered as he rushed over to the ship. "I got you all that you need!"

Minako giggled as Seiya hurried aboard. "That was quick! Did you kill the owner?" She joked.

Seiya rolled his eyes. "My days of being a pirate are over."

Minako smiled as the atmosphere changed. "I'm glad that you and Usa-chan are together now."

Yaten nodded his head. "Oh, before I forget. Seiya, I have something for you." Yaten gestured for Seiya to follow him. "Minako, why don't you say good bye to Usagi?"

Minako looked at him with a questionable look, but nodded her head in agreement. She then walked off, leaving Seiya and Yaten alone. Yaten walked into his captain quarters and Seiya followed. Yaten walked over to his desk and gestured for Seiya to close the door. Seiya obliged.

Yaten pulled open the middle drawer of his desk. "Sence this is the last time we will see each other for a long time, I figured I'd give this to you." He removed a small black box from the drawer. "It was your mothers."

Seiya looked at Yaten confused. "Why do you have something that belonged to my mother?"

Yaten looked at Seiya and grinned. "I'm a pirate, aren't I?"

Seiya frowned. "That was a horrible thing to happen to my mother."

Yaten shrugged his shoulders. "My father was not too harsh on your parents. They became great friends afterwards, just like we did on our last adventure."

Seiya walked over and took the box from Yaten. He opened it quickly and gazed at the beautiful diamond ring. "This is worth a fortune!"

Yaten closed his drawer and released a laugh. "Why do you think my father took it?" He turned to Seiya. "I think you should make use of that ring soon."

Seiya felt a blush tease his cheeks. "You mean, I should…?"

Yaten nodded his head. "That's right. You two love each other, right?"

Seiya snapped the box closed and shoved it into his pocket. "It's too soon."

Yaten pulled out his knife and placed a golden ring on the tip of the knife. It fell down the blade midway. "This was given to me as a child. Beings that I was the only son, my mother wanted me to have this for my future love. During that time, I thought love was stupid. All it would cause was sadness. Then, I met my first love." Yaten took the ring from the blade and grasped it tightly in his fist. "I wanted to live with her forever. That was when I relearned what I learned as a child. Love can only lead to pain and sadness." Yaten turned to look at Seiya once again. Seiya did not move. "I never placed a ring on her finger. I never marked her in any way, that she was mine. In some ways, I feel that I never let her know how much I loved her."

Seiya shifted on his feet, uneasy about listening to Yaten's dead love. It was true, she died a horrible death, but it was in the past. It had taken years for Yaten to get over her death, however he no had Minako.

Yaten took in a deep breath. "I did not give her the ring my mother left when she died. I was too naive and stupid to think of it. She never received a ring from me, just a promise that I would marry her."

Seiya shook his head. "I saw you with her. That was love! She did not care about objects! She would never have made a good pirate, but she loved you! She was willing to leave her world to live in yours!"

Yaten laughed as tears went into his eyes. "If it was not for me, she would still be alive!"

Seiya bit back his words as Yaten snagged the ring off the blade and returned it to his hoister. "Any how, I regretted it for years. If I am ever to feel so close to a woman again, then I will put this ring on her finger. I will not let her die, but I will die for her."

Seiya understood what Yaten meant now. When Yaten was engaged to Kakyuu-Hime, he did not give her a ring, and when the pirates attacked he had not been able to save her due to the fact that the other pirates had him tied up and beaten to a pulp. Seiya shook his head. "You could not have saved her either way."

Yaten shrugged. "That will never happen again. I have already vowed that. No matter what, I will never allow another to face a death like that."

Seiya sat on Yaten's bed. "So, let me get this strait. You plan to give Minako that ring?"

Yaten smirked. "Not today, but some day. I don't think I can live my life with out her, really. However, I don't want to move on to her too quickly."

Seiya crossed his arms over his chest and laughed. "It's been over a year since we kidnapped them! I'm certain that you know by now if she's the…" Seiya abruptly stopped laughing as he looked at Yaten. "You snake!"

Yaten chuckled. "Now, I can use your own words against you."

Seiya looked down at the wooden floor. "Do you think she will say yes?"

Yaten shrugged. "Who knows." Yaten looked towards his window. "We better get going or we will miss the wedding."

* * *

Usagi smiled at Minako. "I can not believe that you're leaving."

Minako placed some of her dresses into her suitcase. "I can not believe you're going to let Seiya move into our home."

Usagi blushed. "Well, he needs a place to live and Mamoru doesn't really have a place to give him… so…"

Minako grinned at her cousin. "Usa-chan, please live a wonderful life. I will visit as often as I can."

Usagi looked at her and tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm going to miss you so much!" She quickly leaped up and embraced her cousin.

"Usa-chan, everything will be alright!" Minako promised.

"I know, it's just that I'll miss you so much." Usagi informed her.

"Ami, Taiki, Mamoru and Seiya will all be here for you!" Minako laughed.

"It's not the same!" Usagi insisted.

"Well, it's time that I leave." Minako said as she gently pushed Usagi away. She grabbed her bag as Usagi sobbed loudly. "Don't worry, Usa-chan. I'll see you again."

Usagi looked at her, "When?"

Minako smiled. "Soon." Minako sighed. "Let me get this stuff on the ship and then we need to go to the wedding."

Usagi wiped her tears from her face. "Right."

* * *

Mamoru dusted off the shelf as Rei gazed over him. "We depart today." She said quietly as he shook off his duster.

"I know. I'll be glad when all of this is over." He informed her.

Rei looked at the wooden floor. "I wish we could have gotten to know each other better."

Mamoru looked up at her. "Why? You're a pirate, I'm a shop keeper. The two just do not get along." He stood up and brushed himself off.

"You're right; the two do not get along. However, we do have some stuff in common…"

Mamoru laughed. "Yeah, the star birthmark."

Rei nodded her head. "Right. That birthmark. It gave us this exciting adventure!"

Mamoru turned to glare at her. "I do not like adventures. I just want to live my simple life away from adventures that could cause me or those I love to die!"

Rei looked away. "Well, I guess I should go out to the ship then." She paused. "Watch over my brother for me, okay?"

Mamoru looked at Rei. "He needs no watching over. He has Usagi now."

Rei nodded her head. "More the reason to watch over him."

Mamoru looked up at Rei and chuckled. "True. You're not a bad person. I'm sorry about being sour. I'm just overwhelmed." He looked around the dusty place. "I'm glad that your brother is going to help me out here. This was just getting overwhelming."

Rei nodded her head. "I will try to make sure that Yaten sails us back here every so often."

Mamoru looked at her. "I would like that."

Rei looked at him and blushed slightly. "Me too."

Mamoru offered her his elbow. "May I escort you to the wedding, Miss Rei?"

Rei blushed as she took his elbow. "Yes, you may."

* * *

Ami looked up at Taiki. She held a bouquet of red roses in front of her and she wore a simple white gown with a veil over her face. "I wonder when the others will arrive."

Taiki laughed. "Well, if they do not get here soon, we will have our wedding with out them."

Ami smiled. "Our next adventure starts tomorrow, correct?"

Taiki grinned. "Yes. I can't believe we are leaving again so soon."

Taiki nodded. "This is a historical discovery, and I want to ensure that it is not damaged and that it reaches the museum in one piece."

Ami nodded. Some people had discovered what may have been some ancient treasures off the coast of the island. As long as Yaten did not find out, everything should run smoothly. Unless other pirates invaded. Ami gazed up at Taiki. "I still can not believe that we are…"

Taiki smiled down at her. "Here they come."

Ami looked over as everyone walked over to the area where Taiki and Ami would wed. Ami smiled at everyone. "Thank you for coming!"

Yaten rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, we pirates don't usually get invited to these kinds of events you know."

Usagi smiled. "It's not every day I get invited some place that has free food!"

Seiya chuckled. "I'm happy for the both of you."

Taiki nodded. "We better do this so that they can leave." Taiki took Ami's hand and the couple walked over to the preacher.

The Preacher cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered her to join this man, and this woman…"

* * *

Minako leaped onto the soft grass barefooted as she danced to the music that played. She wore a grass crest on her head and a grass anklet on her ankle. Usagi made the two of them for her when they came back home so that she could always have some land nearby.

Yaten watched her dance with love in his eyes. Seiya smiled as he held up his cup. "Cheers to love! May it always be plentiful!"

Usagi laughed. "Cheers!" She picked up her own cup and clanged it against his.

"This is really nice," Mamoru mused as he picked up his cup. "This outside wedding."

Taiki nodded his head. "Thanks. Ami always liked to read outside, and we figured that a wedding like this would help all of us."

Usagi stood up. "I'm going to join Mina-chan." She quickly rushed over to Minako's side and tried to do the same type of leap Minako was doing. However, Usagi was not as graceful, and she tripped and fell onto of Minako. Minako fell backwards onto the table that everyone was eating on and the food was flung towards the Preacher who was relaxing off to the side.

"Oh my goodness!" Minako yelled.

Usagi looked at the obviously upset preacher. "I'm so sorry!"

Yaten fell onto the ground laughing at the sight. Seiya tried his hardest not to join Yaten's laughter.

Ami stood up quickly. "Yaten! How shameful!" She rushed over to the Preacher with napkins and tried to help clean him off.

Yaten shrugged. "It was funny!"

Minako rushed over to help Ami clean him off.

Seiya realized how much he would miss being with the gang as he watched them fight over the Preacher who crawled away terrified.

* * *

Seiya wrapped his arm around Usagi's waist as he waved good bye to the ship that he had been on most of his life. Yaten, Rei and Minako all waved back at the group who were staying on the island. Usagi pressed her head against Seiya's chest as she waved goodbye. This was the moment she was dreading. She was starting a new life with Seiya, and closing the door on her old life with her cousin, Minako. Seiya gave her a reassuring squeeze as the ship started to take sail. Usagi smiled up at him before returning her attention to Minako who was still waving. Usagi waved back at her. This was a part of life. Families grow apart. However, their blood will always keep the two together. Usagi felt her silent tears slip down her cheeks as Yaten swung to Minako's side.

"Before we leave, Minako, I have one question that I wish everyone would hear." Yaten said loudly.

Minako turned to face the snow haired man. "What? If you're going to throw me over board…"

Yaten chuckled. "No, nothing like that."

Minako glanced back at Usagi before looking at Yaten once again. "What?"

Yaten fell onto one knee as he pulled out a beautiful ring. "This was once my mothers and I would like it if my wife to be would wear it now."

Seiya squeezed Usagi tightly as he watched the scene unfold.

Minako gawked at the ring. "I-I-I…" She didn't know what to say. It was so sudden.

"We're leaving, so you better hurry." Yaten joked.

Minako suddenly wrapped her slender arms around his neck. "Yes, I will marry you!"

Usagi burst out crying as she watched Minako embrace Yaten. She was so happy for her cousin. Rei clapped her hands beside the couple as Yaten picked Minako off her feet and carried her towards his captain quarters in a bridal fashion. He kicked the door open and took her into the room.

Usagi turned to Seiya and hugged him. This was like a fairy tail ending for Minako. She continued to sob onto Seiya's shoulder as the ship sailed off into the sunset.

* * *

Minako gazed up into Yaten's eyes lovingly as Yaten straddled her in his bed. Finally, Haruka was not there to interrupt them. He took Minako's hand into his and kissed it. "Finally, we are alone."

Minako blushed as Yaten leaned over and took her lips with his. Her heart was racing. This was better then she had ever hopped. She had found the man of her dreams, and he was a pirate. Now, they were going to get married. It was a perfect ending. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned his kisses more passionately. This moment was the perfect moment. Everything was just the way it should be. Minako felt him start to undress her as he tugged on her blouse. She hungrily kissed him more as he worked on her blouse.

"Hey, you guys!" Rei barged into the room. She looked down at the couple in the bed and instantly blushed. "Oh, I didn't think… aw…" Rei blushed in embarrassment as she hurried out of the room.

Yaten turned to Minako. "Okay, I guess we will never have a real moment to ourselves yet, huh?" Yaten grumbled.

Minako groaned. "I guess not."

* * *

Usagi looked one last time out at the star lit sky. Her mind was on her cousin. She held a coffee cup in her hands with hot chocolate in it. The adventure was over and now she was living with Seiya. She took a sip of her hot chocolate as Seiya walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "A coin for your thoughts."

Usagi looked over her shoulder at him as she smiled. "Sorry, I was just worrying about Minako."

Seiya sighed as he pulled her closer to him gently. "Relax, Yaten will take very good care of her."

Usagi nodded her head as she gazed towards the sky once more. "I know."

Seiya kissed the top of her head. "We should go to bed now. We never know what new adventure lies ahead for us."

Usagi smiled. "That's right. With these marks, who knows." She turned around in Seiya's arms and smiled up at him. "As long as I am with you though, nothing else matters."

Seiya grinned as he leaned forwards and claimed her lips.

* * *

The End… 

**A/N:**_ Do to popular demand; I will be adding a sequel! Yippee!_

_I have a surprise for you guys; I have published one of my outtakes. It is on another fanfiction site though. You can find it through my site though. Fanfic. Myinterests. Com Just go to the forum where I have My sailor Moon stories listed. You will find the info under The Adventures of Captain Yaten._

_Also, you will see that there's an area reserved for your ideas for the sequel. I have been raking my mind and I have most of the mainline story just about figured out, but I would like to hear what you guys want to see. It's also in the forum._

_I hope you guys enjoyed the story! It was a lot of fun to write!_

**I want to thank everyone who had reviewed my work, and wished me luck through trying times as my husband was ill a lot. You all are great! If it was not for you guys, this story would never be complete. Thank you guys! See you in the sequel!**


End file.
